Joker and Queen
by kaitothegreat
Summary: She wanted to catch Kaitou Kid for her father. He became the ghost of the phantom thief for his father. And somewhere in between, fate decided to bring these two together in the strangest way.
1. Bang

It was a starless night and only the full moon ruled the dark sky. Aoko rubbed two of her hands together and blew out white cold air as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

She could hear faint cheers and screams at the other side of the street, a soft chanting of Kaitou Kid! echoing in the night and it continued ringing in Aoko's mind that she almost felt like chanting with them. She gritted her teeth and looked at her watch. The Kid's heist had started fifteen minutes ago and Kid should be almost done with his work.

Nakamori never allowed Aoko to be part of the investigation to stop Kid, saying it's too dangerous or she'll just be a nuisance, but at least he still let her in to give him his lunch or to linger around for a little while before she was chased out. Despite her dad's warning to stay away from the heist, she would still loiter around nearby sometimes just to see how everything goes although she was not part of it.

But if exams were near or when there were just too much homework to handle, Aoko always watched Kid's heist on television and she would never miss any of it, although she loathed it more than anything else when the whole Japan just witnessed her dad's failure and Kid's arrogant smirk over and over again. But there was a reason why she made sure she never missed Kid's heist.

Aoko was smart and it wasn't just book smart. Even though she wasn't a great detective like Hakuba or that small little kid who appeared in the newspaper a few times for stopping Kid, she managed to pick up some of Kid's methods of escaping and tricking all the officers with his fake identity or dummies on her own and she was often right in the end.

That was why she was standing right by the exit of the building which was beside the one that the jewel was protected that night, waiting for Kid to appear any moment. She wasn't exactly sure that Kid would use this exit to escape, but she was willing to make a bet. Aoko sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear her heart beating faster and faster for some weird reason and she frowned at herself.

"Calm down. It's not like he's definitely going to escape from here. I'm just betting on it, there's no reason for me to be so nervous." Aoko soothed herself, opening her eyes and gave a growl as she swung her fist in the air. "But just you wait, Kid. If I see you, I'll make sure that I catch you once and for al-"

"It's Kaitou Kid!"

"He escaped!"

"Kaitou Kid!"

Aoko widened her eyes, her head shot up as she heard the shouts growing louder and louder. Her brows furrowed again as she stared at the watch before looking away, her eyes filled with doubt.

"He escaped... already?" Aoko muttered.

She pushed the heavy metal door, stepping right out of the building and was about to make a turn to the other side of the streets when she noticed a white figure with a glider flying in the dark night. Aoko let out a cold breath, her shoulders slumped. Maybe she was wrong this time, about Kid's escape plan. But she was never always right either, so there was no way she was going to blame herself when this was the first time she decided to take this risk and face Kid all by herself. But then again, Aoko had promised herself to never let Kid bring her down, be it the fact that he stole her dad away or the fact that he pissed her off with whatever he did.

Accepting her first defeat, Aoko was contemplating whether she should go and find her dad or head home to watch the Kid's heist online when she heard the sound of a metal door shut tightly. She glanced back and watched a person who was wearing a black sweater and a black cap that hid his face well. Raising an eyebrow, Aoko scrutinized the man, observing the suspicious character before she decided to make a move.

"Hey excuse me!" Aoko yelled.

The man stopped and he glanced over his shoulder slightly. Aoko couldn't see his face at all, thanks to the cap and also the lack of lamppost around that area, but she was sure that man stiffened in his position for a moment. Taking a few tentative steps forward, Aoko tried to make sure she wouldn't scare that mysterious man away, not until she was able to grab him down and force him to tell her who he was, or maybe she could call her dad over to arrest such a suspicious man that exited the building that was suppose to be already empty at this timing.

"Is there a problem?" The voice was deep, but Aoko couldn't make out the age of the man just by his voice.

"May I know who are you?" Aoko asked steadily and she stopped at a distance, exposing herself under the lamp's light.

The silence was long and Aoko made use of that moment to prepare her next move. But just before she could even do anything, the man gave a soft laugh. Aoko was definitely taken aback as she blinked curiously at him.

"You must be Nakamori-san? Inspector Nakamori's daughter I mean."

Aoko froze and she took a step back against her will. Her eyes slightly narrowed before realization dawned her. The voice was no longer deep and she realized that voice she heard before was probably faked. And the only person she knew that could use this trick in order to impersonate anyone in this world was Kaitou Kid.

"You-!" Aoko turned back, staring at the last spot she saw the suppose-to-be-Kid flying in the sky and the only reason she could thought of was that it was just a dummy and her dad was probably foolishly chasing after it. She spun around and surprisingly, Kid was still standing there instead of escaping when he had thousands of chance to do it already. Was he playing with her? Aoko gritted her teeth.

"Are you actually waiting here for me? Nakamori-san." Kid fully turned and faced Aoko, but his cap was still tilting forward, masking his face features and all Aoko could see was that stupid smirk that she wished she could wipe it away from his face forever. "I'm surprised that you are able to guess my escape route."

"I did not guess it." Aoko corrected him. "This was one of the few escaping routes I thought you would pick, but I choose this because the chance is higher, but I was just betting on it."

Before Kid could say anything, Aoko could hear her father's yell in the distance. It seemed like the squad must have comprehend that the Kid they were chasing was a fake. Aoko noticed Kid shifted his feet and she jumped forward but Kid was faster. He started running and so did Aoko as their heavy steps echoed the empty street. She took out her phone and punched in her father's number, praying that he would pick up although he often wouldn't since he was always busy chasing after Kid to take notice of his phone.

Kid turned into an alley and Aoko followed closely behind, deciding not to shout for his name since it would only waste her energy instead. The street was rather empty, not like Aoko was puzzled about it since everyone nearby would have gone to watch Kid's performance, but her eyes were fixated on him rather than anything else at the current moment because she knew that if she were to blink, Kid would definitely disappear and she'll lost that very chance to see him behind bars.

Aoko's phone was beside her ears, her long scarf flowing along with the wind with her two eyes focused on nothing but what was in front of her. She couldn't even slow down just a little bit because if she did, she wouldn't be able to close that distance between Kid and her anymore. So she continued running and running, refusing to look anywhere else, just like the truck that was speeding towards her when she stepped on the road and was about to cross to the other side just like what Kid had done.

The few horns that sounded finally managed to make Aoko take note of her surroundings, and she did. But that moment was too late as she couldn't stop herself from taking another step forward and now she was directly in front of the truck that was trying to stop but the brakes couldn't work on time.

She felt like she was flying before hitting the ground, but there was no pain but warmth covering her body. After a long while, she had the courage to open her eyes to see what just happened.

Aoko wasn't knocked down, although she wasn't very sure. At least she could feel her own limbs and breathing wasn't a problem for now, but she felt tired all of the sudden.

"Are you alright? Nakmouri-san!" Kid yelled, patting her cheeks softly. Struggling to focus on the voice, she saw Kid right beside her but because of the cap, his face was shadowed.

"Not going to die, I guess..." Aoko groaned softly

"Hey are you two alright? Oh my goodness." The driver had already got off his vehicle, scratching his head in anxiousness before he went and dialed the police and ambulance. The last thing she remembered was Kid lightly slapping her face, asking her not to sleep but then there was darkness.

.o.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not."

Aoko sighed heavily and crossed her arms as she slumped against the hospital bed with a small pout. Nakamori watched his stubborn daughter and sighed heavily as well before taking a seat on a plastic chair beside her bed.

"You had me worried sick." Nakamori looked up at Aoko, his eyes tired all of the sudden.

Aoko looked away, not used to her father looking at her like that. "It wasn't on purpose anyway."

Nakamori huffed. "Didn't I tell you to go home? Why are you even there in the first place?"

Aoko never got the chance to explain to her dad about everything, especially the part when she managed to locate Kid's escape route and how she was chasing him in the night. She wasn't sure if she should tell or not and she and been pondering on this issue ever since she woke up this morning, but when the first thing her father said to her when he came into her ward was about Kid's escape, she felt angry all of the sudden and wanted to be discharge immediately and an argument broke out.

Before she could even argue any further, the door slid open and a figure stepped in, both father and daughter turned to see who the visitor could be.

"Ah, Kaito-kun." Nakamori stood up from his seat and headed to the door as Kaito blinked. "Look after Aoko and make sure she don't move around too much. I'll go back to the station to give my report."

"I will." Kaito jokingly gave a salute as Aoko gritted her teeth, watching her father leave the ward and slid the door shut behind him, leaving the ward to Kaito and her alone.

"Since he cares more about Kid's report than me, why wouldn't he let me go home?" Aoko stared out at the window, her eyes looking far before she sighed and looked back at Kaito when he gave no respond. Kaito then took a seat beside her as he poured himself a glass of plain water and took a sip.

Aoko raised an eyebrow, suddenly noticing something that she almost missed out. "How did you even know I'm here?"

"Oh." Kaito gave a cheeky grin. "It was so friggin' cold these days and I was wondering if I could come to your house since my heater is not really working. I called you but no one answer so I called your dad and... yeah."

She scoffed and looked down at her blanket that was over her leg. "So should I be thanking you or your heater for visiting me?"

"Hey come on, at least I brought some flowers for you." Kaito snapped his fingers, and instead of roses popping between his fingers, a small bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand and Aoko stared in awe.

"Wow." Aoko accepted them and caressed the flowers gently and she gave a faint smile. "Thanks Kaito."

Kaito softened his eyes and surveyed Aoko's bandaged arm for a long while before he cleared his throat. "How did you get into this mess anyway?" He asked.

Aoko looked up from the flowers and stared at Kaito who looked earnestly curious. She bit her lips. Kaito was rather supportive of Kid, although he never appear in his heist to cheer on him like a normal fan would. But whenever Aoko spoke about how much he hated Kid for taking her dad away from her, Kaito would try to give some excuses to defend the magician thief, like how he probably have personal reasons to do all these stealing, but Aoko was never impressed enough to forgive Kid.

The problem now was that she didn't know if she should tell her best friend about her incident. She had heard from the nurse in charge of her that it was the driver who sent her to the hospital and there was no mention of anyone else, so the best reason Aoko could come up with was that he had escaped before the police came. But nonetheless, Kid still saved her from the tragedy that could have caused grief to her father and Kaito... and she owed him for that although she didn't want to admit in the first place.

Aoko clutched her bed sheets tightly. She wanted to say the truth to Kaito badly, but if she had to repay that debt she owed Kid, it would be best if she didn't reveal that incident that happened previously and keep it all to herself.

"Got into a car accident." Aoko paused for a moment, suddenly not sure what to say. Kaito wasn't called her best friend for nothing, he could easily see through her lies and furthermore she wasn't even a good liar in the first place, which was rather unfair since she was never good at reading his poker face yet he could read her like some ABC book. She then nodded her head slowly, deciding to stop her answer right there, she wasn't lying, it's just that she didn't say the whole truth.

"I see... glad that you're okay." Kaito's voice sounded strain as Aoko looked up curiously at him but a smile was already plastered on his face so she just dismissed that thought. All of the sudden, he slowly leaned forward and Aoko blinked a few times, moving back a little. Kaito smirked, his eyes slowly lingered from Aoko's eyes to her chest. "Luckily your boobs didn't contract any further or that'll be terrible."

"K-Kaito! You pervert!"

He grinned while Aoko blushed and they bickered all day.

* * *

My very first multi-chap woohoo  
Not sure if I upload this first chapter on impulse without preparing for the next one though opps,  
but reviews are appreciated!


	2. Cornered

It's barely a week since Aoko's accident and Kid had already announced his next heist. Aoko looked over at her computer screen, absorbing the details of the heist's note that had been taken as a picture and uploaded on the internet. It stated that his next target would be the largest pink emerald in East Asia named Scarlet and it belonged to a millionaire in Tokyo, at exactly 8 P.M two days from now, which was Saturday.

Aoko had just finished her homework so she had some time to focus on Kid for a while. She searched for some images on Google, wondering how the millionaire's' mansion would look like before closing her computer when she knew the information she got would never be enough. If the heist was held in some public museum or some famous building, Aoko might be lucky enough to find some relevant images on Google, but for a private mansion like this particular case, it's a little tough for Aoko to do anything now.

She plopped on her bed and raised her arm, staring intently at that one long scratch on the back of her hand. It was taking quite a long time to heal but it was definitely much better compared to the first day when she was still in the hospital.

Aoko sighed and let her arm fell on her side. That wound reminded her that she was still alive, and the fact that she was still alive was all thanks to Kid and this irked her for some reason. Why couldn't she be more careful and watch out for cars on her own? Why couldn't she just escape from the incoming vehicle on her own? Why must it be Kid? Shaking her head, she decided not to think about the car accident anymore and focus on the heist instead.

_Should I skip this one?_ Aoko pondered for a while before deciding on the opposite. No matter if Kid was a criminal, he still saved her life and she felt the need to at least give him a thanks even though she would be more than glad to say her thanks when he was behind bars. But that heavy feeling in her heart just couldn't make her wait for that long, because deep down, she knew Kid couldn't be caught so easily even though she always prayed for her father's success.

And the last thing she ever wanted was to owe Kid _anything._

Aoko closed her eyes as she placed her heavy arm over her head. In the end, she never get to tell anyone about her incident with Kid, not even her dad. She couldn't find the courage or the correct time to break the news about it and she finally decided to let it be. Maybe if she were to really tell her father about this, he might never let her step a foot near Kid's heist ever again, be it to deliver him some afternoon snacks or to even watch Kid's _performance_ outside.

She rolled herself out of bed to prepare for the night, deciding to push those thoughts about Kid out of her mind for tonight.

.o.

Kaito had went home, like what she was told on the phone when he suddenly called and said something about getting some inspiration for his magic tricks and having to rush home to test it out. Aoko was used to him disappearing all of the sudden after she delivered food to her father so she didn't bother to fight with him over the phone and just ended their conversation smooth and quick.

Maybe she was a little glad that her best friend was gone for today too, she wanted to look around the mansion herself too and she didn't want her best friend to question her intentions for it.

She did take a small peek at the pink emerald before being told to back away by the arrogant millionaire and Aoko tried hard not to roll her eyes. True, the gem was truly rare and it must have been _very_ expensive, but there was no reason for that millionaire to be so rude just because she was taking a look at it for a while. Noticing that her father was still too busy to chase her out, she continued her way around and left the hall.

There were probably more than a dozen corridors connecting to another dozen that led to who-knows-where in the mansion. A hundred of rooms, probably and a huge-ass hall where the gem was secured in a glass box and surrounded by four guards while the millionaire was pacing up and down around it, counting every seconds till the clock hit eight at night. Servants were all told to go home early, to lessen the chance of Kid disguising them and that they might be a hindrance during the heist.

Aoko roamed around a bit more, hoping to find the chance to locate some possible ways of Kid's escape route but the mansion was just too big and she almost got lost herself. She noticed a few vents here and there and also a few windows but she was not too sure either. The mansion was only four storeys high, there might be a chance Kid would use the roof instead of the window if he was escaping with his glider.

The only door to the roof was locked, but she wouldn't be surprise if Kid could just open the door with some _magic_ of his. She scratched her chin and looked back at the rooms behind her.

_Should I take a peek inside? _Aoko bit her lips as she slowly made her way forward to one of those doors. Just when her hand encircled around the door knob, she immediately retracted them when her father was stomping towards her.

"Aoko." Nakamori said firmly before he turn to order his other squad members. "I want you guys to check every floor and make sure there is no one suspicious before reporting back to the hall."

"Yes sir!" They quickly scrambled to do what they were told.

Nakamori turned back to his daughter. "Go home now. Where's Kaito-kun?"

"Alright I'll go now. Kaito went back home first."

"Good, now go back. Shoo-shoo." Nakamori waved Aoko off as she slightly pouted. He then turned back and screamed something in his walkie-talkie before running off somewhere again.

Aoko slowly trudged towards the exit, contemplating what she should do now. Just as she was taking her own sweet time to the entrance, she noticed one of the policeman standing outside the bathroom, a hand clutching tightly onto the wall for support and he was panting slightly. As she came even closer, Aoko recognized the skinny man as one of the most hard-working member in her father's squad who never failed to take part in every single heist that Kid had announced. His dedication could mirror her own father.

"Are you alright Shinji-san?" Aoko commented and Shinji looked up tiredly, heavy bags under his eyes.

"It's just a slight fever. I should be fine, thanks for your concern Nakamori-san." He coughed.

"I really think you should go home and rest. You can barely stand!" Aoko said in concern as she gave a few pat on his back. "I can tell dad for you, you don't have to worry. Even though my dad put this job before everything, he still wouldn't let his squad members work when he's sick."

It was easy to convince Shinji to go home since he was really weak at that point to even think of any good reasons to reject Aoko's offer. She kindly guided him back to the police van and waited till he changed out and got a taxi waited for him near the mansion even though it was cold outside. Taking care of the sick would be the priority for now, she could think of her plan to interrupt Kid's escape later on.

After Aoko watched the taxi go, she was about to go back to the mansion to inform her dad since calling his phone would be pointless when she passed by the empty police van and she stopped. She stared at it silently for a moment before an idea struck her as she clapped her hand in glee before rushing forward. Aoko looked around in the van, grabbing hold onto the police uniform and the helmet Shinji had left behind inside and quickly creeped into the building again.

.o.

The clothes and helmet fitted her perfectly and maybe this was the only time Aoko was happy that her chest wasn't as big as she hoped it was. Shinji's size was similar to Aoko and she felt that it was definitely fate that made her destined to stay in the mansion to stop Kid. She didn't have any rubber bands to tie her hair into a bun so she had no choice but to try to stick most of her hair into the helmet, hoping it would make her looked just like a guy. Kaito mentioned that her figure was no different from a boy and she was always pissed about it when he kept on reminding it to her. But even if her best friend didn't say it, she knew that she indeed didn't have those curves like other girls had in her class.

Reporters and Kid's supporters were starting to flood outside the mansion, chanting all the way and it annoyed the millionaire to no end as he continued his endless ranting about how much he hated the noisy fans. There were two more hours till Kid would appear and now Aoko wished she could use this chance to look around instead of standing around the hall and doing nothing, but it was an order from her own dad so she couldn't do anything about it. Her legs were starting to ache, but she managed to forget all about the annoying pain when she was trying to guess how Kid would flashy enter the mansion and steal the pink emerald.

_Pink smoke bombs like usual? From the ceiling? From the ground? Could he already be inside, disguised as someone else? _Aoko glanced around carefully as she observed everyone in the hall. The millionaire was as usual, complaining about everything while her father was talking to one of the members of his squad. There were a few familiar faces she recognized, some dedicated workers, some long-term workers, but Aoko couldn't judge if they were real or fake just by looking at them.

As the seconds ticked by slowly but gradually, it was finally one minute before eight. The hall started to become tensed and the Inspector was already ready with his handcuffs in his pocket. Four guards around the glass box, all exits and windows were sealed, the Kid's supporters outside were chanting louder and louder as they were getting more excited.

It was finally time.

All of the sudden, everything in the hall became dark. There was a blackout and Nakamori was immediately yelling at someone from the control room to do something about it with his walkie talkie. Everyone were confused, wondering what would happen next but they still remained in their position, especially the four guards when they were ordered again to stay where they were by the Inspector.

The lights started flickering and the blackout was over. Everyone's eyes immediately flew to the transparent glass box and to everyone's horror, although Aoko sort of knew it was coming during that seven seconds interval when everything was in darkness, the jewel was already missing from its original position.

Everyone in the hall started panicking, the millionaire was in rage and Nakamori began yelling Kid's name and ordered the rest to look for him. While everyone were rushing to different corridors of the mansion, Aoko avoided the massive crowd of policemen pushing and rushing as she stepped back into the shadows, spying hard on the glass box. She remembered a trick Kaito showed her before, about how a transparent box looked empty from the outside but in fact, there were actually contents inside and she wondered if that trick was applied to this heist.

There were four guards that were supposed to be guarding the box and one of them, Aoko guessed, must have been Kid in disguise. And within that seven seconds of darkness, one of them must have done something to make the jewel disappeared, or maybe _looked_ like it had disappeared. She frowned even harder.

"My precious Scarlet! It's really gone!" The millionaire cried out after he hurried to the glass box and opened it, staring dazedly into the box before closing the lid angrily. A few policemen were loitering around, patrolling to see any signs of Kid but the millionaire suddenly flew into a temper. "Why are you tax robbers still standing around! Hurry up and go find that Kid and get my gem back!"

"We are suppose to take guard here-"

"I'll make sure to remember all of your faces so I'll report you people for slacking around!"

The few policemen looked doubtful for a moment but they finally gave in as they signalled each other and started running off to join the search for Kid.

"What are you doing there?! Hurry and find Kid as well!" The millionaire glared at Aoko when he spotted her at the corner but she remained unfazed. She took a step forward and smiled sweetly at the scrawny millionaire.

"I already found him." Aoko said merrily.

"Where is he?" The millionaire went to full alert as he started glancing around.

She briskly walked towards him and grabbed hold of his wrist. The millionaire was immediately caught in surprise as Aoko quickly flipped the lid open. Just like what she guessed, the pink jewel was still inside and the millionaire...no... Kid was actually hoping to use the chance to chase everyone away from the hall to take the jewel and escape by himself.

"Oh, the gem is back." The millionaire smiled faintly.

"You don't look very happy." Aoko glowered.

"Maybe." The voice had changed, it was no longer the deep and grumpy millionaire's voice that Aoko had been hearing for the past few hours. It was Kid's and she knew it the minute he said that single word because she hated it so much that she had carved that very voice in the back of her mind.

"The real millionaire was knocked out in his room!" There was a faint shout coming from one of the corridor suddenly. "That guy in the hall must be Kid!"

With a poof, Aoko couldn't feel the wrist of the man anymore as she stepped back and stood in a sort of battle stance. Kid was already in his white suit and pants, his hat tilted forward as his cape swirled around his leg before it floated behind his back. His hand contained the shiny pink emerald. Without saying a word, he sprinted away to the other side. Aoko quickly gave chase.

They ran from corridors to corridors and Aoko was wondering where most of the squad members were when there were so many of them but none of them were there to stop Kid's track. But her question was finally answered when Kid was about to make a turn but he U-turn back when he noticed a couple of policemen running along the next corridor that he was about to go to.

Kid almost collided into Aoko when he turned back but she still fell back when she stopped too suddenly. Kid grabbed her arm and pulled her forward as she nearly landed on his chest and she shrieked at the close contact although he helped to break her fall. He immediately dragged her along with him and after passing a few doors, he opened one and shut it fast but quietly behind them.

They were in a small storeroom, a couple of old stools and chairs and also a few boxes lying here and there. It was a little dark and only a hand-sized window was located at the corner of the room, allowing some light to shine in. Kid was leaning closely against the door, his face looking stern. After a short while, there wasn't any sound from outside, seeming that those policemen didn't take notice of him just now to inspect this corridor. He smiled at the fact before turning around to face Aoko who was already fuming at him.

"Nakamori-san!" Kid said in surprise as he straightened his posture and leaned on the clean wall beside the door. "Fancy meeting you, again. I appreciate your silence until now."

"Fancy." Aoko muttered dryly, taking off her helmet as her long hair fell nicely and smoothly on her shoulders. She then put the helmet under her arm as she stepped forward and stood in the middle of the room. "You sounded so shock to see me even though you've seen me already. You are really good in switching between characters, aren't you?" Her tone tainted with sarcasm.

"Oh thank you." Kid accepted her words.

Aoko clicked her tongue. "It's not a compliment!"

"Are you taking an interest on your father's career? That's really filial of you. I'm sure you will surpass your father in no time." Kid said smoothly.

Aoko sneered. "The only interest I have is for my fist to connect your jaw."

Kid waved both of his hands. "No violence intended, Nakamori-san." Kid then eyed down at Aoko's arm and he blinked slowly. "I hope your injuries are healed by now."

Aoko stepped back, as an act of defense at his change of tone, wondering what Kid meant before he closed the distance between them and took her hand. Only after a few seconds passed then she was able to compose herself when he touched her as she immediately pulled her hand away and took another step back, to only realize the wall was right behind her and there was no space for her to back away anymore.

"I'm fine." Aoko hissed before her eyes moved to the sudden sound behind the door.

_"Kid must be around here somewhere. Team A go this side and Team B go that side!"_ Nakamori's yelling could even be heard clearly from the inside the storeroom.

_"Yes sir!"_ The teams responded before the sound of running boots clacking loudly everywhere.

"Look." Aoko turned away from the door and glared back at Kid who was still scrutinizing her every move closely, his eyes never leaving hers even when the door was behind him. "I have did you a favor by letting you off when I can just scream right now and everyone will rush here and it's over for you."

"What makes you think that I want you to do a favor for me?" Kid sounded hurt, but Aoko knew he was just faking that tone. What a stupid and _very _infuriating actor.

"I just don't want to owe _you_ anything." Aoko emphasized. "You saved me that time, and now I'll let you off as a way of repaying my debt. That's why I hope that this is the end of it and the next time I ever see you, you'll be in handcuffs."

"I saved you because I wanted to. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you are chasing after me." Kid said plainly, there was no flirtatious or kidding tone, just plain... or maybe... serious. There was a short pause. "You never owed me anything."

Aoko huffed. "You sounded so nice. Maybe you should have slowed down a bit so I can catch you much easier that day." She snarled.

Kid's solemn expression was long gone and he chuckled, but Aoko didn't see how her words sounded funny at all. "That would have been a much pleasant outcome for you, Nakamori-san, but not for me." He smirked and Aoko immediately growled inwardly.

Did she ever mention how much she hated it when the magician thief curled his lips like that? She wasn't even this angry compared to how Kaito always flipped up her skirt every single day. Aoko just disliked the fact that Kid could still be so relaxed, as if he was enjoying every single second when the police force, or rather her father, was chasing him so foolishly for so long.

The sound of the running footsteps seemed to become clearer and clearer.

_"Open every single door and leave none unchecked!"_ Nakamori yelled.

The sound of door opening and slamming could be heard. Kid glanced back at the door before looking back at Aoko again.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to go." Kid gave a small bow. "I guess we'll be meeting again, until the day you see me in handcuffs." He said.

"Even if I'm letting you get away, you must return the gem." Aoko snapped.

"It will be return soon enough once I confirmed something with it."

"What?" Aoko spat. "Confirm if it was fake or genuine? Are you trying to sniff out all the imitation because you're actually some hero in disguise? Benefitting the jewel industry from being scammed?"

"Very interesting, Nakamori-san. You can write a novel with such a creative mind you have." He leaned forward and his smirk immediately changed to his usual charismatic smile.

Aoko blinked in surprise and in just that split second, he was already on his way, opening that small vent in the corner of the room. Aoko sulkily watched him, but she didn't stop him and she felt that Kid knew she wouldn't too. For a moment, Aoko wasn't sure if the thief really trusted her so much to actually escape in such a calm manner when she could betray him in every way.

But then, she really wasn't going to do that because she promised Kid that she'll let him escaped and she wasn't going to go back on her own words. Aoko disliked liars and she didn't intend to become one. Even if she lied to a criminal, lying _is_ still lying.

Before he squeezed inside that small space, he turned and gave a wink and Aoko shuddered and scowled. "Goodnight Nakamori-san."

Aoko gritted her teeth and waved her fist in the air. "I hope your white suit turned black when you get out from the other side!"

"That's not really a nice thing to say, Nakamori-san." Kid's muffled voice echoed in the vent. He hook onto one of the holes of the metal cover with his foot and closed it softly behind him. Soon after, Aoko could hear his shuffling noise as the sound got fainter and fainter till there was no more.

It took Aoko quite a while to make sure she was really alone before she slumped right onto a dusty stool across the door and threw the heavy helmet on her side as it twirled around for a moment. Her legs were wobbly and she got a little dizzy all of the sudden. It was like an after-effect for being in the same room with Kid for more than five minutes, but even if she wanted to find some excuses to dismiss her jittery feelings, she couldn't run away from the truth.

Aoko was _entirely_ nervous when Kid was with her.

She let out a breath and both of her hands curled into a fist. This was the first time she ever interacted with Kid, and it was a small conversation that didn't end within three sentences. It wasn't exactly Aoko's favourite topic, but the fact that she was in the same room as him, breathing the same air together, it really made her nervous. Although she knew the thief would never harm her, but it was scary, to be alone with a criminal who was probably twice her age with so many tricks in his hand while all she had was just a voice for her to scream if she felt the need to.

But Aoko knew he would have a hundred of ways to keep her mouth shut and she was glad he didn't do anything to her. Very glad actually.

And how dare he _tried_ to flirt with her. His attempts probably worked on his thousands of female fans but it didn't worked for her, in fact, it actually disgusted her. Kid was definitely much older than her and she couldn't help but feel irritated at how he was trying to act all caring and gentleman-like in front of her. What was he even trying to do? Making a young high school student fall in love with him for his charming acts?

Aoko sighed as she stared down at her covered hand.

Kid was the one that dragged her into this room in the first place, but Aoko knew that he would definitely have a back-up plan if Aoko were to do anything to expose his location. Maybe he would gagged her, or maybe he would use a sleeping gas bomb. Probably the latter. But still, she had chosen to let him off _willingly_ so it was considered a debt paid. Everything was over. She was finally free from this stupid burden.

The clattering footsteps outside were getting louder and louder until a few shadows lurked under the dim light that shone under the door and it was flung opened.

Aoko who was sitting opposite the door stood up immediately, feeling relieved that it was her father, along with a few other policemen that inspected the room and not anyone else.

"Dad!"

At first shock flashed across Nakamori's face but anger quickly replaced it. "Kaitou Kid! How dare you impersonate my daughter!" Nakamori jumped onto Aoko and started pinching her cheeks as she yelped out loud. "Get him! We have finally caught Kid!" He turned and ordered as the policemen were all about to pounce on Aoko.

"Dad! I'm Aoko! It's really me!" She cried out.

Noticing what he was pinching was indeed flesh, he backed away, so did the rest of the squad members as he realized the person in front of him was indeed his daughter. Aoko rubbed her sore cheeks as tears gathered around her eyes due to the pain.

"It's really you." Nakamori said blankly before he frowned again. "Why the hell are you here in the storeroom, furthermore in this police outfit?! Aren't you suppose to go home long ago?"

Before Aoko could say anything, Nakamori's walkie talkie suddenly came to life and his attention was immediately snapped away.

"Kaitou Kid is already outside! He is heading South-East from here!"

"Get the rest to chase after him! Prepare a car outside, I'm coming right over." Nakamori yelled in the walkie-talkie before he glanced at Aoko. "Go home first and we'll talk about it later." Without waiting for a reply, he whirled around swiftly and rushed off with his team, leaving Aoko all alone in the store room.

She wasn't suppose to feel like this; not when her father always leave her all by herself to catch Kid, but when Aoko noticed the creaking door moving back and forth slowly, she felt a little lonely inside.

Obeying her father, she slowly made her way outside, trying her best to find the entrance of the empty mansion after she changed back to her own clothes. It took her quite a while to finally get out, but at least for the past fifteen minutes, she managed to get her attention away from her sore cheek and that stupid thief clad in white.

* * *

Wow, this story got a little more well-received than I thought it would. Thanks to everyone who favourite and review this story, it really motivated me to continue writing! Updates soon to come and reviews are appreciated!


	3. Warmth

"Please." Aoko tugged onto Kaito's jacket for the fifth time after they met up. "Just show me that trick you used on Hakuba already."

"No." Kaito repeated the same answer over and over again. "Even if I perform that trick, I need new audiences."

"Why not? Isn't it the same if I'm the audience? You can show it to me." Aoko pleaded. "Please, I really want to see it again."

"I prefer using my tricks on something like this." Kaito stopped on his tracks and Aoko followed, not sure what her best friend was up to. He waved his hand above Aoko's head and all of a sudden, two doves appeared on her head and started flapping their wings. Feathers began to litter on Aoko like snow and she shrieked in surprise, earning curious glances from several passer-by while Kaito was giggling at his successful prank. He snapped his fingers and the doves disappeared with a _poof!_

"You're an asshole!" Aoko exclaimed, collecting all the feathers from her shoulder and clothes.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to see my tricks? I've let you seen one."

Aoko snarled as she raised her fist that was filled with feathers. "Not this one!"

They continued their way down the streets, Aoko was still picking the feathers on her jacket and pants while Kaito helped to take some from her hair although he still made fun of her along the way. They entered the cafe they were planning to go in the first place and settled down inside before ordering their drinks.

"It's freezing." Kaito rubbed both of his hands together.

"Is there a reason why you couldn't show me your magic tricks? It's not like I'm asking you to swim across the Atlantic Ocean." Aoko continued the conversation although she knew that Kaito was trying to distract her so she could stop already.

"Why the hell do you even want to see that trick again?" Kaito grumbled. "You were the first one to yell at me to stop making a fool out of that Hakuba."

Aoko started fiddling with her thumb while licking her dry and cracked lips. "For... reference?"

"Reference?" Kaito raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Since when are you into magic?"

"I don't know?" Aoko scratched her cheeks and looked out of the window, not daring to look into his eyes. "Maybe like, last week or something."

"Yeah right." Kaito scoffed. "If you have so much time, you might want to look up on how to increase the size of your chest."

"Stop reminding me about my chest!" Aoko huffed.

Their hot drinks finally arrived and the conversation came to a stop. Without saying anything, their hands encircled around the ceramic cup to transform the warmth to their skin and they heaved a sigh of relief in union. It was a habit the both of them came up with when the weather was cold a few years ago. They were still in middle school and both of them ordered a hot chocolate in this same exact cafe. It was snowing and even when they were indoors, the cold within their body never went away. Without thinking much, Aoko immediately went and covered the waist of the cup with her hands and Kaito followed when he saw that pleasant look on her face and since then, they concluded that this was the best method to keep them warm during the cold period in Tokyo.

Aoko closed her eyes and her lips tugged to form a smile as the warmth surged within her body while the memories flooded back. She always looked forward to the days when both of them would meet up to enjoy a small break like this when it was cold. This tradition hadn't break although years had passed, but she wouldn't be surprise if that day ever happen. Yes, Kaito was her best friend, but how long could this last? Aoko never tried to bring this matter up, but if they ever went on their separate paths, be it studies, career or even relationship, would Kaito ever miss her?

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Kaito who was still enjoying his little heater within his hands. Aoko sighed inwardly. She once kiddingly imagined that their friendship actually developed into something more than that, but how was that possible? Kaito was always in his own world and magic had always been his passion and life, whereas love wasn't something he was ever interested in. Aoko then lowered her gaze.

Kaito was a pervert, but other than flipping up her skirt and peeking into girl's locker room, no one managed to catch his eyes in a romantic way. Aoko never once heard him compliment anyone for their looks before and she wondered what his standards were. But since he always mentioned about her chest, he probably liked girls with big boobs or something.

"So what's up with the sudden enthusiasm to know about tricks and magics?"

Her thoughts were immediately cut off as she blinked, her attention went back to Kaito. He was already sipping his coffee, something that he started drinking since last year when he began his sleeping patterns in class.

"Well," Aoko gave a pause and picked up her cup to take a slow sip as well, using this chance to gather her thoughts and reply a good answer. "I'm just a little curious about how magic works."

Kaito scoffed. "And? Are you actually trying to see through my tricks once I show them to you?"

"So what if I am?" Aoko sneered back.

He rolled his eyes. "That gives me ten extra reasons why I shouldn't show you any, stupid. We have our magicians' rule, you know. How can we just show you our tricks twice for you to figure out the methods?"

Aoko slumped back onto her seat. "That's the thing. That's why my father can never catch him. That's why he's been suffering in this entire crazy loop, neglecting his own health to catch that arrogant ass... That's why I'm always..." She couldn't continue anymore as she fought back the tears that gathered in her eyes whenever she thought of this particular subject, even worse when it was in front of Kaito.

"You referring to Kid?"

That sudden interruption shocked her a little, but Aoko regained her composure soon enough as she glared down at her reflection in her drink. "That's right." She blurted, her temper rose at the mention of that very name.

"You really hate Kid that much, huh?" It sounded more of a statement than a question.

Aoko flicked her gaze over to Kaito. "Does the desire to see a person behind bars equivalent to hating that person?"

"Pretty much the same." Kaito shrugged carelessly.

Aoko shrugged back. "I guess that's my answer."

"But maybe... you know, that guy isn't as bad as he seems. He didn't steal the jewel for money, he still returned them in the end."

"That doesn't cancel the fact that he's still a criminal and making a fool out of my father when he is always trying his best!" Aoko snapped, trying to calm herself down when she realized she was almost yelling at her best friend. After a short pause, she continued with a small pout. "Why do you always side with him anyway?" She mumbled softly.

He glanced up abruptly, showing a bewildered look but it was quickly wiped away for his usual poker face. "It's true that he's a criminal, but there's probably a reason to what he is doing."

Aoko didn't lose her father in a way that Kaito did, but she always thought that he might understand her pain of losing those precious time with her father because of a stupid thief. Although Aoko always felt this way, she never said her thoughts out loud, at least not to remind Kaito about his father's death again. Having her father taken away and feeling lonely by herself was enough, she didn't need Kaito to remember those painful moments he had to go through when he was young again.

Dismissing those thoughts, Aoko crossed her arms. "No matter the reason, he still-" Aoko blinked as an image flashed across her mind. That moment when she thought she was going to die, to leave this world without getting to see her father or even Kaito for the last time. But instead, she was being cradled in the arms of that person, safe and sound.

Those memories were as clear as water to her and she was never able to forget that night even if she tried her hardest to. But since that debt was returned, she repeatedly reminded herself that it was alright to loathe Kid like how she used to because that fact that he stole her father away from her could never be changed.

"Hey, Earth to Ahoko, Ahoko?" Kaito snapped his fingers.

"Let's just drop it." Aoko turned to her bag, ignoring that idiotic nickname that Kaito used to call her. "The reason why we even meet up is to talk about the Christmas Party that we are supposed to organize for the class." She started rummaging the content inside, searching for the brochures she collected and brought to discuss with.

Kaito immediately groaned. "All thanks to you."

"Thanks to _me_?" Aoko hollered as she set her bags aside when she heard of the accusation. "If you didn't flip up my skirt, none of this would have happen!"

"You were the one who threw the freaking mop out of the window. Because of that, we are picked to be responsible for this stupid event." He argued back.

"The mop wouldn't have flew out if you stand right there for me to hit."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Did the cold freeze your brain? I could have got a concussion if that mop struck me."

"And maybe you might become less perverted after that!" Aoko gritted her teeth.

The cafe was suddenly filled with angry curses and yells, their hot drinks left forgotten.

.o.

Aoko reached home in the late afternoon, completely worn out from fighting with Kaito while discussing about the plans for the Christmas party. She kicked off her shoes and set them aside, to surprise herself when a pair of worn out shoes was placed nicely by the door. Aoko beamed and quickly walked into her house, looking around to find her father sitting on the sofa and reading his newspaper.

"You're home!" Aoko exclaimed.

"It's a Sunday." He muttered as he flipped to the next page.

Aoko rolled her eyes. "Does Sunday even matters to you before? Furthermore it was Kid's heist yesterday, I thought you'll be busy writing reports in the office or maybe party till you're dead drunk."

"Now that you mentioned about that..." He placed the newspaper on his lap and stared hard at her daughter. "Why are you in the mansion, and in one of my squads' uniform?"

"Well," Aoko rubbed her cold nose as she tugged off her sweater, trying to buy time to think of a response. "I want to see how you work. I never got to see it by myself other than on television."

"You shouldn't even be there." Her father stated. "What if you run into Kid? Do you even know how to manage him?"

_I've met him, twice even._ "But I want to stop Kid too." Aoko said in a brittle voice. _I want to stop him so badly, so, so badly..._

"No." He insisted and Aoko's heart sank. "Leave Kid to me. You should be focusing on studying, and it's too dangerous."

"I'll go when I'm free, really. I won't ever neglect my studies." Aoko assured as clasped her two hands together and gave a pleading look. "I'll be fine! I promise. I won't do anything reckless. Don't you want to catch Kid as soon as possible? I might be able to do it if you let me be involved!"

Nakamori sighed. "This is not a game, Aoko-"

"I know." She cut in. "I know that it's a _little_ dangerous to face off with Kid. But you once told me that Kid never let any blood shed during his heist. I'll be fine."

Her father looked down at his lap, seeming to ponder for a bit. Her request wasn't something bad; her presence might even increase the chance to capture Kid and that would be all the Task Force wanted. Aoko knew all she needed was just one more push and she'll definitely able to convince him to let her be part of their pursuit for Kid. She smiled at the thought and continued talking when her father made no comment.

"If you ever feel that I'm not suitable to continue, you can ban me from participating again."

After a long silence, he sighed again. "Alright, I'll let you in. Just don't interrupt my plans to stop Kid or you're out."

Aoko jumped up from her seat and pulled her father to his feet, hugging him before she started dancing on her own, elated. "Thank you Dad!"

He silently scratched his head, watching her daughter bouncing up and down animatedly in the living room.

.o.

"Here's a walkie talkie." Her father handed the hand-held radio as Aoko preciously took it and kept it inside the pocket of her warm jacket.

"Got it."

"For now, I'll let you act on your own but I won't hesitate to send you back home if anything _unpleasant_ happens." He reminded for the eighth time since they left the house together but Aoko never stopped her father's nagging. In fact, it pleased her that he was spending his time to repeat his words over and over again for her, even though the matter was related to Kid.

"Understood." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Good." The Inspector glanced around the museum, a few dozens of the squad members were in their position and ready for their mission. He turned away, leaving his daughter alone and started commanding his Task Force to report and some other rambles that Aoko didn't bother to hear.

Her eyes moved to Kid's target for the night. A national treasure that was supposed to be exhibited this Sunday; Heart of the Sea, an old blue diamond with a long ancient history. She scrutinized the gem inside the electrified cage, along with the usual four guards standing around it, back facing the priceless diamond.

She had thought a lot for the past two days after Kid sent his note to the police. If she had to think of how Kid would steal the jewel, she could take weeks to uncover his tricks if she wasn't lucky enough to recognize it like how she did during the Scarlet's heist.

That was the difference between how smart Kid was compared to Aoko. His knowledge and experiences with magic and tricks were definitely infinite, whereas all Aoko knew were just some small tricks and pranks that Kaito made on her and other people, if she could even remember all of it since Kaito firmly insisted that he wouldn't repeat his tricks twice with the same audience. Aoko did admit to herself that it was just pure luck that she coincidentally noticed the trick Kid used when he was stealing Scarlet just last Saturday and if there was a need, some credits should go to Kaito since the reason how she managed to unravel Kid's tricks so easily was because of him.

And no matter how much Aoko wished for Kid's failure, she knew that by the time the clock hit Thursday's midnight; the exact moment when Kid stated that the jewel would be his, the Heart of the Sea would be gone from the cage like what he said. Aoko glanced and moved away from the gem. Her plan for tonight was not to stop Kid from taking his prize, but to stop Kid from leaving with his prize. It sounded nearly impossible for both, but it was worth a shot for the latter since she was _slightly_ better at that.

Just around the corner of the hall, Aoko noticed a few cameraman loitering about, along with their own TV station's news reporter, broadcasting live at the museum. Aoko slowly backed away, hoping none of the cameras had captured her face. She never told Keiko and her other friends about her new night job, although she wasn't exactly paid for it.

And most importantly, Kaito.

It was him that worried Aoko the most. She knew how Kaito liked that stupid thief although she could never seem to understand it in his point of view. Maybe it was because Kid was also a magician like him, and liking someone who was similar to you wasn't that surprising. But nonetheless, Aoko really didn't want to argue with her best friend too much just because of Kid. She had lost her father to a criminal, there was no need for her best friend to be taken away as well.

Clearing her mind, she skipped away to the other parts of the museum, greeting the squad members along the way. Her father had notified everyone about her recruitment and she felt welcomed by all of them. At least that was what she hoped and no one would change their opinion, finding her to be a burden like what her father originally thought she would be.

She came to this museum before, a few months ago with the class for some History field trip and she roughly remembered the routes and layout of it. There weren't any doors compared to the last heist, only a couple of large rooms that displayed several artifacts, rare gems and paintings. There wasn't really a spot for Kid to hide if he wanted to, neither was there any vents for him to escape like what he did last time.

_Roof._ Aoko nodded to herself. It was common for Kid to escape from the roof because the glider was definitely part of his costume for some reason. But there were chances when he would use those dummies to fake his escape, and ended up taking the stairs and going through the back door instead, just like her first encounter with Kid.

Aoko stroked her chin, trying to straighten out her thoughts. There were just too many ways Kid would escape and Aoko wasn't sure which one he would use. It was as if she had to think like a magician, think like criminal, think like a playful and arrogant jerk who liked the play with the police force in the palms of his hands but she just couldn't fit herself in any of these roles. She never had the talent for acting, which was why she found lying hard, not only because it was a bad thing, she couldn't lie without being seen through it easily as well.

While Aoko was thinking to herself, she was still walking pointlessly, not really having a place in mind but eventually, she came across one of the stairs that lead to the top of the museum. After considering for a while, she finally decided to make use of this as a sign that Kid would be using the roof. Even if he was going to use it as his escape plan or a distraction from his real escape route, there might be a chance they would cross paths.

She looked down at her watch. Ten more minutes to twelve. Without thinking much anymore, Aoko rushed up the stairs without any second wasted, estimating that Kid should be done with his thievery in just five minutes and ready to escape after he finished his work.

When Aoko reached the top, she pushed the metal door open, stepping outside and it immediately slammed right back into place due to the strong gust of wind blowing across the roof. Her ears and hands were immediately cold against the stinging wind, the air that escaped her mouth turned into white smoke and she quickly stuck her hands into the pocket of her sweater, giving a shiver.

"It's so cold." She spoke to no one, or maybe just to the Mother Nature. She hastily inspected her surrounding and rushed over to the huge ventilation fan that was located at the corner of the roof. Aoko snuck behind it and squatted down, grunting heavily when the cold metal brushed against her sweater and she shivered again, but it was the only spot Aoko could hide in the vast and empty roof. There were faint shouts and chattering below and Aoko could picture Kid's fans gathering outside the museum, holding those fan boards and cheering for the thief.

Aoko could never understand them.

As she was trying to settle down in the cold weather, Aoko almost got a heart attack when her walkie-talkie in her pocket came to life. The sound of her father yelling orders to his squad was blasting in the windy night.

_"He's heading to the roof! Get him!" _Her father's command crackled on her radio.

_Kid is coming, he's really coming this way. _Aoko stared at her watch, the needle hands showing 12:08. She sucked in a huge breath and her hands quickly fumbled into her pocket and she fished out the small hand-held radio. She checked the radio for a few second and finally found the button to switch it off. The last thing she needed was Kid to find out about her location before she could even find his.

Not even a minute passed and the door burst open and Aoko was too startled that she dropped her walkie-talkie onto the ground with a small thud. She scrambled to pick it up swiftly as she winced to herself for her carelessness, praying that the rumbling wind could disguise the noise. There were echoes of footsteps approaching and then there was a yell.

"Kid! You won't get away!"

"It seems to me like it's the opposite."

Aoko slowly lifted herself from her squatting position, her head popping out from the back of the ventilation fan until her eyes managed to see what was behind it. Kid was already standing on the railing that was surrounding the roof, the jewel was nowhere to be found but Aoko knew it must be somewhere on his body. Her father and the rest of the Task Force were standing a few metres away from the thief, their body very tensed, as if they were watching a marble balancing itself on the tip of an iceberg.

"Kaitou Kid!"

"It's Kaitou Kid! He's on the roof!"

"Kaitou Kid! Kaitou Kid! Kaitou Kid!"

Everyone below started screeching like mad but no one on the roof seemed to care about the noise or the distractions, their eyes solely on the relaxed Kid. Aoko's attention was set upon her father once again. She knew how hard her father had been racking his brains everyday and using his entire lifetime chasing Kid, giving up his career as a homicide detective for this endless chasing and never once rest or take a day off when Kid turned up, be it a prank or a real heist. Aoko softened her eyes.

Her father was getting older every second but despite that, he never lost his focus and pride in his will to capture Kid. But all Aoko wanted was for her father to stop, give it a rest, and maybe spend just a little time with his only daughter and not to use half of the day making plans and collaborating with owners to catch Kid and the other half of the day writing reports and getting himself drunk with his colleagues after every heist.

"Tackle him!" He abruptly yelled and everyone rushed forward. Aoko almost stood up from her position, not expecting her father to even give out that order. Kid was standing on the railing, if they were to catch him, wouldn't everyone fall?!

As usual, Kid was fast, or even faster than everyone. He slowly leaned back and dived down, head first. Aoko gasped and everyone immediately stopped on their tracks, contemplating what they should do next. Within the very next seconds, Kid was already flying in his glider and away from the museum, not even looking back once. She let out a breath, feeling a little at ease that Kid didn't actually went to commit suicide.

What the hell was she even thinking?

"Damn it!" The Inspector cursed and stormed towards the staircase, rambling some incoherent words into his walkie-talkie while the squad members rushed down as well and the door slammed tightly shut behind all of them. After a few seconds when she was sure she was alone on the roof, she sneaked out from her hiding place and took a few tentative steps towards the spot where Kid leapt from the building.

Aoko looked down at the crowd. It had nearly dispersed to almost nothing in front of the museum's entrance. Some hard core fans might be chasing after Kid, some may be returning back home to sleep after watching the performance…

Yes, _performance._

Her dad's failure had been broadcasted all over Japan, and the next day, it would be published in newspaper and all over the internet for the world to see. It meant nothing to the audience because it was all a performance for them. Kid was just a charming and smart magician that outwitted and made a fool out of Japan's police force, stealing jewels from famous or rich people but nothing else was taken away from those Kid's supporters, those onlookers... nothing.

But Kid had stolen everything from Aoko, her father, her childhood that was supposed to be filled with fatherly love, her time that was supposed to be spent with her only kin... No one was able to understand her feelings, not even Kaito who was also one of the thousands of people who worshiped Kid like he was doing some righteous thing.

She gripped around the metal railing and shut her eyes tightly, the cold stinging her palm but she didn't care. At least this pain could distract her from that aching feeling in her heart.

"Stupid Kaitou Kid!" She cried out. "Stupid, _stupid_, stupid!"

Aoko immediately whirled around, letting the wind to drown her shouts as she stormed towards the exit. She wouldn't mind staying here and bawl the entire night to vent her anger and stress, but she felt that sleeping might be the better choice since she still had school in hours time.

Just as her hands were about to reach for the door handle that lead to the stairs, something caught her eyes, something shiny and bright, reflecting the light like how a jewel worked. She widened her eyes at the thought and spun to her side.

It was none other than the white magician thief, leaning onto one of the railings at the side of the roof. His arm was in the air and the blue gem in his hands, the moonlight was shining right through it, reflecting that very light that Aoko saw at the corner of her eyes beforehand. Kid was staring at it for a while, as if he was expecting something to happen.

It was impossible. Aoko swore that she saw Kid gliding away from this very place although she recalled that when he jumped, there was a split second when she couldn't see him before he appeared again in his gliders. Was it even possible for him to change a dummy to his position so fast like lightning and then climb back to the roof?

But this was Kaitou Kid, someone who once teleported from one place to another and also walked in mid-air like nothing. She really shouldn't be so surprise by a minor switch of place that Kid had done to trick the police millions of times.

Aoko had no idea how long she'd been standing there or if Kid even noticed her presence. Once she realized she probably looked really foolish, she quickly straightened her posture and directed her shouts at him.

"K-Kid!" She yelled, her voice slightly cracked even though she tried her hardest not to. She prayed that Kid would regard it as the result of the cold instead of the fact that she was utterly shocked or nervous.

He calmly pushed himself from the railings and the blue gem disappeared once Aoko's eyes left his hand. Kid bowed, his white silky cape flowed along with the wind.

"Hello Nakamori-san." Kid greeted, completing his bow and tipping his hat forward before looking up at the dark sky. Aoko could strain her eyes to get a better look at Kid's features, but the shadow of his hat and the monocle made her think twice about the effort. Furthermore, the roof wasn't really well-lit in the first place. "Nice to meet you again. Admiring the full moon?" He gave a suave smile, his head still held high.

"Yea, I'm also imagining the image when the handcuffs are around your wrists." Aoko hissed.

He looked down at her. "So are you officially part of the Task Force?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm in or not, I'll still see you in a cell very soon." She spat.

"But don't forget that your health is still very important. You'll catch a cold in this chilly weather." Kid said, completely nonchalant to Aoko's threats.

"Thank you _very_ much." Aoko muttered dryily. She was boiling with rage and the coldness she felt previously was almost forgotten.

When the sound of the police siren blasted in the almost silent night, Kid leaned back against the railing and watched the scene below. Aoko couldn't see from where she was standing, but it was probably her father and the rest of the squad members boarding the police cars and preparing to chase foolishly at the dummy like they always did.

"Aren't you going to tell Inspector Nakamori that I'm here instead of the one that just flew away?" Kid was still looking down, back leaning against the cool metal, his hands in his pocket and an ankle crossed over the other.

"I'll be glad to do it right this second. But I'm pretty sure once I even hold the walkie-talkie, you'll be flying off." Aoko snarled.

Kid turned to stare at Aoko and slowly nodded his head, as if he was trying to register what she had just said. "Since you are not doing so, are you anticipating for a little chat session with me instead?" He spoke innocently.

Aoko gritted her teeth, her fists clenched tightly together. "That is the worst insult I've ever received."

"That's true. Many must have called you pretty and cute."

"Are you mocking me now?" Aoko growled.

"I'm not." Kid smiled. "You look amazing right there."

"In sweater and jeans?" Aoko rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You must be trying really hard to compliment me. Like I said before, I'm not your typical group of fan girls."

Kid chuckled softly. "Of course, you're the special one. But really, I like how sporty you look tonight."

That was it, Aoko quickly grabbed the radio in the pocket of her sweater and was about to switch it on when Kid made a sudden move in his standing position. He took out one of his gloved hands and waved, the blue gem that was missing up till now appeared right between his fingers. Just one careless move and that jewel could have slipped and fell right to the bottom.

"Catch." He said smoothly when the jewel left his hand as he threw the precious gem up into the air.

"Wait no-!" Aoko dropped her walkie-talkie as she frantically watched the Heart of the Sea flying in the air and towards her direction. She spread her arms, ready to even use her life to catch that palm-sized jewel that probably worth more than a million times of her entire family assets. Once the cold gem landed safely in her hands, she heaved a sigh of relief and her head shot up. Kid was no longer there like she expected to be.

Aoko ran towards the railing and glanced around, not even the slightest sign of Kid could be seen. She peered down at the jewel she caught before she ran her other hand through her bushy hair, a little annoyed.

She definitely had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

What a long chapter phew... So for the past three chapters, I've been writing Aoko's POV and I was thinking if I should change it to narrator's POV or maybe even Kaito's POV in some chapters in the future. It's actually really interesting to write these character's POV in many situations and I hope to explore more of it in the future. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated hehe.


	4. Freeze

New Year came and went and now it was just the beginning of January. The weather was still cold, but it was bearable compared to the last two months and she never hated Kid so much for holding so many heist during the coldest point of the year. Most of the heists took place in mansions or building, which Aoko was never more grateful than ever, although there were times when it was held in bizarre place like in the middle of the plaza and she thought she was going to die from the cold.

As for today, Aoko was chasing after Kid on the biggest ship that she never thought she would be in, ever. She didn't know if she should feel excited or what, but for the past two hours when she was roaming around the cruise on her own, she wished Kaito was with her.

Today's prize was a huge diamond again and Aoko didn't bother to try remembering the long and confusing name of it. Kid had successfully stolen it, not like she was expecting for a different outcome. The annoying thing was that she had lost sight of Kid when he threw a flash bomb in the hall, almost blinding her with the light as he escaped. Everyone immediately split ways to find Kid, thundering footsteps against the blue carpet and their yelling echoed all over the cruise. Aoko began heading to the deck.

She wouldn't imagine Kid swimming in this weather so his glider would be the only choice of escape. Her father was definitely smart enough to know that too, so it was just like a race, to see who would reach the deck first. Either Kid would fly off first or the police force would stop him in time from doing so.

Aoko decided to head towards the right side of the ship, another bet she decided to take. She didn't have much confidence that it would be that particular spot, but it was worth a try since there were times when Lady Luck was really on her side and the cruise was just too big for her to do anything but make wild guesses for the exact location.

All of the sudden, her radio suddenly crackled and she swiftly picked it from her back pocket and put it near her ear. Maybe some of the squad members had spotted Kid somewhere and that could give her a chance to think of some plan to get to him before he took off with his damn glider. She stopped her running and listened attentively for a word to be spoken.

_"This is Kid speaking."_

Aoko widened her eyes. There were thousands of reasons why Kid was even using one of their walkie-talkie, but something about Kid's tone gave an uncanny feeling in her stomach that she felt the reason was going to be a bad one. She suddenly dreaded to continue to hear what Kid had to say. True enough, the next sentence that came by seemed like she just received a slap across her cheeks

_"Inspector Nakamori is with me. He'd fell off the ship."_ There was a sound of static and Aoko almost cried out when she thought they had lost connection, but the radio came back to life again._ "Eight o'clock from the ship, around 200m but we're getting further away."_

A few seconds had passed and a moment of silence ensued but Aoko felt like it was years. Her mouth opened and closed, just like a goldfish.

_"How is Inspector Nakamori's condition?"_ Someone spoke but Aoko's mind couldn't register who.

_"He's partially unconscious."_

Aoko could hear the wind was beating against the radio as it created an awful static sound and she knew the water must be colder than anything she could even imagine. Her father had fallen into the sea, freezing in that chilly dark water and with that thought, fear slowly and painfully creeped into her chest as tears started filling her eyes.

She didn't know what to say. Her hands were trembling in fright as she raised the radio to her mouth and blabbered out incoherent words. Finally letting out a steady breath, she pressed onto the button and let out the only word she could think of.

"Dad!"

_"Team A will head out. Team B will stay on deck and call an ambulance to station at the shore. I repeat, _Team A will head out. Team B will stay on deck and call an ambulance to station at the shore."__

Aoko chucked the walkie-talkie into her pocket and rushed to the place where all the emergency boats were. She knew the ship well when she was checking it put before the heist started. Running as fast as her legs would carry her, she managed to reach the location just in time to witness the few members climbing onto a boat, preparing to head out to sea.

She sprinted over and tugged onto one her father's recognizable subordinate's sleeve. He spun around, anger flashed across his face but his expression fell lax when he realized it was her who stopped him.

"Aoko-kun, your father-"

"Hyuuga-san, please let me go too. I need to see my father, safe."

He gave a firm nod and let her get on the boat immediately without letting anymore time to be wasted. She was unquestionably grateful and she quickly settled herself on the boat, watching him and the rest of the squad members climbing up to the boat and they started the engine. The boat turned to the exact direction that Kid had stated.

Aoko's eyes scanned across the sea. The colour was nearly pitch-black and if it wasn't for the few flashlights that the squad members were using now, she couldn't even see anything. The light were randomly moving in all directions on the water and finally stopped when it shone at a white blob moving up and down along the current just a hundred metre away. Aoko squinted her eyes to see better and it was none other than Kid waving in the air. But she couldn't see her father. Aoko didn't have to say anything since the rest of them noticed as well and the boat was already increasing the speed towards that very direction.

"Dad!" She scrambled to the side of the boat and wailed out although the sound of the engine drowned her voice. As they got nearer, she could see her father floating on the water beside Kid, his eyelids half closed. Kid silently pushed him towards them and two squad members pulled him out of the water and set him safely on the boat. Aoko swiftly rushed to his side, ignoring everything else in the way.

Hyuuga held up the radio and pressed the button. "Inspector Nakamori is now safe. We'll head to the shore to send him to the hospital."

"Dad, are you alright? Stay awake for me, please." Aoko wailed, her arms wrapping around her cold and freezing father, hoping to send every bit of her body heat to him. One of the subordinates took off his own coat and wrapped it around her father's body, another small effort to keep him warm

"I'm fine." He managed to force a reply and he tried to sit up but Aoko stopped him.

"Don't move!"

Her father sighed and laid back down like what she told him to. "Where's that damn Kid." He whispered.

"It's too dark," There was a short pause and Aoko knew what Hyuuga was trying to mean before the next sentence was even said. "We've lost him."

"Damn it." Her father winced.

Guilty or not, Aoko wasn't sure, but some of the squad members volunteered to go and look for Kid in the sea. Aoko didn't understand. Was catching Kid so important than a life? True, these policemen had dedicated most of their time trying to stop Kid, but if there was a need to sacrifice one's health, one's life, Aoko would rather Kid to be free and thieving for all eternity and she wouldn't give a shit and just hate him forever.

Her fist clenched. "There's still other chances to catch him!" Aoko spat, without thinking much about her words. It wasn't meant to be harsh, but the most important thing right here was to make sure her father would be sent to the hospital without any further delay. Everyone on board turned to look at her after her sudden outburst, but Aoko didn't care what type of expression they were using on her.

The people who volunteered made no move and her father didn't say anything either.

There was nothing else but silence on the boat as she could feel the icy wind brushing against her cheeks, the boat moving at full speed towards the shore.

.o.

Other than a bandage over his head, her father was pretty much well and fit. From the very beginning when Aoko entered the ward, he had been grumbling all about his wasted chance to catch Kid if he hadn't hit his head and was partially unconscious when the thief was right by his side. Aoko remained quiet all the way, hearing his gruff voice filling the room instead. It was a comfort to her, that her father was well and fine like how he was supposed to be.

Only when he finally stopped his small rants, Aoko looked up slowly, her shoulder slouched as if a heavy weight was settling on her. She bit her lips, her hand trembled and she clutched tightly onto the hem of her coat. "I'm worried sick." A soft whimper escaped her lips.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He stared down at her quietly before bringing his arm and setting his hand on her head, ruffling Aoko's already messy hair. When the tears unwillingly gathered in her eyes, she skillfully blinked them away and forced her lips to form a straight line so that it wouldn't quiver.

She could see, she could hear, she could feel his rough hand on her head. Her senses were telling her that her father was safely right by her side, but it wasn't comforting enough to make Aoko forget the thought of losing her only kin she had left in the world. The fear was still clinging tightly to her heart and she couldn't feel anything else.

"If I lose you, what am I going to do?" Aoko gave a hoarse whisper.

"Don't say stupid stuff," He retreated his hand and continued in his softer tone that he only used when he was alone with Aoko, the only tone that Aoko recognized when her father wasn't yelling and commanding at his squad, wasn't shouting and cursing at Kid. When there's nothing that involved Kid, he was always different and that was what Aoko wished it would stay the same.

"Go back home, it's a school day tomorrow too." He continued.

She shook her head. "It's alright to skip a day. I want to stay." Aoko said, without a moment of hesitation.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll be releasing tomorrow afternoon, there's no need for you to stay here. I can't rest well with you here either."

Right on cue, the door opened and both father and daughter turned to the door. Two men came in and Aoko recognized one of them as her father's subordinate but there was something about the other particular unknown man that made Aoko respected him in some way. Aoko stood up from her seat, uncertain of what to do.

"Superintendent Chaki." Her father straightened his posture and Aoko immediately gave a bow.

"Aoko-chan, isn't it? You sure have grown up." Chaki smiled and scrutinized his injured subordinate. "I've heard of the accident and came over to visit."

Her father glanced at Aoko before directing his gaze at the other policeman. "Sakata, send Aoko home for me."

"Sure."

Aoko wanted to back down, but knowing the circumstances, she knew she shouldn't stay any longer and reluctantly obeyed as the officer gestured her out of the ward. She tried to muster the courage to tell her dad that she would come and pick him up once he was discharged, but the moment was too late when the door slid shut behind her. She looked back, glanced away and sighed before staring back at the door again.

"Is there anything you need?" Sakata gave a questioning look.

"No- It's nothing." Aoko waved quickly and smiled. "Sorry, we can go now."

They left the hospital.

.o.

The car ride was silent, not like Aoko minded it at all.

She was beyond tired and it was not like an officer from Kid's Task Force and a mere high school student had anything in common to talk about, except for the thief, but that topic was the last thing Aoko ever wanted to think about. When the car reached its destination, she thanked him for the ride and bid goodbye before heading back into her house after watching the car driving away.

The house was dark and empty as usual and Aoko switched on the lights and heater before heading to her bedroom. She threw her coat aside and jumped onto her bed, crawling to the corner and sat with her knees to her chest.

Aoko wrapped her thin arms around her legs and leaned tiredly against the wall. She hadn't been able to think about anything else but her father and the cost of losing him ever since she was on the way to the hospital. Now that she was alone in her room, she tried her hardest not to think of anything else so she could calm herself down and have a small rest, but her mind started wandering by itself and it unknowingly lead to Kid.

She was doing _really_ fine at hating Kid that she could have gotten a gold medal for it. But of all things, this had to happen. Kid, even at the risk of getting caught, saved the most precious person in her whole world although he was the one that stole him away from her first. But even so, Aoko couldn't deny the fact that Kid had prevented her from all the pain and suffering she would have to go through if she really lost her father. She suddenly realized that Kaito was remarkably strong, for him go through all these years when she almost felt like dying, even just by thinking about her father on the hospital bed.

Aoko wondered how Kid was. Swimming out alone in that freezing water, would he be alright? Phantom thief or whatever, he was still a human afterall. She closed her eyes and thought of how he was going to face Kid in the future. All she wanted was to see Kid repaying for all the crimes he had done, but why did it start to feel like she was going to suffer the longest ride of her life?

This debt she owed to Kid was worth more than her life and she had no idea how to repay it at all.

Aoko looked out of her balcony window and gazed at the dark sky.

The colour suddenly reminded her of the black water when they pulled her father out of the sea, with him lying in her arms, weak from the freezing water along with the blow to his head. Aoko slowly lowered her head and tiredly rested her forehead against her knee. Before she knew it, tears already formed in her eyes and her vision turned blurry. She purposely blinked, watching it fall and feeling her hot tears staining her jeans as she let out the first hiccup she had been holding in all these while.

Aoko never knew a night could last so long.

.o.

"What did you talk about?"

Aoko pulled out her seat, slumping on it heavily and looked over at her table-partner whose head was comfortably resting on the desk with his arms acting as a cushion. Math class was already over and Kaito had been sleeping for the entire time, but he actually paid attention when she was speaking to their teacher? Sometimes Aoko didn't understand how Kaito took notice of certain things when it wasn't important at all.

Tired, she drawled. "I'm not going to do the cleaning duty today."

Kaito sat up straight and made a face. "Hey that's unfair. Doesn't it mean that I'm going to clean the whole classroom alone?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I've asked Kasumi-chan to take over today so I'll be doing her shift next week," Aoko waved at him. "Besides, it might be the first time you'll be serious with the duties when I'm not your cleaning partner."

"That's basically the point. I don't want to be serious at this," Kaito gestured his arms animatedly. "I'm changing my shift too."

Aoko tried not to roll her eyes at Kaito's reaction. It sounded like he couldn't be with anyone else other than her and the thought sounded ridiculous that it made her shiver inwardly because she knew it was impossible for him to be like that. She then threw all of her irrelevant thoughts to the back of her head. "Come on, It's just an hour of cleaning." She stated before picking up her bag and taking out the books she needed for the next class.

"Then why aren't you able to make it since it's just one hour?"

Aoko slowly set the necessary books on the table and glanced at Kaito, her eyes widened slightly but she looked away immediately. She didn't know what to say because she really didn't want to think about this matter that would instantly bring tears to her eyes. Aoko bit her trembling lips, but her mouth moved against her will and she let out the answer.

"Dad's in the hospital. I'm going to pick him up after school."

Kaito blinked and leaned closer to Aoko, which caused her to lean back uncomfortably. "What the hell happened?" He asked, his tone sounded curious.

"He hit his head and fell into the sea while he's chasing Kid." Aoko's voice cracked, her grip on her winter uniform tightened and she sniffed, hoping that the tears in her eyes would dry up quickly so it wouldn't fall.

"Damn." Kaito retreated back to his position and looked out of the window. Aoko used the chance and quickly wiped the tears away, hoping he wouldn't notice her doing so. But who was she kidding? Maybe he had seen her on the verge of crying and looked away purposely so she wouldn't show this vulnerable side of hers. Or maybe she was just thinking to much about it. Why would Kaito even care about some _stupid vulnerable_ side of hers?

"Well, do you want me to come along?"

Aoko looked up and he was peering at her. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to say.

Their Physics teacher finally came into the class and everyone started settling down. When he was busy calling names to mark the attendance, Kaito gave a nudge on her elbow and she abruptly turned to stare at him again.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her mind said no because it was pointless for him to come with her. It wasn't like she needed his company during the entire lonely bus ride to the hospital. It wasn't like it's some party or event, the more the merrier or whatsoever. It wasn't like she needed his help to carry her father or anything. But her heart screamed yes because she needed him there, for no fixed reason but his presence was enough for her to make her feel better and a little comfort would be good for now.

"Yes." She replied.

.o.

"What?!"

Aoko's shout earned her a few annoyed looks from the nurses and a few patients along the quiet corridor. She glanced around, giving an embarrassed smile before looking back at the nurse behind the counter.

"My father's already discharged?" Aoko hushed.

"Yes. He passed the quick check up so he's healthy enough to be discharged by then."

Aoko would have flipped the counter if it wasn't nailed to to the ground. After giving a quick thank you, she stormed towards Kaito who was sitting on one of the metal seats along the passageway.

"So I guess your dad really left when the bed was so neat and tidied up." Kaito stood up. "It means he's definitely fine now, so you don't have to worry about him too much."

"He's suppose to take a rest! Where could he be?"

"Do you need to _think_ to know the answer?"

Aoko took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. A vein appeared on her temple and she thrust her hand into her bag and fished out her hand phone. While she was waiting for her phone to be switched on, she could feel a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, you're not suppose to use your hand phone in the hospital." The nurse gave a disapprovingly look.

Aoko's frown disappeared and she turned her head so fast that she thought her neck might snap. Sheepishly, she hid her phone behind her back, apologizing hastily before running towards the lift, along with Kaito following closely behind her.

She began walking around in circles, hitting her phone against her palm while Kaito went over to press the down button on the wall.

"What are you even doing?" He watched her.

"Trying to let off some steam before I really explode." Aoko narrowed her eyes. "Dad-Dad's just... arghhh!" She suppressed a scream and just let out a sound of an unidentified animal.

"For now, you gotta chill like the weather." Kaito playfully started making some sort of Tai-chi moves. Right at the moment, the door opened and two nurses stepped out of the lift. They gave a glance over at Kaito before walking away and Aoko could see a judging look in their eyes.

The anger went away like it was nothing and Aoko couldn't help but snicker. "You look ridiculous. The nurses are still looking at you."

"At least this method works better at calming you down rather than walking around like you're chasing your own tail." Kaito said, looking uninterested at how the two women were staring at his back as he continued making those Tai-chi moves.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me too." Aoko pushed him into the empty lift and it shut right behind them. She pressed the button for the first floor and the lift began to descend.

Kaito put his hands back to his side. "You can't blame your dad for working too hard to catch Kid even though he fails every single time. It's just his passion, I suppose."

"I know he loves to catch Kid rather than spending time with me," Aoko mumbled, her lips curled down. "But I just can't help but to worry about him, especially yesterday..."

"Your dad is well now, it's alright."

"It _not_ alright," Aoko gritted through her teeth. "Why can't he just understand that his body needs the rest?" She tightened the grip around her phone till her knuckles turned white. "I'm going to give him an earful, no matter what."

The lift door opened and they headed out of the building together in silence. Out in the open area, Aoko began punching the numbers onto her phone before bringing it to her ear. She glanced over at Kaito who was silently shuffling his feet beside her, one hand in his pocket.

After a few rings, the call got through.

"Dad, where are you?" She spoke in the calmest tone she could give, without bothering to wait for her father to acknowledge himself when he picked up the call.

There was a hesitant pause. "At the office."

"Office?" Aoko hollered and Kaito slowly backed away, seeming to know the need to give her some space to throw her free hand around. "Why are you at the office? You just discharged!"

"I'm just back to have a meeting, I'll be home for dinner. They didn't want me to stay too long either."

Aoko instantly calmed down and she straightened her posture. "You sure you will come back for dinner? It's not just an empty promise right?"

"It's not," There was a sound of movement and her father's voice came back again. "I'll talk to you later."

Aoko hung up and absently kept her phone in her bag. She could tell Kaito was watching her from the corner of her eyes and it gave her a sort of weird feeling creeping in her chest. Clearing her throat, she scratched her head and tried to think of something to say.

"My dad's going to be home for dinner." She claimed, although she knew Kaito could easily infer from what she had said during the conversation.

Kaito scoffed. "I thought you're going to give an earful to your dad? Seems like he knows how to get around you easily too."

"I-It's because d-dad said he'll be back for dinner and we'll talk later," Aoko stammered and she really hated herself for that. "Besides, it's rare for him to be back home so early so I don't want him to change his mind if I make a fuss about everything right then." She gave a pout.

"True, that's pretty rare. But maybe it's because he couldn't go and celebrate like he usually does since Kid gets away again, along with the diamond."

Aoko clicked her tongue. "He could have stopped Kid if he didn't hurt himself."

"He barely stopped Kid when he's perfectly fine during all the other times."

Aoko growled and stomped on his foot as Kaito yelped out in pain, muttering all the fanciful nicknames he made up for her and she screamed back at him too. In a huff, she twirled around and strolled off, slowly making her way to the streets so that Kaito would catch up with her and he did.

They quarreled all the way back, even on the bus. Only when an old lady suddenly commented on how the two of them reminded her of the times when she and her husband were teenagers, they finally decided to keep heir mouth shut the entire way home.

.o.

Aoko opened the door and stepped in, leaving it open and turned to Kaito who was still standing outside of her house. "Thanks for accompanying me all the way to the hospital and even back home." Aoko glanced into her house before looking back at Kaito, a little anticipation flashed across her face but she hoped her question wouldn't sound like she wanted him to agree to it. "You want to come in?"

"Nah." Kaito shook his head. "My heater's already fixed. If I have to wait till you invite me to your house, I'd probably freeze to death."

Aoko crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "Is the heater in my house the only thing you care about?"

"You too, you know."

She blinked and gape at her childhood friend. She was so used to his teasing and how he always pranked her that it shocked her to hear such a rare statement coming from him. Aoko could feel her cheeks turning red as she quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck tightly. "Well, that's very nice of you." She laughed dryly, hoping to get rid of the sudden sensation she felt.

If Kaito actually noticed the small blush on her cheeks, he sure didn't show it. "If there's anything, just give me a call. I'll fly over."

"Who do you think you are? Kaitou Kid?" Aoko said, miffed. She could have used a bird as an example but by the time she realized what she said, she didn't bother to correct herself.

Kaito gave a triumphant smile. "He may be better at flying than me but I'm way more cooler than the real thing."

She scoffed, not knowing what to reply to her best friend's unbelievable sentence.

"And also-" Kaito paused and licked his lips, sighing silently before continuing his sentence. "Also... Don't cry in your sleep anymore. It doesn't help but only to make yourself feel worse when you're alone."

Aoko gasped unintentionally, but quickly covered it with a cough and set both of her hands on her waist, trying to defend herself against his statement. "What do you mean? Which eyes of yours see me cry?" She challenged him.

"I see it through _your_ eyes," Kaito stated matter of factly. "They were as puffy as your fat cheeks since you came to school, how can that be not obvious?"

She reacted by touching her face and scowled. Her cheeks were definitely not fat because she had been keeping her weight in check recently. Aoko didn't answer him and decided not to because there wasn't a need to deny it either. It would just end up with an endless arguments.

It was unexpected that Kaito could see through her smiles and masks that she put on in school so desperately since she didn't want any of her friends to pry on too much and to worry for her. Maybe it was really just her puffy eyes that gave her away, not because Kaito noticed her fake smiles and laughters. Why would he bother noticing her anyway when he was always busy peeping in the girls' locker room.

Aoko actually promised herself to not tell anyone about her burden, but she still ended up telling everything to Kaito. Maybe it was because he had always there for her so many times and been a part of her for so many years that she couldn't just hide this matter from him; She just rely on him too much for comfort.

Except for Kaitou Kid. Yes. Because she couldn't bear herself to even talk about it. Her meeting with Kid, her first betrayal, her debt that she currently owed. It was a secret between Kid and her alone and she couldn't let Kaito to be involved.

When the short silence finally came to an end, Kaito cleared his throat and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Well, see you in school tomorrow." He stepped back and turned away, heading out and probably on his way home.

Aoko put out her hand and only let it relaxed to her side once Kaito disappeared behind a wall. It's been a very long time since he came to her house, be it to study together or just to hang out. Something was always keeping him busy, or maybe, _someone_ was keeping him busy but Aoko never felt that she had the rights to ask.

_Or am I just afraid of the answer? _Aoko lowered her gaze, shaking her head and glanced up.

"See you." She mumbled, hoping the wind could bring the words to him when he never stopped to wait for her reply.

She slowly closed the door behind her and kicked out her shoes before going over to switch on the heater. As she stared at the warm machine, their conversation that ended just a minute ago came back to her mind and she brought a hand to her chest, affording a smile to herself.

Even if Aoko didn't want to admit, Kaito did it again, this time without his usual gimmicks and silly actions or pranks. Only just a comforting sentence from him and Aoko felt much more better than anything. He always helped to bring a smile on her face in whatever situation they were in, although there were times when he would do many things to piss her off, but Aoko knew it was all to get her mind off the things that were frustrating her or making her sad.

How ridiculous. This same, exact person could make her smile like there was no tomorrow, but he was also the one who made her mad and also...

Kuroba Kaito, the boy who was witty, smart, athletic and sometimes-sweet-yet-irritatingly-childish at times. The boy who was the first person to give her a rose in front of the clock tower, the boy that gave her so much memories to remember, the boy that brought her joy and happiness in her life, the boy Aoko knew she shouldn't love because everything would be so freaking complicated.

She should have known. It was a taboo topic to think about. It wasn't like she never thought about it before because she remembered how her heart would ached a little and that sad smile would appear on her lips, not for anyone to see but for herself to taste because it was so damn sour to be considered as a reminder for her although she never learn her lessons.

The hope she felt in her heart immediately crumbled into nothing as she combed her hair through her fingers and sighed.

_Best friend. Nothing more, nothing less._ She reminded herself for who-knows-how-many-times for the year and her smile faltered before she headed to her room._ I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now_

For the rest of the afternoon, she began to prepare dinner, in hope to keep that thought off her mind for a while.

* * *

Hope this turns out well. Terribly sorry for the late update! Life's rather busy nowadays hehe. Thank you for all your support and kind and constructive reviews, I'm really grateful!  
Then again, reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Crash

Other than Hakuba who was currently out of town and that small detective who recently didn't attend any of his heists, Aoko was able to give Kaito the slight thrill he anticipated. She would always threaten him with her fists, her swears, her vengeful promises that she would catch him the next time they crossed path and it was fun to see her so flustered every singe time.

And Aoko came to the heist again.

Kaito could see her running all around the building like her father, the only difference was she was a tad better at knowing what she was doing and where she should be going.

He entertained her, not because he had to but because he wanted to. Kuroba Kaito thought about the risk of this interaction a lot of times and always made a note to himself to not get so close to her as Kid, but he couldn't pass up that chance whenever he came across her and it was another repeated cycle. Kaitou Kid shouldn't have ties, shouldn't have any relationship with anyone but Kuroba Kaito had slipped up and let his little personal feelings get in his way of his other identity, allowing some girl Kaitou Kid shouldn't care about to mess up his life even more.

It was wrong, really _damn_, _darn_,_ freaking_ wrong of him to be doing this. He never wanted Aoko to be hurt, at least _not_ physically hurt. He knew she was always upset and hateful towards Kid for stealing her father away, but he couldn't help it either.

He was thinking of complimenting her new brown coat; it was the first time he saw her wearing it too. Aoko would surely get pissed about it and, but at least she could vent her anger at him with her curses and shouts. This could make him feel less guilty too.

However for today, there was a slight change of plans. The police were still running around, trying to find where he was and he was already ready to put his escape route to good use, not until a shot was fired and men in grey cloaks began running after him. He knew he couldn't use that plan because Aoko _might_ be there and there was no way in hell he would allow Snake to ever notice Aoko's presence.

So he changed his direction and went to the basement which the two buildings shared, making sure that Snake and the rest were following him before he ran up the stairs and to the roof of the building, beside the one he was supposed to be using. He opened the door and reached the top after a few minutes of consistent running and touched his chest, feeling his heart beating against the hard diamond that was nestled in his breast pocket.

The men finally caught up before he could settle down. Their guns pointing right at him.

"Give it up Kaitou Kid. This is your fate and you'll die tonight." Snake roared

"Just for your information, I haven't checked this." Kid waved the jewel in his hand playfully in the air and Snake narrowed his eyes. "Shoot me and this jewel, _or maybe_ Pandora, will fall with me."

All of the sudden, he noticed a movement at the corner of his eyes so he glanced to look out of curiosity. Kaito really tried to keep his poker face, but when he saw Aoko across the next building, staring at him and the rest of the men that were going to kill him, he widened his eyes.

Fear.

He felt such intense fear for the first time in so many years. Thousands of thoughts and possibilities flashed across his mind in an instant, so fast that he almost failed to register what was happening. One of the scenarios that caught his attention was when Aoko was lying on the cold floor, her blood spreading across the ground and he couldn't do anything about it because his magic, _magic_, didn't have the ability to save a life.

Snake was about to turn to see what he was looking when Kaito snapped his own neck back into position, raising the jewel high up in the air and earning Snake's attention again. "Don't look away because before you knew it, I could smash this jewel right into pieces if it's Pandora."

"Let's see's who's faster. Your magic or my bullet." Snake hollered.

He looked up, the moonlight was piercing right through the jewel in his hand. A second passed and nothing happened.

"What a pity," He smirked. "It isn't what we are looking for."

"Then it's goodbye to you." Snake aimed.

The flash bomb slipped out from his sleeve, dropping onto the ground as he turned away, leaping towards the edge of the roof. He could hear the angry shouts behind him and shots randomly fired while they were blinded by the sudden light. All of the bullets missed and Kid readied himself to fly.

But Kaito stopped.

He shouldn't have stopped. He shouldn't have paused to even spare a second to glance at the roof beside him. But he did, because he couldn't help it. When his eyes reached to his side, Aoko was gone and he felt relief surging through his body before he realized the need to escape right at that moment.

Kaito jumped, his white fluttering cape immediately solidified into wings and he took flight. But because of that one second he wasted, he noted that Snake had reached to the side of the roof, aiming the gun right at him. The distance wasn't too great for him to miss if he tried a couple of lucky shots.

Snake didn't miss, just like what he thought because he was _always _right. He felt an impact on his back, though his mind couldn't register which part of his back got the hit as he clicked his tongue and his glider broke. The cold wind managed to push him further up, but because of the weight, he fell. He thought he was falling for an eternity until he smashed into a window of the building, opposite of the roof he jumped.

He rolled across the ground, crushing into the office tables and chairs. Papers flew up like feathers and slowly floated to the ground. Kid's hat had toppled over and his monocle was somewhere underneath all those white piece of papers but all Kid- Kaito cared about was the pain on his back.

"Shit." Kaito cursed and struggled to stand but he fell right on his stomach again. He brought a hand to his left shoulder before bringing it forward for him to see. His glove was moist, stained with a color which was too dark to tell, but it scented like metal, like _blood_. He hissed and forced himself to stand using his uninjured side and only succeeded after a few times of trying. He put his hand over his wound again, hoping that he wouldn't leave any drop of blood behind while he tried to surpass a painful yelp.

_Need to get out of here. _He was screaming in his head and every nerve in his body was forcing him to run away, to escape to somewhere safe. The police would come any time and there were chances that Snake and his men might come as well. Kaito stumbled and tripped a few times but he managed to notice the flashy green light that showed the exit. He bent forward and picked up his hat with his other hand and made his way towards the door and down the stairs.

Along the way, he called Jii.

.o.

It was already two in the morning, exactly six hours after she last saw Kid crashing into the next building.

Aoko shivered at the memory and cuddled her pillow tightly to her chest. She didn't know what to do back then, other then hiding behind a low wall on the roof, all alone while some gang of criminals were shooting at Kid when he escaped. She managed to take a peep at what was going on without revealing her entire self and when she witnessed Kid plunging through the windows, she almost cried.

There was no need for him to get hurt or to die even if he stole her father away.

She slowly straightened her fingers and opened her hand, staring down at the lightning crack on the glass of the monocle. Her dad and the others got to the opposite building and she followed as well, after making sure those criminals were already gone. It was a mess, a few tables were pushed away from their positions, some chairs were flipped and papers were everywhere. No sign of Kaitou Kid, no blood either. There was no trace of his existence, other than the monocle she found on the floor under a pile of papers. She kept it and hugged that small round thing to her chest the entire way home.

Aoko should have given it to her father, as an evidence or some sort, but she didn't and she never really regret about it either. She never even mention to him about those shooters and how they were going after Kid. She didn't have the proof and she didn't know enough to tell her dad and it would be just pointless anyway. Aoko sighed, her finger slowly caressed the smooth crack and she closed her eyes. At least there wasn't any body there, which clearly means that Kid was still alive. Unless those man reached there faster than any of them and taken him away.

"No, that couldn't be." Aoko bit her lips and shook her head. Being negative about everything didn't help at all.

There was a soft tap on the window and Aoko frowned. She turned her head tiredly before her eyes widened so much that her eyeballs could have just fallen out.

"Ohmygod!" Aoko shrieked.

Even with little light outside, she could see him smirking at her. She flushed in embarrassment, leaving her bed and quickly wore the jacket that was hanging on the chair. Aoko slid the glass door open and stepped out before closing the window door behind her. She wouldn't want the cold air to turn her room into a freezer later on.

"Kaitou Kid..." She furrowed her brows in worry and began to scrutinize the white thief.

"Right here." He casually leaned against the railing and stood an arm away from her.

"Are you alright?" That was the first thing she said, of all the other thousands questions that were in her mind right now. She stared at both of his shoulders, but she couldn't tell where he had been shot. Maybe he didn't even got shot and it was his glider that got snapped instead.

"I'm fine, Nakamori-san." Kid gave a small smile. It wasn't faint actually, in fact, it looked rather weak to Aoko. She decided not to press on either, knowing that he wouldn't reveal it even if she forced him to tell her.

She began to rest her tense shoulders, trying to calm herself or she would look like a worried fool. "I'm glad you're okay." Aoko muttered.

His smile never falter. "I'm honored that you care about me, Nakamori-san. Although you can rest assure, I'm really fine."

Aoko stared at him, not sure of what to say. There were millions of things she wanted to ask and understand back when she was in her room. But now when Kid was standing right there, so vulnerable from being captured by her, she didn't know what to say. Her fists tightened and she looked down at her hand, realizing the existence of the monocle that she longed forgotten about.

"This... is yours." Aoko handed out her hand, the monocle lying on her flat palm.

He stared at it with an unreadable expression and took it carefully from her weak grasp. With a wave of his hand, it was gone from her sight. "Thank you for picking it up for me."

Aoko blinked, his words striking a sudden thought in her mind. She put her hand back to her side and glanced down. "I-I want to thank you too. For saving my father when he fell of the ship that night." Her gaze never left her feet because it was so much better than having to see Kid in the eye. But he was unusually quiet at that moment and she raised her head, to find him staring intently at her. She looked away in discomfort, the back of her neck became so hot that she felt herself burning.

"You don't have to thank me. It's what I'm suppose to do." He said softly after the short silence.

"But I don't want to owe you anything-"

"You _don't_ owe me anything, Nakamori-san."

Aoko stopped before she could manage to say another word. She gaped at him and he let her. Only after a while then Aoko found the need to break the cold silence between them.

"Why are you here anyway?" She questioned him.

"I was wondering when you'll ask."

She scowled and he continued.

"I'm here to warn you, Nakamori-san." He voice suddenly turned low and serious. "I suppose you've seen what you shouldn't see, but I shall just get straight to the point. Don't attend any of my heists anymore."

Aoko scoffed. "Why should I listen to you when I don't even know what's happening? Do you expect me to actually do what you tell me to?"

"I don't." He admitted. "But I thought that maybe you value your life enough to make you reconsider your choice."

She glared at him. "I value my life. What about you? Don't you value your own life?" Aoko felt like screaming so badly.

He stared at her plainly, his face completely wiped from emotions. "You don't have to worry about me. I can handle them myself."

"Who are they?"

"It's none of your concern, Nakamori-san. All I wish is that you wouldn't go-"

She gritted her teeth. "I will go whenever I want. You're still doing all this stealing when your own life is at risk, I don't see why I should stop coming." Aoko challenged him.

"_Nakamori-san._" It was the first time Aoko heard Kid sounded impatient and agitated. It was like he was so desperate, so _so_ desperate that he could have just begged her. "Please heed my warnings. They are dangerous and they will kill anyone in their way."

"I can take care of myself." She snapped.

So he came all the way to her house in the middle of the night, right after he crashed right through a building, just to warn her not to get involve? She didn't understand! Was her existence such a hindrance to him that he couldn't tell her the next time they see each other? All Aoko wanted was to know what on earth was happening but Kid just refused to tell her anything.

He peered at her beneath the shade of his hat. "I guess there isn't a choice." He said wearily. "You said you don't want to owe me anything, right? Now you can repay the favor. Stop coming to the heist, don't even go near there anymore. Stay at home, watch it through your television and you can continue to hate me all you want."

There was a knock on the door.

Aoko turned back. "It must be Dad." She whispered before looking back at Kid. His face was unreadable and both of his gloved hands were already on the railings, preparing to make a move any second.

She scrambled to slid open her glass door and for no apparent reason, she began to panic, as if she was hiding some body she found. But really, if her father saw how she was _chatting_ with Kid right now, he could flip the entire house. Aoko tried not to think of the joke about the Romeo and Juliet play her school hosted just a few months ago.

Her father swung open the door. "Aoko, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Wait- Dad! I didn't even say if you can come in!" She blurted out and huffed angrily before hastily peeking at her already empty balcony.

Her father ignored her and frowned. "Why did you open the window, it's still cold."

Aoko rubbed the back of her head awkwardly before she began to twist her waist. "I need to stretch."

"Not at this timing. Go to bed."

"I'm already 17."

"Aoko, no one stretches at three in the morning. You have school tomorrow too." He waved her off before leaving her room to have his usual bath.

She quickly rushed to her balcony and leaned forward, staring at the darkness below her before gazing up at the night sky. She sighed. What was she even expecting anyway?

Aoko trudged back to her room and took her own sweet time to shut the window. She stayed there in the position, her palm against the cold and clear glass as she closed her eyes.

_"...and you can continue to hate__ me all you want."_

Setting her forehead on the glass, her heart became heavier and heavier as she repeated that sentence over and over in her head. She wasn't even given a chance to reply him and she felt rather uncomfortable to leave their conversation hanging like that. But what _could_ she do? What _should_ she do?

And it wasn't exactly helping when she didn't feel the intensity to agree with that particular phrase anymore.

.o.

The sound of the door slamming shut could be heard and Jii looked up, pushing the tools away. He looked down at his watch. So many hours had passed and he wondered if Kaito's bandage could last him for the day at school. Hopefully everything was alright.

Jii approached to the living room, only expecting Kaito to be loitering in the kitchen or somewhat, but the scene he witnessed right now was something he never thought of.

"I'm already fine, Aoko- And what the hell are you doing?!"

"Bringing you up to your room of course, you're so weak you can barely stand!"

Jii blinked, staring at the two teenagers struggling with each other. Aoko was holding onto Kaito's arms, playing tug of war between each other as she wanted to drag him to the stairs. Kaito turned his head abruptly to Jii's direction and blinked before he gave a desperate look.

"J-Jii!"

Aoko turned too, her face fell lax before she beamed. "Ah Jii-san!"

"Aoko-chan." Jii greeted back.

Kaito hastily separated their arms and almost stumbled down the small slight of stairs until Aoko caught him by his hand. She pulled him back up as he clumsily leaned against the wall instead of falling right into her.

"Look, you're so weak that you can't even climb the stairs."

"No one climbs the stairs with two people linking arm by arm!"

Jii softly chuckled, watching their two faces flushed with anger and mild embarrassment as they continued their quibbling.

Kaito closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm tired now. Jii, please send this mother out. Goodbye."

Aoko balled her hand into a fist before she put them down in a huff. "I'm going to the bathroom for a while." She turned and headed to the kitchen while Jii followed Kaito up the stairs and to his bedroom instead. He closed the door behind them while Kaito threw his bag down and slowly touched the his left shoulder.

"Is it still painful?" Jii walked over to Kaito in concern, watching him slowly rubbing his back as his face showed no pain or relief.

"It's better than yesterday." He merely said.

Jii slowly brought Kaito to his bed with a frown. "Your body is hot." He touched his forehead. "There's a slight fever. You really shouldn't have gone to school today."

"I thought it'll be fine." Kaito muttered. "I can't miss school twice in a row either. She'll get suspicious."

It was weird how Kaito mentioned a s_he_ instead of her name instead, as if this could make anything less obvious. Kaito was always worried about Aoko and even if he himself didn't notice it, Jii could see it as clear as day. When he found Kaito in the dark alley, nearly unconscious and weak from blood loss, Jii thought he'll be too weak to even say a word and he hurriedly bring him to his car as police cars were nearly everywhere. But Kaito pulled him and stopped him from going anywhere until he finished saying his question.

_"Aoko... did you s-see Aoko? She's alright, right?"_

Kaito only fainted when he replied him a yes.

They couldn't go to the hospital but Jii did the best he could to take out the bullet and tend to his wound. And that same night after he regained consciousness a few hours later, the first thing he wanted to do was to go to Aoko's place, to confirm that she was safe and also to warn her about her safety. Jii thought Kaito was out of his mind, but there was nothing he could do to stop his stubborn young master. So he watched him bringing out his spare costume and glider and flew there as Kaitou Kid. Kaito only returned after an hour, sweaty and panting and he fainted when he reached his bed. He only woke up the next afternoon.

"I'll bring some ice. I'll change your bandage out too." Jii took the blanket and let it fall on Kaito's lap, hoping to keep him warm. Kaito made no sound and Jii left the room.

As Jii walked down the stairs, he was expecting Aoko to be around and he was right. She was in the kitchen, opening cabinets after cabinets in the kitchen, looking as if she was searching for some gold.

"I can't believe this. There isn't even a grain of rice in this house!" Aoko shook her head exasperatedly. She picked up the trashcan on the floor, which was filled with empty cup noodles and Jii thought she was actually glaring at the innocent looking trashcan. "No wonder he fell sick, he's not even getting a proper meal." She grumbled to herself.

He gave a soft laugh to himself, watching Aoko opening the next cabinet and tiptoeing to inspect what was inside. He suddenly felt the urge to tease the teenager and he walked towards the kitchen and approached her. "It can't be helped. He doesn't have any girlfriend to cook for him."

Aoko gasped and turned around, her cheeks tinted pink. "J-Jii-san!" She stuttered.

"Looking for something?"

"If I can find any." She put her hands to her hips. "There's no egg either!" Aoko sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall. "There's still time left to buy some groceries and cook something proper for him to eat. Jii-san, do you want to have dinner? I can whip up something within an hour or so."

"That's really sweet of you, Aoko-chan."

"No worries! My dad won't be home anyway so I'll be eating alone too. It's like killing two birds with one stone." She skipped out of the kitchen and grabbed her bag before turning around. "I was thinking about fried rice, is fried rice alright?"

"Sure." Jii nodded.

Aoko flashed a grin and made her way out.

After he made sure she left, Jii proceeded to get the medical kit, bandages and other necessary item, along with a tub of ice water and a towel hanging from it. He climbed all the way up the stairs and pushed the door open to find Kaito still sitting at his position, not moving a single inch.

He set the tub on Kaito's desk and brought the bandages and medical kit to the bed, laying them all out neatly before helping Kaito to take off his school uniform so he wouldn't strain his shoulder.

"Have she gone home?" Kaito asked.

Jii shook his head as he carefully removed the used bandage and left it aside. "She went out to get groceries to make dinner for us."

"What?!" Kaito immediately grimaced in pain when he turned his body too quickly.

"Be careful! We wouldn't want to reopen that wound again." Jii almost shouted as he watched Kaito relaxed.

"What the hell is she doing?" He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Don't you think Aoko-chan is such a sweet and caring girl?" Jii stopped for a moment to see Kaito's reaction, but he didn't get any so he continued. "She made the effort to send you back home because you seemed unwell and even planned to make dinner because there isn't anything nutritious food for you to eat."

Kaito peeled open his eyes and scratched his forehead lazily. After a long while, he finally replied with a short and simple sentence that Jii wasn't expecting.

"She's acting like my mother." He said, his tone drained from any emotions.

Jii thought he would hear Kaito's endless rambling about Aoko from that amount of time he kept silent to himself, but he was never always right about what Kaito was really thinking, attributed by his poker face skills. Even though Jii knew it was a sign that the conversation should be stopped right there, he finished his one last sentence that he felt the need to say.

"Aoko-chan wouldn't do all these if you are not a person she cares about."

The silence lasted so long that Jii almost forgotten that he even mentioned that sentence.

After completely cleaning Kaito's wound and giving him a fresh new bandage, Jii let him lay on the bed after putting a shirt on and placed a cold towel on his head. He was about to leave the room for Kaito to rest when he stopped him.

"Jii, I need you to research on Suzuki's latest exhibition. The one that is going to be held this coming Saturday."

He was nearly dumbfounded to even say a word. Clearing his throat, Jii stated the very obvious fact that Kaito was deliberately missing out. "But Kaito-bocchama, it's in a few days time! Your shoulder would not recover by then even if you rest for the entire period."

"There isn't time for me to rest." Kaito said wearily, his eyes closed. "They are on the move and I have to find Pandora before they do. I can't stop just because of a bullet."

Jii opened his mouth but no words came out. He sighed and decided to keep the rest of his pleas to himself. There was no reason to deny what Kaito had said and it would be pointless to argue with him when he was so insistent on it. Furthermore, if he didn't agree to research for him, he swore the next second he blinked, Kaito would be out of his bed and heading to his computer already.

"I'll do it." Jii complied instead.

"Thanks." Kaito fully sunk his head on his soft pillow. It was just two seconds and he was already asleep, a soft snore coming from his parted lips.

Jii quietly leave the room and headed to the spare room right next to Kaito's bedroom. He set up his computer and began his research on the location, the jewel, the people and every few brief details that Kaitou Kid needed to know. He printed the papers and put them accordingly into a new file and slotted it into a secret shelf at the corner of the room so that Kaito could go and read it after he got slightly better from his fever.

He stretched and relaxed his body, deciding to get a drink after shutting himself in the room for nearly an hour. As he opened the door, a heavenly smell struck him and Jii immediately broke into a smile as he followed to fragrance and all the way to the kitchen. There, was Aoko, nicely setting the utensils and the plates of food on the dining table as she wiped her hand on an old-looking apron and smiling all to herself.

"The fried rice looks amazing, Aoko-chan."

Aoko looked up, her smile never leaving her face for a second. "Thank you Jii-san. And well, It's the best I can do with the ingredients I can get at this timing." She rushed back into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of piping hot porridge and set it carefully on the table. She blew on her red-looking hands that were probably scalded when she was holding onto the bowl of porridge.

Jii inspected her hands from afar. "Are you alright? There should be gloves in one of the cabinets."

"All I can find is this apron." She chortled and waved her hands around. "I'm fine anyway, no need to worry. It's just a little hot."

Jii stared intently at the food, at Aoko's hands and then at her. "Kaito-bocchama is really lucky to have a friend like you."

She shook her head, tugging the ribbon behind her back and loosened the apron for her to take if off easier. "I'm the one that is blessed to have him as my friend." She whispered, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "He's infuriating sometimes, but that's what makes him the Kaito I know. He helped me in many different ways and I don't know what to do if he isn't there."

Jii felt his lips cracked into a smile. _It's love._ He felt like saying but he remained silent.

"Don't tell Kaito that I said all these." Aoko gave a pleading look.

"I promise."

She heaved a sigh of relief before directing her gaze to the stairs. "I should go and get him down to eat."

"He's still asleep though." Jii informed.

"But Kaito hasn't eaten for the whole day; He didn't have the appetite during lunch. Even if he's tired and sleeping, he'll never get better with an empty stomach."

There was nothing Jii could say to go against Aoko as she was already heading towards Kaito's room. He intended to follow, hoping that things wouldn't turn out bad but he stopped in the middle of the stairs as he watched Aoko already dragging a sleepy Kaito in her arms.

"Where the hell are you bringing me to?" Kaito mumbled with little energy, his eyelids were half open.

"It's time for dinner."

"I don't want to eat your burnt crisp of death." He pushed her away weakly.

Aoko growled. "My cooking is not burnt crisp of death. It's edible!"

Jii coughed, deciding to butt in to the conversation that would turn into an endless war if he actually decided not to intervene. "Kaito-bocchama, Aoko-chan have made us dinner and you should have some. It can make you feel better with some food in your stomach."

Kaito glanced over, seeming to be pondering for a second before he voluntarily made his way down. Aoko was smiling behind him and joyfully followed closely behind Kaito as Jii walked down as well to make way for them. He noticed Kaito widened his eyes by a small fraction when he reached the dining table. He stared down at the fried rice and was about to sit in front of the plate when Aoko stopped him, pushing him to the head of the table and set him down in front of the bowl of porridge.

"What is this white thing?" Kaito judged the bowl.

"It's porridge you idiot."

"What's inside?"

"Don't worry, it's not fish."

Kaito narrowed his eyes.

Jii shook his head with a smile on his lips and took a seat across Aoko. They said their thanks to the meal and began eating. For the entire time, Jii could sense that Aoko was more concern over Kaito eating his food rather than her own plate.

"So is it to your liking?" Aoko asked, her eyes wide with anticipation for his answer.

Kaito blew over his spoon and brought the porridge to his mouth and gave a small nod. She beamed at his response and began to eat her food with a very good mood that evening.

They talked over dinner for a while until everyone finished the food on their plates. Even Kaito's bowl of porridge was empty by the time Aoko brought it to the kitchen to wash.

.o.

"Thank you for the meal Aoko-chan."

Aoko grinned. "It's no big deal." She turned to Kaito who was leaning against the door, glancing impassively at the ground. Her smile changed into a concern look as she stared at him for a while before looking back at Jii. "I shall leave Kaito to your care Jii-san."

"Of course."

"I can take care of myself." Kaito muttered and headed back into the house without looking back.

Jii wanted to call him back but he guessed it wouldn't make a difference now. He turned back to Aoko. "He's still a bit grumpy for being woken up from his sleep. Let me send you home Aoko-chan."

"Oh it's okay. It's just a few minutes walk from here. I'll be fine." She bowed and waved goodbye before turning away to leave.

Jii only closed the door when he couldn't see Aoko anymore. He sighed and walked into the house, watching Kaito who was standing beside the dining table, his back facing him. After a short silence, Jii spoke. "You could have thanked Aoko-chan at least. She brought you home and even made dinner just for you."

He noticed how Kaito's grip tightened on the wooden chair. "I would rather if she doesn't do all these things." He mumbled. "There's nothing to thank her about when she's the one making it so complicated."

"Kaito-bocchama..." That was all Jii could muster to say at the moment as he watched the young man sloping in his position. It could have been the wound, or maybe he was too tired, but Jii never once saw Kaito looking so burdened before. He had watched Kaito growing up, from an infant till now and even just by looking at his back, Jii could almost see the heavy weights pushing Kaito further and further into the current misery he was feeling and it broke Jii's heart into pieces.

Jii contemplated for a long time and decided to ask in the end. "Have you ever thought of confessing to Aoko-chan?"

Kaito froze in place. Slowly, he shifted his position and faced him, his poker face in place. "Confess about what?"

"You like Aoko-chan." Jii stated. It was a fact. Other than magic and any other things related to his father and Kaitou Kid, he would talk about Aoko and only Aoko. And the way he chuckled while he recounted the times when he pranked her and times when he just hung out with her, his eyes were brighter, gentler and very different. He thought a smart man like Kaito should be able to know about his feelings much more than anyone else and he didn't need to remind Kaito about it. But this time, Jii couldn't hold back anymore.

Kaito glanced away and he stared at the table, his eyes grew distant. "How can I when I'm still Kaitou Kid?"

Jii felt a cringe in his chest.

"There were times when I wanted to tell her I'm the person she hated the most; Kaitou Kid. But..." Kaito's hand set upon the table and Jii noticed that spot was the one where Aoko sat a while ago, but he wasn't sure if it was just a coincidence.

"But?" Jii asked.

Kaito lowered his gaze and glanced away. "If I tell her, she'll never turn up at any of my heists again, which is what I really wanted. The last thing I need is for her to be there, right in the open and in danger. I'm alright with her hating on Kaitou Kid, but if I really did admit my identity to her, she'll hate me too. And when I think about it, I don't have the courage to tell her in the end."

Jii wanted to do something, to comfort his young master that it would be alright, but the words got stuck in his throat because he knew those were just empty and meaningless words. Kaito spun around and ruffled his tousled hair, showing a crooked smile.

"I'll head to bed now. I could have slept till morning if Aoko didn't wake me up." Kaito turned away again and headed to the stairs. "Lock the door for me if you're going home."

"I will." Jii said and watched Kaito disappear up the second floor.

The room was suddenly filled with the silence, so loud that Jii found it uncomfortable. He glanced across the dining table and remembered the lighthearted and innocent conversations they were engaged in during dinner. His gaze moved towards the family portrait set on the corner of the table right beside the front door.

It was just like then. The innocence was so strong and Kaito's smile was filled with nothing but genuine happiness, no worries in the world. His life was perfect back then and he didn't have to worry about getting killed, getting caught or getting hated by his best friend.

"Toichi-sama..." Jii mumbled hoarsely. He wondered when would all this end. All these rubbish about immortality or some jewel named Pandora. It could have been just a myth, a rumor and this probably non-existent gem was the core problem of everything that turned Kaito's life upside down. The death of Kaito's father and how he had to continue to pretend to be his ghost... Jii shut his eyes tightly in anger.

He decided it was time to continue back on altering some of Kid's equipment. Jii never got the chance to ask, but once he dies and joins his master in heaven, he would question him if it was ever the right choice to leave such a heavy burden to his only son.

* * *

The loooooooooong chapter 5 is done! I can't believe I'm still continuing this story at such a _moderate_ pace compared to my other regular updates. Thank you for the kind and nice reviews and I hope you'll anticipate for the next installment I have in mind:)  
Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Unexpected

Conan glanced down at his watch.

_Great. Six more hours till Kid's heist. Why am I here so early again?_

It wasn't like he was interested to know about the jewel that Kid was stealing, or how grand and majestic the new museum Suzuki family recently built. He just wanted to get things done and over with; kicking his soccer ball right into the thief's face. And if he's lucky enough, he could see the handcuffs around his wrist as Kid takes the ride of his life in the police car, to jail.

But Conan knew it wasn't going to happen, definitely not now or even in the near future. It wasn't like his heart was soft against a thief compared to a murderer. In fact, Conan hated Kaitou Kid more than some of the murderers he encountered. At least none of them tricked him in stealing Ran's clothes, or disguised as his older self and appearing right in front of Ran and everyone else or even attempting to kiss her on a blimp.

To _kiss_ her!

Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

Despite all these, _something_ about Kaitou Kid made Conan think twice on whether he should really stop Kid from thieving for good. His weird taste for nothing else but jewels. His habit of returning them a few days later and even on the day when it was stolen. His attention-seeking methods. His never-to-hurt-anyone policy... It was like Conan couldn't differentiate the good and the bad at the same time.

But nonetheless, he still wanted to kick a ball to his face.

"So beautiful..." Sonoko sighed heavenly at the jewel that was sealed in the glass case, her two hands clasped together and was brought to her chest. "I bet Kaitou Kid would love the jewel like how he'll eventually love me."

A shiver just went down his spine as he tried to forget what he had heard from Sonoko's mouth.

"But is it just me or does the star jewel seemed to be attached onto the plate. It doesn't look like _one_ piece of jewel to me." Sonoko wondered out loud.

Jirokichi cleared his throat. "That's because it actually has three different parts to form a whole."

Everyone began peering at the jewel even more carefully. Even Inspector Nakamori, who obviously wouldn't miss a chance at a heist, was looking even closer at the jewel, his face nearly resting against the glass case.

"The crystal plate, the star piece and the red jewel that is fixated in the middle of the star. Once these three pieces come together, it forms the masterpiece, named the Star of Hope."

The _ohhh_s and_ ahhh_s began to spread across the hall.

"Weren't you listening when your mother told you about this jewel yesterday?" Jirokichi looked over at his niece.

"I guess I zoned out." Sonoko waved him off. "That isn't important anyway. What's important is that Kaitou Kid will be coming tonight to steal what is ours. You know, it's like he's stealing _me_ but he's not at the same time." She giggled to herself.

Jirokichi sighed, clearly not understanding Sonoko because neither did Conan too. "Embarrassingly to say..." He coughed, his tone tainted with slight displeasure. "This masterpiece doesn't belong entirely to me. I only own the star piece."

Sonoko gasped. "How is that possible?!"

"I'm sorry to destroy your dreams. But if you can kindly offer me the star piece, I can give you a good price and I'll be one step closer to finish the collection."

All eyes were turned away from the jewel and onto the new voice that sounded behind them.

"This is Ichijou Kenji." Jirokichi signaled over to a stout middle-age man, a round spectacles loosely hanging on the edge of his nose and about to fall anytime. He was wearing a nice formal suit and slightly leaning onto the brown wooden cane on his right hand. Ichijou raised his head in a proud manner and pushed his spectacles up his nose, glancing wearily over at the crowd in front of him.

"He's owner of the red jewel." Jirokichi continued the introduction before he added with a slight scowl. "And why don't you sell your red jewel to me? I can offer you an even better price."

"Oh, no no no. It'd be better if you_ old men_ sell your pieces to _me_." Another voice sounded from the other side and everyone's attention flew to the new intruder. A tall lady, whose age couldn't have hit 30, sashayed towards the group with her heels and pink dress. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled pleasantly over the small crowd, unlike the owner of the star piece who seemed to be judging everyone at every second.

Jirokichi sighed and began introducing again. "And this is Akemi Harumi, the owner of the crystal plate."

"Nice to meet everyone." She winked playfully and the police squad swooned.

"Knock it off." Inspector Nakamori chided his subordinates before he pushed himself towards the front and stood before the three owners of the crystal. "I need to know more about how your glass cage works." The Inspector muttered. Usually, Nakamori would use his way to capture Kaitou Kid, but whenever Suzuki was involved, the Inspector couldn't say a word when he knew the amount of money Jirokichi spent on building the traps_ just for_ Kaitou Kid.

Conan wanted to listen and to know how the trap works, but before he could even get any closer, he felt a tug from the back of his collar and he almost fell on his butt. Grudgingly, he turned, to find Sonoko staring down at him in disdain. Conan almost glared back.

"Sadly, Ran couldn't come because she's having her Karate training and preparing for a tournament." Sonoko sneered, bending forward at Conan's level as she lightly pinched his cheeks. "But since Uncle requested for you, I decided to let you come even though Ran isn't here with you. Now you don't have your guardian angel to protect you if you act like a brat!"

Conan quickly pulled himself away as he rubbed his sore cheeks grumpily. An hour hadn't even pass since he stepped his foot into the museum and he hated it already.

"I'll make sure he's well taken care of."

Conan glanced up as Professor Agasa while he gave a soft pat on his head and winked down at the detective. Conan smiled genuinely, pretty happy that his rescuer came just at the right time.

He knew something like this would happen. And since Ran wasn't able to accompany him, he decided to ask for someone _else_ to bring him to the museum; someone who he was able to converse properly without being abused or pinched every five minute.

_-cough-_ Kogoro _-cough-_ Besides, he was too busy watching television to be bothered about Kaitou Kid anyway.

Sonoko sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty sure you will, Professor Agasa. But you see, this boy always act on his own-"

"Ah, you two finally came."

The three of them glanced away from each other and towards the direction of the two newcomer that just came through the door.

"This is my daughter, Aoko. And this is her friend, Kuroba Kaito." Inspector Nakamori gestured over to the two teenagers.

"Wow!" Conan was clearly ignored and forgotten as Sonoko rushed over to the girl in that split second and grabbed onto her hands, her sparkling eyes never leaving the girl. "You look like a best friend of mine! I'm Suzuki Sonoko, the niece of Suzuki Jirokichi!"

"Nice to meet you." Aoko gave a laugh and Conan could tell it was an uncomfortable one. His attention led back to the so-called Kaito who was looking amused at his friend's discomfort. Conan's lips curled downwards. For a moment, he really thought he was looking at the mirror.

Professor Agasa blinked and bent down, pretending to dust his shoes as he whispered into Conan's ear. "The two of them really look like you and Ran-kun."

"Oh really?" Conan looked unimpressed, jabbing his two hands into his pocket and clearly annoyed. He didn't need an obvious reminder from anyone about the how similar they both looked, even if it was really true,

"Well," The inspector cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention in the room. "Kaito-kun is a magician so I thought he'll be useful here to view things from a magician's point of view. My daughter also helped me in several Kid's cases so I thought their presence will provide some assistance too."

_A magician?_ Conan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry if we came uninvited." Aoko bowed apologetically.

"No matter! If this increases the chance of throwing Kaitou Kid into jail, you're more than welcome!" Jirokichi roared in enthusiasm, giving a solid pat on Kaito's shoulder. "Anyway, just tell me if you need anything, young lad. A magician like you will be useful!"

"I may be a magician but I'm nothing compared to Kid!" Kaito laughed loudly, rubbing the back of his head. He phrased his words as though he was embarrassed, but his face clearly didn't show it.

Aoko rolled her eyes before she turned towards Sonoko. "If you don't mind, would you take me around the museum? Just want to have a rough idea of the interior design."

"Sure, you count on me." Sonoko placed her hand proudly on her chest and led the way. Before the two left the hall and out of Conan's listening range, he could hear Sonoko once again commenting about the similarities between the girl and Ran until they disappeared down the corridor.

Soon, everyone's attention were back on their own things. Inspector Nakamori began shouting at his subordinates about some security measures, Professor Agasa being all fascinated by the artifacts in the building and Jirokichi discussing something with the two other gem collectors.

The only ones left were Conan and the teenager who coincidentally looked like his older self.

Kaito slowly walked towards the case, inspecting the rectangle clear glass as his eyes focused onto the jewel which was resting inside the case and on top of a typical red cushion. Conan followed closely behind, his hands still in his pocket.

"I don't have any lollipops to give you so don't bother sticking with me." Kaito plainly said without looking at Conan. He curled a finger and gave a soft tap on the glass.

Conan gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed. But instead of showing his anger, he gave a cheerful reply back. "I don't like sweets!"

"Too much sweets is bad for your teeth." Kaito nodded thoughtfully and finally directed his attention to him. "You're so sensible even at this age. Your mom must be proud."

"Is your mom proud?" Conan chirped as he made an amazed noise. "You're helping the police to find Japan's famous thief!"

"She is!" Kaito said, with the same clearly exaggerated tone that Conan used. He then looked up at the ceiling, his happy mask fell away and a look of concentration was quickly replaced.

"What are you looking at?" Conan asked.

"The ceiling."

"Why are you looking at the ceiling?"

"Because I like it."

"Why do you like it?"

Kaito spun around and without warning, he bent forward and started ruffling his head. Conan almost yelped out in surprise.

"What're you doing?" Conan slapped his hand away and began adjusting his fringe. There was nothing else he hated more than people messing his perfectly neat hair.

"Did your mom teach you not to ask too many questions?"

"Asking questions is a good thing because it helps you to understand and learn better."

Kaito didn't have anything else to say or rather, he didn't bother to give a reply as he straightened his posture and continued inspecting the glass cage, clearly ignoring Conan once again. But Conan wasn't done there. The detective skipped to the self-proclaimed magician's side, following and copying every movement and steps he made.

There was an uncanny feeling in Conan's stomach, telling every part of his nerve that this guy couldn't be trusted. But he wasn't exactly a bad guy, and definitely unrelated with the Black Organization. It was like that itchy feeling in his throat; he knew something was wrong, but he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"So what have you found out?" Conan broke the small silence and Kaito looked down at him with a blank stare.

"Am I supposed to find something?"

"You look like you're searching for something." Conan looked into the glass case and tapped at the so-called unbreakable glass that Jirokichi was constantly boasting about since he first came here. "I can help you find what you're looking for!"

Kaito squatted down to Conan's height and pulled out a coin. With a wave, it was gone.

Conan blinked.

"Why don't you run along and help me find the coin that I just lost?" Kaito gave a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"It's a trick." Conan tried to act like he was excited but he couldn't because all these kind of lame magician's distraction tricks irked him. "You didn't lose it. It's probably in your sleeve of your shirt or in your pocket."

"I would call it magic rather than a trick." Kaito placed a hand on his sleeve and the coin popped out, appearing in between his fingers once again. He put down his hands as he smiled sourly at Conan. "Seen you a couple of times in the newspaper that you almost catch Kaitou Kid. What a _hard-core_ detective, aren't you? Little detective."

White suit. Red tie. Monocle. White tall hat. Moonlight. Shadows. White fluttering cape.

_"Little detective."_

The hazy and so-close-yet-so-far feeling was becoming less and less foreign. Conan glanced up, his blue eyes fixated at Kaito's face. "A pot calling the kettle black." Conan whispered. "I could say the same to you. A _hard-core_ jewel collector, aren't you?"

His smirk didn't falter. His eyes didn't waver. He didn't even flinch or show any sign of emotions when Conan finished his sentence. The only emotion he showed was the idiotic smile that was plastered on his face since the beginning till now.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk in metaphors or detective languages. I actually dislike detective languages the most, just in case you want to know more about me. But seriously, what are you talking about?"

It didn't take long for a vein to pop on Conan's temple but of course, as a little kid, there was no way he should be angry because kids wouldn't get angry at a childish and ridiculous person like him. If he wished to act, then Conan shall play along with him.

"Why are you so mean?!" Conan exclaimed as he gave a hurt look.

At this time, Ran would definitely come to his rescue like always, rumbling endlessly about how adults or anyone older than eight years old should give in to Conan because he was just a kid.

But at that moment, he had forgotten Ran wasn't here with him and he must have looked utterly stupid right now. Before he could attempt anything to at least bring back the pride that he was slowly losing, he felt two hands going under his arm and he was immediately being lifted up from the floor.

"What the hell are_ you_ doing Kuroba Kaito?" Aoko frowned as she swayed Conan from left to right, seeming as if she was trying to calm him down but apparently, Conan was too focused on having such a close contact with a girl who wasn't Ran _but_ looked like Ran. His face was starting to turn a little red.

"Well, what the hell are _you_ doing?" Kaito sneered back and stood up from his position.

"Clearing up your mess like usual. You're about to make an innocent kid cry." Aoko snapped. She stared down at Conan, her face fell lax and a warm smile spread across her cheeks. "Feeling better? What did he do to you?"

"He- uh..." Conan swallowed hard, still trying to suppress a blush to appear on his cheeks. _Damn... this girl really looks like Ran._ "Kaito-niichan said that I can never become a detective, ever!"

Aoko made a face. "Just because you don't like Hakuba doesn't means you can dash a kid's dream like that."

"Don't listen to that brat's nonsense! I didn't even say that!"

Aoko huffed as she gently placed Conan down on the floor.

"Where's Sonoko-neechan?" Conan asked when he noted that the girl was alone.

"Oh, Suzuki-san said something about leaving for the hair salon to get her split ends checked... so she can show Kaitou Kid her amazing hair." Aoko scratched her cheeks sheepishly as she looked down at her watch. "She mentioned about coming back before Kaitou Kid's heist starts."

"What a dedicated fan." Kaito chortled.

Aoko glared daggers at him.

"Anyway, you should go home. There's nothing much here for you to _investigate_ or anything. You're of no help." He continued.

"I've told you before we came here and I'm not going to spend any more time arguing over this fact again. I'm now _officially_ helping my Dad to catch Kaitou Kid and I won't leave till he comes." Aoko retorted and she crossed her arms. "The one who should be leaving is you, the _ultimate_ number one Kaitou Kid fan. I don't even know why my father invited you here."

Kaito rubbed his eyes tiredly but he didn't say anything. He gave a defeated sigh and grudgingly moved away from his best friend. Aoko then rolled her eyes at him and stormed off to another direction too.

Conan stared at the two amusingly before he decided to follow Kaito instead. The teenager stopped on his track and turned to stare down at the kid, looking a lot more irritated than before.

"Why do you keep following me?"

"Show me some magic tricks!" Conan chimed innocently.

Kaito waved him off. "Go play with someone else, I'm here to work."

"But you're Kaitou Kid's number one fan!" Conan tilted his head and blinked curiously. "Aren't you betraying him if-"

At that moment, Conan felt himself being lifted from the floor yet again and he yelped out loud, eyes bulging out like a surprised fool as his feet dangled in the air. It was a different feeling from how Ran and Aoko carried him. This time round, it was like he was scooped up like some ice cream; rushed and hurried, as if the person couldn't wait to eat him up.

"Such a cute little child!" Akemi snuggled her head into Conan's hair and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Conan almost felt like puking at the tight embrace around his chest. He couldn't breathe for goodness sake. Desperately, his eyes directed at Kaito who was staring smugly at him.

A ball to his face would be so good right now.

Akemi finally let go and he managed to suck in enough air to make sure that his lungs wouldn't die. But the torture didn't seem to end there. She turned him around, so that he would face her and she gave another round of kissing onto his poor innocent face. All Conan could do was to make a grunted noise, another desperate sign for Kaito to at least help, rather than being a heartless person and rejoicing at his misery.

"I think the kid can't breathe, Akemi-san." Kaito finally said.

"Is that so? I'm sorry." Akemi set Conan down and he immediately rushed over to Kaito's side. He was clearly traumatized to the point where his fingers was gripping onto Kaito's pants, as if he really _was_ a child. Conan growled inwardly when he realized what he was doing as he quickly put down his hand, hoping Kaito wouldn't notice it.

The oblivious woman chuckled before straightening her posture. "I always love kids and I can't help but to hug them when I see one. Besides, he's Kaitou Kid's number one nemesis, isn't he? A bonus! I love smart kids!"

Conan shivered.

"He may be smart, but annoying at the same time." Kaito heartily laughed and playfully messed up Conan's neat hair once again.

"Oh don't be jealous!" Akemi took a step forward and pinched Kaito's face and his eyes widened at the abrupt touch. This time, it was Conan's turn in trying to suppress a giggle. "You're a hunk too. If I'm just five years younger, I will definitely date you." Her thin fingers left his face as she gave a tight slap on his butt.

Kaito winced and Conan snorted.

"Will you ever stop sexually harassing men, Akemi-san?"

The two boys turned to face their hero that saved them from the continuous misery that would follow. Surprisingly, it was Ichijou Kenji who voiced out his displeasure at Akemi's behaviour rather than anyone else.

Akemi cackled behind her hand. "Are you sad that you're not one of the young men that I sexually harassed?" Her laughter grew louder.

"Your jokes are nothing but an embarrassment."

She flicked her gaze towards Ichijou, her laughter died down. Conan expected her to say something in return, but she didn't. Instead, she retreated and left the hall without a word. Conan narrowed his eyes at the weird commotion, an uncomfortable sensation creeping across his skin. This feeling was far worse than him thinking about Kaitou Kid previously.

Ichijou grunted as he wobbled away, but before he disappeared from their sight, he turned, his grip obviously tightened around the handle of his cane. "Don't let that woman fool you with her looks. Don't even trust women." Finishing with what he wanted to say, he left.

.o.

It was already 4:25 pm and Conan had to wait for another two and a half hours before the heist started. It was like time was passing by like a snail. He stared down at his watch impatiently for the hundredth time and sighed, glancing around the hall and then at the large glass case with a bored look on his face.

He had been wandering around the museum by himself for nearly the last one hour. He would occasionally bump into several policemen from Kid's task force along the way but was never able to find the teenager boy that he planned to follow all the time till the start of the Kaitou Kid's arrival.

Conan grunted in annoyance and was about to continue his searching game when Professor Agasa walked into the almost empty hall, saved for the task force members protecting the glass case.

"Where were you?" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Looking at the artifacts on the floor right above us."

"Did you see that Kuroba guy anywhere?"

Agasa smiled awkwardly. "I was a little distracted by some artifacts so I didn't notice. But hey, some of these art pieces gave me quite an inspiration for the new gadgets I might come up with!"

Conan face-palmed before he returned his attention back to his old neighbor. "If you see that guy, tell me. I've lost him when Sonoko's uncle talked to me for a while and until now, I couldn't find him anywhere."

"I'll take note of him." The Professor reassured before he tilted his head, curious. "Anyway, why are you so interested in him?"

"I can't exactly put my feelings into words, you can say it's my gut feeling." Conan shrugged. "There's _something_ about him that may led me to know the answer about something which I always wanted to know..."

"Just pretend that I never asked." Agasa shook his head. "Your answers usually doesn't make sense to me anyway."

And then all of the sudden, a piercing shriek echoed throughout the museum.

.o.

_Chi-Chik!_

The shutter noise of the camera continued to shatter the unnerving silence in the restroom.

Akemi Harumi stilled body was hanging on the noose, her hair sticking all over her face and covering her features.

Most of the people in the museum had heard the loud scream and rushed over to see what happened, but nonetheless, there were still a few people who were not present at the murder scene. Conan narrowed his eyes while trying to remember the people who should be here but wasn't present and he could only think of two.

Kuroba Kaito and Ichijou Kenji. They were nowhere to be found.

"W-What is this...?" Horrified, Aoko turned away and buried her face into her father's chest. "Wh-Why don't they bring the body down instead?" She muttered uncomfortably.

"They still need to take the photos for evidence before they can bring the body down." Nakamori sighed, patting his daughter's shoulder softly. "You should go out for now."

"I-I think I should." Aoko cupped her mouth with her hand and she hastily rushed out of the restroom without looking back.

Megure stared down at Conan who gave a grin back when he noticed the older man was looking at him. "And... Mouri isn't here?"

"I brought him here instead." Professor Agasa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Megure nodded and walked off, mumbling something about magnets and murder attraction or some sort.

It didn't take Conan two minutes and his patience was running thin when he watched the investigation going on in front of him. He began conducting his personal investigation on his own, roaming around the toilet, slipping to look inside the cubicles, peeking into the trash can, and even asking his guardian to lift him up to the door so he could get a better view of the schedule card for the cleaning period. Miraculously, for the entire time, no one seemed to care about his small presence running around the crime scene.

For the past one minute, Conan had been eyeing down on the schedule card while the Professor was standing at the same position with his hands around Conan's waist and his face slightly cringing.

"You're actually heavy than you look." Agasa commented. "My arms are aching."

"Of course your arms will be tired with the way you're holding me." Conan tried not to roll his eyes. "But even if that's the case, she can still carry me far longer than you can."

"She?" His tone didn't sound like question at all.

Conan wasn't going to waste his energy to answer his neighbor's teasing remark.

"Well, Conan-kun. Playing detective again?" Megure chuckled. "Mouri should be proud."

Conan began wiggling his way out of Professor Agasa's grip as he bounced back on the floor. He afforded a soft laughter like every eight year old kid would give when they were caught eating sweets before dinner.

"So what's the verdict?" Nakamori walked over to Megure's side.

Megure sighed as he stared up at the corpse hanging on the rope that was tied to the long pipe over her head. "Looking at the crime scene and the evidence we've collected, it's safe to say that this is a murder. Someone must have drugged her unconscious with the handkerchief soaked with chloroform and then hang the noose around her neck, choking her when the noose was tied to the pipes."

Conan couldn't help but smiled to himself. _This is one of the rare times when the police didn't rule a murder as a suicide._

"Then hurry up and find the culprit already." Nakamori combed his hair through his fingers in frustration.

Megure eyed his ex-colleague wearily. "Don't worry, we'll solve it faster than you think."

After Megure went over to converse with the forensic investigators for a while, he nodded solemnly before turning back to the small crowd. "I need everyone to gather back at the hall. Takagi, you'll collect everyone's whereabouts during the time of Akemi Harumi's death according to the forensics; between 2:30pm to 4:30pm.

"Yes sir!"

Jirokichi pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked out of the restroom, along with Nakamori and some people from his team "To believe such a thing would happen..."

Megure then turned towards the old lady cleaner who was the first to discover the body. "We'll need to ask a few more questions regarding how you discover the corpse. Please follow me outside." Megure gestured the cleaner and she nodded weakly as the rest began to disperse outside. Conan followed closely behind everyone and he was out of the girl's restroom and was about to head to the hall when he noted Aoko and the originally missing Kaito standing at the corner of the corridor.

At that moment, Kaito raised a hand. "Are you serious?" His face was plastered with no emotions but his voice carried something heavy.

"How can I joke about such things?!" Aoko cried out.

"Excuse me, Nakamori-san." Takagi smiled apologetically as he shouted from a distance. "I need you and your friend over there to head to the hall for interrogation."

"We'll be there in a second!" Aoko yelled back. She then turned towards Kaito and sighed. "Let's go then."

He followed her without a word said, hands in his pocket as he silently walked behind Aoko. Quietly, Conan popped out from behind the thin pillar he was hiding all along and walked side by side with Kaito, although the latter seemed too distracted to even notice the kid was there.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kaito blinked and turned to stare down at Conan who was walking in sync right beside him. It was clear as day that Kaito was surprised at that moment, but Conan noted that he was really good at hiding and changing his expressions and emotions easily. After Conan blinked, he was staring at a blank face instead of the surprised look that Conan could barely remember now.

"What can be wrong?" Kaito asked, his tone sounded almost sincere.

"You look a little nervous."

"Do I?" Kaito's lips curled up into a smile.

Conan couldn't bother to smile back. "Yeah."

When they arrived to the middle of the hall, most of the people seemed to have cleared the interrogation regarding their alibi. The police squad were all in their respective post or keeping check of the security in pairs or more so none of them had any problems.

"I was speaking with Inspector Nakamori the whole time." Jirokichi scoffed. "You wouldn't believe it but we were arguing about the security issue for two hours straight."

"No matter what, I'm still sticking to the plan. I won't allow any reporters in." The Inspector scowled. "They bring me nothing but trouble and a hindrance to the chase!"

"I want them in so they can film my biograph-

"Hold it, hold it." Megure cut in. "You two can talk about that later. For now, I need you two to focus more on this murder investigation."

Conan tugged onto Professor's sweatshirt and the latter bent down just for him to whisper into his ears. "Did anyone say anything suspicious while I'm not around?"

"None that I took notice of."

"Then are you interrogated already?"

"Right before Inspector Nakamori. I showed them the receipt when I went to the convenience store nearby just now to buy the ultimate bento-set. It helps to clear my suspicion since I only came back to the museum at 4:15pm."

"Wai-Wait a minute." Conan frowned. "Didn't you say that you were looking at artifacts, that's why you didn't notice if that Kuroba was around or not?"

The Professor didn't even bother to hide that_ oh-shit-I-got-caught-eating-again _face." Ah..." He gave a chuckle.

Conan sighed heavily and scratched the side of his head. Why was no longer surprise?

"Please don't tell Ai-kun about this. That bento-set is on promotion and the offer is going to end tomorrow! I can't miss it!"

"I have nothing to say..." Conan shook his head and looked up when he noted that Kaito was the next to be interrogated.

"So Kuroba-kun." Megure directed his gaze at the teenager. "Where were you from 2:30pm to 4:30pm?"

"For the first whole hour, I'm being stalked by this child. He goes wherever I go." Kaito pointed at Conan who then smiled brightly. "If the kid can't be used as a witness, I'm pretty sure his guardian or someone from the Kid's task force would know and witness how clingy he was to me during that period."

"And where were you for the next one hour?" Takagi said after jotting down the notes.

"I've a bad stomach-ache and spent most of the time in the toilet."

"Is there someone who can prove it?"

Kaito blinked. "Uh... I don't think so."

"That means no one can prove that you're actually in the toilet?" Megure said, as a statement more than a question.

He scratched the side of his cheeks. "If I can un-flush the toilet and bring my poop here to prove that I'm in the toilet, I would. But I don't think I can, so I guess I don't have any proof for it."

Takagi nodded and continued writing down in his notebook while Megure frowned in slight disgust.

"A-Actually..." A police member from the Kid's task force stepped forward, along with two others standing closely behind him. "We weren't sure if this helps with the investigation or not but I was patrolling on the highest floor when my team and I saw the deceased."

"What time is that?" Takagi inquired.

"It's around 3:45pm."

There was a short pause as both Takagi and Megure sent each other a determined look.

"Is she alone?"

"Yes. But after that, we continued patrolling and never saw her since then."

"If that's the case, we can narrow the time down, from 3:45pm to 4:30pm, her true time of death." Megure nodded to himself, clearly satisfied with the new information received.

_No... Something's not right. _Conan widened his eyes before he looked down on the ground and bit his lips. _There's not enough time to commit the murder at all..._

Megure turned to face the last person that hadn't been interrogated. Clearly, the last person wasn't Conan. Although he may be a magnet that attracts murders and crimes, the ability to murder was clearly not possible.

"Ichijou-san, where were you from 3:45 to 4:30pm?"

"I was feeling a little tired from walking too much so I rest in one of the painting room where seats are provided." Ichijou calmly pat his right leg before hitting the cane on the ground. "My leg can't take it."

"Is there anyone to prove that?"

Aoko raised her hand voluntarily. "I was loitering in the painting room too, where Ichijou-san was resting when he asked for a cup of coffee so I went and make some in the resting area, which is three levels down before bringing it to him." She slowly put down her hand after everyone's attention was on her. "He asked for the coffee around 3:50pm and I brought the coffee to him at 4:15pm. It's a little hard to walk fast with a cup of hot coffee, hence there was such a long time gap." Aoko smartly elaborated.

Megure nodded understandingly. "But why are you so sure about the time?"

"There was a clock in the room, so when I leave to get his coffee and brought it back, my eyes unconsciously look at the clock so I took note of the time." Aoko explained.

"And then for the next fifteen minutes?" Megure directed the question to both of them.

"I continued resting until I heard a scream." Ichijou said first.

"My dad asked me to get more coffee for him and his squad when he saw me bringing a cup for Ichijou-san, so I went and did the task."

Nakamori gave no one else a chance to interrupt. "Not just me, all the task members can prove that." He stated firmly.

Takagi tapped the tip of his pen on his notebook as he gazed up at everyone. "Everyone's been interrogated. And it seems that the only person without an alibi during the time period from 3:45pm to 4:30pm is Kuroba-kun."

Megure turned towards the teenager with a cautious look. Everyone followed as their eyes were set upon the silent teenager. His lips pursed, showing no signs of wanting to speak.

"Hey Kaito," Aoko nudged her best friend's arm, "say something!"

"Kuroba-kun, is your silence an answer?" Megure spoke up.

Conan's brow furrowed. He could say something, anything to defend himself, be it a stupid poop joke like what he ridiculously did just now or to at least act cheerful and laugh everything off. Conan didn't understand the sudden change in him.

_What exactly is he thinking?_ Conan's eyes were still stuck on Kaito._ Is there something he's hiding? And a stomach-ache? Even a kid like me wouldn't believe that. Although I'm not a kid but that's beside the point..._

"Kuorba-kun?"

"Wait!"

Conan almost jumped at the sudden yell. He turned to watch Aoko waving her arms around, trying to get everyone's attention off Kaito and onto her, which was obviously succeeding. "Have everyone forgotten that Kaitou Kid always uses disguise and has the ability to impersonate anyone?"

Megure quirked an eyebrow. "So are you saying that Kaitou Kid is the murderer?"

"That's not what I mean." She managed to regain her composure as she said her next sentence in a whisper. "Kaitou Kid can't murder her anyway..."

Jirokichi slightly frowned. "Then what do you mean?"

"Kaitou Kid must have disguised someone here to slip around the museum freely, and he might even create an alibi for the murderer." Aoko face hardened. "Therefore, the credibility of everyone's alibi in the room is not reliable at all."

Conan's eyes grew bigger at that very second. _This girl..._

"That's why everyone could have been the murderer, including me!" She emphasized even further as she put a hand on her chest.

Her father gave a disbelief look. "What the hell are you saying?!"

"I'm just trying to put my point across." Aoko puffed her cheeks.

"What Aoko-kun said definitely made sense." Inspector Megure stroked his chin before he eyed suspiciously at everyone who was beginning to fidget around. "I guess we have to go back to interrogate everyone again till we find a loophole in their stories. _Unless_ Kaitou Kid stands out to tell us who he disguised, that would save us a lot of trouble."

Conan lowered his gaze and crossed his arms. Indeed, things would be a lot easier if Kid could admit who he had disguised, but it was pointless to think about the impossible too.

"Why the hell are you crying?"

Conan's head shot up again, eyeing curiously at the two teenagers before him.

"I-I'm not!"

Kaito sighed, looking away for a moment before he turned back to Aoko again. "I'll be fine, don't worry too much." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"You'll be charge for murder! Kaito._ Murder_!" Aoko gave an exasperated look. "Why didn't you say anything just now?"

"I don't know." He said indifferently.

Her face turned even redder than before and Conan thought it wasn't possible in the first place. "How can you not know?"

"Shinichi."

Conan's eyes flew to his side, obviously distracted by the voice who called out his real name. His eyes narrowed as he sent an annoyed look over to the Professor.

"Don't call me that." The young boy hissed.

"But Ran-kun isn't here."

"I know. But don't do it. The walls have ears."

Professor Agasa sighed. "I wouldn't have called you that if you didn't look so distracted by the Inspector's daughter and her friend."

"I- I'm not." Conan turned away.

"Does the two remind you of Ran-kun and your old self?"

It was Conan's turn to sigh. Ran was always his favorite topic in his life and he wished he could flaunt her in some way without making him looked stupid and lovesick. But for some reason, he didn't like talking about Ran at the same time. It always cause that weird cringing feeling in his chest and he wasn't sure if it was his chest or heart that hurts. He hated being teased at. He hated it when there wasn't only _one_ truth. Love was just too complicated to understand and it had everything but a definite answer to it.

That was why he generally preferred to stay away from topics or things he wasn't hundred percent sure of.

"No." He answered coldly.

"Have you gotten any clue?" The inventor asked, clearly ending the previous conversation, which was something Conan was grateful for.

"Roughly," He crossed one arm and stroked his chin with another, "however, what Nakamori-san said sort of struck me in some way, but I'm still thinking about her theory. Is Kid even here? Did Kid disguise himself as anyone to be here right now? If yes, who had he disguised?" His eyes stared at the ground thoughtfully.

"So what if Kaitou Kid is really here? What does that mean?" Professor Agasa said the question that was already running in Conan's head.

His eyes slowly moved from the ground, to the feet, legs, waist, chest and then the face of the teenager whose name was Kuroba Kaito.

"That only proves one thing..." Conan's cheek twitched.

"One thing?"

Conan didn't get the chance to elaborate as both their attention was snapped away and onto the increasingly noisy crowd in front of them.

"Although what Aoko-kun said makes sense..." Megure stepped in between the two teenagers who was about to start a huge fight if no one intervened, "it's still a fact that Kuroba-kun doesn't have an alibi for that time period. If you don't mind, we need to conduct a body search on you."

Aoko's eyes wavered as she glanced up at Kaito, her face etched with nothing but worry.

Kaito shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

All eyes were stuck on the teenager's back until he disappeared to the other end of the hall, along with Megure's subordinates.

* * *

I know it's been wayyyy too long since I've updated! But no worries, the next chapter is like 90 percent done! (Trust me) All I need is to do some final editing and I'll upload it by Saturday or Sunday. I could have combined the two into one chapter but it'll be 14k long, i'm not even joking and I doubt anyone has the attention span to read the whole chapter at one shot.  
Anyways, reviews are appreciated! I really want to know you guys feel about this chapter!


	7. Beyond

Time was passing far too slow for Conan's taste. He had been watching Aoko pacing up and down, her face looking extremely focused.

Kaito hadn't come out from the body check either so everyone was just waiting around, wondering what would happen next. Inspector Nakamori looked the most impatient, glancing at his watch every two seconds and complaining about something related to the heist's preparation while Jirokichi had been on the phone for more than twenty minutes, rambling to someone about how his museum's reputation would plunge if the murder case was known to the public.

Conan sighed to himself. He had gathered most of the pieces together but things still didn't add up to his deduction.

_To change into his disguise, the restroom would be the idle place. But if he already slipped into the museum, why go through the trouble to disguise, even at the risk of getting caught since no one was knocked out. Kaitou Kid always knock out the person he wanted to disguise so there wouldn't be two same people standing in one room..._

His frown deepened. _Who can Kaitou Kid disguise if that's the case? _If_ he didn't knock anyone out and everyone was present when they have their alibi checked, then..._

Realization dawned over his face.

"Erm... excuse me!"

Everyone's attention were lead to the only girl in the room.

"Pardon my ignorant question." Aoko put her words cautiously, her eyes fell on Jirokichi and Ichijou. "What made you decide to piece up the entire jewel and exhibit them? Is there a reason behind it?"

Jirokichi put his phone down and decided to answer first. "Almost all, or you can say, all of my exhibition's sole purpose is to lure Kid out and challenge him. Including this one. I've recently got the star piece at an auction and I thought it would be a great chance to exhibit it too."

"Why not just the star piece then?"

"I doubt Kid would want an incomplete jewel." He shrugged casually as he glanced at Ichijou. "That's why I've went through a whole lot of trouble to find the other two pieces, to only know that they were being bought over. Neither of them were willing to sell to me so I proposed this idea of exhibiting the complete set."

Aoko directed her gaze over to the middle-age man. "Then why did Ichijou-san agree to this?"

There was a short silence and everyone's attention were all on Ichijou, but he remained calm even till the end of his reply. "Yes. I refuse to sell my jewel, but it would be brilliant to see it in a completed set. And I thought, why not?"

She tilted her head to a side, brows slightly furrowed. "Even... at the risk of being stolen by Kaitou Kid?"

"The thief always return whatever he'd stole so I wasn't worried."

It was the end of her question and everyone's attention soon drifted away from Aoko and onto their own conversation and discussion. Conan glanced up at the girl, her face showed cringed and obviously puzzled at whatever that was going through her mind.

"I know you're trying hard to prove Kaito-kun's innocence but don't ask too much silly questions." Inspector Nakamori muttered to his daughter. "Megure will handle these things, don't butt in too much."

"But there's just too much questions unanswered!"

"And there's nothing you can do about it." Her father gritted through clenched teeth before he walked away without staying to listen any further. She looked even more depressed than before.

_Her questions were far from silly. In fact, it sums up whatever I need to solve this case._ Conan sighed. He shouldn't be so surprise at this scenario, his questions and hints were often brushed off by Ran's father and any other adults too.

"I'm hopeless."

Conan glanced up at the teenager. Her lips were quivering and eyes hidden beneath her hair. Unknowingly, he took a few tentative steps and stood quietly beside Aoko.

"Aoko-neechan?"

The urge to comfort the girl was increasing every second but he bit his tongue and refrained from saying anything else. He was no one but a mere child, and his comforting words would do nothing to help the situation either. He understood Aoko's pain, the feeling in wanting to prove someone's innocence so badly but nothing was working in their favor. And if he were to put himself in Aoko's shoes, he preferred silence rather than hearing empty words.

"Kaito couldn't be the murderer..." Aoko said slowly as she raised her head, tears began to gather in her eyes.

_Where's Sonoko when you need her? _Conan sighed inwardly while he rummaged through his front pocket and fished out a packet of tissue desperately. He raised his short arm and handed the packet of tissue over to Aoko. Fingers trembling, she accepted it with a force-looking smile.

"Thank you Conan-kun." She hiccupped and wiped her eyes.

Silence ensued.

"You know, I really look up to you." Aoko said shyly, breaking that short silence as she caressed her wrinkled tissue in her hands.

"Look up to me?" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"It's a silly thing for me to say and an eight year old kid like you probably wouldn't understand... but," Aoko looked down Conan, "you're really an amazing and intelligent child. I've read all about you on the news when you managed to stop Kid and even ruined some of his heists."

Conan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "T-Thank you." He said, not knowing what else to add.

Aoko smiled and looked down at the tissue again. "It's been almost a year since Kaitou Kid appear and even until now, there isn't a time when I'm close in bringing him to justice. All along, I'm just a weak and stupid girl who follows her father's footsteps of an incompetent policeman." She tore the tissue into a half and Conan swore he thought it sounded like her heart breaking.

"And now my best friend is being wrongly accused and I can't do anything about it."

"Why are you saying such things to yourself?"

"That's what Kaito said to me a while back." She managed a faint smile. "The more I think about it, the more true it seems."

"He's so mean to you. Don't degrade yourself like that." Conan raised his hand and gave an awkward pat on Aoko's arm that was hanging by her side. "No matter what he says about you, I know that you're a nice person!" His voice cracked a little at the end. Even if he had to put up a good act, having to sound so cheerful and loud in every sentence he used _really_ hurts his throats sometimes.

Aoko's smile turned slightly bigger. "Weird huh? My best friend said such awful things to me yet I'm still racking my brain here and thinking of ways to prove his innocence."

"Because you still care for him." He answered for her.

Aoko closed her eyes and gave a soft laughter. Although it sounded sweet, Conan could hear a hint of bitterness in it. "It's really embarrassing, to have to hear such an obvious answer from a child. But... thank you."

Conan gave her some time to recollect her composure and to wipe the remaining tear lines that stained her puffy cheeks. When the moment was right, he decided it was time to ask that question that had been stuck in his throat for the longest time.

"Aoko-neechan."

"Hmm?"

"Previously, what do you mean when you said that Kaitou Kid_ can't_ kill Akemi-san?"

Aoko turned her head so fast that Conan thought her neck might actually snap. She blinked at him, eyes carefully looking right into his. A cold shiver went down his spine. Even until now, he still couldn't get use to how similar Ran and Aoko were.

"You heard what I said?" She muttered.

"Many people said that I have a good sense of hearing!"

She looked away for a moment before looking back at him, her eyes were suddenly so serious that it scared him a little. There was a few moment of silence and Conan could easily tell that she was contemplating if she should say what she want to say.

"Kaitou Kid was shot just a few days ago." Aoko finally spoke.

Conan widened his eyes by a fraction.

Aoko lowered her gaze. "I wasn't sure at first, but after thinking about it for few days. I think he was shot."

"What do you mean? If he's shot. He's shot. If he wasn't, he wasn't. What do you mean by _you think_?" Conan leaned forward, his child like features were gone. Both of his eyes hardened and his voice sounded demanding, and he didn't really have the attention or energy to continue his acting either. That information that Aoko just gave him was something he never knew he would ever get in his lifetime and this was the only opportunity for him. "Which part of him was shot? Why wasn't it on the news? What makes you think he can't kill just because he's shot?"

And after that last word escaped his mouth, he never felt so shitty in his life before. _Damn it. _Conan screamed in his head. Why was he so agitated that he lost his cool and blurted out so many un-childlike questions?

"My mom taught me to ask lots of questions!" Conan chuckled out loud when Aoko didn't say anything. "It helps me to learn and understand better."

After watching him for a while, Aoko squatted down to his height level and Conan suddenly realized that he had truly underestimated this girl. The gaze she used on him was no longer how a teenager look at a child. It was like she was staring at him with... suspicion.

"You're not... a kid, are you?" She finally said the words that Conan dreaded to hear the most.

"W-What are you talking about Aoko-neechan?" He laughed like usual.

She continued staring at him with that same look while he smiled back sheepishly with that cute face he always used. After a while, she finally stood up from her position and Conan observed her carefully.

"You're right, what am I saying?" Aoko ruffled her already messy hair before bending slightly forward to rub Conan's hair as well, her soft fingers brushing through his smooth and neat hair. He grunted inwardly until she pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry Conan-kun. A weird thought just flashed across my mind, that's all. I guess I'm just- you know... worried about Kaito."

Conan gulped.

"He's shot. Most probably at his back." Aoko stood back up and straightened her back, her voice turned into a whisper that Conan had to strain his ears to hear what she was about to say next. "No one knows about it, not even my father because only I witnessed it; other than the men who shot him too."

_Men...?_ For a moment, Conan couldn't breathe.

She held out a pinky and he blinked, his attention immediately on the intriguing little finger that was poking out of her fist.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." She said.

Conan hooked his pinky around Aoko's and nodded. "I won't!"

Right on the cue, Kaito exited the bathroom as he walked to the middle of the hall with Inspector Megure and the rest of his squad. His hair was even messier than before and his clothes were obviously crumpled.

Aoko's eyes widened and rushed to Kaito's side, leaving Conan alone and forgotten. Conan stared down at his little finger before looking at Aoko's back.

When he was in his child like body, adults tended to ignore him and treat him like a nuisance. He was used to it, but it wasn't completely true that everyone older than him didn't trust him; certain members from the police force and the FBI respected him to a level that he didn't expect.

And there was Aoko.

_"You know, I really look up to you."_

He shook his head and took in a deep breath. He had been going through this child act and he rarely let it slip up so easily unless intended. Maybe he had laid down his guard for the girl who looked like Ran.

Getting his head back to the case, he creep towards Takagi who was standing alone by himself and reading the notes he had taken down. Conan tugged onto his dress pants and signaled the police to bend down to his level so he could make sure no one will hear what he wanted to say.

"What is it, Conan-kun?"

"When you conduct the body check for Kaito-niichan, is he hurt?"

Takagi raised an eyebrow. "Hurt? Hmm, not exactly. There was a bandage on the back of his left shoulder though. When asked, he said he got a cut from a sharp branch a few days ago."

"Is it really true?"

"The bandage was too neat to contain any weapons so we decided it was unnecessary to open his wound. But if you were asking if he really got that a few days ago, then he did say the truth."

Conan slowly lowered his head, his lips turned into a sly smile. "Is that so?"

"E-Eh?"

"Thank you Takagi-keiji!" Conan raised his head and grinned, showing his clean sets of teeth before he bounced towards the direction where the plump Professor was.

For the entire time when Conan made his way towards Agasa, the latter felt a little uncomfortable with how unusually happy Conan was and it was becoming too weird to ignore. "What happened? You've found the murderer?" Professor Agasa couldn't help but ask.

"That can wait."

"Finding the murderer... can wait?" The Professor placed a hand over Conan's forehead and frowned. "You're not having a fever."

He growled and moved away from his hand. "What do you mean by that?"

"Finding murderers is what you always do in your life. Now you're saying that it _can_ wait?"

Conan smirked and Professor Agasa tensed at the horrible looking smile that looked so wrong on a cute and young child.

"I've found something even better."

The older man gulped.

"I'll find the murderer soon," Conan pushed his spectacles further up to his nose before he glanced over at the teenager couple standing in the middle of the hall. "In fact, I already know who the murderer is."

Aoko was staring silently at Kaito while that bastard was looking elsewhere, seeming a lot more annoyed than usual. Her eyes contained the same sadness that Conan was all too familiar with; those eyes held the same emotions as Ran when she watched Shinichi in the past, looking all worried and scared to let him go.

It hurts him to see Ran like that, which was why he couldn't believe that the asshole didn't even care when Aoko was looking at him that way.

Conan clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. _Wait, why am I comparing Ran and I with them?_ He shook his head in confusion. Ran and Aoko were different. Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi were different _beyond the universe._

He narrowed his eyes at Kaito.

"Kaitou Kid's heists is going to happen in less than an hour." Inspector Nakamori glared down on his watch before he flicked his gaze at Megure's squad.

"Will he even come?" Megure drawled.

"Of course he will!" Nakamori waved a fist in the air before he gave Megure a withering look, "although I'm not sure since this murder case isn't even close to solving."

Megure's eyes twitched. "We'll solve it very soon."

"Then who's the murderer?" Nakamori challenged.

As the adults began their argument, Conan took the chance to slip behind Agasa's wide back while everyone was too distracted to care about him. He then nudged the Professor's butt and the inventor looked over his shoulder and down at the child.

"Get ready." Conan simply said as he pulled up his bow, tweaking the small screw to adjust to the proper voice.

"Er-hem!"

Everyone blinked before turning their heads towards the Professor as he put both hands behind his back, looking extremely professional in some way.

"Can I have everyone to gather down at the hall?"

Without hesitation, Megure began to order his team to get all the needed wittiness back to the hall. Once everyone was gathered, Conan brought the bow to his lips.

"Why does he have the authority over you?" Inspector Nakamori looked at Megure in slight disdain.

"The Professor solves several murders for us." Megure said dryly.

Nakamori raised a skeptical eyebrow "He's a professor? I thought he's a scientist."

The real Professor Agasa cleared his throat and Conan used this chance to start his deduction before anyone interrupts again. "I think that we've cared too much about the alibi issue and neglected the most important point."

"What important point would that be?" Megure asked, the conversation he had with Nakamori was long forgotten.

Professor Agasa raised a finger. He was all too familiar with what hand gestures he needed to do to fit with Conan's way of explaining things.

"Motive."

"Motive?" Megure repeated.

"Yes." Conan said. "Kuroba-san clearly held no grudge against Akemi Harumi, so why did he kill her for?"

"She did sexually harass him this afternoon." Ichijou prompted.

Before Conan could say his next sentence he was cut off by Aoko's words.

"If that's the case, I'd kill Kaito a hundred of times for flipping up my skirt! He have no rights to kill someone for being sexually harassed!"

"Eh?! Don't say such things in front of the police!" Kaito gritted his teeth. "Even if I'm not charged for murder, I might be thrown into jail by your accusation!"

Aoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's even better."

"Kaito-kun... you flipped my daughter's skirt?!"

"Ah... I can explain."

Conan coughed into his bow, waiting for a moment when everyone seemed to settle down then he decided to continue. "So, about the motive. Kuroba-san's motive for killing Akemi Harumi was still weak compared to the true murderer's motive for killing her."

"True motive? Then who exactly is the murderer?" Megure demanded an answer.

"I'll save that for later. As for now, I'll talk about what Nakamouri-san had mentioned previously, regarding Kaitou Kid's ability to disguise."

"Yes, about that..." Takagi started looking at his notes, "there's a possibility that Kaitou Kid disguised as the murderer, thus allowing the murderer to get away with the alibi issue."

"That was what we discussed earlier. What if we view it at another angle? Kaitou Kid _didn't_ create alibi for anyone. Instead, he created the wrong timing of Akemi Harumi's true death." Conan paused, allowing his words to sink in. "The Akemi Harumi that the task force members saw wasn't the real Akemi Harumi, but Kaitou Kid."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Then... if that's the case, Akemi Harumi was already killed at that moment when Kid disguised as her?" Takagi breathed out his words.

"That's right. Thus, the murderer had an alibi since he was present when the fake Akemi Harumi was around."

"But how do you prove that?" Megure asked.

"There was a schedule card slotted by the side of the restroom door and it stated that the restroom is checked once in every three hours. The timetable stated that the restroom would be checked at 4:00 pm, however, the body was discovered at 4:30pm. Why?"

"I'm not the murderer!" The cleaner shook her head desperately.

"Of course you're not." Conan quickly added. "The body was already in the toilet before 4:00pm, but you only find the body after 30 minutes was because you're having a personal tea break in the toilet before you really start on your work."

The old woman blushed.

"I've noticed a few biscuit wrappers and an empty Styrofoam cup with coffee stain at the bottom of it. No one could have possibly eat inside the restroom, moreover there was no reason for anyone to hide too. I suppose you've sneaked the tidbits from the resting area, which were originally meant for the guests and police task force and have them yourself."

She looked down at her feet, both hands placed at the front as she bowed apologetically "I was hungry back then. I'm really sorry!"

"Then Kaito-!" Aoko cut in. "Kaito is innocent, isn't it?"

Conan slightly smiled, immediately noticing the change in Aoko's tone. "Yes. Now that we can narrow down the estimated time of death to the first hour, his alibi is valid since he is present at the true point of time when Akemi Harumi was murdered."

Aoko closed her eyes, relief washed over her face. She turned and grabbed hold of Kaito's arm, bouncing around happily and it made her father's eyes twitched a little.

"I told you I'll be fine, didn't I?" Kaito flicked a finger on her forehead.

She just nodded, too glad to say anything else.

Conan cleared his throat once again, trying to focus back on what he was about to say next. "To sum it all up, there's only one person without an alibi. And that would be you, Ichijou-san. You have an alibi for the second hour, but what about the first hour?"

"I've been inside the resting room for the whole day."

"Do you mean waiting room _or_ resting room _or_ painting room?"

"Does it even matter? It's that same room when the girl brought me the coffee. I can't be bothered to know what waiting or resting room or whatever room it's called."

"Then let's not talk about the alibi issue then. We'll move on to how Akemi Harumi was killed."

"She was hanged." Ichijou chuckled lightly as if he just said a joke. "But you see... I don't have the capability to hang her from the ceiling, do I? At the crime scene, there wasn't any stool or anything stable for me to stand on to be tall enough to lift her up to the noose. Not to forget..." He pat his right leg. "My legs couldn't climb onto _anything_."

"But what if you don't have to climb or to be tall enough to kill her?" Conan speak through his bow, his eyes carefully eyeing at Ichijou through the space between Agase chubby legs.

"W-What?" Ichijou blinked.

"Who says that the criminal must climb in order tie the noose to the pipe and hang her afterwards?"

Megure raised an arm with a frown etched on his face. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"It's a trick. The murderer used the concept of a pulley." Conan explained. "After putting the noose around Akemi's neck, you tie the end of the fiberglass rope to a pole or some sort and throw it over the toilet pipes. After that, you pull the pole down, hence lifting Akemi Harumi up and choking her to death."

Ichijou smirked. "Then explain how is the pole removed? If the pole is removed, wouldn't Akemi-san fall back onto the ground?"

"Ahh... That's pretty easy. Can I have the picture of the pipes which the noose was tied on?"

Takagi immediately handed the picture over to the Professor and he showed it to the crowd.

"As you can see, the noose wasn't even tied properly to the pipe. Indeed, _a_ knot was created around the pipe, but to make the noose more stable, shouldn't two or three knots be tied instead? It clearly shows that the first knot was done after a lot of tries. Also, the messy tangles that were created around the string of the noose was caused by the pole trying to entwine the rest of the rope that was used at the lever, so it wouldn't hang out weirdly."

Ichijou scorned. "So? What does that got to do with me?"

"This proves that even with a disability like yours can actually kill Akemi Harumi."

He clicked his tongue as he slowly backed away when the stares everyone directed on him intensified. "Where's the proof? You sounded like it's me who killed her but what proof do you have?"

"Your cane."

The man froze.

"To be exact, a pole which is shaped as a T or an L would work. And your cane fits the criteria to make that very knot. A simple pole is not possible as the rope would definitely slipped out at the end of it."

Ichijou growled and raised his cane. "How do your prove it? What can you do with my cane?"

"You cane, Ichijou-san, is made of wood. There would be marks or scratches created by the rough ropes when tied to the middle of your cane."

"What now? Even ropes have DNA? Are you going to match the ropes and the marks on my cane? I can be at home practicing pulling ropes with my cane for all you know!"

"That's just one of the proof I'm referring to."

"Not that I'm trying to question your stupidity, "Ichijou added from his last sentence as he stared at professor with a bored look, "murderers tend to wear gloves when they commit murder? No?"

"It's normal for anyone to sweat throughout their daily activities. Also, flaky skin problems is very common as you grow older." Conan ignored whatever Ichijou said and continued on his point too.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ichijou glared. It was like everyone in the room wasn't there anymore and only the Professor or rather, Conan, was conversing one to one with the middle aged man.

"It's basic knowledge to know that murderers use gloves so there wouldn't be any fingerprints left behind. However, fingerprints is not only the evidence that our hands can provide. Like I said previously about sweat particles and flaky dried skins. They can be used as a DNA evidence."

Megure blinked, his face clearly showed doubt. "But if the murderer wore gloves, how will they leave those evidence behind?"

"Exactly." Ichijou shook his head amusingly.

Conan narrowed his eyes, a little irritated at how Ichijou was acting so smug right now. "True. But, you're not wearing any gloves while holding onto your cane, right?"

When that last word slipped out from Conan's mouth, Ichijou gasped and glanced down at his right hand, looking extremely surprise like he just realized he had six fingers instead of five.

"Your sweat particles and dried flaky skins would accumulate on your handle of the cane since you're holding it wherever you go. So when that very string slipped through the handle of your cane; since you needed that part of the cane to make that knot, it would definitely collect enough DNA evidence. And that, would be the proof."

Megure signaled over his squad and his subordinates immediately took action without a word said.

"It might take a while to collect the DNA, but it's definitely there. At the end of the rope." Conan put down his bow, deciding that would be the last sentence that he needed to say.

There was a long pause. The hall was quiet, too quiet, as everyone was waiting for Ichijou to defend himself like the previous times. But he didn't. Instead, he collapsed onto the floor as he threw his cane away and yelled at the ceiling, angry tears spilling down his cheeks.

"If she agreed to return my piece back, I wouldn't need to kill her! She stolen the plate from me yet she claimed it was hers and even agreed to exhibit my priceless piece of jewel for a stupid thief to steal! Unforgivable! That witch!" Ichijou balled his hands before slamming them onto the ground continuously. "All I want is to get back what belongs to me!"

Conan stuck his bow back to his collar and moved away from his hiding spot behind the Professor when everyone's attention, including Aoko and Kaito, was on the crying man.

.o.

After Ichijou Kenji was brought away, Megure was quickly making preparation for his leave, all thanks to the constant glares and remarks Nakamori directed at the plump Inspector about how the museum was currently his territory and no longer a murder scene.

"Thank you for your effort." Megure shook hands with the Professor as the latter sheepishly accepted his compliments. Conan then made his way to the other side of the hall where the two teenagers were.

Aoko's mood was clearly lifted as shown at how she was laughing even when Kaito was clearly mocking her at that split second.

"Wait a minute." Inspector Nakamori brushed past Conan as he yelled across the hall and directed his question at Professor Agasa. "Where's Kaitou Kid? I mean, you did say that thief disguised as Akemi Harumi, so what happened to him after that?"

"Uhh..." Agase gave a quick glance at Conan, who amusingly shrugged back.

"So did Kaitou Kid stay after he finished disguising or...?" Jirokichi joined in the conversation as well, stroking his wrinkled chin.

"Then it means Kaitou Kid was really here along, maybe from the very start!" Megure slammed his fist down onto the palm of his hand. "Then... who is Kaitou Kid?"

Amazingly, all the lights went out, as if creating a grand ending for Megure's speech. But at that moment, no one recalled his question anymore as everyone was in a state of panic.

"It's already 7pm!" Nakamori yelled. "Hurry and switch the backup electricity! Kaitou Kid's here! Damn you Megure! Taking your own sweet time like always that I've missed the time."

"It's your responsibility as the head to take note of the time." Megure grunted. "And I can't see a bloody thing here."

"Where's the freaking light? Why isn't the back-up electricity running?!"

"Stop pushing me."

"Men! Go and open all the windows; At least let some light in!"

Thunderous footsteps echoed everywhere in the hall and it seemed that they even had the difficulty in locating the windows. "Ughh! The windows are stuck, Sir!"

"God damn it someone stepped on my foot twice already!"

"Everyone! Prepare your gas masks! Kaitou Kid might put us to sleep anytime so stay on your toes!"

"Wait what? Why didn't you supply us with gas masks too?"

"You are not on my team, Megure! You're supposed to be out of the picture once you pack your bag and go home after the murder case!"

_No... If he wanted to use sleeping gas, there isn't a need for a blackout to happen. What's the point of blinding us when he can put us to sleep? _

"Anyway, just stay where you are!" Conan yelled out, a little frustrated at how everyone was reacting so senselessly. It took him a while to be able to feel the small button on his watch that switches on his mini torchlight. He shone it up, but the light was too dim to illuminate anything. "Stop panicking! This is what Kid wants!" He added afterwards.

One the cue, he felt a breeze behind his back.

"Don't shout like that." A familiar and cocky voice whispered into his ears. "It's very un-childlike. Not a wise move." Conan could almost _hear _the smile in the voice.

Conan shivered at the hot breath that tickled the back of his ears. He was one second too late as he spun around and raised his feet to give a kick, but he never make any contact. _Shit, my light must have exposed my location!_ He quickly switched the torchlight off.

"Ladies- I'm sorry. Lady and Gentlemen! I've now come to take the Star of Hope. Thank you for your cooperation."

"We didn't cooperate with you!" Nakamori snarled.

"Kaitou Kid! Show yourself!" Jirokichi shouted.

Everything was pitch black. Even if Kaitou Kid was the best magician in the world, he was still a human. How can one human see anything in such a dark conditi-

_Night vision goggles! _Conan growled in his head and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He then closed his eyes; although it didn't make any difference as he waited patiently for Kid to say his next sentence, hoping to be able to pin point his location that way.

But it seemed like he was at a losing end. Kid never speak, as if he knew what Conan was planning that all along. He gritted his teeth, hands clenched into a fist. In this darkness, he was nothing but vulnerable. He couldn't see or hear Kid, but Kid could see him and with just that fact, the thief got the advantage.

As _if_ that would make Conan give up. He then curled his lips into a sinister smirk.

"Kaito-niichan! Where are you?" Conan exclaimed.

_Now, expose yourself you thief!_

There was a slight pause and Conan couldn't help but grinned at that fact.

"Here!" A brief shout and then his reply ended.

Conan spun to his left, his smirk grew wider as he sprinted to the direction of the voice "I am scared!" He continued yelling out. "Where are you?"

It was like a cat and mouse chase. The mouse was trapped in the same room as its predator, but the cat was blind. Conan tripped two times, but he continued yelling, in hopes that he could corner the thief in the end.

Yes. Conan had deduced that Kaitou Kid was none other than Kuroba Kaito.

Kaito gave the same brief replies back and although the voice was often covered by the Inspectors and Jirokichi's shouts and arguments between themselves, it didn't matter. It was already enough for Conan. Either Kaito replies and exposes Kid's location, or he didn't reply and fall into everyone's suspicion. Simple as that.

And it seemed to be working. Kaito's voice was getting nearer and nearer, like he could almost touch him if he was a little closer. But even if that was the case, Conan choose to remain calm rather than to get excited at the fact. It could be a trap that he planned and he should be staying alert instead of getting even a bit overjoyed at his possible chance of catching him.

At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something ran across his foot. It wasn't heavy to hurt him, but the fact that something like that existed on the ground made him wonder what just ran over his shoes.

It happened again.

"Kaito-niichan?" Conan spoke, not even shouting anymore.

"Over here!"

The same thing, or_ that_ thing that just emitted Kaito's voice ran over his foot again.

_Impossible, why is Kuroba's voice _beneath_ me? Don't tell me... _Conan immediately squatted onto the ground, placing his hand near the floor and then- _Grab!_

Conan could hear the sound of soft rolling on whatever that he had caught in his hand. Cautiously, he moved his other free hand slowly towards the rolling sound, clearly unsure if the item he was holding right now was the thing he guessed in mind.

Before he could confirm his guess, the lights flickered back on and Conan winced at the sudden brightness in the room. Everyone made a grunting noise, clearly disturbed by the sudden light too.

In his hand was indeed the mini racing car that he had originally guessed, along with a small recording machine that was stuck on the roof of the car. Conan's brows crossed, furiously realizing that had had been foolishly running after a_ toy car. _Before he could flare up and smash the car into pieces, it started beeping very loudly and in reflex, he threw it into the air,

"What the he-"

Instead of seeing it being blasted into pieces like a bomb, it burst into a pink cloud of gas and the car was gone. Conan gritted his teeth in frustration. "That _bloody_ thief-!" He closed his eyes and put a hand to his chest, trying to calm his heart down. He's too young to suffer a heart attack right now.

Just a few seconds after the lights came back on and everyone were trying to register what was happening, tons and tons of Kaitou Kid's signature cards floated down and landed on the hall floor like snow petals. As their attention were too focused on the cards, Conan quickly glanced around the room, knowing this was the simplest distraction trick that the thief always use. The windows were open, and the moon was hanging brightly in the sky, its beauty not degrading in the least even when Conan was in a fully-lit room.

_Who opened the window?_ Conan frowned before he turned away and continued looking around the room.

Kaito was standing by himself in the middle of the hall, watching impassively at the cards that were still falling from the ceiling. There was absolutely nothing suspicious about him, his same messy looking hair, slightly crumpled clothes due to body check previously...

_The jewel!_

Conan's head snapped to the glass case, but apparently Aoko beat him to it. She was already by the case and glaring down at the red cushion, her fist drilling into the hard glass. Conan jogged over and stood beside her, glaring hard at the cushion too.

It took everyone _another_ few seconds to notice that the crystal was missing from its case after Aoko and Conan did. After a quick panic search, Jirokichi found it hanging loosely with an invisible string from the ceiling, with another card that had Kaitou Kid's true message.

It took them _another_ full minute before a subordinate from Kid's Task Force could bring the jewel piece down. While Jirokichi was hastily inspecting the gem to see if anything bad happened to it, Nakamori scanned through the card before throwing it on the ground in a huff.

"He's bound to be somewhere! That Kaitou Kid! Up the roof! Everyone go, go, GO!"

Conan picked up the card from the Inspector's feet while he was still screaming out more orders.

_The Star of Hope is not what I'm looking for so I've gladly returned it back._

_-Kaitou Kid_

Conan frowned, his thumb and fingers pressing on the card so tightly that it wrinkled the paper. Before he could throw the card back onto the floor, Aoko took the card from his tiny grasp and read the note silently. Kaito appeared behind her shortly after as he peeked at the card from behind her shoulder.

Kaito shook his head and gave an overly-reacted disappointed look. "You've jinxed the whole mission in capturing him."

"Then how much did you help?!" Aoko burst, earning a shock glance from Conan. He knew that she would be furious, but not to this level. "You only stared at the glass case all day! And now Kaitou Kid managed to steal the jewel from the _very same_ case, which you said was _100%_ Kid-proof! So tell me, how much have you helped?!" Aoko scowled before she threw the card right at Kaito's face.

Kaito dodged it as the card floated to the ground, camouflaging with the rest. He turned and gave an incredulous look at her. "Why are you so angry?"

"You really want to know the answer?" Aoko's lips pursed.

Conan wasn't sure why but even he himself was trapped in the suddenly tensed situation. It was like the air pressure was so low that he couldn't breathe. Conan glanced over at the other teenager who still hadn't give his reply.

"Aoko-san!"

The said girl turned, along with Kaito and Conan as they watched Sonoko running towards them. Before anyone could react, Sonoko grabbed hold on Aoko's shoulder and swung her around like a doll. "Did Kaitou Kid appear? The police refused to let me in because they said something about a murder happening inside so I had to wait outside for the whole time!"

"Yeah." Aoko cooled down almost immediately once Sonoko appeared. She looked down at the floor and Sonoko followed her gaze, her eyes glancing at the white cards that was scattered all over the place. "He'd stolen and returned the jewel too."

"It's not fair!" Sonoko cried out and began messing up her originally nice hair. "I even went all the way to get my hair done and he isn't here to see it?!"

Conan shook his head and left the scene, not wanting to hear his old classmate's constant blabbering. He leave the other two teenager to hear them for him. Besides, with Sonoko around, it seemed his presence wasn't really needed to ease the rising tension from previously, though not like he helped anyway.

Professor Agasa walked over towards Conan. "I guess you've failed to catch Kaitou Kid again."

He sent an irritated look. "I did _not_ fail."

"I don't see how you succeeded though."

"He's still here, in fact."

The inventor widened his eyes before he looked around the hall. "Are you serious? Then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't plan in catching him unless he's wearing that stupid white uniform." Conan then waved him off. "Nonetheless, it's still a fruitful heist for me."

Agasa still looked confused.

"Anyway... Professor."

"Yeah?"

"Can you make a new type of spectacles for me?" Conan touched his spectacles on reflex, "one that I can see in the dark. So next time if something like this happens again, I'll know where exactly I should kick in order to break his nose."

.o.

"I've promised Professor Agasa we'll use just an hour before he comes to fetch you home after my small desert treat." Aoko then glanced down at her watch before looking at Conan again. "Remember to brush your teeth once you go back!"

Conan nodded.

"You sound like an old mother." Kaito snickered.

When a waitress approached their table and was ready to take their orders, Aoko narrowed her eyes at Kaito for one last time before turning to the waitress. "One ice latte." Aoko said before she turn to Conan. "How about Conan-kun? Is ice cream fine?"

"Dark chocolate. It fits his bitter personality." Kaito interrupted as he glanced down at the kid sitting next to him. "Besides, he doesn't like sweets."

Aoko made a face while Conan smiled. "I want dark chocolate!"

"One cup of dark chocolate ice cream too." Aoko closed the menu.

"What about me?"

"Nothing for you."

"H-Hey!" Kaito grabbed the menu and scanned quickly before handing it back to the waitress. "A cup of vanilla ice cream."

After the waitress repeated the order and left the table, Aoko excused herself and mentioned about a phone call that she needed to make and left the two boys alone at their table. The silence wasn't awkward, but the tension was there. Kaito crossed his leg, his dangling foot twisting about while Conan continued to pick dirt from under his nails.

The silence was dragged for far too long and Conan decided to break it first. "If you didn't disguise yourself as Akemi Harumi, there wouldn't be so much trouble."

Kaito gave an amused look. "Is it bed time for you now? Are you sleep talking?

Conan didn't take the bait as he continued his explanation, something he felt was a must to do to get his point across. "Because you wanted me to stop following you around, you disguised yourself as her since you know I wouldn't approach her and follow her around. Once my attention was no longer on you, you could then roam freely in the museum like what you originally intended to do. Sadly, it seems your plans backfired."

This time, Kaito choose to ignore him as he began whistling to himself.

"You know... you could have easily just clear the police's suspicion if you admit that you got an injury on your back."

This time, Kaito raised both of his eyebrows and blinked curiously, his attention was directed back to Conan "Huh?"

Conan couldn't be bothered to acknowledge Kaito's fake acting. "With your injured arm, it's nearly impossible for you to carry or pull a weight of a full grown woman." His face fell lax before he made an animated gasp. "Oh, I almost forgot. Admitting that a bullet caused the injury would be a whole lot more troublesome than admitting that you couldn't do it."

When Kaito still didn't reply, Conan continued. "The cat is out of the bag. I already know who you are."

"The way your small brain fills itself with unnecessary and useless metaphors amazes me." Kaito was about to mess Conan's hair again but the latter was faster as he moved his head away.

"There's no point in trying to bluff me with your stupid act. I'm not Aok- Nakamori-san, I don't trust you from the start to believe anything you do or say."

"Since when are you close to Aoko now? You clearly was about to address her by her name." Kaito chuckled. "Is it because she looks too much like your girlfriend?"

Conan pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Watch your words." He muttered.

"I would say the same to you." Kaito crossed his arms before he specified what part he meant. "I already know who you are too."

At that moment, the same waitress came back and put the respective orders down on the table before leaving again. Another silence was created, but it was much quicker to break than before.

"What do you know about me?" Conan sneered.

Kaito looked bored, as if their conversation was nothing but just describing the weather. "What do I know about you? True, I don't know how the hell you turned into a kid, though I do know that it must be nice to be free-lodging at your girlfriend's house and being all cute and cuddly and-"

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you." Conan balled his hand into a fist and looked up, his eyes glaring right through the fringe of his hair and right at Kaito.

He stared down with a solemn expression, something that Conan never thought Kaito was capable of showing. "Why do I feel like you are?"

"I don't beat around the bush and act like you when the truth is clear." Conan rolled his eyes. "In fact, I'll be more surprise if you didn't find out my true identity."

"What an honor. I'll take that as a compliment?"

Their glaring contest came to an end when Kaito choose to look at his ice cream instead. "And so, what do you want from me?"

Conan gave a questioning look.

"Listing down the actions and trying to make me admit all your baseless theory... Isn't this the moment where you threaten me and asking me to do whatever you want?" Kaito explained.

"I'm not so despicable."

"Haha. The way you confronted me sorts of contradicts what you're saying."

"I won't reveal your identity. Not to her, at least." Conan gave a sidelong glance at Kaito, but his face showed no emotions when he mentioned _her_. "The fact that you only hunt for jewels and not any other priceless things stumped me and I always thought there's a good reason behind it. But I will find out and expose everything, only when you're clad in that ridiculous white outfit of yours."

"Oh?" Kaito poked his spoon into his soft white ball and grinned as he brought the spoon to his mouth to savor the taste of his ice cream. "What identity are you talking about?"

"I thought we were done with the conversation about stopping all your pretense."

"It's all your words. I didn't even say anything." Kaito picked up the cup and brought it close to his chest as he leaned back on the chair comfortably. "You don't have any proof to support your claim. I thought all detectives love to show evidence, evidence _and_ evidence?"

"I know I don't have any." Conan tried to hide his displeasure. "But I'll know where to find _you_ once I have one."

"Then let me wish you good luck."

"Don't. You'll _regret_ it."

Kaito made a noise, as if he couldn't be bother to answer properly anymore.

"Now that we've cleared the identity crisis-"

"Wrong." Kaito wagged a finger at Conan's face. "Like I said before, you know nothing about me."

Conan slapped Kaito's hand away. "You can say whatever you want but you know it clearly yourself."

Kaito ignored him once again and focused his attention back on his ice cream.

"So, since we're both on the short end of the stick, we might as well compromise." Conan continued what he previously wanted to say. "There'll be times when you'll need my assistance, and regretfully, I might need yours too."

"Heh." Kaito smiled dryly. _"I'm not so despicable."_ He mimicked the same exact voice and tone that Conan used to say out that sentence.

Conan flashed an irritated look. "I've phrased out the words nicely. If you're going to twist my words, so be it."

"No matter how you phrased it, the meaning is still the same." Kaito rolled his eyes. "Gosh, I _really_ hate detectives." He muttered under his breath.

Conan gave a withering look. "So is compromising an option or not?"

"Didn't you say you'll expose whatever crap you found out about Kaitou Kid, only when the thief is clad in his stupid white uniform?" Kaito glanced down at Conan wearily. "You should try the same for the rest of your Q&amp;A sessions, you know."

A huge smile spread across Conan's face. "Of course, even Kaitou Kid has his working and resting days. My apologies."

Kaito scoffed. "You have a big heart, little detective. How kind of you."

"Speaking of kindness," Conan cleared his throat, "there's something else I thought I should be kind enough to tell you, in case you're too oblivious about it."

"Oh?" Kaito blinked, looking slightly amused as his plastic spoon hung out from his mouth. "Enlighten me."

Conan lowered his voice warily. "Nakamouri-san. She's really smart, smarter than you think."

His face turned emotionless again, just like previously when Conan mentioned _her_. Was this a facade he created whenever Aoko was involved in their conversations? For a moment, Conan was curious, _bloody_ curious about what Kaito was truly thinking behind that mask of stone.

"I know." Kaito simply answered, breaking Conan's chain of thoughts.

Conan quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

He looked away and began eating his ice cream again. "I am."

"And?"

Kaito glanced back at Conan. "Why don't you worry about your girlfriend instead? You practically live _with_ her."

"I got back up plans."

"Really?" Kaito wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about going near Ran, ever."

Kaito smirked. "You said you have back up plans."

"I'm just making sure." Conan growled under his breath.

Their conversation ended right there and Kaito looked more engrossed on his ice cream rather than Conan. After contemplating for a moment, the child finally found the correct moment and choose to break the silence again.

"About the men that shoot-"

"Sorry I'm back! Oh the stuffs arrived?" Aoko gladly sat back on her seat as Kaito gave a cheeky smile. Conan's eyes twitched. For some reason, he felt that the teenager was glad that his best friend came back at the correct time so he could avoid the question Conan wanted to ask.

Conan continued jabbing his plastic spoon into his dark chocolate ice cream, watching from the corner of his eyes at the two who were quarrelling at something that made no sense to him. Somehow, they reminded him of Heiji and Kazuha.

"Why are you acting so refine in front of a child?" Kaito gave a judging look. "Ice latte? You should stick to your strawberry smoothie."

Aoko slammed her fist on the table. "Why do you care? He's my idol!" She stuck out a tongue.

Kaito scowled and Conan laughed inwardly. That moment felt sooooo good.

As he continued to listen to their bickering, Conan suddenly felt a pang of jealousy hitting him like a truck. It sucks. Even if Kaito had an identity that couldn't be revealed to Aoko, he's still Kuroba Kaito at the same time. But what about himself? He's Kudo Shinichi, yet he wasn't either. At least Kaito had a choice to change his identity whenever he wanted, but Shinichi couldn't. Even with the help of an antidote, how long would it last? A day? Three hours?

He should stop thinking about it. There's nothing good in trying to outshine someone or degrade yourself by comparing with other people. This was the life he had to live, since that very night when he chased after Gin and Vodka and leaving Ran alone at Tropical Land. This was what fate had planned for him and if he's going to be a cry baby and to compare and complain about how others are better than him, he's just going to feel more upset.

But even if that was the case, Conan felt a little at ease. Aoko obviously hated Kaitou Kid, yet her best friend was actually the very same person she hated. It would ruin her if she were to know that truth and Shinichi clearly knew how horrible it felt to hide that kind of secret.

Not to mention, Ran didn't even hate Conan...

It was always the girls that gave the boys a headache. Or maybe it was just him.

Nonetheless, Conan decided as he took a next bite of his bitter chocolate ice cream;

Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi were different _beyond the universe,_ but at the same time, they're not really different at all.

* * *

I've always thought how cool it would be if Kaito and Aoko and met Conan and the rest while they prepare for Kid's arrival. But well, we don't always get what we want so hell yeah for fanfiction.

And I felt that if Conan and Kaito really were to meet, Conan would be smart enough to guess Kaito's real identity, although it might sound unconvincing with how I write the story out. :/

I think the whole murder plot sucks because it's super rush and may not make sense? (I've spent a lot of time thinking about the evidence and gosh, it was hard!) But I needed to end this chapter nonetheless so... I'm terribly sorry if anyone is disappointed with how it turns out.


	8. Faith

_'Text message'_ / "Speech" / _Thoughts_

* * *

"I'm home."

Aoko closed the door behind her and kicked her shoes aside before switching the lights on. Her house was empty, like usual, and she guessed that her dad must have left to party with his squad for protecting the jewel successfully.

At least the jewel wasn't stolen or anything, even though technically, it was hanging from the ceiling after Kaitou Kid_ disposed_ it.

She slumped onto the couch and stretched lazily. Her eyes wandered over living room and she focused onto nothing as she slowly recalled the day spent at the museum. Her lips slightly curled down, but not as much as the first few times when she went to Kid's heist. Aoko was used to the disappointment and uncountable failure to catch the thief and she pondered if all those years, her father was numb to this feeling too that he neglected everything; her as he continued to hunt for Kaitou Kid.

All these while, Aoko wondered if the thief was really shot that day and she became slightly doubtful about it when Kaitou Kid announced his plans to steal the Star of Hope. But after the heist, Aoko was sure that the thief was hit by the bullet.

Kid was _always_ flashy. He never fail to show up with pink bombs or make fanciful entrance. Heck, Kid would have set fireworks if he wanted to but Aoko felt the reason he didn't because he needed to keep his budget in check too. But this time, the phantom thief was acting like a real phantom. He cut the electricity, sealed the place and turned the hall into the darkest place Aoko ever been and only used his voice to prove that he was there.

But was he?

Aoko crossed her arms. There were three possibilities that Aoko could think of. Making everyone blind in the darkness while he probably used some special goggles because...

1) He decided to cheat this round since the little smart nemesis of his was there.

2) He needed to go and flirt with his ten girlfriends or something so he decided to quickly finish the heist tonight.

3) He was shot and still recovering, so he couldn't appear but used the dark to cover it up.

Deep down in her heart, she knew point three was definitely the answer, but if he was really recovering, why did he bother to waste his energy to steal within such a short period? There were times he just went missing for a week or two, so what was the sudden rush? The more she thinks, the more confuse she got.

She closed her eyes and scratched her hair. She needed a bath now and it would be better to just to forget about it. At least things wasn't awkward since he did his job in the dark this time. If she were to cross path with him, she wouldn't know what to say to him either. For a moment, Aoko wondered if he was angry with her since she went against his warnings and still appear at his heist.

Why the hell was she wondering if the thief was angry with her or not?! Aoko rolled her eyes at herself and stood up from her seat. She should be the one angry at him for _everything_ he had done.

Huffing out loud, she stormed to her room and accidentally knocked her toe against the dining chair as she yelped out in pain. Hopping about while her hands were clutching onto her toe, she growled in frustration, clearly pissed off at herself for thinking about Kaitou Kid for more than five minutes because nothing good ever happened to her when she thought of that stupid thief.

While she continued to wince in pain, her phone vibrated in her pocket as she slowly put her foot down and fished out her phone

_A message from Kaito? Didn't we just split path ten minutes ago? Did he forget his keys or something?_ Aoko thought and she unlocked the phone to see what the content was. She blinked when she read what he sent to her.

_'Have you reached home?'_

Aoko gave a disbelief look at her phone. She slowly moved the phone away from her face and blinked a couple of times before looking back at the screen again.

Nope, she wasn't hallucinating.

_W-What's with the question? _Aoko blushed. She had completely forgotten the hate for the chair that her toe knocked against as she pulled it out and sat heavily on it. _Wait... Why am I so flustered? He probably asked if I'm home so he could...maybe... uh... ask me to make him supper or something!_

She sent a reply back.

_'Yeah, at home now. What's wrong?'_

Her phone vibrated two seconds after her message was sent.

_'Nah, it's late so I'm just asking in case you got kidnapped.'_

Aoko's cheek twitched. She bit her curled up lips as she began swinging her legs like a child.

_'How caring of you. The kidnappers wouldn't ask you for ransom anyway so you don't have to worry.'_

_'You're right, for once. I guess I just wasted my effort to check up on you.'_

This was more like that Kaito she knew. His words were often filled with twist and hidden meanings that Aoko sometimes couldn't understand even when he was her best friend for a decade. Yes, he did care for her sometimes and she could tell, although he was never direct with his words._ 'Have you reached home?'_ seemed too nice and was something he wouldn't use. If it was the usual him, the first text he sent her would be_ 'Are you now at home and admiring your flat chest in the mirror?'_

_'Ugh you jerk. Then have you reached home?'_

_'Ew Aoko, are you actually expressing your concerns for me?'_

She tightened her clutch on her phone and shook it, wishing she could strangle him like how she was strangling her phone. Nothing amazed her more than Kaito, able to piss her off even when he was not with her.

Her phone vibrated in her hands again and she blinked as she looked at the screen. A photo was attached to the new message that Kaito just sent.

_'Anyway, here's your stupid photo before I delete it.'_

At first Aoko didn't understand what Kaito meant, but once she did, she snickered as she recalled how irritated Kaito looked when she bugged him to use his phone to help her take a photo because she insisted his phone camera's was of a better quality than hers.

Well, it wasn't just his hobby to annoy her, she enjoyed annoying him too, just that he won her by a large extent.

Aoko tapped on the picture to enlarge it and it showed the photo of her and Conan smiling together. Her eyes instantly softened at the awkward looking boy who was trying to pose as naturally as possible. Knowing someone who disliked Kid wasn't something Aoko could find so easily nowadays, with the accumulating fans that spread across Japan and even overseas.

Her gaze focused back onto the child again.

She heard from her father that Conan helped a few times in stopping Kid, much to his displeasure when he realized a mere child posed a threat to his career. But he acknowledged it and today, Aoko met him and couldn't help but to believe how true her father's words and how those newspaper reports wrote about Edogawa Conan.

But it wasn't so simple... she wasn't sure how to put her feelings into words... Was he a prodigy? A genius? A reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes? Close enough, but the child didn't seem to be like what Aoko thought to be.

Her train of thoughts randomly broke when she realized she still owed Kaito a reply.

_'Hehehe thanks!' _

_'I'm going to bathe now. Ew but see you in school on Monday.__'_

Her mood was ruined within a second and Aoko furiously typed her reply.

_'EW BACK AT YOU!'_

She slammed her phone on her lap and stood up, pushing the chair back and almost toppling it. Indeed, it was late and her mood was getting grumpier. A bath and a good night sleep would cure everything and she'll spend her time tomorrow to finish all her homework like she promised herself when she decided to attend Kid's heists today.

Aoko gave a last glance around the empty living room and sighed before she headed to her room.

.o.

Down the quiet and long streets, Aoko just finished giggling when her best friend Keiko brought up a funny joke that happened a few days ago in school. It was their usual walking home session on Wednesday, which they promised that whether it was sunny or rainy, they would still walk home together; just the two of them.

Their class ended much earlier but they stayed back in school to finish up some assignments before they headed home. That was why the streets was rather quiet in the early evening when most of the students were either at home or elsewhere, far away from school.

"Hey Aoko..."

The said girl turned to her best friend and gave a questioning gaze, slightly curious at Keiko's sudden change in tone.

"Yeah?"

"Does Kuroba-kun have a girlfriend?"

Aoko made an unidentifiable noise and blinked a couple of times. "How would I know?"

"But you're his best friend!" Keiko argued.

"I guess so but we've never talk about relationship things before so I never ask and he never tell me if he has one or not."

"Then what do _you_ think?" Keiko leaned towards Aoko as the latter slightly backed away but their synchronized steps were not broken.

Aoko nervously glanced to her side before turning her head away to hide her face better. Keiko didn't even have to ask her and she already thought about this subject before, long time ago. And now that Keiko prompted it, that weird but familiar feeling began to linger in her chest again.

"I really don't know."

"It's a yes or a no!"

Aoko turned back to Keiko, a small frown etched on her face. "Why are you so curious about whether Kaito got a girlfriend or not?" In the very next second, her face fell lax before she leaned forward in an exasperated manner, so fast that if Keiko didn't move back in time, their head would have collided. "Have you fallen in love with Kaito?!"

"There's no way I'll ever like that pervert best friend of yours!"

"Then why the question?" Aoko asked calmly, like her sudden outburst previously didn't even happen.

"It's not me that's interested in him." Keiko said nonchalantly before she slapped her hand over her mouth and quickly glanced at Aoko.

"W-What?"

"W-What?" Keiko echoed back and began laughing. In that split second, her pace quickened and Aoko narrowed her eyes, easily catching up with Keiko when her stamina and speed was the best among the girls in class, thanks to her daily training of chasing Kaito around the school.

It was a pointless run-and-chase game and Keiko knew that well enough to slow down and finally answer Aoko's question. "It's Haruka-chan. She asked me to investigate if Kuroba-kun has any girlfriend, since I'm your best friend and you're his best friend, so..."

"Haruka-chan likes Kaito?!"

"Shhhh!" Keiko pressed her finger on Aoko's lips as she glanced around hesitantly before pulling her hand away. "It's suppose to be a top-secret investigation and I'm not supposed to let you know!"

Aoko felt like laughing out loud but she knew it was rude of her to do so, instead she bit her lips and tried to suppress that amusement within her. "But Haruka-chan is so cute and smart! Isn't she popular among the boys? Why would she like Kaito?"

Keiko shrugged and they continued their walk back home. "I guess human desires for things that they don't have. He's also pretty cool with his magic tricks and such. Although he's a big pervert, he's not like other guys who played with girl's feelings or tried to get any girl's attention."

"Well yeah-"

"Except for you!" Keiko butt in and Aoko blinked.

"Me?" Aoko pointed at herself and gave an accused look. "What did I do?"

"You're the only girl he cares about in like, the whole school!"

"T-That's not true!" Aoko waved her arms around. "It's just-"

"Haruka-chan could have asked you about Kuroba-kun," Keiko interrupted Aoko again as the former gave a sinister smirk, "but she asked me instead because she thought of the possibility that you're his girlfriend."

This time, Aoko couldn't hold her laughter and she erupted into a fits of giggle. "What are you saying?!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, completely not amused and watched Aoko continued her chortling with an unsatisfied look.

Aoko wiped an invisible tear from her eye. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She sniffed.

"Aren't you affected by what Haruka-chan said?" Keiko gestured her hands animated over her chest.

"For?" Aoko raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever considered becoming Kuroba-kun's girlfriend?"

Aoko slapped her forehead and gave a loud sigh. "Keiko, you need to stop talking like this because I might laugh too much and end up in the hospital."

Keiko gave a small pout. "To be honest, I don't think it's possible to see him with anyone else." She tapped her chin and gave a sidelong glance at Aoko. "It's either you or he doesn't have one. But since Haruka-chan wanted me to ask this _specific_ question, I'll just ask for her."

"Well, I can guarantee that I'm not his girlfriend so Haruka-chan can be reassured."

"Why do you make it sound like he has a girlfriend but it's not you?" Keiko quirked her eyebrow.

Aoko scratched her cheeks and stared up at the sky, her chest feeling heavier than before. "Because it's true."

"Wh-What?!" Keiko stopped on her tracks and grabbed Aoko's shoulder, shocking her as her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh I-I mean I'm not sure if he has one but you can't rule out that possibility!" Aoko yelped.

"But something must have happened to make you think like that." Keiko frowned, not in displeasure but in worry. "Aoko, are you keeping something from me?"

"It's not it..." Aoko moved her eyes away but Keiko continued to meet her gaze with a suspicious look and Aoko finally gave in. Keiko was always great at noticing these little things about Aoko, maybe because the two of them knew each other since the start of their High School. Aoko was glad to have such a caring best friend like Keiko, but this made her wonder if Kaito was even half as observant as Keiko when they knew each other for a decade.

"Well?" Keiko prompted and put her arms down.

"Lately Kaito's been _really_ busy. Though he still do those usual magic tricks and play a fool in class, things are a little different now." Aoko mumbled. "He 's been skipping the dinners I made for him, rushing off straightaway after school, postponing our study sessions and... Basically, even though it's the same in school, we're different outside. We don't hang out as much anymore."

Realization dawned over Keiko's face. "You mean that Kuroba-kun might have a girlfriend outside of school?"

She nodded her head in silence.

Keiko gave a comforting pat on Aoko's back and they continued walking again. "Maybe he's just really busy with _things_!"

Aoko scoffed and gave an amused looked over at Keiko. "What _things_?"

"It's impossible." Keiko shook her head desperately before she gave a soft sigh. "I just thought that even if he does have a girlfriend, it's yo-"

Aoko put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, cutting her off before she finished that sentence. She heard it far too many times and she didn't really want to hear it anymore. It didn't help to minimize that stupid weird feeling in her chest but only to amplify it and she wanted that to stop. "Keiko, it's impossible between us, I'm serious. Besides, I'm not his type."

"Kuroba-kun has a type?" Keiko gave a disbelief look.

"He prefer girls with... better assets than me."

"Oh come on Aoko! It's not the appearance we're talking about. It's the _heart_, the _personality_, the _chemistry_ and l_ove_!" Keiko sprouted her arms like wings and gestured them around to emphasis her individual points.

"Love, huh?" Aoko sighed softly. There was no way in a million years that Kaito would be interested in _that_ thing called love. It wasn't within the zone of his _things-to-care_ list but more of his _get-this-away-from-me_ list. Even if he confused her from time to time, she understood him well enough to know that he couldn't care less about something stupid like love.

But maybe one day, a girl like Haruka could change his view about romance. Or maybe... he already had one to change his views already...

"Earth to Aoko?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Sorry, did you say something?"

Keiko didn't look like she believed her but she let it pass this time, which Aoko was grateful for. "Nonetheless, I still need to give a definite answer to Haruka-chan."

"Why does she want to know anyway?" Aoko asked. "Is the answer really important?"

"Because if he doesn't have a girlfriend, she planned on confessing to him."

All of the sudden, Aoko couldn't breathe. There was something in her throat, blocking the air that she desperately needed but her face displayed no struggling emotions or any sign that showed she needed air. And for that two seconds that seemed like eternity, Aoko finally managed to breathe again as she nodded her head and made a simple noise to signify that she heard what Keiko said.

Keiko sighed. "Since you already knew this much, I don't think telling that would make any difference." She glanced up at the orange sky, totally oblivious at the suddenly quiet Aoko beside her. "Haruka-chan was a little impatient recently and so I decided to make use of our walking-home session to ask you this question since it's the best time to get an answer from you."

"I see."

"If I just guess an answer and tell her, the consequence would be dire so I needed to confirm with you." Keiko further explained.

"You're lucky. Kaito said he'll come over to have dinner over at my house tonight. I can try asking him then."

"Re-Really?" Keiko's mood perked up but her face fell lax again as she gave a sheepish look. "Sorry for the trouble."

Aoko rubbed the back of her head. "Provided that he turns up and doesn't forget about it though. He often used the reason that he forgets and didn't come to have his dinner in the end, like always."

"I mean in a way that troubles _you_." Keiko bit her lips. "To let you ask Kuroba-kun such things and hurting yo-"

Aoko waved her off. "There's no trouble. Haruka-chan wants to confess right? She needs an answer."

Keiko's eyes wavered and guilt immediately appeared on her face. "Hey, Aoko... I think you should forget asking Kuroba-kun. Just forget what I said, please?"

"Why?"

Keiko bit her lips. "I don't know. I feel that it's wrong of me to ask you to do this."

"Honestly, I'm curious for a very long time." Aoko gave an assured smile. "This finally gives me a reason to ask him so it's a win-win situation!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

.o.

There was a very long period of time when Kaito didn't turn up for the dinners that Aoko made for him, but she never complain or tell him that she always threw the extra food she made away because she didn't want him to feel guilty too. But ever since that time when he fallen ill one month ago and she discovered that his house had no food at all, she forced him to come over for one consecutive week after he became better.

When she stopped forcing him to come and just chided him to eat properly like a human, he turned up on his own will at least thrice a week and just eat at her house. There were one or two times when her father was coincidentally and miraculously there too.

On that same day after Keiko and Aoko had that talk on their way home, Aoko couldn't concentrate on her cooking at all and ended up burning the food instead. The only thing edible she made that night were two fried eggs.

She stared down at the completely black hamburger steaks on her pan before looking up at the clock. It was near seven in the evening and there was no way she have the time or resources to make new ones. She grabbed the handle on the pan and sighed out loud as she watched the burnt food slipping down and into the bin.

After she placed the pan into the sink and turned around while untying her waist apron, her face almost knock right straight into something firm and she almost screamed until she saw what the thing that suddenly appeared behind her was.

Not exactly _thing_ though.

"Kuroba Kaito!" Aoko heaved a sigh of relief before she growled. "Are you trying to scare the hell out of me?"

"I actually made a grand entrance when I entered your home, you're just too distracted to notice me at all." He leaned against the counter.

"Wait, how did you come in?"

"I've been ringing the bell for five times so I used my own method."

"But I didn't hear- Hey that's trespassing!"

He waved her off nonchalantly and sniffed the air. "So what are we having tonight? Your specialty; burnt crisp of death?"

Aoko scowled and picked up the bin, shoving it to his direction. "Would you like some? Fresh and hot!"

Kaito chuckled and took the bin from Aoko's hand and she never thought that he would actually take it from her. He peered inside and his laughter grew louder.

She huffed. The hamburger steaks were supposed to be perfect. It was just that she was distracted and didn't notice the fire! But there was no way she would tell Kaito her reasons. He would just made a joke out of it and in the end, the one losing would still be her. She could continue that pointless argument if she wanted but tonight, she didn't have much energy to do so.

"Let's eat out tonight. My treat." Kaito brushed past her and placed the bin back to the original position.

Aoko blinked before she narrowed her eyes. "That's very kind of you but what's the bargain?"

Before she could turn to hear his answer, she felt a tug on her back and the apron that was tied around her waist became loosened. Not able to react fast enough, a gentle force made her spin around in her position and the apron was completely pulled away from her waist.

Aoko gave a small yelp and after she whirled around, the first thing she noticed was Kaito smiling at her. That image that caused her breath to hitch for a second was completely gone when she realized Kaito just threw her apron over her head.

"The bargain is that you need to wear something cuter instead of a shirt and jeans."

"Kuroba Kaito! Now my hair's oily and ruined!" Aoko yelled.

"Go and bathe or whatever and get ready. Don't make me wait." Kaito said as he made his way to the living room.

"I'll take one hour and see what you can do." Aoko stuck out her tongue.

"It's not advisable to eat so late, don't you know?" Kaito slumped onto the sofa and picked up the remote. "The thing that is growing bigger wouldn't be your chest but your stomach instead."

"Enough about my chest already!" She exclaimed as she stormed to her room to get her fresh clothes.

.o.

They settled for dinner in a nearby family restaurant and Aoko ordered meatball pasta while Kaito ordered chicken chop.

It wasn't exactly _meatball_ pasta but more of _fries_ and pasta. When Kaito kept on stealing the meatballs that she was saving for later, she took his fries to get back at him.

Even when they continued to throw insults at each other, the mission that was weighing in her mind was not forgotten. There were a few times when Aoko wanted to speak up and bring that matter into their conversation but something kept on stopping her even when she had the chance. And Kaito was obviously smart enough to tell but she would just act like she didn't know, just to save that small little pride in her.

But avoiding wasn't helping when she was making things obvious and now it would seem weird and awkward if Aoko really asked him that question. She could have just acted like she was curious and asked for fun but now she seemed like she asked because it was important to her.

Yes, it's true that it was important to her, but to Kaito...

She sighed inwardly.

"Why don't you eat the fork too?"

Aoko blinked and looked up, she opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when she realized the fry on her fork was gone and she was nibbling on the utensil instead. Embarrassed, she place the fork down and pulled her glass of lemonade towards her and began drinking.

"What's with you today? You got something to say?"

She quickly pushed her drink away before she accidentally took another sip and choked. Aoko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glanced up tentatively before looking away.

"Well, uh I do have something to say."

"Then spit it out." Kaito gave a weird look over at Aoko, munching onto his chicken.

_What is wrong with me? Just say it already!_ Aoko took in a deep breath. "I was just wondering, like, do you have a..."

Kaito hunched his back and frowned. "A what?"

"Girlfriend." Aoko spat out the word like there was acid in her mouth.

There were three seconds of silence before he burst out laughing. Yeah, she counted in her head. Exactly three seconds.

"What the heck?!" Kaito clutched onto his stomach and continued chuckling, earning a few stares from the customers around them. Aoko quickly sent them an apologetic look before nudging Kaito to stop his noise pollution.

"Stop laughing!"

"Yeah yeah." Kaito said but he couldn't help but snickered a few more seconds before he finally calm down. "Now I know why you looked so uncomfortable the entire time. So you want to know if I've got a girlfriend?"

Aoko sighed and nodded.

"Aren't you my girlfriend?" Kaito quirked an eyebrow and Aoko's face turned bright red and she picked the mini menu stand on the table and raised it threateningly over her head.

"What are you saying?! Since when am I your girlfriend?!"

"Aren't you a girl _and_ my friend?" Kaito raised his arms to defend himself, in case she really lands a hit. "Don't tell me you're really a boy in disguise?!"

"You stupid jerk!" She placed the menu down as gently as she could when she realized there were more people staring at them now than when Kaito was laughing a while ago. She gave them an embarrassed look again before glaring back at Kaito.

He placed his arms down and grabbed the mini menu stand from the table, setting it far away so Aoko couldn't reach it again.

"We're going to get blacklisted from this restaurant if we continue. Can't we just talk normally for once?" Aoko mumbled.

Kaito scoffed. "Now it's my fault?"

"Just answer my question."

_No. Don't answer it. _A part of her brain screamed. She didn't want to congratulate him if he answers yes. She didn't want to sound happy for him when she gives him her blessings. Everything would be so wrong because this wasn't what she wanted to do.

_Yes. Answer me. _Another part of her brain solemnly said. To get it over and done with. To stop herself from pondering on the same question for nearly a year almost every night and the only one who was hurting was herself. She needed a closure, an answer to this.

"I don't have a girlfriend, stupid. Who the hell have time for that?"

There was a short silence.

"I-I-Is that so?" _Oh my god why did I stutter? Why?!_

"Now it's your turn to answer me. Why the sudden question?"

"Just curious." It wasn't a lie. She gazed up at him as he narrowed his eyes at her and she gave a toothy grin back.

"That's unfair, I answered your question so you should answer mine."

"I already did."

He placed his heavy head on his palm and continued staring at her. "Don't tell me you're interested in me."

"No!" Aoko gritted through clenched teeth before looking around the restaurant. Good, she didn't disturb anyone.

"Then?"

She had two choices. She could turn into a horrible person and spill Haruka's secret or say out her true feelings, which was also a stupid choice because she technically wasn't supposed to be sad or anything when she spent less time with Kaito. If he knew that, she would have been embarrassed to death.

True, they're best friends, but expressing their fondness for each other's companion seemed to be forbidden between the two of them. There was never a rule that stated so and Aoko didn't know when did it all began but maybe it was more on the pride issue than a taboo or some sort. They've hurled too much insults at each other everyday, which slowly became their main form of communication and saying anything else was just too weird.

She sighed inwardly.

Both those choices weren't even choices at all. Exposing Haruka's plan would not cause Aoko any harm but she knew that it was wrong to do so... and she didn't dare to tell him either. He would definitely acted all smug about it but whether he would accept Haruka's confession or not... that was another story and for now and Aoko didn't have any will left to prepare herself to know that answer when the first question drained all of her energy already.

"I was just wondering if I have one, would you too?" Those words just came out naturally out of Aoko's mouth that she didn't know what she said until she registered those words in her mind.

His jaws tightened and his gaze suddenly turned solemn in a way that Aoko never seen before, but that expression was gone in an instant after she blinked and she regretted it.

Kaito gave a disgusted look. "What? You like someone?"

"What's with the face?"

"Just pitying that poor guy."

Aoko gave a fake sweet smile at him and rolled her eyes. "For now, you can save your effort because that guy doesn't exist. But anyway, we've never talked about relationships before so I just thought about bringing it up. That's all." Aoko explained. Everything she said was really true, just that she left out certain important points and it wasn't lying.

She disliked people who lies and she wasn't intending to become someone she disliked.

"Whatever." Kaito rubbed his stomach and glanced away as he leaned back on his chair. "Suddenly have some cravings for ice cream. You want any?"

"Okay!" Aoko chirped, a little glad that she finally moved on with this conversation. She got the answer she needed anyway. "But are you treating that too?"

"Yeah yeah."

.o.

"Thanks for the dinner." Aoko turned to Kaito when they reached outside of her house as she pat her full stomach with a satisfying smile.

Despite all those insults he threw at her about how fattening it was if she ordered so much ice cream, she didn't care and went ahead to pick all her favorites, just to piss him off with the amount he needed to pay too, although he didn't seem concern with the money but more about mocking her and her accumulating fats.

He shoved his hands in his pocket. "You need to improve your cooking skills though. Don't expect me to treat you like this every time."

Aoko curled her lips down and stormed through her front gates. "And here I was, being really grateful. I'll take back my thanks!"

Kaito grinned. "See your flat chest in school tomorrow." He gave a half-hearted wave and disappeared behind the brick wall before Aoko could shout back at him, although she decided against it in the end.

She unlocked the door and went in, not surprise that her father still wasn't back at home since he did mention it to her beforehand. Although she was used to the darkness that crept in her house since she was often home alone, she hastily rushed to her room and opened the door before closing it behind her, letting the door be the barrier of that empty feeling she had whenever she was at home by herself.

Pushing back those unnecessary thoughts, Aoko switched on her bedroom lights and sat on the edge of her bed before she abruptly broke into a silly grin. There wasn't that weird pain in her chest anymore and she probably could get a good rest tonight. She shook her head and sighed, feeling a little crazy herself to even _think_ that Kaito got a girlfriend.

_Pfft. And here I was, worrying for nothing._

But why was she worrying in the first place? She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Aoko knew that one day, something was going to cause a distant between Kaito and her to grow and him having a girlfriend was something that first came to Aoko's mind. If Kaito got a girlfriend, she couldn't hang out with him anymore.

She couldn't ask him out during Christmas Eve, go to the shrine during New Year, give him obligatory chocolates during Valentines's day, watch a movie, get a drink, study together, walk home together, cook him dinner, make sure he eats well... All these things would be done by his girlfriend and not her. It wasn't her duty.

And Aoko couldn't really imagine that time to come.

The silly grin was still etched on her face but after a while, her smile slowly faltered as she turned to her side, letting her arms becoming her pillow.

If he didn't have a girlfriend... then why did everything _still_ changed since last year?

.o.

"You seriously asked?"

"Yeap."

"And he said he doesn't have one?"

"Yeap."

Keiko beamed while Aoko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I knew it from the start! It's either you or no one else." She leaned against Aoko's desk and she crossed her arms proudly and Aoko didn't exactly know what Keiko was proud of.

"What about Haruka-chan?" Aoko tilted her head. "You want to help Haruka-chan, that's why you wanted me to ask right?"

"It's not the same." Keiko leaned forward and spoke in a whisper. "Whether Kuroba-kun _already_ has a girlfriend and Haruka-chan confessing is two different things."

The more she listened, the more she didn't get it. "How is that different?"

"If Kuroba-kun has a girlfriend, then I guess it's really over." Keiko leaned even closer to Aoko's ears. "But Haruka-chan confessing doesn't mean that Kuroba-kun will accept, right?"

Before Aoko could say anything, a figure appeared behind Keiko and the two girl's attention were directed to the newcomer.

"Morning Haruka-chan." Aoko gave a pleasant smile as Keiko quickly flashed a nervous smile, obviously a little tense when she just finished talking about Haruka behind her back.

"Morning Nakamori-san." Haruka sent an equally nice smile back before looking over at Keiko. "Sorry, but I need to borrow Keiko for a bit if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure."

She watched the two go before looking back down on her desk. Haruka was probably asking for an answer now and Keiko would definitely tell her like what she was supposed to. She sighed again.

Aoko gave a tiny peek at Keiko and Haruka's direction. The latter looked utterly pleased at what Keiko was saying with both her hands clenched together and eye brightening up and such. Aoko looked away and back at her empty desk.

Since Haruka got the answer she wanted, she would definitely moved on to the second step, which was to confess.

It was like one problem leading to another...

She straightened her posture and slapped her cheeks lightly._ Come on Aoko, Haruka-chan confessing isn't a _problem_! She's my classmate and I should give her my support! Right? _Aoko lowered her gaze._ But the guy she likes is Kaito..._

A day didn't pass and that irritating feeling came back to her chest again.

"Whoa Kaito, you're earlier than the teacher today."

"I know right."

Aoko glanced up, watching the class joker making small talks with their classmate before he headed towards her direction, or more specifically, his desk that was right beside hers.

"Yo!" He raised his hand and greeted after he sat on his seat.

"Yo." She drawled.

"School haven't start and you're feeling moody already?"

"I'm not mood-"

"Kaito-Kun!"

The two of them looked up and standing before them was Haruka, not like Aoko was expecting anyone else. She glanced behind Haruka's back, to find Keiko standing a few desk behind, giving a casual shrug. Aoko focused her attention back onto Haruka again.

"What's up?" He answered.

Haruka smiled. "During lunch, can I speak to you in private?"

Kaito raised both of his hands in defense. "Hey, hey... I didn't peek in any girl's lockers room!"

"No, it's not about that!" Haruka blushed. "It's about something else."

"Okay...?"

"Meet me at the rooftop. I'll stay there until you come."

"Cool."

"See you later!" Haruka blurted out loud before she hopped back to her desk and started squealing with her friends. The two of them stared at the weird commotion before Kaito broke the silence between them.

"What the hell is going on? What did I do? What does she want from me?"

Aoko turned and smirked "Now you know how it feels when you don't know what's happening?"

Kaito stared back. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're always confident with your pranks because you know what's going to happen while the others don't. Now it's time to taste your own medicine." Aoko stuck out her tongue.

"So it's revenge, huh? Something's up at the rooftop." Kaito crossed his arms. "Fine, I'm not going up later."

She gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Aoko couldn't find the voice to speak at all. She should insist and tell him to go up the rooftop because Haruka wasn't preparing any prank on him but was going to confess to him. And if he didn't appear, wouldn't she be waiting for the whole day? Nothing could have been worse than that.

But why couldn't she find the courage to tell him? She gripped tightly onto her hem of her skirt and bit her quivering lips.

Before she could decide what she should do, her teacher finally came in and settled everyone down. And for the rest of the period, Aoko decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and focus in class instead.

.o.

And it obviously failed.

For the entire morning, she wasn't even listening in class. But it wasn't just her. Keiko often sent a few quick glances at her once in a while. Even at her seat, she could hear soft whispering and squealing from Haruka's direction and she was right when she went and confirmed it. As for Kaito, he slept for the first two period and pretended to listen for the remaining ones until lunch break.

When the lunch bell rang, everyone scrambled from the seats to get their lunch or to find their friends from other classes. Only a few remained behind to eat their lunch made from home, including Aoko.

"Hmmm, should I buy the cheese or the ham bread?" Kaito tapped his chin lazily.

Aoko opened her lunch box before glancing up at Kaito who was facing the window with a small frown.

"You're choosing a bread like you're choosing a house." Aoko rolled her eyes.

He spun around and peered into her lunch box. "Let me have some of that so I don't need to waste any time thinking what to buy."

Aoko snatched her lunch away. "You're making an excuse, aren't you? You just don't want to queue to buy your bread."

"Ah... You know me so well?"

"Eh Kuroba-kun? Why are you still here?"

Kaito glanced up, so did Aoko as they stared at the two girls that were staring back at them as well.

"Then where should I be?" He quirked an eyebrow at their classmates. Aoko immediately recognized the girls as Haruka's friends.

"Haruka-chan is waiting for you at the rooftop!" One girl exclaimed.

"Yeah and you're still... here?!" The other gave an incredulous look before she pulled him away from his desk and the first girl helped too. Aoko watched the scene in silence as Kaito continued making a fuss about how revenge was never the answer while the two girls continued pushing him out of the class. She could hear his faint voice but in just a few seconds, she couldn't anymore.

Aoko would be laughing out loud if she watched the scene again, provided that the reason he was being pushed to the rooftop wasn't to be confessed at.

When Aoko was getting used to the suddenly quiet classroom, Keiko walked through the door and glanced around before jogging over to Aoko's seat with her bread.

"Kuroba-kun went?"

"Yeah." Aoko didn't feel like explaining that he was forced to do so. It didn't make any difference anyway.

"You... didn't stop him?"

Aoko stared up at Keiko and she stared back. Her eyes widened by a fraction before she looked down at her food, suddenly feeling full. What rights did she have to stop him from going anywhere?

Keiko dragged Kaito's chair and sat beside Aoko, pushing her spectacles up her nose solemnly. "There's nothing to be worry about, Aoko. Like I said, I can't imagine Kaito being with any-"

"You may not be able to imagine it, but I can." Aoko glanced up at her best friend. "I can imagine him with every other girls in the world, except me. I'm just his best friend, Keiko. Nothing more."

"Aoko..." Keiko's hand slowly curled into a fist. "I'm sorry Aoko. I should have just ignored Haruka-chan's request... Even if Kuroba-kun have or doesn't have a girlfriend, the fact that you liked him stays the same!"

"W-What! Keiko! I don't_ like_ him!" Aoko cried out, quickly looking around the class. Luckily, none of their classmates who stayed behind were interested in their conversation at all.

Keiko shook her head. "I may be wearing spectacles but I'm not blind."

"Keiko-"

"You need to have more confidence in yourself." She placed her hand on Aoko's shoulder. "You always regard yourself so little. Don't you think you deserve better sometimes?"

"Deserving better and being able to deserve someone is two different things." Aoko sighed before she forced herself to smile again. Even if she couldn't cheer herself up, she needed to show a smile to reassure her friend. "I'm lucky enough to be his best friend already."

"Kuroba-kun_ is_ the lucky one. Not you." Keiko pouted and spread out her arms to hug Aoko and the latter accepted it wholeheartedly. They stayed in that comforting position for a while before they broke the hug a few seconds later.

"Well, who cares about that guy?" Aoko grinned before looking down at Keiko's bread. "Is that something new on the menu?"

"Yeah._ Flame cheese ham and turkey_. The word_ flame __cheese_ caught my attention so I guess no harm trying."

"The lady at the cafeteria always likes to give really interesting names to her breads."

"My exact thoughts!" Keiko exclaimed as she gazed down at her bread. "I wonder what names she gave to her children."

They began making up fanciful and ridiculous names on the spot, laughing at how horrible their imagination was and when Aoko thought she could finally just forget about today and all those stupid feelings and thoughts, Kuroba Kaito, the reason for all those weird feeling in her chest suddenly appeared through their classroom door.

"Kuroba-kun!" Keiko's eyes lit up and Aoko turned, watching Kaito walking towards them.

"Eh... so you bought bread?"

"What did you say?" Keiko showed her nice set of clean teeth as she stared at Kaito.

"Say what?"

Keiko gave a pointed look. "You know what I'm talking about."

Kaito looked at Keiko for a moment before turning to face Aoko and she quickly glanced away, feigning oblivious. "How did you know?" He spoke.

"Don't mind that!" Keiko waved him off excitedly. "But judging that you are alone and Haruka-chan is nowhere to be found... you rejected her?"

Kaito shrugged indifferently.

"Why did you reject her?" Keiko gasped.

Kaito made a face. "Did you get that interrogating disease from Hakuba or something?"

"Don't try to avoid my questions." She wagged her finger at him.

Until now, Aoko didn't realize that she had been holding onto her breath the entire time. In just two days, her chest had been going through all these unnecessary and aches and Aoko didn't even know how relief she could ever feel in life until today happened.

Her cheeks were actually tired from trying to smile too much previously, but now her lips twitched and a smile was formed on its own.

"Well I'm honored that she likes me," He ruffled his tousled hair, "but I don't have any feelings for her, so yeah."

It was definitely harsh to be rejected and Aoko knew that Haruka should be upset or even crying in disappointment when her feelings were unreciprocated. But Aoko couldn't find any sadness within in to take pity on Haruka. She lowered her gaze and stared at her shoes, feeling disgusted at herself all of the sudden. She would be lying if she said she wasn't happy that Kaito rejected Haruka, but that very act was the only ever selfish part of Aoko and she couldn't help it at all even if she tried.

Her nails dug deeper into her arms._ I'm sorry Haruka-chan._

"Oh, Ahouko."

Aoko looked up and glowered at that nickname but remained silent to let him continue what he wanted to say.

"Is this the reason why you asked me yesterday?"

She blinked, anger immediately vanished from her eyes. "What reason?"

"Whatever. It's over anyway." Kaito sighed before his gaze fell upon the funny looking bread Keiko was holding. "What flavor is that?" He pointed out.

"Flame cheese ham and turkey." Keiko answered.

"Whoa serious?! Now I don't have to choose between ham or cheese anymore."

"Are you practicing selective hearing?" Aoko rolled her eyes. "It's _Flame_ cheese ham _and turkey_."

"Does it even matter?" Kaito waved Aoko off. "It looks so good too."

"Well, that's true though." Aoko bit her lips and stared at the food in Keiko's hand.

"Yeah, exactly." Kaito nodded and slightly bent down to level his head with Aoko's. His hand gesturing animatedly at the bread. "Don't you feel like buying it?"

"Kinda."

"Then go and buy before it runs out." Kaito swiftly picked Aoko's lunch box from her table before running out of the class. "I guess I can take this then!"

"Kuroba Kaito!" Aoko slammed the table and stood up from her seat while Keiko just shook her head. "Your tricked me again! Give me back my lunch!"

Of course he didn't listen to her and she had to chase him around the school, like usual.

* * *

A/n:  
Actually planned to write something _short _and more focused on Aoko and Kaito's relationship, as a breather for the previous two heavy chapters but ended up writing another 8k words chapter omggggg ahhh. I'm so sorry for making it so long but I couldn't help it.  
But well, hope you guys like it! Reviews are very very very_ very_ appreciated hehehehe


	9. Distance

"Happy Valentines' Day!"

Hakuba gratefully accepted the chocolates from Aoko's hand. He gazed at the bright pink box, a little longer than all the other chocolates he received before smiling at Aoko. "Thank you. I presumed this is one of the leftover chocolates you made so you're giving them to me?"

Aoko pouted and crossed her arms. "Is that really what you think?" Of course those weren't leftovers. She specifically made a whole bunch just to distribute them in class today and well, Hakuba was one of the few guys she wanted to show her gratitude to and she thought he would be at least appreciative about it.

She glanced at the pile of cute looking chocolates and sweets on his table and shook her head. Maybe there wasn't a need for her to do so at all. "I guess my chocolates doesn't mean much anyway." Her head gestured over his table and he followed her glance.

He chuckled behind her chocolates and gave that calm looking smile again. "Maybe I should rephrase my sentence a little. Is this chocolate one of the extras you made after you finished making Kuroba-kun's?"

"W-What? No!" Aoko gritted her teeth, looking away quickly to hide the redness that was spreading across her cheeks. "He doesn't deserve my gratitude." She added.

"Of course he doesn't." Hakuba continued inspecting her chocolate as if it was some murder weapon. The detective then glanced back at Aoko with an expression that she thought looked dangerous, too dangerous for the kind and nice Hakuba she knew to be giving. "You shouldn't associate too much with that guy. He's not someone good to meddle with."

"What do you mean by that?" She remembered hearing those familiar words, or something that held the same meaning as what Hakuba was trying to imply to her. She never took those words seriously so she never bother to remember them well, not until when Hakuba mentioned it now. Her mind began racing on its own again, forcing herself to remember that memory.

Were those words from... Akako?

"I would tell you but I thought I shouldn't be the one saying that," He carefully placed his gift on the neatly stacked pile on his table, and Aoko wondered if he was intending to build a castle or something, "besides, I don't have the evidence so you're just going to take my words as a joke."

Aoko was about to ask more when a girl suddenly approached them, or to be more specific, approached Hakuba's table. She noted the shy and hesitant look on the girl's face, along with the small wrapped box in her hand and Aoko knew it was time for her to leave. Giving a smile and a wave, she dismissed herself and walked away without waiting for Hakuba to say anything.

It was still lunch period and her class was too packed to have her lunch although she wasn't exactly hungry either. Furthermore, it would look stupid for her to be eating while all the girls were rushing off to find the person they wanted to give their chocolates to. She sighed and walked towards her table, picking up her bag and opened it.

In the corner of her bag, a box was sitting lonesomely with her books and lunch box. Her fingers tentatively reached it before pulling them away and her eyes automatically moved towards the empty seat beside her.

Kaito didn't come to school today and she wasn't sure why. Yesterday he looked perfectly fine and he even flipped her skirt twice that day. Was it because she kicked his chin too hard and he needed to get it checked today? It wasn't possible. If that was the case, he would be calling her and forcing her to bring him to the doctor like a servant if she really was the cause of it.

"Na-Nakamori-san?"

Aoko blinked and turned, surprised to find a bunch of girls standing behind her. She stepped back, a little intimated all of the sudden.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah?"

"I know this may sound very rude but can you pass this to Kuroba-kun?" The girl handed a box to her, followed by more hands shoving right at her direction with fanciful colored boxes and neat ribbons. She blinked again and slightly leaned back against her table, feeling overwhelmed at the amount of chocolates being pushed to her face.

"We wanted to go to his house! But... we don't know where... and we're scared Kuroba-kun would hate us if we just turned up uninvited. So we thought that you can help us to pass our feelings to him. W-We wrote our names and classes so it would be fine!" Another girl quickly added.

"Eh..." Aoko straightened her posture. Now that these girls phrased it that way, how could she even reject them? "I can help. I need to pass him some homework too."

"Thank you Nakamori-san!" The girls squealed excitedly. They took out a bag that they prepared beforehand and started placing their chocolates carefully inside. Aoko stared at the little commotion before her, one complaining how she wanted her chocolate to be on the top while the other was arguing about how her ribbon was ruined because of how they placed the chocolates in the bag.

It wasn't surprising, really, to have so many girls wanting to give Kaito chocolates for Valentines' Day. She recognized a few of the girls from other classes in the same year and some a grade smaller than her... She wanted to find the image of a Kaito's fanclub amusing to her but somehow she couldn't. Aoko slightly glanced at her chocolate in her bag.

Her attention was zapped away when the girl handed the bag to her. "Thank you! Really, thank you!" The girls chimed in union.

She took the heavy bag from her hand. "No problem." Aoko smiled.

.o.

Aoko sighed.

She rang the doorbell once and then once more before giving up. Why would she waste her time to wait like a fool outside when she got the key to his house? Apparently, Kaito gave it to her a few year ago when he went overseas to visit his mother and he left his house under her care. Actually, it was more like she asked him for it since she volunteered to help and he just gave it to her without hesitation.

The key was always kept in her purse and she didn't use them much ever since. Kaito came to her house more than she went to his and he was usually with her to open his door so she never need the key in any sense. As Aoko fumbled with the key and slotted it in carefully, she wondered if he even know she still had his key.

The door unlocked like how it should be and she entered, mumbling an apology for intruding, closed the door and placed her shoes aside. There, was Kaito's shoes and Aoko contemplated that he was at home. But despite that, the house seemed so empty, so quiet for him to be around at all and it suddenly gave her a sense of Deja Vu. It was as if she was entering her own home instead of Kaito's.

Aoko lowered her gaze and slowly made her way to the living room. Kaito's father was no longer around and his mother was always overseas... he was no different from her at all.

If Kaito ever felt lonely, he definitely didn't show it because that was just him. No matter how sad, how dejected he was, he would never show it and kept on doing stupid pranks to make people think he was fine.

And she, was one of the people.

"Kaito?" She called out and placed the bag of chocolates onto the table. There was no answer.

"Strange." Her brows furrowed, worried. She placed her schoolbag down hastily and walked up the stairs after checking that there was no one in the kitchen.

The second floor had three rooms. One was his parents that was left empty and unused for many years, one was where he kept his books and other things that Aoko couldn't remember since she rarely went in there and one left was his room. She headed straight to his bedroom like it wasn't anyone's business and opened the door without bothering to knock.

She was about to shout out his name, reprimanding him for sleeping or playing his computer and skipping school, but his room was empty. His bed was tidied, his computer wasn't on. There was no trace of him at all.

"Where could he be?" Aoko bit her lips.

When she was about to close the door and proceed to find him in the other two rooms, she noted something different in his bedroom. She frowned and stepped inside and immediately realized the huge change in his room.

Aoko knew how Kaito respected his father for many things and he always wanted to be like him. She remembered how he showed her his father's full portrait and doing a magic trick. Afterwards, he claimed to her happily that he would be like his father one day and of course, she cheered for him too because she wanted him to be happy.

But what was this?

His father's full portrait was gone. It was replaced by a picture of Kaitou Kid instead.

Her chest suddenly cringed in an indescribable pain. She knew how Kaito often defended that thief with reasons that she couldn't be bothered to hear or care and she knew that he was supportive of Kaitou Kid, but to the extent that he actually... replaced his own father's portrait with a stupid thief? That wasn't right at all.

Aoko couldn't really describe this as betrayal or anything along that line. Kaito didn't exactly betray her in anyway. Keiko was a fan of Kaitou Kid and she was fine with it, but it was just she thought that Kaito would understand her better and understand her circumstances even though he supported that thief that uses magic like him.

Maybe it was just her wishful thinking.

Back then when he was sick and she dragged him out of his bed to eat his porridge, she clearly remembered that it was still his father's portrait. So when did he exactly change it?

She slowly moved towards the portrait, her arms slowly lifting up, her fingers stretching out to touch the framed picture, to feel her nails digging into the picture and slicing it into shreds as the anger within her began to rise.

Just how many people must Kaitou Kid steal from her life then he would be satisfied?

"Aoko-chan?"

Her hand froze in mid-air and she glanced up to the direction of the voice that called her name, her anger dispersed completely to be replaced with guilt.

"Jii-san!"

"What are you doing?"

"I-" She quickly retreated her hand to herself and stepped back, her eyes darting around to calm herself down to reply his question. "I was just looking at this." She pointed at the Kaitou Kid's portrait, not even bothering to say what exactly was _this_.

"Ahhh..." Jii hesitantly stared at the picture before looking back at Aoko, a sweet smile plastered on his face. "Are you looking for Kaito-bocchama?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Do you know where is he?"

"I called him a while ago, he said he was outside doing some things."

_He's outside? But his shoes... _

"I see." Aoko nodded again before looking up at the old man again. "I'm not trying to be rude but... why is Jii-san here?"

"There's something I want to pass to him personally so I told him I'll wait till he comes back home."

"I have some things I need to pass and tell Kaito too, so can you make sure he sees it?" Aoko headed out of his room and proceeded to the stairs and only began walking down to the first floor when she noted that Jii was following closely behind her. "Today my dad will be coming home for dinner so I need to go back home to prepare and I can't stay to wait for him."

"Sure."

Aoko took out the few pieces of homework that her teachers given her and laid it down on the table while Jii looked over the table carefully. "These are due next week and we will have a test on them soon." When she rummaged inside her bag to see if she still left anything out, her chocolate was staring back at her and she stared back at it.

"Aoko-chan?"

"Uh, yeah!" Aoko smiled sheepishly and placed her bag on the sofa and pointed at the plastic bag that she left on the table when she came in to Kaito's house. "Today's Valentines' Day and the girls in our school were flustered about giving him chocolates but they ended up disappointed since he didn't even show up. But well, they asked me to hand this to him instead. Their names and classes were written on the boxes so he should at least do something about it on White Day."

"That's plenty." Jii commented amusingly.

Aoko glanced at the plastic bag. "Yeah."_ Plenty to make mine insignificant._

"Is yours inside?"

Her head snapped back to Jii as she blinked before waving her hand exasperatedly. "Nope!

His eyes twinkled in a way that made Aoko embarrassed for some reason. "Why not?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. He probably don't even know what Valentines's Day truly means, that ignorant jerk."

Jii chuckled and Aoko knew he knew she was right.

Knowing that the conversation had clearly ended, she picked up her bag and smiled. "I'll leave first Jii-san, goodbye."

"Goodbye Aoko-chan."

She closed the door behind her and looked at it for a few seconds before deciding to finally leave.

.o.

Aoko almost flipped the house when she realized it was 11 in the morning but managed to calm herself down after she remembered it was a Saturday. It wasn't her fault for sleeping in when she had been tossing and turning in bed for the whole night and only managed to sleep just a little past four. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and stretched, pushing her covers aside and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day.

Apparently her father didn't wake her up to make breakfast for him and all he left was a note on the table that he wouldn't be coming back for dinner tonight. She pinned the note to the fridge as a reminder to herself in case she started to think of her father's favorite food and what she should prepare for him in the middle of the day.

As she was waiting for her toast to be ready, the doorbell rang and Aoko raised her eyebrow. The toast sprang up in the next second and she quickly placed them on the plate, washed her hands and jogged towards her door and opened it.

"Yo."

"Kaito?"

He stepped in and kicked his shoes aside like how he always did and entered her house. Aoko eyed him curiously and closed the door, her eyes never leaving him for a second.

"You're eating breakfast at this timing? How rare is that."

Aoko rolled her eyes and brought her plate of toast and egg to the dining table. She sat down on the chair while Kaito sat across her with a grin plastered on his stupid face. "What are you doing here?" She scoffed as she started spreading her toast with butter. "Trying to make me angry even on a Saturday?"

Kaito raised his hand and waved the familiar looking papers in his hand. "Jii-chan said these are my homework but I don't know what the hell does all these equations and words mean. So as a responsible table partner of mine, you should teach me today."

"It's your fault for skipping school." Aoko bit the corner of her toast.

"Come on, try helping me won't you?" He spread the worksheets across the table.

Aoko eyed him even more suspiciously. Kaito may be stupid and ignorant sometimes but academically wise, he was far more superior than her. She teaching him? It was more like she learning from him in the end. It always happened like that during their past study sessions together. To put her entire thoughts into one final verdict, she didn't believe his reason for coming to her house at all.

"Why didn't you go to school yesterday?" She decided to ask.

He was still glancing over the math questions. "Mom told me to run an errand for her that day. I can't refuse it and you know it."

"Oh."

He gazed up at her and her eyes met his. His blue eyes were staring at her, filled with simplicity, filled with the tiny spark that Aoko always loved to see. But at that moment, she was searching for something else but she didn't know why and what she was searching for. There was something in the back of her brain, far from her foolish heart that was telling her to do so. But she couldn't find whatever she was searching for.

"You got anything to drink?" He broke her thoughts in an instant.

She blinked and continued nibbling onto her toast as she gazed at the kitchen instead. "There should be something in the fridge."

Kaito stood up and headed there on his own. When he opened the fridge then Aoko realized she just did the most stupidest thing in her life.

"What's this?"

Ah. Too late.

She dropped her toast and rushed to the kitchen as she managed to snatch the box from his hand just in time. "Don't touch that!"

"What's with you? Is that chocolates by the way?"

"Y-Yes but no! They're not for you!"

"I didn't even ask that."

She blushed and tried to stomp on his foot but he dodged easily. While she was being distracted at trying to get his foot, Kaito managed to grab the chocolate out of her hand and that only enraged her.

"Give it back!"

"Can I eat it? I finished the bunch that you gave me yesterday and I'm still craving for some."

Aoko stared at him in horror. "Y-You finished them in a day?!"

Kaito was already unwrapping the box as she gave him a disbelief look. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Don't tell me you threw away those wrappers."

"Why not? You want to recycle them?"

"Didn't Jii-san tell you there are names written on them? You're suppose to take down the names for White Day!"

"White Day?" Kaito threw the wrapper into the kitchen trashcan and walked back to the table while Aoko followed exasperatedly behind him.

"Yes! White Day!"

"Am I suppose to receive white chocolates or something?" He casually opened the box.

Aoko was searching for a mop but gave up as she continued to talk some sense into him. "White Day is a day when you're suppose to return the gifts back to the girls that gave you chocolates on Valentine's Day!"

He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to savor the taste. "Not bad. You made it? I'm impressed."

"Kuroba Kaito!"

"I already knew that, alright. Jii-chan made me research on Valentines' Day because he told me that someone told him I'm incompetent of knowing such things and I should start learning it."

Pink tinted her already flustered face and smoke was coming out of her ears if Kaito looked carefully enough. "You're a jerk. Made me worried for nothing." She gritted through clenched teeth.

Kaito sat down on his seat and continued popping chocolates into his mouth. "Still don't understand why people come up with these kind of dates. If we can just minus Valentines' Day and White Day, wouldn't it make life simpler?"

"This is what unromantic and ignorant people would think." Aoko crossed her arms and slumped back on her seat.

Unfazed by her insults, he threw in another piece of chocolate into his mouth. "Well, sorry for being unromantic and ignorant." He didn't sound apologetic at all.

Aoko sent him a glare and continued on her brunch. "I don't think you come here just to talk about chocolates and math equations, are you?" She said indifferently.

"You once told me you were interested in magic," He licked his fingers that had melted chocolate on it, "but even so, I still don't think you have the capability to break into my house."

"So it's about that." She quietly said as she began to cut her fried egg.

She could sense him carefully watching her from the corner of her eyes and she let him. When he still didn't reply, she decided to break the silence.

"I still have your key. You gave me a few years back when you went overseas if you don't remember."

"No wonder."

"Do you want it back?"

He gave a pause but didn't answer her question. "You should have called me to check if I'm at home or not. Jii-chan thought someone broke in."

"How so? I didn't break the door or ransack your house."

"It doesn't matter how he comes up with that thought."

"You're hiding something."

He stared at her and she stared back, while screaming in her mind to not look away no matter what.

"What am I hiding?"

"I don't know." Aoko placed her utensils down. Suddenly, a terrifying feeling overwhelmed her and it made her sick all of the sudden. "I don't know if I want to know it too."

_"You shouldn't associate too much with that guy. He's not someone good to meddle with."_

In the end, she couldn't help but to just let it go and forget about finding whatever truth or _thing_ she wanted to know. "Look Kaito, I don't feel too good today. Ask Hakuba-kun or Akako-chan if you really need any help with the homework." Aoko stood up from her seat, picked up her plate and headed to the kitchen without looking back once.

Aoko would have waited for a while before she washed her dishes because even she was human and she could be lazy sometimes. But at that moment, she picked up her dirtied plate and began scrubbing it for so long that her fingers were starting to wrinkle.

When she decided she was finally done, she turned around and found that her dining table was empty and her door was closed, saved for the fact that the box of chocolate was left behind on the table.

She didn't expect him to leave her alone so easily, but when she thought about how much she could possibly mean to him, she wondered why she was expecting anything at all.

.o.

If her glare could kill, she would be glad to personally escort Kaitou Kid to Hell.

The gentle _pitter patter_ of raindrops hit against her face, disturbed her eyes, seeped into her mouth but none of those mattered to her. She had been glaring at the thief the entire time when she was at the roof but he never acknowledge her at all.

"Kaitou Kid!" She heard his father yelled at the thief. If she was him, she would yell at him too. All his effort spending to track and plan this entire capture were going to go down the drain once Kaitou Kid steps off the building and takes flight into the night.

"See you next time, Inspector Nakamori." He gave a small wave and leaned back to fall. Kid swirled around before that happened and he was already flying towards the other direction.

"Catch him!"

"Yes!"

The police squad rushed to the staircase and her father was soon lost in the sea of uniformed men. She rushed to the side of the roof to allow them to run down the stairs in a more smooth manner, though she wasn't sure if what she done even helped them get any faster at chasing Kid. By the time they even got on their police car, he probably just finished showering and enjoying some fancy wine while admiring his treasure under the moonlight.

She looked up at the dark and starless sky. Maybe he couldn't enjoy it under the moonlight, not today._ That's too bad for him._ She sneered in her mind.

Aoko was all alone on the roof, her clothes drenched and hair wet but those were none of her concern for now. She slowly walked towards the end of the roof where Kaitou Kid last jumped and looked down at the parade square. The crowds were dispersing like what she thought.

Was this ever enough? Was this thrill ever enough? Was this fame ever enough? Was anything ever enough for Kaitou Kid to stop?

She clenched her fist and turned away as she stalked towards the staircase.

.o.

It was already midnight and her hair still hadn't dry. Apparently her hair dryer choose to break down at this moment and all she could do was to wait for it to dry before she could sleep. Lying on the bed wasn't a good choice and sitting down would just made her more impatient so she choose to stand outside of her bedroom balcony instead.

The rain stopped an hour ago and the air was extremely cool now. Aoko took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily as she lifted her head high up to the sky. Slowly, she leaned towards the side of her balcony, enjoying the gentle and soothing breeze under the empty and pitch-black sky.

"It's a pity there's no stars to accompany such a lovely lady tonight."

Aoko's eyes hardened and she turned to her left side. Her eyes widened even further when she found the white clad thief leaning at the other end of her balcony with a smile on his face.

"When did you-!" Aoko stood in a defensive stance. After counting to three in her head and making sure this wasn't hallucination, she calmly straightened her posture and glared hard at the intruder. "Why the hell are you here? Have you got tired of your night job and decided to send yourself to jail?"

"That's certainly not going to happen."

"I'm going to scream now."

"If you want to, you would already have."

"You want to try me?"

He raised his gloved hands, a sign of defeat. "I have no plans of provoking you right now. I just thought I'll drop by since you disregard my warnings even when it concerns your safety."

"I already said that it's my choice if I want to go your heist or not."

"Apparently, your choice was to attend every single heist I held and I feel the need to put an end to that."

Aoko hoped that the few meters distance between them would helped to reduce the chance of him hearing how fast her heart was thumping right now. It wasn't like this was the first or the last time they would see each other but it had been quite a while since she managed to in such a close proximity with him.

She hadn't been able to concentrate much during the heist and she wasn't even putting her entire heart on her self-appointed tasks to corner him, that was why she couldn't manage to get to him as quick enough as last time.

It was all because her mind was all on someone named Kuroba Kaito. That jerk.

When school started on Monday again, they hadn't been talking as much as before. She didn't ignore him, neither did he but there was this distance that was starting to form between them, a barrier that was starting to build around her and him, a wall made of steel that Aoko didn't know how to break down. And now that she thought about it, she didn't even know how it happened and why they couldn't just be like the way it was.

This wasn't their first fight but it pretty much seemed like it would be their last.

Was it her fault? Because she said he was hiding something? How could he be angry at her when she already said she didn't even know! Nothing made sense. She didn't even know what was going on at all. Why was Kaito acting like this? Why was Kaito changing into someone else and acting like her presence was worth as much as dirt to him? Why was this happening to her?

"Nakamori-san?"

Her throat tightened and she closed her eyes. Whenever she even thought about him, even just having his name flashing across her mind, her mind became wild on its own and everything was in a mess and she didn't know what to do at all. But despite that, she wasn't going to cry in front of the thief, not in this life.

"I got your message," Aoko calmly stated "but I'm not obliged to listen to it."

He stared at her beneath the shadow of his hat. "Is there something bothering you?"

She glanced up sharply, wanting to tell him straight in the face that nothing was wrong, but her voice just wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried. She wrapped a hand on the handrails of the balcony firmly, a little way to find comfort and shook her head instead.

"Really? I would love to lend a listening ear if you need one."

"Do you know what are you doing now?" Aoko really, really wanted to scream at him and the only thing holding her back was-

Wait... there wasn't any reason at all.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm the daughter of the inspector that is trying to put you behind bars but why are you doing this? Warning me about whatever danger you're in, flying into my balcony as if it's some resting place for your wings... I don't see you doing that to the other hundreds of fans or the entire police squad that is involved in your heist." She took in a deep breath. "Why me?"

The shadow of his hat and the fact that there wasn't much light didn't help her to see his face at all but she could tell from that small glint in his eyes that he wasn't particularly in a joking mood today. Well, neither was she and she was glad they were on the same page.

"Because if anything happens to you, there will be somebody who will not be able to live it down. I'm not just talking about your father."

"Why don't you enlighten me too?" Aoko drawled sarcastically.

"Me."

Aoko widened her eyes.

That voice. That voice that just spoke that single word. That voice that she would recognize no matter what.

"K-Kaito?"

"And me too."

The voice changed instantly to another before she could even register what was happening in her mind.

"Keiko?"

"Exactly." Kaitou Kid went back to his deep and calm voice that he used to seduce the hundreds or thousands of people in Japan. Except her, of course.

"H-How did you know about them?!" Aoko glowered. "And how dare you impersonate their voices!"

"That is my expertise, Nakamori-san. I know everything about you and the people around you. I know a lot of things that you probably didn't know too."

"No, you do not. Even if something happens to me, it's would just be Keiko and my father who would be sad." Aoko snarled. "Furthermore, you're not one of them; You're not one of the people who cared about me, so why are you acting like one?"

"I may have overstep my boundaries and made you uncomfortable with my words and ways of trying to keep you out of danger. I do apologize." He slightly bowed. "But that does not leave out Kuroba Kaito's from this list of people who cared about you."

"You're not him, so what do you even know about anything?"

"An intuition of mine."

"Your intuition means nothing to me."

A pause. "He must have hurt you a lot to make you say that you don't matter to him at all."

"Like I said, you don't know _anything_!" Her heart was beating faster and faster and she could feel the heat climbing from the back of her neck and spreading to her face. Tears were threatening to fall and she was trying her very best to not let it happen, going as far to lifting her head and straining her neck just to do so.

What had she done to deserve this? She sucked in a deep breath of air and silence ensued. For the entire time, she was just staring at the sky, hoping that her tears wouldn't flow while he watched her the entire time. Only after an eternity had passed, he finally made a move and spoke.

"I supposed it's late." Kaitou Kid put both of his hands on his railing and effortlessly lifting himself up to stand on it. She watched him the entire time, making sure he wasn't going to play any stupid tricks on her, although it wasn't like by staring at him could make her know if he was up to something or not.

When she didn't respond, he tilted his head back and gave a small smile. "It was a pleasant night with you. Sweet dreams Nakamori-san." She heard him say before he flew away into the dark sky.

She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes and waved her fist in the air "Go to Hell!"

.o.

"I'm going off to school now." Aoko opened the front door and her father gave a grunted voice of acknowledgment while he flipped the newspaper in his hand.

She closed the door behind her and strolled out of her gates as she yawned tiredly. The only reason why she even dared to show such an ugly part of her in public was because she thought she wouldn't see anyone she knew on the streets, not until when she turned at the gates to find Kaito standing in front of her and staring at her. She halted on her tracks, her yawning face stuck like someone just hit the pause button in her life.

Aoko instantly covered her mouth and flushed as Kaito snickered behind his hand. It was always him that saw the ugly side of her and she hated him for that. But at the same time, she liked how it was only him that saw the ugly side of her. Basically, only Kuroba Kaito was capable of making her feelings so conflicted and messed up every single time

And lined up closely behind him was that Phantom Thief.

"What are you doing here?" She growled in embarrassment.

He only replied after he managed to control his chuckles. "I thought we could walk to school together since I woke up early today. It's been long since that happened anyway."

All she could do was to nod her head and followed quietly behind him when he began to walk. Occasionally, he would stop so their steps would be in sync and they would walk side by side but for some reason, her legs would act on its own and the distance between him and her would grow bigger and bigger.

Finally, he stopped in his tracks and she stopped behind him too.

She bit her lips and stared at his back quietly. Was he giving up? Was he tired of her now? She didn't dare to think any further but as the seconds ticked by, all she could feel was helpless and miserable.

"I'm sorry."

Aoko lifted her head sharply and stared at Kaito. He turned around so their eyes would meet.

"I've been owing you an apology for a long time and I've finally said it and I'll say it again. I'm sorry." He said solemnly.

"B-But why?"

He sighed and looked away. "Maybe for hurting you or something along that line. I don't exactly know why either to be honest, but if saying sorry could make everything go back to how it is, I'm willing to say it another thousand of time."

"Kaito..."

"Yeah so I'll continue to call you flat-chested Ahoko and you'll continue calling me smart and handsome Kaito-kun. Just like the old times, alright?"

Aoko swung her bag at his head and he ducked and gave a laugh as he continued. "Yeah, exactly like how it should be."

Her anger immediately vanished from her face when she realized she was back to her old self again. The old her who would just get angry at whatever he said and tried to hit him to vent out her anger.

She could see it, the walls around them were crumbling down, the barrier were all knocked over and everything but them were disappearing with the wind that carried the words of their apology. Immediately, Aoko knew that she was finally back to her usual self. It all happened too fast, but it was because she had been desperately wanting it to happen that with just a simple trigger, everything was back to normal again like what she truly wanted

And just by thinking about how her old self towards Kaito was back and how he was going to be like the jerk and best friend/asshole she knew, tears began forming in her eyes and she didn't even have the time to stop it from flowing.

Aoko was really, _really_ happy right now, even though her face and tears seemed contradicting.

"Eh? Why the hell are you crying?"

"I'm sorry too." She wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "I'm really sorry, even if I don't know what exactly am I sorry about. I just want everything to go back to how it was too." Those words finally left her and she felt like her chest was free from a boulder that was weighing on her the entire time.

Aoko removed her arm from her face to find a piece of tissue waving in front of her. She glanced up at Kaito before accepting it sheepishly.

"You're still as naive and stupid as ever."

"I don't see how smart you are!" Aoko exclaimed before sneezing into the tissue.

Kaito chuckled. "You look really ugly right now. Stop crying."

Aoko scowled as she threatened to throw her dirty tissue at him. "You aren't helping at all!"

* * *

I still can't get over how perfect the MK anime's new op and ed is.  
Anyway, here's an update! Not sure when the next update will come but let's just hope it would be soon woohoo  
Reviews are really, truly and very appreciated!


	10. Game

Despite his warning, Aoko came to his heist again.

Kaitou Kid pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed inwardly as he peered through the vent on the ceiling he was hiding in. Aoko, in her old jeans and plain shirt, was walking around the hallway cautiously, her eyes glancing at each corner of the room in suspicion. She looked almost liked a lost and abandoned dog who got betrayed by its owner and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to laugh.

He began fiddling with the sleeping gas balls in his hands. Three more minutes and he would carry out the plans he tattooed in his brain for the night. If everything went smoothly, today's heist could probably end early, even after he added the time he would spend if he and Aoko were to cross path. Unknowingly, Kid smirked at the thought.

On the cue, the hall below him suddenly went black and his eyes narrowed. He was hundred percent sure that he never set up any trap to cause a blackout. Millions of thoughts began racing in his mind as he tensed his shoulders while hearing the shouts yelling all over the room. There was an uneasy feeling in his gut and he quickly stuffed the sleeping gas bombs into his pocket.

_Is this blackout a coincidence or..._

Kid began to unscrew the vent but he made no move to jump down to join the blind mice running around the hall. Instead, he flashed out his night goggles he prepared in his white suit and wore it skillfully. Apparently Inspector Nakamori was hugging onto the glass case and waving a free arm to knock everyone that was trying to get near him while the rest of the police squad were still frantically finding a way to get the lights back on.

He frowned._ Where's Aoko?_

When that thought occurred in his mind, the lights began flickering back to life and Kid removed his goggles instantly.

Aoko was screaming from the corner of the room. A man clad in the all too familiar brown coat and black hat raised his hand that held a gun.

"Give me the jewel now." The man that Kid knew as Snake roared as he pointed the gun at the inspector.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Dad!" Aoko cried out. All of the sudden, she was struggling in the tight grip of two Snake's men and was pushed towards Snake.

_No._

Snake then moved the position of his gun and pointed at Aoko's head instead.

Kaitou Kid wanted to shout, to tell her to move her ass away, to get out of this place immediately, to run for her life, but his chest tightened so much that he couldn't even breathe.

_No._

Snake pulled the trigger.

_No!_

Kaito sprang up from his bed, his eyes wide and forehead drenched with sweat.

"Shit." He breathed out and run his trembling hands through his hair. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to steady his breath, he only opened his eyes when he was able to feel his heart beating normally against his chest. His hand dropped limply to the side of his bed as he tiredly glanced to the clock by the bed.

The red digits showed four in the morning.

He let out a soft sigh and threw his blankets away. His cold feet touched the floor and a hand wiped across his face before he let it fell to his side. Slowly, his eyes moved to the full portrait of his dead father fixated right on the wall opposite of him.

The nightmares had been nothing but repetitive lately. It wasn't always the same, however. Kaito had many different kind of dreams but all of them had that same ending; Aoko being killed by Snake at one of his heist. He watched too many ways Snake used his guns, he heard too many piercing screams echoing in his head, he smelt too much metal, too much_ blood_ that it made him sick.

And there he was, the almighty Kaitou Kid everyone worshiped, powerless, frozen and gaping like a stupid fool and not able to do anything but could only witness Snake's victory and Aoko fall the entire time.

Everything was just a dream and he knew it was stupid of him to think it meant anything superstitiously. But even if he didn't have those nightmares at the start, he still couldn't take the risk because he couldn't bear it to let to happen at all.

One mistake, one second was all it took for him to lose everything. If he had to trade days, months, years of his life just to make sure that one second wouldn't happen, he would.

"Goddamn it." Kaito muttered.

This wasn't a trading game, but there was always a cause an effect. The only way he could think of to make Aoko stop going to the heist was to make her hate it. And the only way for her to hate it was to admit Kuroba Kaito was Kaitou Kid. As simple as that.

Kaito had been seriously contemplating this issue since the start of his constant nightmares that occurred while he was healing from his gun wound.

Recently when Aoko accidentally came across Kaitou Kid's portrait, he knew things would be slightly different between them even if nothing had been said. That was also when he used the time to test the waters; to experience how it felt when he couldn't approach her and she didn't approach him.

Throughout the period when the distance between them continued to grow, he watched her struggle alone painfully while his own chest constantly cringed and had this incredibly weird and annoying feeling whenever he saw her...

It was downright horrible.

And this made him pondered on his choices again. He would lose Aoko with both choices he made, but if he was faster, stronger... maybe the choice of lying to her and keeping his identity a secret would be better. He wouldn't lose her yet, and there was a chance that he wouldn't lose her at all.

But ever since he considered that, his nightmares became more frequent than ever and he barely got enough sleep to survive as a normal high school student, much less a Phantom Thief.

"Dad." Kaito continued staring at his father who was smiling back at him. He couldn't even find the energy to smile back. "What should I do?"

"Beep, beep, beep."

His eyes slowly glanced over at his clock again and he immediately hit the button to shut it up. It was six thirty in the morning. Great, two and a half hour just passed like seconds and he just wasted the precious amount of hours he could use to sleep. He gave an amused scoff to himself. Who was he kidding? There was no way he could fall back to sleep after those nightmares.

He weakly pushed himself off his bed and headed to the bathroom.

.o.

The door of Mouri Detective Agency swung open with a loud bang against the wall as a figure stepped in with a hand raised up high. "Yo!" The voice called out, heavily carrying the all too familiar Kansai accent.

Two heads from the sofa turned immediately.

"Hattori-kun? What brings you here?" Ran stood up from her seat, eyes wide in surprise.

"Just thought I'll drop by on a Sunday."

Ran walked around the couch and gazed back at the empty door. "Kazuha-chan isn't with you?"

"She got some Aikido training over the weekends ya." Heiji waved Ran off and gave a devious grin at Conan, who was standing on his couch seat and scrutinizing back at him. Apparently the TV show they were watching previously before the newcomer came to disrupt them was left forgotten. "I'll be borrowing that kid for a while though. I wanna bring him to somewhere for a moment."

Conan narrowed his eyes while Ran tilted her head in confusion. "Somewhere?"

"An ice cream place I know here. Conan has been begging me to bring him to get some bitter, dark chocolate ice cream since forever and I thought it'll be nice today ya."

"You came all the way from Osaka just to treat Conan-kun ice cream?"

"Why not?"

"Ice cream!" Conan jumped off his seat and rushed over to Heiji's pants and continued his jumping. "I want some ice cream!"

Heiji ruffled his kid's hair with a proud look. "Hell yeah."

"Can I go get some ice cream, Ran-neechan?"

She gave a knowing smile. "I can't say no, right? Hattori-kun came all the way too. Just don't eat too much sweets, you just had lunch."

"Yay!"

Heiji didn't waste any time and left as quickly as he came, while dragging the poor little detective down the stairs without any considerations. Not until when they were further down the streets and far from the windows of the detective agency then Conan began struggling in his grip.

"You can let go of me. I can walk by myself."

"Nee-chan entrusted you to me so I wouldn't want you to get lost ya."

The struggle was too much for Heiji to bear and he had no choice but to stop in his tracks and let Conan go or people would get suspicious of him. He glanced over at the small detective as the latter stuffed two of his hands into his pocket, obviously unhappy with the situation that just happened.

"I didn't expect you to come to me though."

"Hmm? For ice cream?"

"Bitter, dark chocolate." Conan sent a wary look. "That's the ice cream I would eat, only with Kaitou Kid."

Kaito smirked and began fiddling with the cap he painstakingly found for this particular disguise. It was limited edition after all. "Not bad, I thought you really just wanted to have some ice cream." He dropped the dialect instantly. His throat felt itchy the entire time he had to mimic that accent.

"Are you underestimating me?" Conan scowled. "I knew you weren't Hattori when you first stepped into the agency."

"Oh?" Kaito reached for his face. "I thought I made a perfect copy of him."

"Nothing's wrong with your disguise. Hattori called me a while ago and we conversed for a bit. He didn't mention about coming here at all."

"Pardon me for my mistake." Kaito turned and began walking again. He didn't care about that. His main motive was to get that brat out of the office successfully and he had done that perfectly well so there wasn't any mistake made, none at all. But just to give that detective some face and pride, he shall humor him for a bit. "I'll bug your phone next time we meet. Thanks for the tip though."

He didn't need to check to see if the kid was following him when he already caught up with him and was trying to sync his steps made by his short and pathetic legs with Kaito's. For the brat's sake, Kaito decided to slow down.

"You better don't do that." Conan gritted his teeth.

"But how can I ignore such great advice made by you? Wouldn't that dash your honor?"

"What's the trouble now? You contacted me much earlier than I thought you would."

_I've entertained his plays but he can't even entertain my jokes._ Kaito gave a casual shrug. "I've got enough people running after me and you're not welcomed to the chase. I thought it'll be better if we have a talk under normal circumstances instead."

"True enough. I guess there's too many people that want you behind bars, or dead even. Your life must be tough."

"It can't be as tough as yours." Kaito didn't even feel the need to elaborate.

He could feel a glare shooting right through his head but choose to ignore it. He was already a pro at ignoring death-threatening glares sent to him wherever he went, be it from the girl's from the lockers room, Hakuba or even Aoko.

Ah, yes, Aoko. It wasn't exactly directed at himself but at Kaitou Kid most of the time, though there wasn't much difference at all.

"Where the hell are we going?"

What perfect timing, they had finally reached the place Kaito wanted to go. He whirled to his side and was about to step inside.

Conan continued. "Seriously?"

Kaito turned and stared at the detective who was still gaping at the cafe he was about to go in.

"What's the matter?"

"A cafe? You're seriously getting ice cream?"

"Then what? Are you expecting me to invite you to my tree-house and have tea or something?" Kaito rolled his eyes, but not forgetting to add a sly smile at the irritated looking detective, "besides, I can't lie to your girlfriend, right?"

"When you first stepped into the agency, you're already lying." Conan sent a glare over and Kaito's smirk grew bigger. No matter how tired or exhausted he was, seeing irritation flashing across this kid's face seemed to give him a boost of energy in a weird way, even greater than seeing Hakuba being pranked by his magic tricks.

They both walked inside the cafe and glanced around. It wasn't surprising to find the cafe filled since it was a Sunday, but he was always lucky to get a seat whenever he came here, no matter rain or shine, weekends or weekdays. The only difference today was the one accompanying him was this brat and not Aoko, and that, may be the reason why his luck wasn't on his side today.

"I didn't know you spill your secrets so easily though."

Kaito glanced down at Conan. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Without looking up, Conan gestured his head to the direction where he had been staring for a while and Kaito followed his gaze until his eyes were set upon a lone figure sitting by the window.

_Aoko. _Her name echoed soothingly in his mind like a wave of cool water brushing against his feet. He last seen her on a Friday and he still remembered they bade their insulting goodbyes to each other before adding a sentence; _see you on Monday._

"Oi. Oi!"

Kaito sent an annoyed look down at the boy. "What?"

"Are you done staring? We're standing here like idiots the entire time. "

Before he could reply him with a sarcastic remark, a voice snapped their attention away from the stupid argument and towards the direction where Kaito had been staring for the past full minute.

"Conan-kun!" Aoko waved from her seat.

Conan waved back enthusiastically.

Kaito stared at Aoko for a moment, his fingers slowly moving to the brim of his cap and pulling it down, hoping to hide the fact that he was whispering back to Conan. "I'll introduce myself to Aoko if I have to. You can just continuing acting cute."

"What?" Conan gave a sidelong glance over at Kaito. "You're staying here?"

At that moment, a couple a few tables behind Aoko began preparing to leave their seats. When a waitress was about to approach the table to clean, she jogged over to them and gave them the brightest smile she could muster even at the busiest period in the cafe. "Would you like to take a seat over there? We'll clean it as soon as possible."

"Sure." Kaito said and Conan gave a look of disbelief but the former didn't care.

Before they went over to their seats, they headed straight to Aoko and just stood by her table. Kaito glanced at her, who still had a warm smile plastered on her face the entire time when she watched them walking towards her.

"Aoko-neechan!" Conan greeted.

Kaito sneered inwardly.

"Hello, good to see you again!" She chirped. Tentatively, she glanced up at Kaito who was still in his disguise and he gave a cheeky smile that Heiji always use. Actually, it wasn't much different from his own.

"Hey, nice to meet ya." The Kansai dialect was back. "I'm Hattori Heiji."

Aoko smiled. "I'm Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you." Her smile grew bigger and Kaito heaved a silent sigh. Instantly, his body just relaxed on its own just by looking at the gentle smile on her face.

_Am I sick in the head or what?_

"Are you from Osaka?"

"The dialect ya?"

She chuckled softly behind her hand. "Yeah." When a second passed, her hand fell back down to the table before looking back at the seats the two of them were heading in the first place. "I shall not hold you back any longer. I bet Conan couldn't wait to eat his ice cream now, right?"

"Yeap!"

Her eyes met Kaito's. That brief moment when her relaxed face, filled with nothing but sincere pleasure and kindness stared at him... it made Kaito wondered why he rarely or never get to see this gentle and calm Aoko before. Was this even the Aoko he knew since young? As long as he could remember, the only looks she gave him were always her angry, hurt, crying, embarrassed and disappointed faces.

Were those what she truly felt about him?

When she looked away in politeness, he took the chance to catch a glimpse of the drink she ordered.

_Ice latte again. She picked ice latte last time too. Since when did her taste change?_

And then another thought came crashing onto him.

_When's the last time we spent time together in a cafe and enjoying a drink or two?_

He couldn't recall.

"Bye Aoko-neechan!" Conan skipped towards the clean table that was just cleared by the waitress. Kaito followed as well, leaving Aoko behind without another word said.

Conan choose the seat that showed his back to the cafe while Kaito sat opposite of Conan, his face exposed to everyone. Kaito turned his hat backwards and leaned against his seat with a sigh.

"I should be the one sighing." Conan glared.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Did a pole got stuck in your ass or something?"

"It's because we're_ here_. Don't waste my time even if you want to waste yours" Conan glanced back at Aoko. "You can join her if you want. I'll head home."

"_You_ don't waste _my_ time." Kaito gritted his teeth. "Ever heard, the most dangerous place is the safest place?"

Conan scowled before glancing around. Seated at an isolated corner in a noisy and busy cafe where they could converse easily without a care if anyone could hear them. Kaito was pretty sure the fussy detective shouldn't have anything to complain about his choice of location, although the seats they got were actually a bonus point for him.

"We're just lucky to be seated at a decent place here." Conan looked down at the menu in disdain.

"Of course. Lady Luck never disappoint me."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." He raised his hand while the other was flipping through the menu.

"May I take your order?" The same waitress approached their table with a writing pad on her hand.

Kaito stopped at the page he was looking for and pointed at the picture of his favorite parfait ice cream, the one he would always order whenever he came to the cafe, except during the winter period. He saved that order for a cup of hot chocolate instead, to feel that warm, mini heater in his hand while Aoko sat opposite him with a cup too. His eyes slowly moved away from the menu, past Conan's shoulder and over a few tables until Aoko caught his eye.

She was sitting alone, stirring her drink while looking through her phone, engrossed.

His mind was snapped back to reality when Conan cleared his throat. Kaito scratched his nose, hoping to dispel his awkward pause back then and tapped on the menu again. "One of this." Kaito turned to Conan who looked uninterested. "This kid would like ta' have a scoop of dark chocolate ice cream ya."

When the waitress left, Kaito dropped the unnecessary change in voice and dialect and looked at Conan across him. "Suzuki is holding another exhibition soon. Are you going to drop by like always?"

"Exactly you said. Like always."

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Is Nakamori-san going to the heist?"

This topic instantly soured Kaito's mood. He wished he could say no on her behalf but he knew it was nearly impossible when his warnings and visits were all clearly ignored without a care. He tried using his real identity, to mock her for following her father's footsteps, to demoralize her, to piss her enough to let her stay away. None of those worked too.

In order to keep her safe from danger, must he really make her know the truth and hate him for the rest of her life? He hid one of his hand under the table and clutched it tightly, feeling his nails digging deep into his skin. The only thing he could do to stop himself from thinking or allowing that image of a bloodied Aoko from flashing across his mind was to inflict enough pain and distracting him.

"I don't know." Kaito muttered.

Conan blinked carefully at him before glancing behind his shoulders. He turned to look back at Kaito again. "Having trouble stopping her from going?"

The reason why he dragged the little detective out was to have a conversation and the one they were having now wasn't what he had in mind. Kaito sighed and gave an impassive look. "It isn't your concern."

He sighed back. "Fine. Then what's your next plan?"

"Do what I've been doing since the start."

"For collection? Money? Treasure?"

Kaito tilted his head. "Huh?"

"You're looking for a particular jewel, aren't you?" Conan drawled. "To finish your collection? An insurance scam? A key to a treasure?"

On the cue, the waitress was back with their orders and Kaito took the time to consider his reply. Either he lie or explain the truth. Both seemed exhausting for Kaito's brain to process and he didn't really want to be showing all his cards when the food was just served.

For a smart and logical person; a detective like Conan, Kaito wondered what he would think about the truth behind the Pandora. A myth. A legend. A stupid spin-off tale. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to laugh at himself.

He called Snake and his members a fool for trying to achieve immortality through a gemstone. And now here he was, struggling between sleep, health, studies, future and his relationships for a gem when he himself didn't have the entire heart to believe it existed.

But if he choose not to believe it entirely, then what did his father die for? In the end, he joined the _chase_, the _fun_, the _adventure_ in finding the gem that he swore would destroy once it laid his hand.

Now, who's the fool?

After the waitress left, Kaito's mouth moved on its own. "Pandora Gem." He paused. "A hidden jewel inside a larger jewel that will glow red under the moonlight."

"That explains a lot."

Kaito gave a wry smile. "It has a special power." He paused, finding a little ridiculous to continue this stupid explanation. "Under special circumstances, it can bring immortality to the person who attains it."

There was silence, saved for the background chattering and the pleasant music playing in the busy cafe. Kaito made use of the silence to begin on his desert.

"Immortal." Conan spoke in a whisper.

"Yeah." The cautious tone in Conan's voice wasn't mistaken when his face darkened in a way that Kaito thought looked really disturbing to have on a child's face. That wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting for. He thought the detective would laugh at him for wasting his time to search for such a thing but ended up, it was exactly different.

Conan narrowed his eyes. "Why are you looking for it?"

"Because I don't want the enemy to get it."

"And who's the enemy?"

In reaction to Conan's agitated tone, Kaito casually leaned back against his seat, carefully deciding what he should say and shouldn't say in his head. "People who kill, just to get what they want."

"An organization?"

Kaito cast a question gaze. There was something in Conan's voice that made his gut uncomfortable. For now, he still wasn't sure if there was an organization under or above Snake, but even if there wasn't, a lie wouldn't matter. The way Conan sounded seemed like his answer to his question was critical to whatever he was thinking in his tiny brain.

"Perhaps." He replied.

"Immortal... Pandora..."

"So you're finally done interrogating me." Kaito crossed his arms. "What are you mumbling about?"

"...There's something I need to confirm with someone, about that Pandora you're talking about."

_What? Don't tell me he- "_You know something about it?" Kaito leaned forward and only relaxed himself when Conan glanced up at him sharply and he instantly regretted his outburst. Although he didn't have a choice but to cooperate with this detective at the given moment, he still didn't want to give him any opportunity to uncover more things that shouldn't be revealed to others.

"I'm not sure. That's why I said I need to confirm with that person first."

Kaito uncrossed his arms and began drumming his fingers on the table. "That person. How is he or she related to this?"

Conan seemed to be contemplating for a moment. "She was once part of my opponent's team. Now she's on my side."

_Pandora. Immortal. Opponent. Was something about the gem and immortality and the organization he wanted to bring down related?_ Kaito's mind was racing and he quickly took a bite of his ice cream. He needed to calm down and leave the thinking back at home. For now, he should continue the conversation before it ended.

"You seemed more eager to spill the secrets about your identity more than me."

"She can be trusted."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Recruiting such a person, even when she was _once_ an enemy? Judging by how Conan spent that few extra seconds considering telling him or not, that person must have been an important part of his game that the brat couldn't even reveal to him.

_Who could it be?_

At least he mentioned that the person was a female. If Kaito could spend some time snooping around and investigating, he might be able to find some things himself.

Jii was useful and efficient in finding information about jewels and people he needed to know about, including the identity of Edogawa Conan. But there were things that were out of Jii's capability too. If he could find that girl, woman or old hag and ask about Pandora and whatever immortal scheme they were planning instead of waiting for Conan to tell him...

It wasn't like he didn't have the patience, but time really wasn't on his side, not to mention the Volley Comet that was going to pass close to Earth in the near future too. He couldn't let Snake get hold of the Pandora, not even after the comet passed.

"What are you thinking?"

Kaito blinked and his attention focused back on the child who was casting him a suspicious gaze. He simply grinned.

"Nothing. You sure do know how to gather weird and interesting chess pieces."

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm going to win."

_How confident. It'll be interesting to see his devastated look when he loses, but I'd rather he win this time round._ "So, what piece am I?"

Conan smirked. "For that, you don't have to know."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I bet it's some crappy piece that you'll use as a sacrifice and dump me aside once you've made full use of me."

"Everyone has a part to play."

His gaze left Conan and back to his own ice cream. For Kaito, he never thought of wanting anyone to be involved in the game or whatever he was risking and playing. There should be no sacrificial pieces, no King, no Queen. Just himself.

He's the Joker and he played alone. He wanted to face the challenges and opponents alone, getting to crush the Pandora with his own bare hands alone. The pleasure of winning and the glory would be only his and all the danger and death would be entitled to him. That was the rule of his game. No blood shed, no one in pain. Only his were allowed, and the opponent's.

As for this brat that labelled the great Kaitou Kid as a mere chess piece... Kaito wasn't sure if it was right for him to join a new game when he hadn't finished his, but then again, he wouldn't mind just loitering around to see the great detective of the East serious at work and how exactly he would use Kaitou Kid to make things right.

Maybe both of their games were played on the same table. Maybe if either of them win, everything would end.

"Then what about you?"

Kaito regarded Conan for a moment, slightly knowing what the question exactly meant but he said nothing until Conan continued.

"What game are you playing?"

Kaito shrugged effortlessly, the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Snake and ladder."

.o.

_"So how did you become small and useless?"_

_Conan closed his eyes, a vein popping on his temple. "I'd witnessed something I shouldn't see and was knocked out. They fed me a pill and I became like this."_

_He quirked an eyebrow. "A pill? What's the point of making you small again?"_

_"No. The pill's alternate effect turned me back to my younger self. The true effect they had in mind was to kill me."_

Kaito flicked the cap in his hand. He just dropped that kid back to his second home and only after escaping from a dinner that Ran wanted to prepare for him (Heiji), he was walking down Beika streets and towards a small market that connected to his neighborhood. It wasn't like he couldn't stay and piss that brat and enjoy free dinner, for now, he would rather spend more time at his home and doing his research instead.

_Not enough time._

As bizarre as it sounded, the gem story seemed more believable than a pill that could make a person turn ten years younger. No wonder the brat didn't laugh. That detective's back story of how he ended up so pathetic wasn't something cool or badass either.

Kaito's finger went to his lips, a frown quickly etched on his face.

Something was missing, the pieces in his head couldn't match up somehow.

Yes, a link was missing.

A pill that kills. Side effect: de-aged a person. An organization. Immortality.

There was something missing to connect all the dots, but Kaito wasn't sure what it was.

He knew it. That brat didn't exactly trust him to tell him his whole plan or what exactly was going on, though he couldn't blame him when he wasn't exactly honest himself. This was their first meeting and with the amount of information he got, he was fairly impressed. At least his effort and time wasn't wasted.

_Is Snake related to the organization that the little detective is going against? What are the chances? _Kaito pursed his lips._ Maybe around 60% or a little lower._

Those thoughts continuously echoed in his mind until his eyes found its way to a familiar-looking girl standing by a vegetable stall.

Previously at the cafe, he was too into the discussion that he failed to notice Aoko when she left. He never expected her to leave so fast, at least not when he thought she was meeting someone there and not just having a drink alone.

The Aoko he knew was one who was afraid of loneliness, afraid of eating alone, afraid of the echo of her own breathing. She liked noises, parties, crowd, basically preferring to be with people than by herself. As an individualistic himself, he couldn't exactly grasp Aoko's desire for company, but at least he knew it was his fault that she was feeling lonely in the first place.

That was what surprised him, the fact that she was at the cafe all by herself. Why hadn't she called to ask him out instead? Did someone ditch her in the end? Was it Keiko? Was it a guy?!

"Thank you!" Aoko handed the money over to the owner and glanced at her groceries happily before she turned to his direction. Kaito hastily touched his face, not sure to feel relief or doubtful about the disguise he had yet to remove but it was too late for him to do anything too. Their eyes met almost as quickly as she turned and they stared at each other for a moment until Aoko broke the staring competition.

She gave a small wave and made her way over. Kaito followed her actions as he fixated the hat back onto his head.

"You're Conan-kun's friend, right?"

"Ya." He feigned a thinking look. "Nakamori-san?"

"Hattori-kun." She smiled. "What brings you here? And Conan-kun...?"

"Just sent him back home. I thought I'll walk around for a bit before heading home ya."

"I see."

Kaito should leave. As Hattori Heiji, he should end this conversation perfectly and get it over and done with. His throat tightened and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't say those simple words of goodbye. His eyes lowered to the plastic bags instead.

"Makin' dinner?"

"Yeah." Aoko lifted the bags up. "I'm heading to get some meat. You want to join me?"

_That was unexpected. _Kaito scowled in his mind. _Is Aoko always this friendly to strangers? Even if they are friends of friends, but still... What if I'm some bad guy instead? This girl really needs some education about safety._

"Sure."

They began walking down the market, with her leading the way while he followed closely behind her. He rarely came to the market since his destination for food was always the convenience store. So even when he lived around here, he wasn't familiar with this place at all.

"I've never been to Osaka for a long time." Aoko suddenly said.

Kaito gave a sidelong glance. _Osaka, Osaka..._ "Osaka's a nice place of cos', ya should go there sometime to eat the real-deal Takoyaki."

"If I_ ever_ got the time." Aoko sighed before she stopped on her tracks. Kaito stopped too.

He cringed immediately when he realized he was standing beside a seafood stall, with all kinds of fishes lying on the pile of ice and staring back at him with their dead eyes. He stepped back a little and gulped as quietly as he could.

"There's an offer..." Aoko bit her lips.

"That's great." He bit his lips and forced himself to say with a neutral tone.

She shook her head and continued her way down the market again. Kaito quickly followed behind her, letting out a silent sigh of relief before looking at Aoko with a genuine curious look.

Aoko was usually generous in spending for others. But after Kaito knew about a book she had, one where she kept all the cut-out coupons or offered fliers inside, it made him reconsider his opinion about her and her views on money. Whenever there's a way to help her save some money, she rarely missed that chance.

Not long later, she would use the money she saved so painfully on other people, such as buying food for parties, making sweets and chocolates to distribute them freely... She did all of those instead of buying nice clothes or things for herself.

Sometimes Kaito just _couldn't_ comprehend her and her overwhelming kindness towards other people. So in his own way and method, he would treat her to meals, just to make her a little happy once in a while. What goes around comes around. She had been giving others so much, there should be people out there to give something back to her and he decided to be one of those people, even if one day he might not be able to do that for her anymore.

Kaito gave a last and disgusted glance back at the seafood stall. "Why aren't ya buying? There's an offer like you said."

Aoko gave a light laugh, her eyes grew distant. "He doesn't like fish."

He widened his eyes. He quickly put his mind back in place and carefully phrased his words. "Your dad?"

"A friend of mine. I've forgotten the last time I cooked fish for dinner." She stopped on her track again and directed her smile at the owner of the meat stall.

_But I didn't say I'm coming over today, so why...?_ Kaito furrowed his brows. _Does she cook my portion, no matter if I told her I'm coming over or not?_

"Thank you!" Aoko took the bag of meat and handed the money while Kaito watched the exchange in silence.

_Why does she do that?_

"Now I've got all the ingredients." Aoko chirped to herself. She absentmindedly took a look at her phone and widened her eyes. "I think you should hurry to the train station soon before it gets too crowded. It's almost evening time."

"Ya, I really should." He glanced over his shoulder and at the direction of the train station. _Weirdly, you're the one that asked me to tag along with you in the first place._ "The train station's dat' way, I'll go first."

"See you soon."

_Not a good idea._ "Bye."

They turned and went on their way, not until when Kaito stopped in his track mid-way and slowly turned around, just in time to see Aoko disappeared behind a stall.

.o.

The door swung open.

"Yo." He raised a hand.

"Kaito?" Aoko blinked and blinked again. "You didn't tell me you're coming."

"I didn't?" Of course he didn't. Kaito scooped his phone out of his pocket and looked through it mindlessly, not even bothering to open his message inbox. "Darn, I've forgotten to press send."

She sighed. "I can't believe it."

_Maybe I've mistaken. She couldn't have..._ Kaito fitted both of his hands into his pocket and stepped back. "I'll go off first."

"Wait!"

Kaito waited.

"Why are you leaving?" Aoko asked genuinely.

"Uhh, to get my dinner?"

"You can eat here. I-I've cooked enough. Dad just told me he isn't eating at home tonight." She stepped aside and held the door, allowing space for him to enter.

His eyes widened by a fraction. Kaito was hoping that the door would shut in his face after she yelled at him for being a stupid idiot, but she didn't. Instead, she gave a lie, just to cover up her embarrassing secret of cooking his portion of meal every single day even when she had to throw them out at the end of the day when he didn't turn up miraculously like she hoped for.

Because of who he was, he had taken enough from her and now he was trying his best to repay her little by little, even when the amount was nearly insignificant that it caused a red in his ledger. That was why Aoko shouldn't be doing this. He didn't need her to do this too, at least not for him. He didn't deserve it. Her kindness was meant for someone else, not him, not the person who betrayed her trust, not the person who lied to her.

All of the sudden, Aoko abruptly turned her head to face the inside of her house and gave a scream that immediately slammed Kaito back down to reality. He flinched, eyes almost bulging out as he watched her with a horrified look.

"What the-"

"The fire!" Aoko left the door and rushed back inside, the door still wide open.

Not a few seconds passed and Kaito heard another loud frustrated yell.

He stood right outside her house, too stunned to move. Slowly, his head turned towards the gates. There was still enough time for him to escape before he had to taste the burnt crisp of death-

"Kuroba Kaito! Come in here right now!"

_Oh, crap._

* * *

Thank you for reading and sticking with me through these 10 chapters. *wipes tear*  
Really appreciate all the reviews so far, each and every one of it. Just want to say thank you for all the support and I hope I'll do even better in the future.  
Reviews, hehe, are very appreciated!


	11. Count

"W-Wait!" Aoko skipped on one leg and out of her house, her shoelace still untied.

Her father stopped and turned, giving a sigh and raised his eyebrows as he watched his clumsy daughter still trying to manage her shoelace without falling flat on her face. After several tries of hopping and tying her laces at the same time, Aoko gave up her stupid stunts and decided to do it in a proper manner.

She squatted down in her position and tucked her foot more nicely before giving a strong tug onto the strings.

"The heist starts at seven, why are you going so early today?" Ginzo frowned.

Aoko sprang up to her feet once she was ready and skipped over to her father's side. They began walking out of their house and towards the car that was parked just outside their house, a scene that Aoko rarely saw since her father used the car go to work and he was _always_ at work.

"There's nothing to do at home."

"What about Kaito-kun? I thought you'll go with him later."

Ginzo unlocked the door and get in the driver seat while Aoko sat next to him and they shut their door in sync, though she did it with more force intended and the car shook a little due to the impact she caused. He stared at Aoko for a moment before he went to deal with his seat belts.

"Don't even talk about him." Aoko finally said, gritting her teeth and grabbing her seat belts. She wished she didn't help Kaito ask her father for an extra entrance ticket to the museum that Kid was holding his heist at and let him pay for himself.

That ungrateful jerk, calling her stupid and flat-chested whenever he opened his mouth and pissing her off every single time. Yesterday, he called her a bunch of nicknames that Aoko didn't wish to ever hear for 31 times!

The number wasn't random. Aoko decided to count that day since she wanted to know how much she was willing to endure him and when she heard it for the 31st times, she decided that she had enough.

It was a Saturday today so they hadn't talk or meet each other yet and Aoko couldn't be bothered either. She was determined to ignore his calls if he called and ask to go to the museum together.

Too bad for him. She got a free ride from her dad and he would have to squeeze on a train or something.

Her father started the car and began to drive. "You two had a fight?"

Aoko crossed her arms and glared out of the window, giving a soft hiss when they passed by Kaito's house. "Not really. It's more of a one-sided fight. I'm angry with him and he probably didn't even know."

"Communication is key," Ginzo said.

Those words immediately snapped Aoko's neck to her side, her lips parted for a second before she sealed them again. Whatever_ communication_ her father was talking about, she wondered if he ever considered using it for their father and daughter relationship before.

"Though fighting between a couple is a common thing." He continued.

Aoko's eyes almost popped out if she didn't blink fast enough.

"Dad?!"

Ginzo glanced over, a flash of pain appeared on his face as he rubbed his ear. "What?"

"Don't _ever_ say that word in front of me and Kaito."

"Fighting?"

"No! C-couple!" Aoko exclaimed and rubbed both side of her arms, feeling the goose bumps under her fingers. It was just a silly and simple word but having to hear it from her father and him actually referring it to Kaito and her just seemed so wrong in many sense.

The car stopped at a traffic light and he gave a questioning gaze at his daughter. "You two aren't dating?"

Aoko rubbed her arms ever harder. "Don't say that anymore." She pleaded.

The older Nakamouri just shrugged and began driving again when the lights turned green. When the car ride grew silent, saved for the occasional grumbling made by her father when a car cut his lane, Aoko focused her attention on the passing houses and trees.

Keiko always thought there was something between Kaito and her, even Haruka too when she wasn't even her close friend in the first place. Hakuba often reminded her not to get too close with Kaito which she still couldn't understand and Akako often treated her as a rival even when she explained that there was nothing going on between Kaito and her.

What exactly did_ she_ do to let everyone think that they were together? Was it simply because she was his table-partner? Was it because she was always the one chasing him with a mop and being responsible in getting him to behave appropriately in class? Was it because she was always the one cooking dinner for him and occasionally sharing her lunch with him when he seemed too tired to even walk to the canteen?

She scoffed at the thought and began to picture their life in sequence. So they grew up as childhood friends. A bonus point. They were neighbours too. Wow, another bonus point.

If their life was really as wonderful as fiction, Aoko had read enough novels and watched enough movies to know what would happen next. Probably some silly fights between them or maybe a third party came to disrupt their life. But in the end, they would hug each other and exchange a kiss and all would go well.

Like she said, _if_ their life was really as wonderful as fiction.

Now in high school, both of them were still childhood friends and neighbours. However, those points didn't matter anymore. People change. Distance grew. Friendship, relationship...

Aoko sighed inwardly and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the headrest. It was all Kaito's fault again. Whenever she thought of him, those thoughts would always lead to her thinking about their relationship, or friendship or whatever status they were in. And then there would be no conclusion to it but this annoying pain continuously swirling in her chest for the entire day.

But school aside... Aoko quietly glanced over at her father. To think that her father who was often missing from her life also thought that they were a couple... it made her more confused.

Aoko suddenly got the urge to ask him but since she was the one who said to drop the subject, she didn't have the guts to ask. Furthermore, the closer they were to the museum, the more agitated and restless her father became. After all, Kaitou Kid would appear at that place in just a few hours and her father probably couldn't wait to get there as soon as possible to command his squad.

Asking him now would probably just made him feel irritated at her.

Sinking into her seat, she decided to push those question to the back of her mind for now.

.o.

"Team A, C and D have arrived. Team B is on the way with the lights and equipment." Sakata reported.

"Good. Tell everyone to report at the hall when Team B reached. I want to brief everyone the procedures again." Ginzo remarked and crossed his arms in a huff. "Damn the owner, still insisting to open the museum even when Kaitou Kid is coming. Gives me nothing but trouble."

"There should be enough time! There's still a few hours before the heist starts." Aoko chirped and gazed at her father, hoping to see his frown disappeared with her encouragement. The reaction he gave back to her was like a punch in her face.

"I gave you the walkie-talkie already, why are you still lingering here?"

Aoko pouted. Unable to say anything, she huffed and whirled around in her position, stomping off without turning back once. Why did she even bother trying to lighten her father's mood when all he cared about was Kaitou Kid and his plans on capturing the thief? Glaring ahead, Aoko reminded herself not to try so hard the next time and marched further inside the building.

Like what her father wanted, she would stay the hell away from him. Far, far away.

After a few minutes of endless and pointless walking around the museum, Aoko finally cooled down and her strides became normal again. Going back to her cheerful demeanor and pretending like nothing affected her at all, she strolled down the hall after telling herself it would be all wasted effort to be angry over such a stupid matter.

It was only after a while when something in her heart told her to stop right outside this specific door on the first floor. Her feet obeyed her thoughts without hesitation and she was already making her way towards that particular entrance that caught her eyes out of the other dozen rooms on the same floor.

Kid's heists would only start hours later and she still had plenty of time to look around and think of the possible escape plan. For now, she should enjoy herself before the museum opened to public as she might not have the chance to do so anymore.

There was no way she was going to become like her workaholic father.

Smiling to herself, she walked right into the room with her two hands playfully placed behind her back. Out of ten heist, at least six were held in museums and Aoko got the privilege to explore around for free. Not only did she save on paying the entrance fees, looking at fancy art pieces broaden her creativity a little too.

When Aoko first stepped into the room, her eyes widened in surprise when she became aware that someone was already inside before her. Aoko raised an eyebrow when she noted the person was neither the owner of the museum or any member from the task force and immediately built up her guard and made a stance when she thought of the chance that it could be Kaitou Kid in disguise.

She didn't have to stare for long to she know who the person was.

"K-Kaito?!" Aoko blinked numerous times, still not able to process the image she was seeing.

The said man tilted his head towards her.

"Yo."

"Why are you here?!"

"And why not? You gave me the ticket."

She finally stood by his side, hands on her hips. "The museum is only open to public a few hours later!"

He rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly, his eyes went back to focus on what was ahead of him. "I thought I can come anytime and was only informed a while ago that the museum would open later. But one of the officer recognized me and allowed me in." He finally faced her and he grinned while showing her a victory sign.

Aoko frowned. "You came without me."

His face fell lax and he put his arm down. "You came without me too."

They stared for a moment and she decided to be the first to look away as she set her eyes on her boyish-looking shoes. "It's because you pissed me off." She mumbled.

"What's new?" Kaito turned away again.

Aoko waved her fist threateningly at him. "And you still have the cheeks to say _what's new_?"

Kaito showed a face that audiences would make when a baby started to cry in the middle of a show. "Don't shout, how am I supposed to enjoy all these art pieces when your voice is echoing in this peaceful room?"

A vein popped on her temple. She knew that insulting each other were their way of communication but Aoko_ really_ had enough for today. Her father didn't want her to be around him and now Kaito find her a nuisance. Great, two most precious people in Aoko's world didn't want her to be within an arms' length from them. Her fist that was still hanging in the middle of the air was slowly brought down and she closed her eyes.

_Then so be it._

Just as Aoko was about to turn away and leave the room like what Kaito wished for, she suddenly felt slender fingers grabbing hold on her wrist, stopping her movements without fail. Her body froze despite the warmth that was radiating on her skin.

"Hey, what do you think of this?"

Aoko glanced at Kaito over her shoulder, her face etched with confusion. "Huh?"

He gestured his head over at the direction he was looking at and her gaze followed until it landed on the huge art that was hung right in front of them. All these while, she was so focused on Kaito that she didn't even notice such a large painting at all.

His fingers left her wrist and she said nothing about that brief physical contact. Instead, she turned her full body to the painting and her attention was fixated at the picture that Kaito asked her to comment.

It was a painting of a lady sitting on a small bench at the corner, with her face buried deep into her two hands. Behind her was a man, still holding onto the knife that he stabbed right at the woman's back. The painting simply conveyed the meaning of betrayal, but something in the man's eyes told Aoko the story wasn't so simple.

The man... he looked frightened and sad too.

Aoko considered what she should reply to Kaito's question for a while but decided to keep her answers simple first. "The woman was betrayed by the man."

"Yeah." He muttered.

She thought Kaito would prompt her for more answer and not just let the conversation end there but she was wrong. Giving him a sidelong glance, she stared at his usual poker face before she choose to continue to say what she really felt.

"However, I supposed the man didn't want to betray the woman." Aoko licked her lips carefully. "He looked like he was suffering as much as her."

"Do you think she should forgive him?"

Aoko turned her head sharply over at Kaito. She was expecting to hear at least a remark about her answer, but a question like that... She glanced back at the painting again.

"It depends on what form of betrayal and the reason behind it." Aoko shrugged. "Nonetheless, the woman is still betrayed and that fact doesn't change. So no matter if she forgives him or not, she wouldn't feel the same amount of trust towards him anymore, I guess."

For now, Aoko wasn't sure if there was anything else for her to add to her answer. She kept her lips closed, contemplating for a few seconds during the deafening silence until a random thought sprang into her mind and her mouth moved on its own.

"Then... do you think he deserves to seek for her forgiveness?"

It might have been her imagination but she felt the room went colder by a few degree. Aoko peered over at Kaito. His arms were crossed, lips pursed and eyes focused in a way that she had rarely seen. It was more like she never seen him looked so concentrated like this before, at least not for studies or anything related in school.

"Well," He started and she cut off her thoughts, deciding to listen to what he had to say, "it depends on what kind of betrayal, like you said. If it's grave, maybe he doesn't deserves it."

"Hmm, what if the reasons were understandable?"

"I don't think the reasons matter to the woman anyway."

Aoko didn't know what to say anymore. All she could do was to watch him quietly from the corner of her eyes before looking back at the painting again. Slowly, she moved towards the small plate nailed to the wall beside the frame, her eyes darting across each words.

It was painted by a foreigner and Aoko couldn't tell if the name represented a female or a male artist. The title for the work was called _Grief _but it could have represented the grief of the man or woman in the painting.

In the end, there were always two stories to tell in just one picture.

She turned her head and stared at Kaito. "Never knew you're interested in art appreciation."

"Of course not. I've asked for an entrance ticket to the museum because I'm interested in baking."

Aoko clicked her tongue.

Kaito slightly grinned at his success for irritating her and rubbed his stomach. "You wanna eat dinner? I'm really hungry though."

"Dinner at this timing?!" Aoko narrowed her eyes. "You've skipped lunch again, right?"

He flicked his hair in a manner that made her want to punch his face. "Mother knows best."

Aoko raised her arm. "Well _son, co_me over here right now because you deserve a beating from your mother."

It wasn't really surprising to know that no matter where they were, it would always be the perfect place for Kaito to do his running while Aoko would do her chasing.

.o.

When both of them finished eating their late lunch (early dinner) at a ramen stand a few streets away, they went straight back to the museum, to find it packed with many people who obviously wasn't there to appreciate the art pieces at all.

Everyone was crowded at the first floor, leaving the second and third floor empty despite the vast number or artifacts displayed just for today's exhibition because no one cared about those when they were only concerned about the crystal placed on the stand made of stone. Actually, they weren't interested in the jewel either. What they cared about was that Kaitou Kid would be there to steal that gem away.

Surrounding the stand were four guards that her father appointed, their back facing the jewel. Within a few meters of space, the inspector got all his men to line up in one straight row, blocking the citizens from getting too close to the gem that was worth a million or two.

Even Aoko couldn't get any closer. Not like she wasn't allowed to, it was more like she couldn't even get the chance. In just that first floor, it was flooded with the amount of people that were supposed to be spread evenly across all museum's floors.

"K-Kaito?" She turned her head everywhere, her voice lost to the chattering and excited squeals made by Kid's fan. No matter how much Aoko looked, Kaito was still nowhere to be found, though she wasn't expecting to find him within the crowd. It was natural that they got separated after all. They weren't holding hands or tugging onto each other or sticking side by side-

She shook her head desperately. What was her mind even heading to?

Aoko apologized for the fifth time for stepping onto someone's foot again. Now she understood why her father refused or hated to let the public to be anywhere near the venue of the heists. They were often outside the buildings or even forbidden to be near the area where Kid's heists were held and today seemed like it was her first time to be in a heist where the owner allowed the place to be accessed to the public.

And she didn't like it.

Finally after almost a full hour of squeezing and standing, Aoko managed to find the stairs to the second floor and she climbed up a few steps, trying to get as much fresh air as she could. She glanced back from her height and her eyes twitched. All she could see were human heads; she couldn't even see the floor anymore.

She stared across the hall, her eyes fell on the protected jewel before she scratched her chin. Stopping Kid from getting the jewel seemed nearly impossible so once again, she gave herself the task of finding the location where the thief would use to escape.

Turning her back to the crowd, she flew up the stairs and when she finally reached the second floor, it nearly scared her at how quiet and empty it was. The difference between the two levels were just so big that Aoko almost thought she just transported to another dimension or some sort.

Aoko felt the phone in her pocket and shook her head. For now, it would be best if she worked alone. She didn't need Kaito to help her. At least not when she still had a debt she hadn't paid to Kaitou Kid and getting help from someone who was smarter and quicker than her to go against the phantom thief would be a little unfair for the latter.

Not just that, she didn't want her relationship with Kid, or whatever their connection was called to be known to anyone else. She could only foresee nothing but trouble along the way if someone knew about them.

But sometimes, Aoko wondered what Kaito's reaction would be if he ever knew, though she decided to keep the curiosity within herself. It would be better this way.

She began walking down the quiet passageway, feeling a little nervous. She wouldn't be scared if Kaitou Kid appeared right before her but it would be a whole different story if the one that popped right in front of her wasn't a human.

The dim-lit and empty corridor puzzled Aoko for a moment. She thought it would be wise to have guards keeping check on the other floors since leaving it unattended like that would make Kid escaped even easier, though it seemed her father had a different idea from her. She sighed inwardly.

Maybe she should head up to the third floor. Or the roof? Would Kaitou Kid waste so much effort, passing through the crowd with the help of a disguise and speed up to the top floor just to get away? If she was him, she wouldn't do that. Then again, she was never him.

The silence made her tiptoed her way towards the other end that would lead to the stairs to the third floor. Something in her gut was urging her to turn back because the further she walked, the creepier the museum became. All she could do was to tell herself not to turn back because she wasn't sure what she might expect behind her.

_Okay, Aoko. Stop scaring yourself! Ghost doesn't exist. Ghost doesn't-_

"There's too many people there. We can't get the jewel."

Her breath hitched and she froze on her spot.

"We can shoot. This way, everyone will leave the building."

No, the voices weren't coming from her back but from the room that she was about to pass by in just a few steps. She clasped both of her hands together, a way to help her muster courage before she carefully creep forward.

The room was more well-lit then the corridor due to the spot lights shining on the paintings to emphasize on the beautiful art pieces. Just knowing about that soothed Aoko since she was pretty sure ghost didn't like lights, based on all the horror movies she had watched.

Tentatively, she stuck her head out a little behind the door-less entrance to see who _or what_ was inside the room, talking.

"Are you an idiot? The last thing we want is to get any attention on ourselves."

From her point of view, she saw a few paintings and sculptures and her eyes continued to scan across the room, hoping to locate the source of those gruff and deep voices, and finally she did.

Standing in the middle of the room were a bunch of men dressed in trench coats and hats. There was one that was remarkably outstanding, with his dark-coloured trench coats compared to the rest who were wearing beige-coloured. The way that particular man stood, he seemed to be the one having the authority over the others too.

"Attention is indeed the last thing we want." The leader spoke. "But the jewel is the first thing we want too."

_Why do they look so... familiar...? _Aoko frowned._ Who are they?_

The more she pondered, the more curious she became. Her head began to tip forward, hoping to see the men more clearly enough to trigger the memory inside her brain. Apparently her desire in wanting to know their identity was far greater than her logical realization that she was bluntly exposing her hiding location behind the wall.

Suddenly, a hand pointed right at her face and she gasped.

"Someone's there!"

Aoko widened her eyes when everyone's head turned towards her direction, all of their attention were directed right onto her and she knew it was the perfect time for her to run. When she realized the direction she ran was away from the stairs to the first floor but towards the other direction where it would lead to the third floor, it was too late for her to regret now.

Even though the corridor was dimly-lit, Aoko could see the there were two ways for her to choose further up front. One still going straight while the other turning right. But of all times, her mind was blank and she couldn't remember the blueprint of the museum she memorized when her father left it on the dining table. She knew one of the choice would lead to the stairs up while the other... she just couldn't recall.

_Is it a dead end? _Aoko bit her lips and closed her eyes tightly and finally decided on her choice. She instructed her two legs to continue running straight, passing the corridor that would lead to the right side of the museum.

_I'll have to bet on this one. Please don't disappoint me!_

Running footsteps? Angry shouts? Or worse, gun shots? Aoko couldn't hear anything but the wind hitting against her face and ears. All her senses in her body were telling her to run and to get to safety, ignoring everything else. Even if she was deadly curious and worried about what was behind her, she still didn't dare to look back.

Her main concern was no longer the appearance of a ghost but the possibility of seeing a gun pointing at her head... She didn't want to see that scene because if she did, her legs probably wouldn't listen to her anymore.

After running for a bit more, Aoko finally spotted a green neon sign that showed the exit and Aoko broke into a huge, relief smile.

_I'll find someone. I'll find safety. I'll be alright._

Her mind was beginning to clear when she knew she was going to be fine soon. And when Aoko was able to think, it was then she realized she had always been the one doing the chasing and this was the first time she was being chased and it didn't feel great at all.

For some unknown reason, those thoughts suddenly lead her back to Kaito.

_Kaito._

At that moment, her feet tripped onto nothing and she fell forward with a loud cry, her body shifting to her left side before she hit the ground. Her first instinct was to stand up and run again but before that could happen, an immense pain shot right through her left arm that had acted as a cushion for her fall and she let out a sharp wince.

There wasn't any time left to cry or think about the pain. Quickly climbing to her feet, Aoko continued running while her left arm was straightened and stiff by her side, afraid to move in fear of feeling the unwanted pain again.

In the darkness, she finally reached the door that would lead to her exit and relief washed over her like her sweat that was trickling down her forehead. That happy moment didn't last long when Aoko extended her right hand forward, her fingers grabbed onto the metal bar and she gasped when the handle she was struggling with refused to move.

She tried a few more times before tears threatening filled her eyes. After Aoko stopped running, she could finally hear properly again and at that exact moment, she began to hear thunderous sound of footsteps coming her way. Giving up on the exit, Aoko turned away from the door that she thought would save her from the start.

_Where- Where?!_

Her eyes flew to the windows that were lined across the corridor and she ran forward, only to manage another desperate wail when the glass wouldn't budge under her strength of her right arm. Under the dim light, she scanned across the surrounding the second time, her lips quivering as she repeatedly chant to whatever god she knew that existed.

At the corner right beside the window, Aoko finally noted a large and tall statue of a horse that she failed to see when she was too focused onto the exit previously. She wasn't able to think straight with the fear that was riding throughout her body but her legs were able to move on its own and she sprang over to the statue, hiding herself within the tiny space between the wall and the back of the statue.

In the next two seconds, the two men reached to the exact spot she was standing before and began to violently shake the door handle but failed.

"The door's locked!"

"Then where the hell is she?"

They glanced around from their position. One of them approached the window and tried to push it open while the other was looking at the ceiling before his head slowly turned to the sculpture.

He took a step forward.

Aoko squeezed herself tightly together, her eyes wavering in fear as the sound of the steady footsteps were becoming louder and louder.

_Please don't look here. Please don't look here. Please don't look here._ In her utmost uncomfortable position, she didn't dare to move, didn't dare to breathe. All she could do was to continue praying and praying under the dark shadow of the statue, hoping just a miracle would happen to her. Just one would do.

"Where's the girl?"

A new voice abruptly spoke and Aoko recognized it as the leader.

The sound of the footstep stopped and grew fainter as the two men joined his boss who just arrived to the scene.

"She's gone." One underling reported.

"I knew she went the other way. If only you listened to me we could have caught her."

"I swear she went this way!"

"Enough." Their leader snapped. There was silence at first until Aoko felt a hand slammed on the wall right next to her and she jumped, her uninjured hand pressed ever harder onto her mouth, barely suppressing a squeak that almost left her lips.

"That girl doesn't matter. She doesn't have any proof of our existence anyway." The dark and heavy tone sent a shiver down Aoko's spine. "What's important is the gem."

"What do we do now, Boss?"

"That pest will steal the jewel in fifteen minutes. We have to get it from him before he escapes." The leader cast a dangerous look over to his members. "If it's Pandora, we'll do _everything_ to stop him."

Aoko didn't like how he emphasized the simple and innocent word in a way that made it sound so deadly. Aoko shut her eyes tight, her hand began to tremble on her face._ And what in the world is Pa-Pandora...?_

"We've waste enough time." The leader turned away and towards the direction where they came from, his voice grew softer at that instant. "Let's go."

There was no replies given but the footsteps that continued to echo down the hallway clearly told her that they obeyed their leader without any argument. It was only after a minute had passed when Aoko was sure she could no longer hear any sound coming from the corridor then she dared to release the hand from her mouth and let out a heavy sigh that she had kept within her chest for almost an eternity.

Her hand immediately flew to her left arm and she whimpered.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Shit." Aoko finally breathed out the word that had been echoing in her head. Biting her quivering lips, she slowly squeezed her arm and gritted her teeth in pain, the tears that started to form in her eyes were blurring her entire vision. It was only when she was alone and safe enough then she could even register how painful her arm had been all these while.

What kind of sin had she done in her previous life to deserve the moment right now? She started to squirm her aching legs and her possibly dislocated or broken left arm against the wall and statue, hoping to avoid letting her body go numb.

Aoko was scared. In pain. Alone. And only when she feel the cold statue embracing her shivering back then she was able to seek that slightest comfort she had been dying to find the entire time.

Just a while ago, she thought it was going to be the end of her life.

They didn't threaten to kill her, nor point a gun or whip out a knife at her. Basically, Aoko had no idea who they were _but_ based on her sixth sense, she knew they were dangerous and they wouldn't leave her unscathed if she was found. That was what her running legs were obviously thinking despite the fact that her brain wasn't working at all.

Now that her brain was able to register that she was safe, her legs were beginning to die.

_I'm fine now. I'm fine now. I'm fine now. _The only thing she was capable of doing was to constantly repeat the same words in her head and she didn't mind doing that forever. At least she was safe and that was all that mattered.

With that thought tattooed in her mind, Aoko didn't bother to hold back her sobs and she allowed those warm tears that were flooding her eyes to roll down her cheeks freely.

"I'm fine now..." She mewled.

Aoko didn't know how long she had sat there with her tear-stained face, numb feet and terribly painful arm but she was sure it was long enough for Kaitou Kid to steal the jewel away. She could hear screams and cheers from the fans below, the chants of _Kaitou Kid! Kaitou Kid!_ echoing down the silent hallway and she shut her eyes, hoping that those voice would go away.

After a long session of crying to herself, she decided to finally _think_ about what the bloody hell just happened to her.

_Caught._

_Run. Run. Run._

_Fall._

_Run._

_"That pest will steal the jewel in five minutes. We have to get it from him before he escapes."_

Her eyes flung open and her body stiffened. The scene where she saw Kaitou Kid flying right through the building after he was shot flashed across her eyes repeatedly and a new source of fear began creeping under her skin.

She finally remembered who those men were.

"Kaitou Kid..." Aoko breathed out.

Slowly, Aoko stood up, her back leaned back heavily as she slide up the statue, just so to support her from falling again.

"W-Will he be alright?" She asked no one.

Her face furrowed and she shook her head, trying not to laugh at herself when she was so pathetic already._ Why am I worried about that sickening thief-_

A hiss left her lips when Aoko realized the grip around her injured arm had tightened unconsciously. She was worried for the so-called phantom thief when she wasn't fine herself. Why was she always such a fool?

But being the fool she always was, Aoko silently prayed for another miracle. She wanted to see him behind bars and not in a pool of blood. Death wasn't what she wanted from him, all she wanted was him to stop thieving, that was all.

"He'll be fine." Aoko comforted herself. The sound of the screaming and cheering began to lessen and Aoko knew Kaitou Kid must be conducting his escape plan. She strained her ears, liking the fact that those chants were over so she focused on other sounds that she would pick up but at the same time, she hoped she did not.

Example, a gunshot.

Aoko hiccupped.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there but her hiccups and soft sobs were soon interrupted by the vibrating feeling in her pocket. Her attention was snapped to her phone and she allowed the squeaks to escape her lips when she felt the sharp pain in her arm for the umpteenth times. Aoko tried to straighten her posture again as she pushed herself away from the statue and out of the uncomfortably small space.

Wrong move.

When Aoko left her hiding spot and let her two feet to fully stand on the solid ground by itself, she collapsed on her knee and panted hard, her free hand gently caressing her arm again.

Her phone didn't stop vibrating and Aoko hoped it wouldn't either. Wiping the tears and sweat on her face, she fished out her phone desperately and answered the call without hesitation.

"Hello." She said hoarsely while pressing her left arm against her body.

_"Where the hell are you Ahouko? The heist's long over."_

Aoko could feel her heart tightened at the sound of Kaito's voice. Without warning, her eyes began to water. Her thoughts and worries about Kaitou Kid vanished and all she could think about was how scared she was again.

_What if the men found me? What if I didn't run fast enough? What if I didn't get back up in time? What if I can't see dad and Kaito ever... again?_

Kaito cleared his throat. "Aoko?"

Right now, just his voice alone was able to give her comfort, millions of time better than what the statue gave to her.

_"I'm turning 18 years old this year, nothing to fear." _That was what_ s_he told herself and her group of friends as they were hiding behind her while she was fighting against a cockroach in front of her.

_"You girls are stupid." _Kaito picked up the insect by its feeler and waved it around amusingly, earning everyone's screams including Aoko's.

Admitting it only made her embarrassed but she was always glad that Kaito appeared at the correct time when she needed someone to be by her side. Even simple moments like helping her to fend off insects, she counted them too. Although there were occasions when Kaito wasn't there when she needed someone, she couldn't blame him for it.

He had no obligation to be there for her every time. She was just his best friend and_ that_ was the difference between how a relationship and friendship worked.

However this time, Aoko decided to be selfish. She didn't care who she was to Kaito. All she wanted was him to be with her right now because his presence was the _only_ way for her to fully understand that she was really safe from danger.

Her dry and salty lips parted. "Kaito... C-can you come over?" She weakly begged, suddenly feeling very cold. "I'm o-on the second floor."

There was a short silence until Kaito's voice sounded again, this time his tone became serious. _"Which part of the second floor?"_

She glanced up at the exit door before she let out a breath, her chest feeling extremely heavy and so were her eyelids. "E-Exit B."

_"Ok."_ Immediately, Aoko could hear the sound of wind hitting against the phone._ "Oi, are you alright?"_

"I-I don't t-think so." She stuttered.

On the cue, Aoko could hear fast and light footsteps heading her way and she recognized them immediately. After all, she had been chasing the only person who was capable of making those footsteps' sound for years.

Slowly, she turned her head and gazed at the figure who appeared right before her in an instant, her hand that was holding onto the phone dropped to her side.

"Why the hell are you kneeling in the middle of the corridor?" Kaito gave a weird look at her and Aoko couldn't find the energy to reply. All she could do was to focus on breathing because she was finding it very hard for her to do so right now.

Kaito slowly squat down beside Aoko, his hand tentatively hovering over her forehead. "Are you-"

"You're fi-finally here..." That was all Aoko could say before she could feel herself leaning forward and falling right into his chest, the pain on her left arm slowly fading and turning numb.

His two arms hastily wrapped around her body and Aoko instantly feel warm at his touch, but the warmth didn't last long even when he held her close to his body and she became cold again. And as black spots began appearing in her vision and his voice started to fade, she wondered why she felt so strangely familiar in Kaito's embrace.

"Aoko! Aoko!"

She couldn't count how many times he shouted her name at that moment.

It was then Aoko suddenly recalled her first encounter with Kaitou Kid and how the thief cradled her in the same way as Kaito when she fainted in the middle of the road. But before she could fully grasp the strange yet nostalgic feeling she felt in Kaito's arm, Aoko fainted.

* * *

hmm...  
Updates are a little slow nowadays because exams are near sighpie.  
But then again, reviews are appreciated yoo


	12. Not

Ginzo was good at running and he would proudly say that his legs were his best assets of all. He didn't particularly go jogging or practice for that to happen since chasing after Kid every time was already a training for him.

As for his arms, it wasn't all that great now.

Back when his wife was still alive, he would always help her to bring her groceries back home every day effortlessly. It had been years since that routine stopped and he never got the time or effort to specifically train them either.

That was why he was scared to carry Aoko when he saw her lying in Kaito's arms, her face pale and contorted in pain. When Ginzo saw Kaito running towards him with a desperate and frantic look in his eyes, rambling on non-stop about Aoko, Aoko and Aoko, all he was capable of doing was to shout at his members to get an ambulance before correcting himself instantly that he would be driving his daughter to the hospital instead.

His trembling hands didn't even dare to touch her at all.

Regretfully, Ginzo let Kaito bear the responsibility of carrying Aoko all the way to the car, and even out of the car and into the hospital when they reached. In fact, he didn't even have the chance to instruct the magician to do it since the latter was just as hasty and anxious as he was.

Now, as he watched her lying on the bed and sleeping soundly like the every other time he saw her fallen asleep on the couch for trying to stay up and wait for him, Ginzo finally managed to relax himself much better and think straight. His hands stopped trembling too.

"What happened?" Ginzo frowned, arms crossed and body towering over his daughter. He glanced up at the other side of the bed, where Kaito was sitting on a cheap plastic stool that the hospital provided. Kaito's back was slightly bent forward and his hands shaped into a triangle were brought to his face, eyes never leaving Aoko.

"I'm not sure." Kaito replied softly. "When I got to her, she was already on the verge of fainting."

Ginzo lowered his gaze to Aoko's broken left arm that was heavily bandaged and then to her face, which was still a little red from the fever she had.

_What the hell happened?_

"The only reason I can think of is that she ran and fell." Kaito broke the short silence. "Though why she was there at the first place... The only way to know is after she wakes up."

"I guess that's it then." He muttered.

Kaito straightened his posture and it caught Ginzo's attention. It seemed like that was what Kaito intended to do too.

"Ne' Inspector."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you let Aoko attend Kid's heists?"

Ginzo gave a small sigh and let his arms fell to his side before wriggling his hands into his pants pockets. This wasn't the first time he received such questions from his squad members so it didn't surprise him much. But this time round, he thought of giving a proper answer instead of a half-hearted reply that he always gave to the rest.

He often wondered if he was doing the right thing to allow her daughter to roam around so dangerously alone a few times before, and now this was the best time to reconsider his choice again and Kaito was the perfect person to talk with. After all, Kaito was someone who probably knew Aoko much, much more than he did.

"Catching Kaitou Kid... She really wanted that." Ginzo frowned. "Up till now, as pathetic as it sounds, I don't really understand her needs. I thought the only thing I can do is to give in to what she wants sometimes."

Kaito was silent for a while and at that moment, nothing was able to reveal his thoughts. He knew that boy was smart, not just because Aoko often bragged about him, Ginzo could tell too. The more silent the magician was, the scarier he seemed and that was when Ginzo wondered if he said anything wrong.

"That isn't what Aoko wanted."

Ginzo blinked.

"I mean- Yes. Aoko does want to catch Kaitou Kid. But the reason wasn't _just_ because she wants to." Kaito bit his upper lip and sighed. "She wanted to catch him so you'll stop working so hard and spend more time with her. A dinner, every day. That's what she wants."

It was like a knife just stab right through his chest. Ginzo closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the dread soaking into his skin.

He already knew that he couldn't understand his daughter. But the fact that he thought he was able to understand her once and give in to what she wanted, he was still wrong. In the end, he didn't give her what she wanted at all.

Really pathetic, really.

Ginzo didn't have the cheeks to look at Kaito any longer as he took a step back and leaned against a wall, continuing to bury his face into the same hand. His eyes slowly lingered over to Aoko again. He failed as a father. He failed as a husband who couldn't even fulfil his wife's last wish when she was on her deathbed. He didn't give his daughter happiness at all.

_All I did was to reject her time and again. Why hadn't I noticed?_ Ginzo gritted his teeth. _Her change in tone, her sad look whenever I said I'm staying at work... Am I that stupid?_

"I'm not trying to guilt-trip you, Inspector." Kaito gave an awkward laugh. "In fact, I'm responsible for most of her disappointments too so I don't have the rights to say anything much, to be honest."

He shook his head. "No. I have to thank you for telling me this, though it may be a little too late. With her arm like this, even if I want to stay for dinner, it's not possible."

Kaito lowered his gaze. "I guess so."

Ginzo forced himself to turn his attention away from Aoko's cast and focused his attention on the boy opposite him. "So, are you dating my daughter?"

The expression he saw on Kaito's face was one that he never thought he seen before for the past decade he knew the magician.

"W-What?!" Kaito managed a harsh whisper. He cleared his throat and waved his hands, trying to regain his composure. "No, we're not dating."

"Then what disappointments are you talking about?" Ginzo narrowed his eyes. "You two broke up?"

"It's not like that. I-It's a little complicated, but not what you think. We're not together, not in the past, not now and not in the fu-"

Kaito stopped.

"-ture."

Before Ginzo could continue, he noticed a slight movement made on the bed and realized that was the cause of Kaito's abrupt pause. Aoko's bright blue eyes was first staring back at Kaito and only after what seemed an eternity, his daughter finally bother to acknowledge him.

Not knowing what to say, Ginzo could only state the obvious. "You're awake."

She nodded weakly and tried sitting up, to which both men scrambled towards her to help her up at the same time.

"Thanks."

Ginzo sighed. "What's got into you?"

Aoko glanced down, eyes refusing to look up at him. "I fell while running." She simply said.

"How did you fall to end up like this?" The older Nakamouri gritted his teeth.

"I was too anxious in chasing Kaitou Kid, that's why." Aoko pouted.

"Then you're off from any heist in the future."

Aoko shot her head up at that instant, her eyes wide and filled with protestation. "Wait, but-"

"You should listen to your dad." Kaito butt in. "Look at you, your arm is wrapped like a sausage. Are you seriously thinking about attending another heist?"

"I'll be fine in a month or so, I guess..." She glanced down at her cast before looking up, eyes firing with determination. "I promise I'll go only after my injury is healed."

"I don't want the chance of you getting hurt again." Ginzo stated. "Your final exams are coming in a few months, if you break your right arm, are you going to write with your mouth?"

"Dad!" Aoko whined. "I won't!"

"You promised me that once I find you unsuitable to continue coming, I can ban you from participating anytime, right?"

Aoko was at loss for words. Defeated, she grudgingly muttered a noise of agreement and Ginzo was glad he didn't have to continue this argument. He sighed inwardly. Aoko didn't have to go anymore, wasn't that right?

As a righteous policeman, catching the thief was his duty and his daughter didn't have to bear that sort of burden.

And as a father, he had many things he needed to do for Aoko. And the first thing he had to do was to stop her from being foolish and endangering herself once again.

Kaito suddenly stood up from his seat, breaking his thoughts.

"I'll get a doctor." He announced before heading to the door without waiting for an answer.

Ginzo watched him go before he set his eyes back at his daughter who was gazing tiredly at her feet.

He took a tentative step forward and slowly raised the arm that was so afraid to carry Aoko before. His movement caught her attention as she looked up, eyes piqued with curious at what he was trying to do.

Finally, he mustered enough courage to place his hand on her head and pulled it into his chest.

"I'm glad you're alright." He managed to say.

Aoko bit her lips and nodded and Ginzo felt her digging her face into his clothes, and he let her of course.

"Yeah." She replied.

.o.

After spending her Sunday and Monday in this hospital, Aoko thought that getting to sleep on her own bed would be better, turned out it didn't help much at all.

Her back continuously ached the entire night, finding it hard to turn comfortably in her sleep whenever she wanted to. As silly as it sounded, this was the moment when she realized how much she had taken the ability to toss in her bed for granted.

But nonetheless, Tuesday came and Aoko needed to go to school after resting for two days. Her arm was only broken and that didn't gave her any more excuse to skip school for another day. She could have easily asked her father to write a letter or something, but why the hassle?

Or maybe writing a letter would be millions of time less troublesome.

"What are you doing?"

Aoko turned to the voice of her father who just walked into the kitchen before looking back at the bread on her plate. "Trying to make toast for breakfast." She said hurriedly.

"I've already made them." He titled his head in confusion. "Didn't you see?"

She blinked and moved her attention to the dining table, eyes wide in surprise when she spotted the presence of _real_ food already neatly lined on the table. Eggs, bread, ham, sausages...

Aoko gaped before turning to the sink, to only add to her amazement when she realized the utensils, pans and plates used to prepare the food were recently cleaned and dried.

"But- When?"

"When you're still sleeping." Her father began adjusting his tie.

"I just- I was too distracted about the time that I didn't see the food you made." Aoko dropped the bread back into the plastic bag and she could feel her eyes turning a little moist. For her entire life, she never thought this would ever happen to her. Feigning like she was brushing her fringe, she wiped her eyes to avoid any tears from spilling. Not a good time to ruin the happy moment right now.

"Thanks Dad." Aoko added softly.

"What are you saying? This is the least I can do." He gestured his head over to the table before returning a small smile that Aoko knew he specially reserved for her and her alone. "Let's eat them before it turns cold."

"Yeah."

The eggs were a little burnt and the ham was too soft, but that breakfast was one of the most filling and enjoyable one Aoko had in her life. Her mouth had been aching for chewing the food and smiling the whole time, and she liked that.

However, the enjoyment didn't last long when she realized if she didn't leave house any time soon, she would end up late.

"I'll go off first!

"Can you go to school alone?" Her father eyed her from his seat, a little doubtful.

"I'll be fine. My two legs are still operating perfectly. It's just a short distance walk from home." Aoko couldn't help but shook her head amusingly while tugging onto her shoes. Before she could open the door, she sat her bag on the floor and turned the door handle, pushing it wide open. She wasn't prepared for so much surprises for that day.

"Yo."

"Kaito?"

"What perfect timing." She heard her father said. "Kaito-kun, mind accompanying Aoko to school?"

"There's not even a need to ask." Kaito grinned and picked up her bag that she left on the ground and flung it over his shoulders carelessly.

"Hey! I can carry it myself!" Aoko exclaimed as she skipped out of her door, following Kaito who was already out of her gates, waving her bag playfully in the air.

"If you can get it from me, then you can hold it yourself." He showed her his nice set of teeth. Oh, if she could smash all of them right now, she would have.

All she did was giving a loud huff and gave a last adjustment to her shoes before turning back to her house, wanting to close the door she had left opened. Surprisingly, her father was already there, watching her with the usual small frown he always wore and a toast in his other hand.

"Have a safe trip to school." Was all he said.

Without even having to try, her lips curled up on her own and she beamed. "Yes!" Aoko turned almost immediately, hoping that he would still be there to watch her back before she disappeared behind the wall to catch up with Kaito.

"Someone's happy today." Kaito chimed and smirked once Aoko caught up to his side. "Even when her arm is broken."

"None of your business!" She stuck out her tongue and tried to snatch her bag back again.

Kaito clicked his tongue. "I already said I'm holding it for you. Would you stop being so stubborn?"

"You said I can hold it myself if I can get it back from you. And that's what I'm doing." Aoko sneered.

After several attempts, Kaito sighed and watched her with his bored eyes as she continued trying to get her bag from him "And here I am, trying to help you. Here." He shoved her bag to her chest and she clutched it tightly before he went back on his words. "You can have it back. Don't even try asking me to carry for you again."

It was getting harder and harder for her to differentiate between the actions of a best friend and the person you loved. The usual Kaito she knew would mock her endlessly, that's the only thing she was sure of. But now, Aoko was starting to lose sight of the Kaito she once knew.

She thought she already fainted when she hit against his chest. But he didn't let her. His constant shouts and yelling of her name made her conscious, long enough to let her see the way he glanced at her, urging her to stay awake as he lifted her up from the floor and began running down the stairs.

And even when everything else was fading from her, she could still hear his shouts, feel his tightened grip around her arms. Though the sensation of losing the ability to see and hear was scary, Aoko felt that during the entire time, Kaito was more scared than her.

Kuroba Kaito, was scared.

And then she understood why when she woken up on her hospital bed, after managing to eavesdrop the conversation between Kaito and her father, something that she wished she hadn't.

He wasn't scared because _she_ was the one lying on the ground. He was scared because she was hurt._ Someone_ was hurt. If anyone else was hurt, let's say... Akako, Aoko would bet that Kaito would care just as much too.

Aoko gripped onto her handle of the school bag, letting it to sway by her side._ Stop treating me so nicely when... When you are the one that said we are not together. In the past. In the present. In the future..._

"I didn't even ask you to help in the first place." Aoko mumbled.

"What an inconsiderate child."

Her furious eyes flung over to Kaito. "Who are you calling an inconsiderate child?!"

It didn't take long for them to reach school, at least not for Aoko when she was walking by Kaito's side. It was Kaito's magic, definitely. Because whenever he was with her, she felt that distances between places grew shorter and the time that past flew faster. Aoko smiled painfully to herself as their classroom came to view.

_Stop it._ She chided herself. _Stop thinking about it._

"Aoko!" Keiko jumped up from her seat when the two entered the classroom and everyone's attention were flung onto them. Kaito dug his ears and gave an annoyed look when their classmates began crowding around Aoko like she was some celebrity.

"What on earth happened?!"

"Can I sign on your cast?"

"The bandage is so round and cute!"

Most of the students were just there because they were curious, but once Aoko managed to squeeze back to her seats, the only people who were truly concerned were left by her table with a worried look etched on their faces, saved for Kaito who was sitting next to Aoko, looking nonchalant as ever.

"How did you get that injury?" Keiko exclaimed.

Aoko frowned inwardly and glanced at Kaito. "You didn't tell them?"

He waved her off. "It's troublesome so I just said you were sick."

Aoko sighed, caressing the bandaged on her left arm. She thought she wouldn't have to explain to her friends again if Kaito told them the reason and now that she had to say it... it would mean having to explain again a second time. She silently bit her lips and gazed awkwardly at her friends.

Was Aoko going to say that she broke her arm by falling when she was chased by a bunch of criminals who were after Kaitou Kid's life? Now that she was banned from Kaitou Kid's heist, there wasn't anything to lose in telling. But how was she supposed to phrase it in a way that her father and her friends would calmly accept the news and understand that she was at least, safe?

"I fell while running." Aoko scratched her cheeks. "Clumsy, I know."

Akako chortled behind her hands. "Just as I thought."

"You had me surprised when you walked into the classroom." Keiko shook her head.

At that moment, their homeroom teacher walked right into the class, clapping her hands and screaming at the students to return back to their seats. Even though it was a Tuesday, it seemed like her Monday blues weren't over yet.

As the rest quickly hurried to their seat, Hakuba bent down to Aoko's ears, surprising her for a moment.

"If you need a ride back home, you can tell me. I can chauffeur you with my car."

"Oh it's fine, Hakuba-kun." She afforded a smile.

"She said it's fine. _Hakuba-kun_." Kaito used an irritating child-like voice that made Aoko sent a glare over to his direction. The detective just gave a calm laugh instead of retorting back at Kaito and patted Aoko on her shoulder.

"Take care."

And the class began.

.o.

There were many things that Kaito hated, but nothing beats the existence of fish. He hated the smell, the dead eyes, the scales; basically everything about a fish made his skin crawled.

But what could he do? When he tried searching the web to find food that helped with the recovery of broken bones, he realized fish was the answer. Kaito wasn't happy with what he got, so he video call his mother and asked about it, to get the same irritating answer he got from all over the internet.

_"Oh, you've broken a bone? Did you jump off the building too fast before you got your glider up?" His mother chuckled behind a hand. "This is the best time to overcome your fear of fish, Kaito. Eat them!"_

_"It's not me who broke a bone." Kaito scowled. "It's Aoko."_

Five days after Aoko was released from the hospital, Kaito gathered enough courage to go to a market to buy a fish to cook for Aoko's dinner. They had been eating out every day and he could tell she was getting sick of it.

And as weird as it sounded for him to say, those food weren't healthy enough to speed up Aoko's recovery.

Cooking was something Kaito was _slightly_ better at than ice skating. Though even if that was the case, he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself and produce a second version _burnt crisp of death_ for Aoko.

He went to YouTube and watched countless videos on how to make fish porridge, much to his disgust as he watched the people cutting the fish and _touching_ the fish with their hands.

He remembered the steps professionally and he was sure he was able to do it well even if he had to touch the fish,_ if_ Aoko would stop pestering him right now.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Aoko raised an eyebrow and gazed down at the chopping board.

Kaito tilted the knife at an angle and frowned. "Don't belittle me."

Aoko gave an amused smirk before glancing back at her shoulders and on the kitchen counter. "So what are you cooking anyway? You haven't told me."

"Porridge." He mumbled and continued to cut the ginger.

"Oh? Like how I made for you when you're sick?"

He wasn't sure if he could make that delicious porridge he ever eaten in his life. But he kept that thought to himself. "Close enough, I guess." Kaito then threw the chopped ginger into the pot and then headed to the fridge. Aoko followed closely behind him.

"Would you just sit down? You're in my way." Kaito gritted his teeth.

"This is my house." Aoko put her uninjured hand on her hip. "I'm making sure that you won't destroy it."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself." When he opened the fridge, his face instantly cringed. Hesitantly, he leaned back, faced the other side while he reached out for the fish he bought just a while ago.

Aoko watched in amusement.

When he felt the plastic bag within his fingers, he grabbed and threw it onto the kitchen counter. Luckily, the fish was still safely wrapped inside the plastic bag.

"Hey!" Aoko screamed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He glared at his hands, feeling disgusted already. "I'm taking out the fish, obviously."

"You're _not_." She glowered. "The fish is already dead, are you trying to kill it the second time?"

Kaito huffed and walked towards the counter before staring gloomily at the bag. He thought that having to endure holding onto the bag from the market and all the way to Aoko's house was the worst, now that he looked at it, this was just the start of his nightmare.

Aoko sighed and stood right by his side, shaking her head exasperatedly. "I don't understand why you choose to go through the trouble to cook for me, and of all things, a fish!"

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

_"We're not together, not in the past, not now and not in the fu...ture."_

Kaito wasn't sure when Aoko woke up, but he was sure she had woken up to hear enough and be bruised by his words, with the way she looked at him back then. He wished he could take those words back or just avoid the question or even cook up a lie, as long as he didn't have to see those eyes that were filled with disappointed and hurt.

In reality, he knew he couldn't take those words back, so now he was trying, and _desperately_ trying to do things to twist those words and its meaning.

For her sake? Or for his?

"Fish is good for your bones." Kaito bluntly admitted before looking back at the counter. As his shaking hand towered over the plastic bag, he constantly repeated _'A fish is just a stupid fish' _in his head, grinding it deep inside his brain and hoping that it would stay that way.

While he was chanting away, he suddenly felt warm, tender fingers slipping beneath his hand and clutching it softly, as if his hand was made of fragile glass. He stared hard at his hand, eyes gradually moving to the owner of the hand that abruptly took his.

"I'll take care of the fish." Aoko merely said and brought his hand back to his side. When she was about to nudge him aside, he stood firm in his position and blocked her instead.

"Like I said, don't belittle me. I can handle this."

"I'm not belittling you. I'm just helping."

"You'll be helping if you stay out of the kitchen."

"Wow." Aoko chuckled. "You sound just like me."

Kaito rolled his eyes. He turned Aoko around, earning a surprised yelp from her as he began pushing her out of the kitchen despite her grunts. He pushed her all the way to the living room and shoved her shoulders down to let her sit on the sofa before he throw the remote onto her lap.

"Do me a favor and stay here."

Aoko scowled, bit her lips and pouted. "Fine, I'll stay. But please don't ruin my kitchen."

"I get it already." Kaito grumbled and marched back in, glancing back once to make sure she was still seated in her position. He afforded a tiny smile when he noted she had turned on the television and started switching channels.

Now he was back to his nightmare.

As he stared at the plastic bag that contained the nemesis of his life, he could hear laughter coming from the living room and the sound of hand slapping on leather. He tilted his head back, catching a glimpse of Aoko chortling behind her hand at whatever that was funny on the television.

That, was what he wished to see every day.

Kaito could have stared all day, but he knew he should get back to his work. He turned his head to the counter again and went over to wash his hands before taking a clean pair of knife.

.o.

Kaito was done. With life.

He slightly kneel on the floor and let out the heaviest sigh. This was just as tiring as all the heist he conducted. Maybe it was an overstatement, but the point was there.

"Is it ready?" He heard Aoko shouted and he immediately jumped to his feet on alert. Shaking his head tiredly, he gave a shout back.

"Yeah. Stay at the dining table, I'm bringing it out."

The porridge smelt great, as proudly as he would claim. He scooped a few ladle-full of porridge into the bowl and grabbed a spoon before heading towards the dining table hurriedly, trying to ignore the burning sensation on his fingertips.

"Here." Kaito placed the bowl in front of Aoko before standing by her side and rubbing his numb hands together. "I left the ladle in the pot. If you want more, I'm sure you can take it yourself."

Aoko closed her eyes and took in a huge breath before sighing out loud. "I'll take more,_ if_ the food is as great as how it smells."

Kaito showed a crooked smile. "Of course it will be."

She picked up the spoon before stopping again. "Aren't you eating with me?" Then realization dawned over her face. "Oh, I forgot. This is _fish_ porridge."

He grimaced before he pointed at her food, annoyed. "Eat it before it gets cold."

Without saying anything else, she did what he said. Kaito watched her carefully the entire time, hoping to get some information out from her expression.

After a while, he still wasn't able to get a definite answer from his observation so he decided to speak. "How is it?"

Aoko took another mouthful again and straightened her posture. Finally, she gave a satisfied grin. "It's exceptionally good, even if it's just porridge." Wanting to emphasize her point, she began blowing over the hot fish porridge and eating again.

A side of his lips curled up and he crossed his arms, leaning slightly on the table before he glanced at the clock on the wall, which showed a few minutes passed seven. "Inspector did say he'll be coming back early today, right?"

Aoko nodded merrily. "Yeap. I told him you're cooking dinner and he said he's impressed."

"There's actually enough for more than two." Kaito scratched the side of his cheeks, a little sheepishly. "If your dad can finish the rest, it would be better than throwing it away."

"I knew it, judging from the pot you used." Aoko shook her head before she smirked. "But don't worry, even if my father can't eat finish, I'll eat them all."

"Guess this is the only time for you to gain some weight."

"I'm not going to gain weight." She mumbled furiously with her mouth full. "Those nutrients will all be used for healing my arm."

"Whatever you say." Kaito pushed himself off the table and stretched. "Anyway, I got to go now. I need to head to Jii's bar to get some stuff."

"Then what about your dinner?" Aoko placed the spoon into her half-empty bowl.

"That's not something you have to worry about." He waved her off and was already by the door after slipping onto his shoes.

"W-Wait. Kaito."

His grip around the door handle tightened and he turned back.

"Thanks for the dinner." Aoko bit her lips before affording a smile. "I really appreciate your effort."

"It's nothing." It was really nothing, compared to the other thousands of times when she prepared dinner for him without asking for anything in return. Not money, not gratitude, and he was pretty sure not his feelings to. But he would gave them all if she asked for it.

"Bye." He spoke and turned away, hoping he had said his remaining words loud enough for her to hear. "See you on Monday or something."

"See you."

Kaito closed the door softly behind him, stuffing his hands into his jeans and began walking to the direction of Jii's bar.

There was a heist he needed to prepare for tomorrow, yet he was here and cooking some fish porridge. Jii would laugh at him if he knew, and if he knew the porridge was made for Aoko, he would tease him till no end. Kaito lightly scowled.

But he wouldn't call a waste of time. This wasn't a waste of time at all. If there was a chance, he rather trade the excitement and thrill of flying across the dark night in white, just for some more time to spend with Aoko.

He needed extra time desperately because there were so many things left undone and so less time for him to do anything else. He still hadn't received any information from that brat and his patience was running thin as each day went by. Hakuba's pestering and threats about showing up at his heists soon was not helping at all.

At least he knew Aoko would be safe at home for now, in courtesy of her injured arm and father's order. And that piece of information alone greatly lifted his mood ever since, not that he wished to see her hurt at all.

He suddenly recalled that night when Aoko was in his arms, shivering from cold and the pain in her arm. He depicted that scene as a dream before, the only difference was that she was bloodied all over her chest.

Kaito stuffed his hand even deeper into his pocket, inflicting the necessary pain into his thumbs with his fingernails for distraction.

"A broken arm." He said out loud.

_"I fell while running."_

He believed Aoko because Aoko couldn't lie. She sucked at lying and he knew she knew that. She was like an open book to him, so easy to read, so easy to understand yet confusing at the same time. But most often, she was the former.

Yes, she wasn't lying, but there was something inside Kaito's gut that told him she wasn't telling the whole truth, just partially. And she thought just telling part of the story wouldn't make that a lie. Typical Aoko.

Even when he was there the second time, hearing her explaining to their classmate about how she ended up with a broken arm, he still got the same feeling that she wasn't speaking the whole truth. And after connecting some dots, something in the back of his smart ass brain was strongly telling Kaito that the whole truth wouldn't be a pleasant thing to know.

For once in his entire life, he really wished that he was wrong.

"But she's safe." He whispered to himself, his eyes focused on his quiet steps to Jii's bar. "She's safe."

Aoko was still there, mocking him about his weakness for fish, telling him off, showing her concern for him... She was just there, _alive_ and still by his side.

That, was the only important fact that mattered to him.

* * *

Really grateful for everyone's review :') I read them all but I'm just too awkward to reply all your nice words aughhhh so I guess an update would be a better compensation, right?  
ok otp feels  
Reviews are appreciated hehe! It really motivates me a lot!


	13. Silence

_"Past conversation"_ / "Conversation" / _Thoughts_

* * *

When it came to observing sports, Haibara was a soccer fanatic, but when it came to playing, test tubes and chemicals were more of her thing.

The sun was blazing and the air was still and even sitting on the bench and under the shade of a tree, Haibara could still feel the heat radiating on her skin. She glanced up wearily at the small field in the park, where Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were trying desperately to fight for the ball in between their legs.

One day, these bunch of kids would realize that avoiding the sun rays would do so much better for their skin. For now, she preferred protecting hers rather than wasting her energy to ask them to stop playing their game under the harmful sun.

Usually in a minute, Conan would have scored at least a goal and the reason why he didn't was because he wasn't even here. It was summer break and Ran had brought Conan to Osaka for a small holiday trip. That was for the better. No need to look at his smug face whenever he scored a goal. It irked her for some reason.

Haibara sighed and wiped a sweat that just trickled down her face.

"Do you want this?"

She blinked and turned towards the already occupied seat next to her. Sitting right there was man, no, probably a high school teenager. Haibara wasn't quite sure. He wore a jogging attire and a cap, tipped low that it caused a shadow over his eyes and nose.

Waving in his hand was a can of soda.

"No." Haibara said warily. She didn't sense any danger or feel the need to be on full alert, but for a person to suddenly appear right beside her without her noticing... it never happen before.

"Aren't you going to say _'My parents taught me not to take anything from strangers.'_ or something like that?" He snickered. "That won't do, you know. You sound too cold to be a child."

_What is he... talking about? _

"I don't understand what you mean." She brushed her sticky hair away from her neck. "My parents never teach me not to take anything from strangers, but they taught me not to talk to one."

He snapped the can open, the sizzling sound of gas suddenly made her throat itched with thirst. "Just to enlighten you, we're technically not strangers. We're even on the same side of the chess board, don't you know?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Haibara repeated. This conversation was getting to nowhere. Maybe this man was a psycho, a weird outcast in school. She really didn't have to entertain such-

"Honestly, I don't like to drag conversations, much less in this stupid weather." He began talking and she listened with mild attention "But I would like to ask for your opinion about science."

_Science? _She frowned. That was the subject of her interest, though what exactly was this guy pulling?

"Don't you think that science is a wonderful thing?" He chimed. "I mean like, able to shrunk people to kids? What are the odds?"

Without a second passed, she flew up to her feet and glared hard at the man with a defensive stance. This overreaction wasn't supposed to happen but those words just send her nerve system into chaos. Her heart began beating faster and faster and her fingers were starting to tremble.

She needed to stay calm, and the weather wasn't helping.

Even so, the sense of danger just wasn't there. She trust her instinct more than anyone else, and if her sixth sense was telling her that this man was nothing wrong or no one bad, she believed that.

But who on earth was he?

Haibara narrowed her eyes.

The guy watched her with a tiny smirk. "Now do you understand what I'm talking about?"

_No. No. No. _She didn't understand shit. More sweat were trickling down the back of her spine and something in her mind was yelling her to run, then another part of her told her to stay.

_Is he from the Black Organization? _

_No._ She was pretty confident with that answer.

Then where did he get those kind of _information_ from?

"Who are you?" She finally glowered.

"What about you?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

He shook his head and scoffed lightly. "Such a rude child."

With a wave of his hand, the can of soda was gone and what replaced between his fingers was a stalk of rose. And that was when realization dawned upon her and she widened her eyes unintentionally.

Haibara wasn't sure why but it just clicked in her mind. It was crazy for her to even consider that answer, but this time, her brain _and_ instinct told her so.

"Kaitou... Kid?"

"Wow." He chuckled. "You managed to uncover my identity with just a rose? You need to stop hanging out with that detective brat. His chaotic brain waves are dangerous for you."

She wasn't sure if he was insulting her intelligence but she shall ignore it. "What do you want from me? I have no jewels for you to steal." Carefully, she slipped back to her seat, this time sitting slightly further away from the thief.

He tipped the rose towards her and she flicked his hand away from her face, clearly annoyed. He chortled and with a poof, the rose was gone. "Jewels isn't what I want from you today."

"Then?"

"I shall cut to the chase too. What do you know about the gem called Pandora?"

Her eyes twitched.

_"What's Pandora about?"_

Haibara remembered Conan questioning her the same thing a while ago. She then stated again that she had no obligation to answer anything to him, much to his irritation. However at that moment, she was genuinely curious about why he asked such a question out of nowhere.

So it seemed that Conan and the thief made some contact and shared some_ information_ with each other. And since he couldn't deliver an answer to the mighty Kaitou Kid, the latter came straight to her instead.

Interesting.

_That Edogawa Conan..._ She gritted her teeth. _He definitely got a lot of explanation to do once he comes back. Just how much did he tell him? _And in case she accused Conan, Haibara decided to hold back her questions on how Kaitou Kid knew and what else he knew. If she asked and got asked back, she was just going to provide the thief with more information instead.

There wasn't a need to further complicate things.

Realizing she still owed him an answer, she innocently blinked. "What's Pandora?"

"Are we seriously going to play a round of pretend?"

"I don't see why I should answer you or even talk to you." Haibara drawled.

"Then let's talk about science again. I assume that's a topic you liked."

This was getting to nowhere. Haibara took a deep breath and eyed on the kids who were still distracted with the soccer ball to pay any attention to them. Imagine their reactions if they knew the person sitting next to her was Kaitou Kid.

It was strange, really. Under the hot weather and casually sitting on the bench, Kaitou Kid was talking to her about science.

The thief was smart, bold, witty and amusingly a part-time nemesis of Edogawa Conan and frankly, she respected him to a certain extent. But that didn't mean he earned the rights to suddenly appear and interrogate her with things. His magic tricks and roses? She was neither interested nor easy to be swooned like his fans.

Though she was bluntly ignoring him till now, he still continued.

"Immortality. Do you ever think it's possible to attain that?"

_He'd done his research, then why he's asking me?_

"If you're referring to attaining immortality through science, I don't see an end to its possibility. Technology is still advancing over the years too." She carefully phrased her words. She didn't want him to find any loopholes and attack her with more unnecessary questions.

Even if Edogawa Conan and Kaitou Kid didn't understand how dangerous Black Organization was, she knew. The lesser the people know about them, the better. She didn't need anymore people to die because of her.

"Why do people seek for immortality?" He rubbed his chin.

"I don't know."

"Then what about you? Do you want to seek for immortality?"

In the past, Haibara- Shiho wished she could just die at the moment and that was why she ate those pills to end her life. As if fate played with her, the side effect happened to her instead and here she was as Haibara Ai.

If she had this life right now, peaceful and quiet with those bunch of innocent and nice people she knew by her side, she really didn't mind. But eventually, everyone would die and she would be left alone in the end, wouldn't she?

All she did was to shrug. "I don't really care about this."

And then there was silence.

She was patiently waiting for his next question, or at least to say something. What she received was the continuous silence, safe for the happy shouts and laughter from the children and family nearby in the park.

Finally, she received a response.

"It was nice knowing you. Haibara Ai."

"Ai-chan!"

She moved her head towards the direction of the detective boys who were waving at her.

"We want to get some ice-cream, wanna come?" Ayumi shouted, along with Genta and Mitsuhiko who were echoing the same words excitedly, prompting her even further to join them.

Haibara immediately turned to the empty seat next to her.

"Okay." She weakly shouted back, jumping off her seat and approaching the Detective Boys without a glance back.

.o.

Two days later, Kaitou Kid arrived punctually at the museum he promised in his note.

In ten seconds, the performance was over and the thief was simply gone in a poof. Just like that, he managed to send a few dozen of cops hot on their heels and scrambling everywhere in the building. All the audiences were on their move too.

That was why Haibara preferred watching it on television than appearing at the scene. She could see so much better on screen, rather than being at the heist and having to be pushed and squeezed around. It was a miracle that she wasn't being trampled flat.

But it was her decision to come and she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Maybe she could blame on Kaitou Kid instead. Ever since that afternoon, her curiosity about that mysterious thief increased by a fold and it bugged her for some reason. In the end, she could only remind herself that it was her choice for disclosing so little information to the thief and she had no rights to complain that she knew nothing about him.

Though with her small brain, she was able to connect the dots pretty easily; Kaitou Kid wasn't randomly finding jewels.

Pushing back those thoughts, she decided it was time to call it a day and head home instead of standing foolishly in the crowd. Kaitou Kid was none of her business, she decided. Those gems weren't something she cared and it wasn't part of any scientific research that she needed to know or understand.

Furthermore, she had too much things on hand to worry about things that weren't in the vicinity of her concern.

When Haibara turned around and was about to call out for Professor Agasa, she realized they must have lost each other in the crowd. She was about to fish out her phone when her hand froze and she felt her breath hitched.

Her hand suddenly turned cold and clammy as she tightened her grip around her phone in the pocket.

"Confirmed that isn't Pandora?" The voice was pounding in her ears like drums. The chatters of the people around her was dying away, leaving the voices which she clearly couldn't ignore.

She could feel blood rising to her cheeks.

"It isn't."

Her head was throbbing so painfully that she could count her heartbeat in her head.

"Fine. Then we'll head out."

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe!_

Haibara slowly moved her eyes over to the crowd and finally spotted a few men in trench coat approaching stealthily and blending themselves with the people who were leaving the scene.

Snake or something, she couldn't remember the leader's code name clearly but she _recognized_ them and that wasn't a good sign. But as they were leaving, the feeling of danger just continued to rise and rise and rise and she still couldn't breathe properly.

Clenching onto her chest, she realized she needed to get away from here. She should have known something like this would happen and if she could make a choice again, she would have chosen to stay in her lab and research all day long rather than taking a step outside. Haibara knew the risk, but she had unconsciously forgotten about it because she was too focused in wanting to come _here_.

As she staggered slowly and away from the building, she felt a hand fell on her small shoulders.

"Hello kid, do you need help? Are you lost?"

Haibara looked up. A policeman was watching her with a worried gaze that made her sick all of the sudden.

"I'm fine. I'm not lost." She barely whispered and tried to hurry her way with the crowd.

"This isn't good, you don't look well. Kid, do you have your parent's contact number?" The policeman took her by the elbow and began dragging her away already. "I'll call them for you. For now, I'll bring you to the police car to rest."

"But I'm-" She didn't have the energy to say any word as her head was in a mess. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Why isn't the feeling going away? Professor, where are you?!_

As the policeman was dragging her towards the car park, she could feel the grip tightening around her elbow. And she felt it wasn't because he was afraid he would lost her in the crowd, but more of making sure that she wouldn't _run away_.

That was when her instinct kicked in. This policeman was the danger.

"L-Let go of me!" She cried out.

He was now grabbing her and it was hurting her. He stayed silent all the time and now, they were already passing the car park, far from the police cars and into a dark and isolated alley.

Finding enough strength and courage, Haibara skipped and tried to kick the policeman's shin but she failed as he was quicker. He dodged and pulled her roughly forward, flinging her into the alley as she landed onto the ground with a thud, her arms bruised within seconds.

"Who the hell are you?!" Haibara yelled. She wasn't exactly prepared for the answer when she knew only a few people were capable of making her go through such a severe panic attack.

Gin or Vermouth?

And then who had the ability of disguising as a policeman?

Haibara clenched her fist.

"Good evening." It was no longer the voice of the policeman. Haibara knew that voice more than her own. She heard it too often during her nightmares. "It's been a while."

Vermouth carefully whipped out a gun from the pants pocket and smiled.

All Haibara could do was to continue to curse and curse and curse in her mind. Nothing else was entering her brain. There wasn't a escape plan. There wasn't Edogawa Conan. There wasn't anything she had. She had nothing. And nothing would kill her.

Her entire body was trembling so badly that she wasn't sure if her vision was failing or because she was shaking too much.

"Wh-why are y-you here?"

"It was fate that brought you to me, apparently." Vermouth smirked in the disguise of the policeman. "Snake hadn't been doing his job and I'm dropping by to warn him to buck up. Who knew you're a fan of Kaitou Kid too?"

Haibara could hear Vermouth tightening around the trigger and she squeezed her eyes shut. A faint shot was fired and she jumped in her position before realizing the cause of the soft gunshot was due to the silencer Vermouth just attached.

Vermouth shoot and she missed, again. There was no way in hell she would miss so stupidly, Haibara knew she did it on purpose to torture and ignite fear within her. She was used to it while she was in the Organization, just that it had been a long time since she had to go through such fear again. And to suddenly experience it, she wasn't ready.

She had been leading to many peaceful days already to nearly forget everything. Nearly.

"The way you shiver in fright," Vermouth laughed, "it gives me so much joy that you can't even understand."

"If you want to kill me, just do it." Haibara muttered, her eyes still shut. She clearly remembered how Conan told her not to give up on her life so easily and she had been doing it like that for the entire time, clinging onto her life as preciously as she could and making sure to stay alive. But this time, Haibara knew there was no way she could escape out here even if she desperately wanted to.

Rather than being tortured, she rather just die already.

"Oh?" Vermouth stepped forward. "Thank you for quenching my thirst of killing you so badly. I supposed if I can help you to fulfill your wish, the Silver Bullet wouldn't blame me, right?"

Haibara wasn't sure what the next sound that just came next. It was a sharp sound and then a metal object hitting the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, to find Vermouth gritting her teeth and rubbed her wrist in pain as she glared at the attacker at the other end of the alley.

"I don't appreciate it if someone damages my prize."

Vermouth straightened her posture and gave a raised of an eyebrow, her composure returned. "Your prize?"

Kaitou Kid took another step with the card gun in his hand. "More like a key to my treasure, though you don't have to know what it means."

Trained nonetheless, she swiftly took out another gun from her pocket in less than a second, already aiming at Kaitou Kid before he could fire the next card.

"Do you want to test which gun of ours is faster?"

"Not interested, but no _harm_ trying." He smirked in the shadows. "It would be an honor."

She didn't know how Kaitou Kid knew where they were or why he appeared, but it did assured her to the extent she wasn't shivering so much anymore. But now, another worry surfaced. A gun and a card gun. If she had to put her knowledge about physics to the test, she didn't even have to think to know that the bullet would be faster.

So why on earth was Kaitou Kid still provoking Vermouth? She thought he was smart enough to realize the danger he was in. Maybe she was wrong.

Out of the blue, Vermouth began chuckling and immediately, Haibara's blood ran cold.

"How nostalgic." She shook her head playfully but her hand was still tightly grasping onto the gun. "You're indeed a phantom. A ghost of a ghost."

"Enlighten me."

"How would you even know what I'm talking about when you're not the Kaitou Kid I knew a decade ago?"

There was a short silence. And in that short amount of time, Haibara wasn't sure what was going on. It was too dark to see anything and at the same time, she could still see their shadow, unwavering and standing firm in their position. And in that silence, it was far more scarier than anything else.

"What do you mean by that?" His tone became firm.

"You're not the_ only_ _apprentice_ of the original Kaitou Kid. Look at you, your mask is slipping and your emotions are showing._ Don't forget your poker face_."

Haibara didn't recognized the voice Vermouth intimated at the last part, though she was sure Kaitou Kid clearly know who it was.

"Don't you- _Don't you bloody_ use his voice." She could feel the rage just by hearing the gritting of his teeth and in the next second, Kaitou Kid fired two shots at Vermouth but she didn't flinch or move away. One of the card sliced across her cheeks and revealed the underneath of her real skin beneath her disguise, but there wasn't any blood.

"This girl is none of your concern and I suggest you to stay out of my way." Vermouth urged. "I don't give chances to anyone so you better honor it."

"I don't give a damn."

On the cue, thunderous footsteps were reaching this way and Vermouth became on full alert while Kaitou Kid appeared nonchalant. Haibara squinted her eyes at the end of the alley, to find tiny policemen at a distance running towards their direction.

"Kaitou Kid! Don't you escape!" The Inspector yelled.

"It's true, I'm just a mere apprentice of the original Kaitou Kid. So do you think a person like me is capable of outwitting the police and escaping successfully _all_ the time?" The white thief shrugged. "This world is just corrupted, with human being selfish for their own desires. Greed, desire, _immortality_. They've captured me a few times and all I need is to tell them that I'll split the profits of the gem I've stole if they let me go, they did."

_Wait, what? Is he serious about that? How could it be? _It wasn't once or twice she witnessed how the Inspector handled the situation during the heist, but if the bribery was true then everything could be an act.

_Unless..._ Haibara slowly moved her attention to Vermouth who was quietly watching Kaitou Kid with a calculative gaze. Even Vermouth was doubting him too.

"They'll let me go eventually with money. What about you?" He hissed mockingly. "What are you going to give them? You're currently illegally handling with guns. Who's in favor now?"

"We shall see about that." Vermouth returned a smile.

Haibara widened her eyes. She was clearly the only person safe among the three of them and she hadn't got anything to complain. But she knew both were just testing and taunting each other, hoping the other would break before the police arrived. Vermouth wouldn't allow herself to be caught, same goes for Kaitou Kid.

But as the policemen were getting closer and closer, the risk was just too great. She glared at the thief, hoping to send a signal to him.

_Just escape already! _

Suddenly, Vermouth's gun was directed at Haibara and her mouth hung open with no air able to reach her lungs. One second passed and it seemed like eternity to her.

"Just you wait, Sherry. I'm not done with you." She snarled. And in the next moment, she was already running to the other end of the alley.

Before Haibara could react, she felt herself being lifted from the ground as Kaitou Kid scooped her up like a blob of ice cream and ran further up ahead and dived right behind a convenient large trash bin and hid within the shadows.

The sound of footsteps echoed along the alley so loudly that she felt that she was being stepped on instead. But her lips were pursed and her sticky and sweaty back was tightly glued against Kaitou Kid's chest that she could almost feel his heartbeat beating against her.

For a moment, she nearly forgotten that Kaitou Kid was also a human too.

After a safe amount of time passed and it was confirmed that there wasn't anyone left in the alley, Kaitou Kid safely let her stand on her own feet and he heaved a sigh.

"You alright?" He briefly scrutinized her.

She was still alive, alive and well and she couldn't ask for more. While they were hiding, she had managed to calm down enough to present that stoic and cool expression as she replied. "I'm fine."

"That's good."

There was something obviously off in his voice. In that short conversation between him and Vermouth, Haibara's brain wasn't processing right to register what was happening and what they were talking about. Now that she tried to recollect some memories of it, she couldn't remember much anymore.

She stared carefully at Kaitou Kid. His hat was once again tipped down carefully to hide most of his face from her. Even the monocle couldn't be seen.

"Then are you alright?" She breathed out.

He watched her beneath the shadow of his hat and muster a smile. "Fine too."

Haibara wanted to tell him he wasn't but she held her tongue. She shouldn't overstep her boundaries.

"I'll bring you back. Your Professor is still looking for you."

"Okay." Was all she could say.

* * *

Shorter chapter compared to the rest though  
Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	14. Taste

"Let me take that."

"Keiko, it's _just_ a bag of chocolate chips."

"_Exactly._ So let me take that."

It wasn't easy to convince Keiko that she would be fine to go out and buy some stuff, so Aoko finally decided to compromise and handed the plastic bag over to her best friend after giving a defeated sigh.

"My arms are fine already. The cast was removed a month ago. Look." She began waving her arm in the air to prove her point.

"Just in case, you know." Keiko wagged her finger. "Besides, Kuroba-kun would have done the same too."

Aoko frowned. "What's this got to do with him again?"

"Because everything's got to do with him." Keiko shook the bag of chocolate chips and several other bags of goodies, which she refused to let Aoko carry as well. "Didn't you buy all these for him?"

It was already summer break. The weather was getting terribly hot and Aoko decided to let the conversation go instead of arguing in such a weather as they continued walking down the streets. Besides, she didn't know what else to say since Keiko was right. She glanced down at the few bags of stuff Keiko was helping her to carry.

Today was 21st June; Kaito's birthday.

Until now, she hadn't seen or talked to him yet, much less wishing him a _happy birthday_. But Aoko was pretty sure he forgotten about his own birthday too,_ if_ no one reminded him yet. She always wondered how he could remember all those math formula yet he couldn't remember simple dates like this.

Aoko sighed inwardly. Kaito also did say he wouldn't be free to have dinner over at her place tonight so there wasn't a need to cook his portion. To hell with that. No matter if he liked it or not, she would make sure he have at least have a proper meal on his birthday.

And a cake too.

She bit her lips. Baking a cake wasn't her specialty but she was willing to try. It was an easy feat, compared to the time when Kaito put so much effort in cooking that fish porridge for her. Even till today, she still couldn't forget those disgusted faces he made while he was in the kitchen. It made her laugh sometimes at the memory, and happy too.

Very happy.

"Hey, it's Kaitou Kid."

Aoko blinked and glanced at Keiko who was looking up. She followed her gaze and stared at the large TV screen on a shopping mall. A news reporter was animatedly pointing at a large picture of Kaitou kid on a white board, with a microphone in his hand.

_"Tonight, Kaitou Kid announced that he would be the stealing the _Sapphire Eye_ from the infamous Krishima museum! Will the police be able to capture him or will he escape again this time?!"_

"Kid's been pretty active lately. He just stolen a jewel a few days ago."

Keiko was right. Kaitou Kid had been really_ hardworking_ during these period of time and she couldn't get to spend her holiday properly with her father at all, not even a simple trip to Osaka she yearned for ages. And now that she couldn't participate in any of the heist anymore, she was always stuck at home, with a remote control in one hand and a pillow in another, almost at the verge of being ripped off.

Her lips pursed. She hadn't seen Kaitou Kid face to face for a very long time too, not like she wanted but it irked her that she couldn't give him a piece of her mind before cutting all threads of connection between him and her.

She refused to let their last moment to be the time when she was about to cry in front of him because of the cold war she had with Kaito months ago. She refused to show that side of her to him, of all people. She refused.

Aoko wanted a conclusion, at least get her debts fully repaid and not left it hanging and letting everything ended so abruptly like that.

_Not like that._

"Earth to Aoko?"

Aoko's thoughts were immediately snapped away and her wandering mind came straight back to her instead. She afforded a sheepish smile and shook her head when Keiko continued giving her a strange look.

"Are you alright? You looked pretty dazed."

"I'm fine." She paused. "Just a little fed up with Kaitou Kid."

"Your father must be tired, huh?"

Aoko narrowed her eyes at the TV screen and sighed as they continued walking again. "Can't help it."

.o.

The coating of the chocolate cream was finally done. Aoko massaged her shoulders for a moment before heading to the fridge to take out the goodies and sweets to decorate on the cake. Keiko watched her from the counter the entire time.

"Are you bored? You can go watch TV or something. There should be lots of Kaitou Kid's news at this timing." Aoko gave a pointed look. "Your favourite."

"I'll be going to the museum with Sayaka-chan later so it's fine." Keiko stared at the stuff Aoko poured out from the fridge and gaped. "All those for the cake?"

"He likes it." She shrugged. "And I guess that's all that matters."

"He's such a sweet person."

"Sweet, literally." Aoko smiled before it faltered away. "Sweet but cold sometimes."

Keiko raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing."

Her best friend approached her and began nudging her in the ribs. "Come on, spit it out! You always kept things to yourself unless asked. This time, you don't even want to talk about it?"

"But nothing happened!"

Keiko eyed her sceptically as Aoko shrugged and continued decorating. It was true, nothing happened much between them. There were the usual bickers and arguments over random things, like him disregarding the importance of having proper meals. But other than that, small conversations just lingered here and there... nothing else special. What else could Aoko say about them?

"You know, Kuroba-kun talked to me about you."

That definitely caught her attention. She glanced up hastily and Keiko smirked at her action.

"When was that and what did you two talked about?" Aoko said, horrified. Sometimes, she was afraid that Keiko might speak too much. "Don't tell me-"

"It was during the time when your arm was injured. It wasn't anything much." She assured. "He just asked me to keep an eye on you, in case you get yourself hurt even further."

Aoko's eyes widened.

"I don't need him to remind me about it, but don't you think it was _sweet_ of him to do that?" Keiko continued and added a soft snicker behind her hands. "He sounded awkward back then, I remembered."

She couldn't picture that image of an awkward looking Kaito asking Keiko to look out for her. Somehow, it just didn't click in her mind. But still, her heart was racing with joy when she managed to register what Keiko said to her. Partially she was happy that he cared about her, or at least her safety meant something to him. And then partially, she was a little happy that even when she wasn't around him, she was still in a fragment of his mind. Aoko always reminded herself not to over think unnecessary, in the end she still couldn't help it.

Trying not to show that twinkle of happiness in her eyes, Aoko lowered her gaze and focused on the cake. She didn't need more teasing from Keiko.

"That's... kinda what I meant, I guess. About how he's sweet_ and_ cold." She fiddled with a chocolate candy. "Kaito's nice sometimes and then he can become distant all of the sudden. He's hard to understand."

"Maybe that's how he is." Keiko could only afford a shrug. "Sorry, I can't help you with analysing what is going though Kuroba-kun's head. If you can't figure it out, how can I?"

Aoko scoffed to herself. _Analysing Kaito? _If she could even get past his poker face and read his mind for a split second, it was good enough for her.

"But if you need some help with the cake, I can." Keiko offered for the umpteenth times since Aoko started baking.

She shook her head. "You did your part by carrying all those ingredients for me back home. I want to at least finish this cake myself."

"Alright."

For the rest of the time, Aoko was so concentrated in squeezing as much sweets and chocolates onto the cake to notice Keiko dozing off in her seat. She just had one goal in her mind, and that was to decorate the cake as nicely as she could. Creativity was one thing but skill was another.

After several adjustment, she finally managed to finish her final product as she sighed.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Aoko spoke out loud as she glanced over at Keiko, expecting for a comment or two but the latter was just woken up from her short nap.

"H-Huh?" Keiko rubbed her eyes.

Aoko smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it must be boring for you to stare at me the entire time."

"I should be the one saying sorry." Keiko's attention was then directed to the cake, her tired face disappeared and was replaced to a bewildered look. "Seriously, if Kuroba-kun loves sweets, he'd _definitely_ love your cake."

Wiping her forehead, Aoko's mouth curled up on its own.

"Well, I hope so too."

.o.

Other than his mother, Kaito remembered a few other women that occasionally popped up in his life when he was young; Aoko's mother and two other women whose names remained a mystery to him.

Kaito recalled one of them was a beautiful actress who raged at him when he called her an old hag, and another was an elegant and pretty lady who had this eerie air around her. Although he rarely associated with the latter, she still came by often to his house a few times for tea and brought him sweets.

_Were those women my father's apprentices?_

Of all memories, he didn't know why he suddenly brought this up. It could have been just an intuition or a gut feeling of his. Besides, he was too young back then to remember their voices and the way they speak to distinguish who the disguised policeman could be, and without enough research and evidence, he didn't dare to confirm that suspicion of his.

Scary. He must have been contaminated by those detectives.

Maybe his mother could provide him with some information, though he decided to postpone that video call for later.

He was really tired.

After Kaitou Kid brought Haibara to somewhere safe, he disappeared with a new disguise and lingered among the crowd until he was safe enough to change back to the phantom thief and took flight in the night. The museum was too far from his home and only by air, it would save him a lot of time for travelling. But the ride wasn't a pleasant one.

When he reached the ground, he unclipped his glider and dropped the broken side onto the floor. _It was the winds fault_, he would blame. But tonight, he couldn't be bothered to care about his pride or whatever dignity that was left in him.

Kaito changed out of his suit before he solemnly picked up the glider and trudged silently into the backdoor of Jii's bar. He could hear some soft music and the sound of billiard balls knocking against each other. Jii's business had been getting busier and busier each day and Kaito began to conduct the heist on his own, using careful methods which didn't require any assistant. Jii was against it for his safety at first, but Kaito didn't care.

And he was glad he was firm in his decision. He didn't want Jii to see what happened tonight.

He snaked his way through a secret pathway behind the restroom and into a room where he put some parts of his magic equipment and toys in. He then deposited the glider on the table in the middle of the room, with a short note that scribbled his apology and request in wanting his glider fixed before the next heist. Afterwards he left the bar, not bothering to say a hello. He wasn't in the mood either.

Though the air was still, it was still much cooler and more bearable for a small walk. Kaito dug his hands deep into his pocket, strolling in the silence of the night and inwardly decided to take the longer route home.

As the number of steps increased, more thoughts began surrounding him. The father he loved, the father he admired, the father he wished to become... who exactly was he? Until now, there were still many things Kaito couldn't understand. Eight years after his death then Kaito realized his father's other identity. Was he going to take another eight years to realize other secrets his father left behind?

Kaito suddenly broke into a run. His back was already aching from the flying but he didn't care. He just wanted to run away, run to a place where everything didn't matter, to a place where he was free, to a place where he didn't have to remember the voice of his father-

He was suddenly so scared of it.

Finally, the house he called home came to view. He reached to the front gates and panted hard, trying to catch his breath. Kaito realized it had been long since he ran so fast, and with that thought, he glanced over to another house a distance away.

Aoko's house was dark and quiet tonight, as if almost empty. Kaito straightened his back and stared a little while longer than he should. Summer break didn't feel like summer break for him. He organized more heists than usual and it suddenly dawned him that he had been interacting with the Inspector more than his daughter.

_But that's good._ He muttered in his head. _It's better if she doesn't go to those heists anymore. She don't belong there._

And then he shook his head. _No, that isn't good._ He was Kuroba Kaito. Kuroba Kaito _should_ be hanging out more with his childhood best friend and not her father.

It sounded so wrong.

Kaito sighed, deciding to push those thoughts to the back of his head. He had enough thinking today and he was too exhausted to do so anymore. He began fiddling with his keys as he approached to the door. When he finally entered his home, he instantly frowned at the smell of something... familiar.

_Food? Is that hamburger steak…?_

He could tell there was someone in the house, not just from the smell. There was also a warm presence he felt in his usually cold and empty house, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

_Could it be that disguised policeman?_

As Kaito tentatively took of his shoes, he heard a flicking sound and instantly, his hand reached out to the light switch but another source of light stopped him before he managed to do so.

A wavering flame was dancing brightly on its own and before it were two blue eyes staring intently at it.

He recognized those eyes since a decade ago.

Aoko glanced up from the flame and she beamed.

"Happy Birthday Kaito!"

_What...?_

And then realization dawned upon him. Today was his birthday and he had forgotten all about it. It was in the middle of a holiday so he didn't bother to remember the dates or days of the week, saved for the time when he wanted to be precise in his heist notes. Furthermore, he hadn't make any video call with his mom or check his phone today to see his messages. Of course he would forget.

But not for Aoko.

Kaito gave a light scoff and as he watched Aoko, with the cake in her hand and walking slowly towards him while singing that childish song he was too embarrassed to hear.

"Happy Birthday to you." She finally finished the song as she stood in front of him, the light from the flame clearly showing her bright smile.

"How did you come in here?" It didn't make sense. He thought he already...

"Jii-san helped a bit with the decoations. Anyway, make a wish!"

_So it was Jii._

He would have wished for world peace, as a joke. But if this wish would mean something... Kaito closed his eyes. He wanted to wish for many things and he knew it wasn't enough for just one blow of a candle. Still, he decided.

_I hope it all ends._

Gently, he blew the flame and the living room instantly turned dark. Although it was hard to see anything, he could sense Aoko's movement in front of him. She set the cake on the dining table and was heading straight to the wall to switch on the lights.

He wasn't sure what overwhelmed him when his hand reached out for Aoko's arm and instantly stopped her tracks. She let him.

"Aoko."

She glanced back over her shoulders "Yeah?

Kaito released his grip and lowered his head onto her shoulder as gently as he could, as if she was made of fragile glass. At that moment, he could feel her tense up and this made him smile a little.

"Let me rest for a while, like this."

"O-Oh… O-Okay."

He could feel the warmth of her skin, the texture of her shirt, the smell of her usual strawberry soap and her hair that tickled his face. Kaito closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, taking every bits of Aoko into his body and mind. Weirdly, this position managed to calm him down a lot more than he expected. He thought of standing here for the whole night if Aoko didn't mind, but a sound he kept on hearing made him decide to break the original silence.

"Aoko." Kaito muttered into back her neck.

"Ye-Yeah?"

"Is that the sound of your heart beating or your stomach growling?" He paused. "Or both?"

She turned in her position so fast that he wasn't able to react quick enough to dodge that hit on his head. He groaned and before he knew it, the lights came back on.

Glancing up painfully, Aoko was glaring at him with a red face with hands on her hips.

"Stupid Kaito!"

"What did I do now?!"

Still with her red face, she bit her lips and rushed towards the door while quickly putting on her shoes. "Happy Birthday you jerk!" With that shout, she flung open his door and slammed it shut the next second.

The living room became quiet like how it originally should be. Kaito blinked, still rubbing his sore head as he began taking in the interior of his house.

He was surprised that she didn't decorate his home with balloons or streamers like what he thought she would. The only thing different was his dining table, with it simply filled with food and a cake in the middle.

Kaito trudged to the table and stared at it for a moment, capturing the details of the food when he realized they were all his favourite dishes. And definitely no fish.

The medium sized cake was coated with a layer of chocolate, with sweets, chocolates, biscuits and whipped cream sprawling messily on it. Unable to help it, his lips twitched into a smile.

For plants, they required sunlight to survive. No matter what kind of corner you placed the potted plant, it will definitely grow towards the direction where they can receive the most sunlight. Aoko was like the plant and he was the sun. While he was lost in the vast and empty sky, she could still be able to stretch out and find him in the end, no matter where or how far he was.

He imagined the green leaves poking from behind a wall, appearing before him when he least expected it. And it was just like Aoko.

Kaito softly chortled to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. At this point, he knew that once he started comparing Aoko and himself to Mother Nature, he really needed to go to sleep.

But not until he finished at least half of the food first.

* * *

Just changed the summary because I thought it would be better hehe  
Anyway, hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated!


	15. Call

"The usual?"

"Ye-"

Kaito raised his hand. "I'll have ice coffee instead."

For chocolate parfait, Aoko would only eat such a sweet thing with Kaito and it was quite known for their _usual_ during summer. Since Kaito drank coffee, she wanted to drink ice latte too, which was kind of her favorite drink of late. But she thought that maybe Kaito could get a bite from her ice cream if he regretted choosing his coffee.

Aoko's lip closed together before she smiled back at the waitress. "I'll stick to the usual. One chocolate parfait for me."

The waitress nodded. After repeating their orders, she left to do her own work, leaving Aoko and Kaito sitting at their usual spot in the cafe, alone like what they needed.

"You seem tired." Aoko clasped her hands together, forming a bridge as she set her chin on top of it, her eyes staring warily over at Kaito when he didn't argue back about her proclamation. His eye bags weren't the only thing that gave him away, the fact that he sacrificed his chance to eat his favorite ice cream, over coffee? To Aoko, _that_ was a serious matter.

Not just that...

"A little, to be honest." He rubbed his eyes, smirking along the way. "Are you guessing it because I'm drinking coffee today?"

She shrugged. "Well, yes and you aren't..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't talkative like before too." Aoko admitted before she looked away, not sure to regret for blurting it out or not. This_ so-called_ date was Kaito's idea, but now when they were seated right here in their frequent hangout, it felt so foreign instead, like everything was so different. She tried to blame herself for overreacting too much.

"Sorry, I'm really tired." He simply said and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Though it's not entirely _my_ fault, you know."

Aoko gaped at him. It was obvious his tone was implying on no one but her. "Then it's _my_ fault?"

"Of course." Kaito scoffed. "I finished the cake you made by myself in two days. And I guess I was too high on sugar and couldn't sleep for those two nights."

She could feel her heartbeat throbbing against the back of her neck as heat slowly rose to her cheeks. "Who _asked_ you to finish it within two days?!"

With perfect timing, the waitress was back with their order and it gave Aoko enough time to calm herself down. Her gaze pierced right at Kaito as she watched him eagerly taking his coffee and began drinking so peacefully like their argument that was about to start a few seconds ago didn't exist.

Leaning back on the sofa seat, Aoko sighed and jabbed the spoon inside her parfait and stirred the bottom to let the chocolate syrup below to mix around with the ice cream. It was pointless for her to waste her energy and be angry when he was so nonchalant about this whole matter.

That night when she surprised him on his birthday, she knew she succeeded from that brief unexpected look he had on his face. Aoko thought she got the upper hand of knowing what was going to happen next, while Kaito was literally, in the dark. Even looking at the cake made her teeth ached and honestly, she couldn't imagine him eating it at all. She thought she would distract him with the dishes she made and smashed his head into the cake afterwards.

In the end, her plan backfired and she was the one who got surprised instead. Once the image of Kaito lying on her shoulder appeared in her mind, her face turned pink on its own. Aoko grabbed the glass of chocolate parfait and began shoving spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth, hoping to cool down the heat that was rising within her.

"Are you okay?" Kaito blinked at her.

_"Maybe that's how he is."_

Aoko randomly remembered Keiko's words from before. Really, that was how Kaito was. Always surprising her, always the one to make her heart race so fast she thought it would explode, always... always...

"Yeah. She replied.

"So, got any plans for the holiday?"

She sighed at the question she had been asking herself every single day. "I'll probably get a part-time job, although the weather makes me lazy sometimes."

Kaito nodded almost immediately. "Yeah, you totally should."

Unable to contain her curiosity, she quirked an eyebrow. "You seem more excited about me finding a job than I am."

"A job keeps you preoccupied. And the money." He rubbed his thumb and fingers together repeatedly.

Money wasn't much of Aoko's concern; she had been saving up all these time so it wasn't like she didn't have money to spend on. Though for the part where she could keep herself busy... it was true. There was nowhere she could go during her holiday, and staying in her home was practically a bore. Her other friends had their own life and family to be with so she couldn't ask them out all day either...

She fiddled with her ice cream, trying to hide her slight disappointment. This summer holiday wasn't anything close to fun, for now. "What about you? Are you doing anything?"

"Nah. I'm busy."

Aoko rolled her eyes. "Busy with what? Playing computer games, I bet."

He stroked his chin. "Something like that."

She leaned forward with an excited smile. "How about we find a job together. Maybe that'll be nice."

"No way." Kaito gave a disgusted face. "Holiday means relaxation for me. Besides, I'm really busy."

Her face dropped. "With computer games." Aoko drawled. Really, computer games over her? Must he be this obvious in showing where she stands in his life? But what was she expecting? She was pretty sure he couldn't be enjoying her nags all day long. Aoko sighed inwardly before putting the spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"You're just like this ice cream." She muttered to herself, only to giggle at the next moment when an image flashed through her head.

"What's so funny?"

"I remembered that time I told you you're as cold as an ice cream. And you replied me that the ice cream is sweet too."

Kaito instantly scowled and rubbed his arms. "Can we just, like put those unnecessary memories away?"

"It's the best day for me." She blurted out loud before hiding her slightly flushed cheeks behind the tall glass ice cream. It was a moment of bluntness that let her true feelings slipped out of her tongue. Still, she managed to dispel the weird moment as quickly as it came. "Anyway, tell me more of your pick up lines!"

"Are you messing with me?!"

.o.

Aoko was good with kids; Patient enough to answer their weird questions, secretly giving them chocolates and sweets even when their parents didn't allow them to eat... She thought it was important for them to enjoy their life to the fullest before growing up and getting wrecked by so many things in life, like her. Maybe it was an exaggeration, still, she liked it when children smiled or laughed.

But then again, she wasn't great at handling _crying_ kids. Aoko remembered the times when she babysit her neighbor's child. The boy had been crying non-stop and she had no idea what to do. When matters were getting out of hand, she called Kaito over for help without thinking much.

_"Where's the little bear?"_

_Kaito had this piece of bear-shaped chocolate between his fingers. Once he snapped his fingers, the chocolate was gone_

_"On my left?" He waved his empty left hand. "Or on my right?" He waved the other._

_"Eh? It's nowhere to be found?" He gasped._

_But he reached the kid's ear and gave another snap. Instantly, the chocolate appeared in his fingers again._

_"It's right behind you!"_

Kaito was great with kids when they needed a distraction. He performed magic, especially that famous chocolate bear trick, which never fail to make the children to forget about why they were crying or whining in the first place. In the end, he managed to sooth the child in mere minutes when Aoko was trying for an hour.

Right now if Aoko have the chance, she would straightaway call Kaito for help. But she remembered him telling her he was going to a magic show with Jii to some place that she didn't know and wouldn't be free tonight. Aoko sighed and bit her lips as she tried waving the chocolate in her hand for the umpteenth time.

"If you finish your dinner, I'll give you this chocolate and you can watch your favourite TV show!"

"I don't wanna!" The boy wailed and began bumping his fist on the table. "I miss my father. I want to see my father!"

"He'll be back home. Kaitou Kid's heist will end soon!" Aoko chimed. "Then your father will be back."

"But I wanna see him now!"

It wasn't like Aoko didn't understand the child's pain and his wish of wanting to see his father when he was at work. In fact, it hurt her a little when she knew she couldn't do anything but to comfort him over and over again.

She sighed.

Arima's mother was admitted to the hospital for stomach flu and no one was able to take care of him. Having no choice, Aoko was then appointed for the role by her father when he said he couldn't afford anyone to take leave on the day of the heist. She didn't once feel troublesome for this, it was just that she wished she was just a little tad better at convincing children so it wouldn't give her a headache like now.

"Aoko-neechan, can you bring me to the heist? I want to see my father work!" Arima exclaimed suddenly.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please? It's really bored at home and I want to see my father. Just a tiny peek will do and we'll come back home."

This wasn't actually a deal she could reject. They were indeed bored at home _and _she knew his desire more than anyone else. Aoko pretended to contemplate for a moment, hoping something else would distract the kid but it didn't work. Arima's attention was still on her as he shook her arm and gave a small pout, which made Aoko unable to continue her act anymore.

"Fine." Aoko gave a defeated sigh and Arima cheered. "But you must stick with me at all times, alright? You cannot let go of me and wander about on your own."

"Yes madam!" He saluted.

Really, how could Aoko even say no to such an adorable kid in the first place?

.o.

It had been nearly ages since she seen helicopters flying and lights shining everywhere in the night sky. There was a slight nostalgic feeling, but other than that, anger and irritations were growing in her chest. Aoko tightened her grip on Arima's hand and brought him at close to her as possible, not wanting him to get separated from her in the massive crowd of Kid's fans.

"Where could my father be?" Arima yelled to be heard in the loud cheers. Aoko squatted down to his side and stroke his hair comfortably.

"It's dangerous to find him right now. You might get lost." She sighed softly to herself before looking over at the mall before them. "Besides, your father is busy chasing Kaitou Kid now."

She was sick of standing in the crowd, having to push everyone just to get some air to breathe. Aoko thought Arima would be the same, from the expression he made when he was suffering the same treatment as her.

"Why don't we go to the back? Once the heist is done, we'll go look for your father?"

"Okay!" For the first time, he didn't argue back. It was really a better idea, rather than standing and getting squeezed like a lemon.

With her hand hanging tightly onto Arima's, she carefully made her way through the people and trying to avoid as many people as possible so she wouldn't have to receive any more glares or the sound of annoyed click of their tongues.

Aoko knew it wasn't Arima's fault when his fingers accidentally slipped away from her; they were in the middle of the packed crowds after all and it was nearly impossible for them to be holding hands all the time. The only thing she could do was to stretch out her hand, as if she was waiting for a baton for a race and showed it to Arima, intending to let her hand be the guidance for him and telling him where she was even if she couldn't hold him.

It was until that split moment when she couldn't see the striking red shirt that Arima wore then she began to panic.

"Arima? Arima!" She shouted, desperate. Her head was spinning in all directions, hoping to spot that one familiar boy she needed to find. She pushed her way through the crowd and finally, she was out in the bigger space and able to breathe. After letting herself catching her breath for a few second, Aoko began her search again.

"Arima! Arima where are you?!"

"Aoko-neechan!" It was faint, but Aoko was very sure she heard it. She turned her neck to the direction and her eyes managed to catch him. What she saw instead wasn't something she expected to see in her life.

Arima was being dragged away by two men, their grip around his arms looked strong that it would have hurt if Arima tried to pull away. He was attempting to struggle, but obviously his attempts were pointless. There wasn't a need to say when it was very clear that the two men couldn't be anyone good.

Aoko turned back to the crowd that were quite a distance away from her, wanting to find someone out there to help. But she knew there was a risk that she would be too slow to catch up later on, or the people would be too late to react to her pleas when their minds and hearts were all on nothing but Kaitou Kid. And because of those things, she was afraid that she might lose Arima, forever.

She bit her lips and turned back to Arima's direction. She knew the consequences of her safety, but there was no way she was going to allow anything to happen to Arima when he was under her care. As she dashed over to the men who were already by their black van located at the very corner of the almost empty and dark street, Aoko didn't bother to hide herself and gave the mightiest kick she could afford at one of the kidnappers and hurriedly pulled Arima away, hoping her sudden attack managed to buy time to take him away.

But she wasn't strong enough, like she guessed. The other man managed to pull Arima back to the spot, causing Aoko to fall back to the ground. The other, who was scowling in pain at his injured knee glared down at Aoko and pulled her up to her feet, none to gentle.

_Shit. Shit! Shit!_ It had been months since she last felt this fear, those months that passed with the huge cast on her arm... Aoko could never forget it. And now, she had to face this bullshit again, though this time she knew there wasn't a chance she was going to be safe.

However, she couldn't be bothered about her safety now. All she was in concern was Arima and Arima alone. He just wanted was to see his father, what did he deserve to end up here and being taken away? And who the hell were these bunch of mad men?

As tears filled her eyes, Aoko didn't give up. With her arms restricted and legs unable to move, she utilized her next best weapon; her scream. When Arima saw what she did, he quickly followed as well and they continued yelling at the top of their voice in order to catch someone's attention, but their efforts were in vain. Their shouts were drowned by the thousands of people who were cheering for Kaitou Kid.

It was all that criminal's fault again. Nothing ever came out good whenever she was within the proximity of the white thief. She sent her hatred to the only person she could hate and continued screaming until the man slapped her cheek while the other hit Arima's head, successfully silencing both of them. It was not long when Aoko realized Arima wasn't quiet because he choose to, but because he was already knocked out unconscious.

"Arima-!" She exclaimed.

Beads of tears flowed down Aoko's cheek like rain, yet she wasn't feeling any sadness. There was heat boiling in her chest and she could feel her heartbeat throbbing on the back of her neck. Her anger was fuelling her with energy to rip this man apart anytime now.

"How could you do that to a kid, you-"

She continued to struggle during her protest, but her will was lost as soon as she felt something covering her face. Shocked, she quickly took in huge deep breaths, which was a mistake she made as her nose was filled with the smell of the cloth soaked in chloroform. Her flailing arms and legs grew weaker and weaker and her entire body turned numb.

"Take her with us. She's that Inspector's daughter too."

"Even better. Boss should be happy about it."

She could feel her body being thrown inside the back of the van, and the next thing she saw was complete darkness.

.o.

Ginzo searched his entire house. The kitchen, bathroom, balcony, but Aoko and Arima were nowhere to be found.

Sarutobi; Arima's father, paced up and down in the living room. When Ginzo appeared from Aoko's room after his fruitless search, he could only shook his head to convey his findings.

"Then where could they possibly be?" Sarutobi fidgeted his watch. "It's already so late and they're neither at your house or mine."

"Aoko's isn't this irresponsible." Ginzo could only say. Even after twentieth times, he tried to call Aoko's phone again and Sarutobi watched him hopefully. But like all the other times, the call didn't get through and he was being directed to her voice mail. Ginzo gritted his teeth and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he knew it was as clear as water.

"Something must have happened."

Sarutobi widened his eyes. "You think so?"

"Wait." Ginzo straightened his posture. "There's one place left."

He marched out of his door without waiting for his subordinate to follow. Not just Sarutobi, he himself was worried as heck and there was no time left in the world for him to wait. As Ginzo raised his head and stared at Kaito's house once he was outside, he stomped right towards through the entrance and towards the door.

This was his last hope.

He rang the doorbell, again and again and only when the door opened, Sarutobi managed to reach to his side.

"Kaito-kun." Ginzo breathed.

"Eh?" Kaito rubbed his stomach under his shirt, his sleepy eyes blinking tiredly under his fringe. "Inspector? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

His heart weighed heavily down when he realized the answer to the question he didn't ask. But Sarutobi wasn't going to just let the chance go.

"Is my kid here? And Nakamori-san?"

Kaito tilted his head, the only thing that showed he was finally awake were his eyes that sharpened in an instant. "Are they suppose to be here?"

"They're gone." Ginzo whispered.

"They're missing since an hour ago." Sarutobi shut his eyes, as though he was in pain. "To be exact, we don't even know what time they disappeared. I was going back home and Inspector was following me to fetch Nakamori-san back but they weren't in my house. They're nowhere to be found!" He blabbered, like he was the lost child instead.

A short silence filled the dry and windy night, but it didn't last long when Ginzo felt a vibration in his pocket and a melody that followed. He especially turned on his volume to the maximum, making sure he could hear if anyone, especially Aoko, contacted him.

He swiftly fished out his phone and his pupil dilated at the contact name he saw.

It was Aoko, just like what he had been wishing for. He picked up the call with no hesitation.

"Aoko, where the hell are-"

_"Inspector Nakamori."_

It was clearly not Aoko's voice. From that low and sinister voice that sounded nothing close to good, Ginzo's gut began to fire with anxiety.

"Who are you?!" He roared, earning a surprised look from the other two. Sarutobi tried to signal him, asking him what was going on, but he was too distracted to even care.

_"I have your daughter, along with your subordinate's kid."_

"Just what do you-"

He felt the phone disappeared between his fingers, to realize Kaito had snatched it away within that split second. He was about to rage, to yell in the middle of the night at the boy without a care if he was disturbing the peace, even when he was a policeman himself. But once Kaito switched the phone into speaker mode and placed it in the middle for everyone to hear, Ginzo instantly shut himself up. He had nothing to complain.

_"In exchange of the two hostages, we want Kaitou Kid."_

Sarutobi widened his eyes, almost wanting to say something but Kaito held his shoulder, calming and silencing him effectively. Ginzo wanted to ask how a boy, whose age was half of his, could stay so calm at such a situation. But when he noticed how hard Kaito's hand was gripping onto his phone, he thought otherwise.

Ginzo cleared his throat. "What do you want Kaitou Kid for?"

_"That you don't have to know. What you should know is that those kid's safety, lies in your hand."_

"How can I trust you?" Ginzo clenched his teeth and he could see Sarutobi nodding desperately beside him. "I want to confirm the two children's safety first."

No sound were made, saved for the shuffling noises in the background. Only after a few second, there were sudden shouting and screaming. And it was one that Ginzo was familiar with.

_"Dad!"_

_"Father! I want my father!"_

Sarutobi whimpered but before he could speak a word, the sound of those loud yet comforting shouts were muffled and gone, now replaced by the same gruffly voice again.

_"Now that you've confirmed it. Let's continue the deal. Give Kaitou Kid to us, and we'll give the kids to you."_

"How am I supposed to get Kaitou Kid?! If I knew, I'd retired!"

_"Figure it out yourself. We'll tell you more details again. Three days later, during Kid's next heist, more information of the exchange will be given to you. Try and do anything funny and the only thing you'll get is their corpse."_

"If you dare to-" Ginzo wasn't done in venting our his frustration of being threaten, but he wasn't given the chance to direct his anger when the phone line went dead and silence filled in again.

Sarutobi broke down. "What should I do?! Arima is too young, he's too young to suffer like this."

"We need to gather the rest back to the office." Ginzo growled and he tried to take his phone back from Kaito's hand. He knew Kaito had been clutching onto his phone very tightly, but not to the stage where he had a difficulty prying it from his hands. He cast a look over the slightly dazed Kaito and after a second passed then the latter finally released his grip.

"Sorry." Was all he the teenager said.

"Kaito-kun. Don't tell anyone about this. The police will handle this and they will be fine." Ginzo muttered, but he noted how his own tone lacked of any conviction or belief in it. He didn't have enough faith to say them so boldly. "Go back to sleep."

Kaito just nodded.

"Are you dialling the rest of the members?" Ginzo tilted his head over to Sarutobi, who was on his phone.

"I-I'm... calling my wife."

Ginzo's chest felt like bursting. Recalling the image of his wife on her deathbed, asking him to bring happiness to their child... he felt like he was the biggest failure in the world. He gave nothing to Aoko, only misery and pain till this day. He clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white.

_This couldn't be happening._

"Inspector. Are you alright?"

He looked up to gaze at Kaito who was staring at him. Ginzo straightened his aching back and just gave a brief nod. He wasn't some young man anymore. The heist that took place just a few hours ago was taking a toll onto him, even if he didn't want to admit.

And then now this happened.

"Aoko is going to be alright." Ginzo mumbled. Even if he collapsed right now, it didn't matter. What mattered was that Aoko had to be safe.

"She'll be." Kaito merely said.

Taking a deep breath, he scrolled through his contact list and began calling up the important members on his team. He would owe them big time, for asking their help in the middle of the night and right after their work, but he really needed their assistance now and Ginzo would do anything for it to repay those favors he would definitely owe in the future.

He was on the verge of calling his second subordinate when he turned towards Kaito who was still standing by the door.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kaito offered before Ginzo could manage a word.

"Nothing." He replied without a second thought. There was really nothing this boy could do. Not that he ever underestimated Kaito, but even if he was the greatest magician like what Aoko said, he still couldn't have the ability to make Aoko or Arima appear before them right now, could he? Ginzo shook his head inwardly to brush off those thoughts before his eyes set back on Kaito again. "Just wait for Aoko to come back."

This time, Kaito didn't answer. But Ginzo didn't have time to wait for his reply and he signalled Sarutobi, who was on his phone and calling another member on the team, out of the Kaito's gates. Ginzo could only afford one last glance over his shoulder and he saw the door to Kaito's house already closed.

Ginzo suddenly recalled the times when Aoko mindlessly complained about Kaito to him. Despite the fact that he was a funny, smart and nice person to be with, he was a little cold and annoying at times. And when Ginzo saw the door closed, not even a sign of opening at all, he realized that maybe Aoko was right, or perhaps what she said was an understatement.

The Kaito he always knew was like a bright and harmless sun radiating wherever he goes, but that Kaito he just talked and saw a few seconds ago... he was like a walking iceberg, so cold and... _almost_ unreadable. No. He was_ basically_ unreadable.

He shook his head and continued his fast pace towards his car. He couldn't care about that when Aoko and Arima's safety should be the only thing invading his mind right now.

.o.

Conan wouldn't mind sleeping late, but he really minded if he was woken up early.

Especially when it was during the_ holiday._

His phone had been vibrating beside his pillow but he just couldn't find the energy to pick it up and see who was calling. It seemed urgent, but the urgency could be equivalent to Heiji asking him to visit Osaka or Genta asking him to come down and play soccer at the park.

He wasn't Kudo Shinichi. There was no way anyone calling him would be anything urgent.

The phone kept on ringing and ringing and after the seventh time the caller called, Conan flew up from his sleeping position with a groan. He narrowed his eyes at the phone and picked it up to see the caller ID.

It was unknown.

_Weird._ Was all Conan could think. He lazily answered the call, his sleeping face still in place.

"Hello?"

_"Conan-kun! Sa-Save me!"_

That familiar voice instantly shot him awake. He jumped up from his bed and glared at the door, preparing to sprint out any second. "Ran?! I mean Ran-neechan?! What happened? Where are you?"

_"You're finally awake, huh?"_

Within the next three seconds, his face turned horrified, angry, and then irritated. The annoyed look in his eyes stayed the longest. "You bastard."

_"I need to meet you."_

"And why should I?"

_"Because you should."_

Conan gave a scoff. If this stupid thief called him early in the morning to play _who's-the-bigger-boss-here?_ game, he had clearly picked the wrong day and time. "I'm hanging up now."

_"Imagine that your girlfriend's plea for you to save her was real, not an act of my voice, what would you do?"_

This time, he straightened his posture and looked out of the window. Conan wasn't interested in the view or the bright sun shining down the streets, but it was a habit he do when he was puzzled and was trying to look at something in a different point of view.

"What do you mean?" He said warily.

_"That's why I need to meet you."_

* * *

A little late with the update, sorry about that! School started, and it was a little hard to pace out this chapter but phew, finally managed to get it done in the end.  
Anyway... hope you guys like this? Ackkk reviews are appreciated!


	16. Breathe

Kuroba Kaito steadied his cap on his head, taking in a deep breath.

"Hattori Heiji, age 17. The feisty and loud self-proclaimed high school detective and also the son of Hattori Heizo." His lips turned upwards as he stared his new yet familiar identity in the mirror. He glanced down at his watch before taking a last look in the mirror again.

"Gotta go now ya, or I'll b' late."

He tipped his hat low and tucked his hands into his sweater's pocket, quickly sneaking out of Kuroba Kaito's house and onto the street. Something he didn't want to do but having no choice, he walked passed the Nakamori residence, his chest suddenly felt a tad bit heavier than before. Although Kaito was trained for this and he easily put those unnecessary emotions to the back of his mind, his effort was like shoving the dust under the carpet. The feeling came back soon enough when he realized that Aoko wasn't here to nag him about every single thing he did anymore.

Today, there would be no ice cream, no chocolate parfait, not even ice coffee today.

The walk to Beika Street wasn't long and Kaito reached there before the time agreed. As he raised his head at the tall house that stated _Kudo Residence_, his mouth began to form a thin line.

Kaito had been to Hakuba's house a couple of times, not because he wanted to, but because of some school projects that he had no choice but to pair up with him. There was no way in hell he would agree to let that sly detective into his house, so he complied and went to his instead.

And both of the detective's house were equally _humongous_.

_These detectives don't deserve such luxury._ Kaito muttered in his head.

"Heiji-niichan!"

The said man froze but his shoulder slumped when he noted Conan skipping to his side. Sometimes, it was hard for him to imagine the brat as a grown teenager. Then again, Kaito couldn't imagine the day where he would stand outside this detective's house, waiting to be invited inside.

"You're late, ya."

"You're early." Conan chirped.

Kaito could see him bubbling with positive energy, which made him want to throw him off a bridge. This man, or child, fed on death and despair that made the remaining living people suffer, while he was all intrigued by the possible weapons and tricks the murderer used. Up till now, Kaito didn't tell him anything about his case, just the details of the meeting time and place. But judging by his joyful demeanour, he suspected Conan was excited that his brain could finally be active in this dead and boring summer holiday of his.

For Kaito, he would rather enjoy a cup of ice cream, a perfect chocolate ice parfait at the same old cafe with Aoko. That alone would be enough.

Conan fumbled with his keys, and pushed the huge gates open as they took their step inside the small garden before the house. Kaito would have took his own sweet time to look around so he could leave some of his specially home-made gifts behind, as a sign of appreciation for inviting him over. Maybe a booby trap that can spray cotton candy all over the plants, or his favourite purple and pink dust bombs that would activate whenever someone step on the expensive and classic looking garden tiles. (That was what he did to Hakuba's home last time.)

Now, Kaito was interested in nothing. He just want to hurry and get inside the house.

The living room was huge, the longs stairs looked domineering from the tall height. They made their way past everything and towards the door located at the other side of the house. Conan unlocked the door quietly but quickly, before sending Kaito inside.

Inside, it was not just a huge, but _super_ tall library. Kaito grimaced at the number of books that piled up and all the way to the ceiling before wiggling his nose at the smell of leather.

_What a nerd._

"No one can access this place, except for me and... Ran. She's off to meet Sonoko, so I doubt she'll come here." Conan propped himself up on a chair before a long desk. "This is the most private place I know, as your request."

Kaito stuffed his hands into the pocket, surveying the library one last time. "Is this some sort of tactic you used to impress her? Even I'm amazed."

"Are you here to talk shit or what?"

"I need your assistance in some things." Kaito took off his hat and set it on the desk.

Conan aligned all his fingers together, forming a web-like shape. He looked almost like his age for the first time, excited and bubbly like how a normal kid would act whenever they were happy.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard of this voice before?"

The detective raised an eyebrow, his silence encouraging Kaito to continue.

Kaito picked up a book that was conveniently on the table and flipped to a random page. He cleared his throat and readied himself. _"The cries of the foul birds awoke the two sleepers who stared about them in bewilderment."_

Conan quirked an eyebrow after Kaito stopped. The latter flicked his gaze over to the brat.

"So?"

"No. I haven't." He said, but the tone of suspicion wasn't hidden well.

Kaito shut the book with a hand and set the book back to its place. Much to his not-so-surprise, it was actually one of the Sherlock Holmes series.

"Or should I have known?" Conan added not long after the short silence.

"It's fine, no need to worry about it." Kaito was sure he got the low and gruff voice of the kidnapper right. And if Conan didn't hear it before, he didn't see the reason to repeat that disgusting voice again. He was a master at mimicking one's voice without any problem, but when he did it for this time, he could also hear the terror of Aoko's pleas that echoed in his head.

The oh-so-smart-and-observant detective narrowed his eyes. "I doubt so. What's the original words this person used?"

"Hmmm, I wonder."

Conan clicked his tongue. "Really?" His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Kaito turned and leaned against the table as he let his hand to run down his face, but not enough force to pull his disguise off. The words that were hanging on his tongue were pulling him down like gravity and he felt exhausted all of the sudden.

"Children... of the Kaitou Kid Task Force's members were kidnapped yesterday night." He whispered.

"What?" Conan lifted himself off his seat. "How many, and who?"

"Two. Aoko, and another boy, Arima. He's just four this year."

This simple information was all Kaito needed to say to send Conan widening his eyes so much that it could fall off any moment. The latter put a hand to his lips and began to bite his thumb's fingernail.

"Last night..." Conan clarified. "What's the exact timing?"

"1:13am."

Conan watched him from the corner of his eyes and resume in biting his nail again. "Are you suspecting it's someone from the Black Organization?"

Kaito wasn't sure what to answer because he honestly didn't know. He gathered and weighed all his answers and hopes and reached up to two conclusion. One was that he suspected _and_ wished that they were in the hands of the Black Organization, so at least he knew who the enemies were. On the other hand, he wished it wasn't the case because he wouldn't want them to be hurt, if what Conan said about the organization he was dealing with was true; they were merciless.

"I don't know." He finally spoke his thoughts out loud.

"One thing I can confirm is that it's not the voice of anyone I know from the Organization, provided they didn't fake it." Conan gave a pointed look over at Kaito. "Besides, they have underlings. And that's one factor I wouldn't rule out."

"..."

"What's the deal? Money?"

"Kaitou Kid."

Conan shrank back into his seat. "Of course. Why did I ask?"

Staring at the little detective, Kaito felt like a kid all of sudden. Not a kid with super brain and stupid enhance kicking shoes, he was just a kid in a dark empty hole. He didn't know where to go anymore. What he feared from the moment he decided to be the ghost of his father was becoming a reality. Now, the gem he was seeking and yearning to destroy was becoming the least of his worries.

He wasn't the ghost of Kaitou Kid. Kaitou Kid had become him. He had become Kaitou Kid.

If Kaitou Kid remained, he would lose Aoko forever. If Kaitou Kid disappeared, technically, he would still lose Aoko forever, but not in a way that would stop her from doing lots of things that she once told him she wanted to do in the future, _her_ future; cafe-hopping around Japan, travel around the world, eat lots of food...

"You're lost."

"Hmm? I'm currently inside Kudo's residence-"

"I understand that you're _lost_." Conan firmly repeated his point.

Kaito pursed his lips. The feeling might have been mutual at some point of their life. He understood. They understood.

Conan sighed. "Are you thinking of sacrificing yourself?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. It was a plan worth considering.

"I'm pretty sure Nakamori-san wouldn't want that."

"Ah." Kaito wagged his finger, a smile etched on his lips. "She doesn't give a damn about Kaitou Kid."

The detective gave a withering look. "I'm not sure if you've forgotten, but _you're_ Kaitou Kid."

"You're missing the point." Kaito's smile faltered. He tried to keep it in place, but he couldn't. "She wouldn't give a heck about me if she knows who I am."

"Are you-"

Kaito chuckled. "The almighty Kaitou Kid, _me_." He placed a hand over his chest. "Do you think I'll just give up like this?"

Conan frowned.

Instantly, Kaito pulled out a scroll of papers out from his sweater and laid them on the long table before Conan. Without another word, the detective leaned forward to scrutinize the blueprints.

"What's this?"

"Blueprints of the building that my heist will be held at, in two days' time." Kaito already got it prepared a week before the Inspector came knocking onto his door yesterday night.

Conan slightly widened his eyes. "Why are you showing me this?"

"It's better for you to know the layout of the building, just in case."

"You trust me?"

Kaito lowered his gaze and blinked away the small hint of emotion that was about to reach his eyes before looking over to the blueprints again. "This isn't about trust. It's about choice. And I don't have a choice, that's why I'm here."

Conan scowled. "You make it sound like I'm the worst alternative."

"Not the worst, but definitely not the best." Kaito muttered under his breath. This was supposed to be his one-man show, the stage where he would stand alone. Now, people were constantly appearing on his stage. It irked him that the attention were on them and no longer fully on him; those attention weren't good, they were bad. And looked what happened. Because Aoko... Because Aoko came on his stage, she was in danger. And that kid too.

_Why were they even captured in the first place? Where the hell were they before that?_

The only thing Kaito could do was to brush away those thoughts and focused back on the papers before him.

"I need a distraction." He began.

Conan glanced up. "A distraction?"

Kaito solemnly nodded. "I need another Kaitou Kid."

When he was going to add in more details about his plans, he noticed that familiar glint in Conan's eyes, something Kaito didn't like whenever they were against each other. Now that he was on his side, he didn't know if he should feel good when Conan gave that kind of expression. And if Kaito listened carefully enough, he could almost hear the click in Conan's head.

"I've got a plan."

"A plan." Kaito repeated. It seemed like the detective had thought of something instantly when Kaito racked his brain for the entire night. But he wasn't ready to put all his faith on this small sized detective; after all, relying on his own was what he did best. But since he was here in this _private_ room, in a place where he was exposed and trapped at the same time, it kinds of showed how desperate he was. All methods, all plans... as long as it would save Aoko and Arima, it was worth listening.

"Tell me all about it."

Then suddenly, Conan's face fell, but that brief hesitated look was written off by a plain expression, an impressive poker face that Kaito thought no one was capable of doing. Still, he already noticed something was off before that, and Kaito didn't bother to hide his observations.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're hiding something."

"It's not important."

"Are you sure it's not important?"

The silence began to fill in. It was as clear as water that it was important, but Conan insisted on his stand and shook his head. Kaito had seen it more than enough times in Aoko's eyes to know what he had to do to unravel the answer. He would guess and guess and guess, and once there was a change of emotion that flickered in her eyes, he instantly knew. For Conan's case, there were limited choices for Kaito to guess, which made things much simpler.

"Is it about that girlfriend of yours?"

Conan tensed.

_Aha._

"What's wrong with her?"

"I said it's nothing."

Kaito began packing up his blueprints.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Why? You clearly need my help."

"And you're not available to do so." Kaito gave a pointed look. "Don't make it sound like you're the only source of support in this world for me. Like I said, you're not the worst alternative, at the same time, you're not the best either."

"If that's the case, you could have looked for the best straightaway." Conan challenged him.

Kaito snorted. He would have, but it was too troublesome. Hakuba was a pain in the ass, and they both studied in the same school, though if it meant that Aoko and Arima's safety were definite, Kaito was willing to do it. But once summer holidays ends and school starts, that horse would _never_ let this go.

"Sort out your case before you talk to me." He turned and headed for the door. "I have no time to argue with you."

Jumping off his seat and skipping over to the door with his short legs, Conan stopped Kaito before he could exit the library. "Do you think I'll just sit there and do nothing after you've told me two people were kidnapped?"

He sighed. "I've regretted my choice. I'm wrong. You're useless to me. Are you happy now?"

"Like I said, I've already formulate a plan." Conan smirked. "And only _I_ can do it."

The smug in his voice didn't go unnoticed to Kaito. He raised a suspicious eyebrow, unconvinced. Kaito wasn't underestimating Conan and his brain capabilities, but there's got to be a limit to it. And the fact that he claimed _only_ he could do it, how brilliant was that marketing strategy to gain his attention?

"Oh really, smarty's-pants?"

Conan walked to the middle of the room with Kaito's eyes trailing behind him. "You said you needed a distraction."

"I did."

"I'll be your distraction."

"You?" Kaito didn't mean to sound mocking, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes. Me."

"Care to elaborate?" He snapped. Kaito was obviously not getting it. He needed a distraction, a legit Kaitou Kid where it would lure the kidnappers away and allow him to focus on getting Aoko and Arima back. Was this brat going to skateboard his way to the criminals' ass or something? Actually, that was a pretty good distraction when Kaito tried imagining it.

Conan bit his lips. "I have an antidote, and this antidote can allow me to grow back into Shinichi."

Now that wasn't what Kaito expected to hear. He blinked and blinked again.

"...What?"

"These pills doesn't come easy, and I can't use it often because-"

Kaito raised his hand, silencing Conan instantly.

"You have _pills_?" He gestured his arms upwards. "To make you grow back?"

"Yes. Science." Conan deadpanned.

There was nothing Kaito could say.

"Haibara Ai." Conan cast a wary glance over at Kaito. "You've_visited_ her when I was in Osaka, haven't you?"

Kaito shrugged.

"And then there was trouble, but you dealt it for me." Conan's tone grew softer, like he was too shy to admit it. "And I owe you one for that."

"No. No one owes me favours." Kaito sighed inwardly, remembering how Aoko always told Kaitou Kid that. He hated how she felt that she owed him. He owed her so much more. "I do things because I wanted to. No one forced me."

"Still, things could have been worse if you're not there." Conan murmured. "Anyway, as I was saying. Haibara Ai. She's the one who created the pill."

"Then why are you still like this?"

"It's an antidote, not a cure." Conan said and Kaito could almost taste the disappointment coming his tone, though his face didn't show it.

It didn't take long for Kaito to infer what he meant. "How long does this antidote last?"

"Last time I checked, the duration for my sudden growth lasted for five hours. By calculating the numbers of times I've ate the pill and the total time I've been back to my old self, the longest bet for this time would be four hours, at most."

"And you can't use it often." Kaito repeated the words that Conan said previously before he cut the latter off. "I assume the effect grows weaker the more time you consume it?"

There wasn't any sarcastic replies or annoyed look. Just a simple nod.

Kaito took in a deep breath. "So your plan is-"

"My plan is that I'll transform into Kudo Shinichi and disguise as Kaitou Kid, like you wanted." Conan interrupted, seeming like he was afraid of Kaito from taking his glory away if he explains his plan out loud. "Let's say after they captured me, but after the fourth hour as Kudo Shinichi, I'll change back to Edogawa Conan and I'll escape with that identity. The last thing they'll expect is Kaitou Kid, an adult, to turn into a kid. Even if they handcuffed me, tied me to a chair or whatever, I can get out of it."

Kaito bit his lips.

"It worked before, with handcuffs." Conan added, as if it could increase Kaito's faith in this plan. "Although it wasn't intentional."

"That doesn't make sense."

This time, Conan shrugged. "I guess not. But it happened. It's up to you if you're on it."

"I've thought of other plans before." Kaito clutched onto the blueprints in his hands. Indeed, he stayed up the entire night to think of them before calling Conan. Although those strategies weren't entirely fool-proof, which was why he was here to consult in this little detective. Now that he knew of this information; a shrunken kid can turn into an adult and shrinking back again... That was indeed a better plan, one that he would_never_ think of.

"What is it then?" Conan tilted his head. It wasn't a challenging or mocking gesture, but sincere curiosity. Kaito shook his head.

"Forget it. We'll stick to yours." Kaito said before he narrowed his eyes. "But you need to tell me what's up with your girlfriend. Is there something you shouldn't do, or something you need to do for her?"

Conan's face fell. He sighed and brushed his fingers through his neat hair. "I can deal it myself. Saving the hostages is more important."

"It is more important than anything to me. But there are things that are more important to you too. Spit it out, or else I'll go my way."

"Are you threatening me?" Conan sneered. "You know I should be handling this situation, right?"

Kaito waved the blueprints in his hand. "You can't do shit without my instructions."

Conan growled.

"Ran's birthday is coming soon."

Kaito was taken aback but he hid his surprise well enough for Conan to not notice it. He began to dig out the data that was locked in the back of his head, and when the face of Ran came into view, information about her began seeping out of his memory box.

_Ah. Mouri Ran's birthday. In a week time. Is it bad that her birthday is coming?_

"I only got one antidote left." Conan explained with a sigh. "Haibara's still researching and she couldn't make the next batch anytime soon since she ran out of resources."

At that instance, realization dawned over Kaito. "You can only change into Kudo Shinichi once."

"Yes." Conan spat before looking up. "Are you happy with the answer now?"

"Obviously not." Kaito snapped back.

"Like I said, forget about me and Ran. We should focus on what's important."

Kaito wanted to retort, but he held back. There was no word that he could say to mend the situation or make anything better, other than shutting himself up and going with the plan. If Conan had nothing to say, what rights did Kaito had to go against it? Still, a trickle of guilt seeped through the crack of his conscious.

"If... that's the case." Kaito decided to say. "Then we'll act on it."

Conan nodded.

He was wrong to be selfish, but Kaito didn't have a choice. Even if he had to sacrifice himself, or the world, just to keep the people he had mistakenly involved in his mess to be safe, he would do it.

Yes, even if... even if his guilt was going against him as well.

.o.

Conan, no, Shinchi.

Kudo Shinichi.

Kudo Shinichi steadied his red tie around his neck, taking a deep breath.

Fifteen minutes had passed since he taken the antidote, five minutes had passed since he's stuck in this white suit.

"Your attire feels heavy." Shinchi tugged onto the hem of sleeves. "And stuffy."

"There's a price to pay to look suave in front of your audience." In his simple jeans and shirt, Kaito passed the monocle to Shinichi before he squatted back down to rummage through his kit of tools and materials that Shinichi couldn't bother to know.

Shinichi caressed the monocle in his hand, watching his own reflection staring back at him.

Sunday night came and as Conan, he told Ran he wanted to stay over at Professor Agasa's place. There wouldn't be school on Monday anyway, so Ran was more than happy to agree to his request.

"Is your Bluetooth working?"

Shinichi tapped one side of his ear, feeling the small little equipment etched inside his ear and nodded. "Working." In fact, it fitted perfectly, and much comfortable than those Agasa spared him before. He wondered where he got all these supplies of goods from, probably someone who would hit off well with Agasa.

He eyed down at Kaito who was still digging inside his bag and fiddling with his toys and such, but his back blocked his view to see what exactly he was doing. Shinichi sighed.

"What the hell are you finding?"

"Nothing of your concern."

Shinichi gritted his teeth. He wasn't expecting Kaito to change his attitude towards him even after doing such a big favor for him; Shinichi didn't need it anyway, since he owed him for saving Haibara that time. Still, he wished the magician could trust him just a tiny bit. Wasn't this a sign of trust already when he allowed him to be involved in this case?

_Desperation._ Shinichi reminded himself. He had been through that before.

He set the monocle onto his eye and glanced around, wondering if it would hinder his eyesight, but it didn't. Shinichi then looked down at his attire for the umpteenth time and glanced over at Kaito again.

"Do you feel great doing such things? Hearing those applause? Getting to touch those gems that's worth half of what the entire Japan's population is earning?" Shinichi blurted out. He wondered if his boldness suddenly came from wearing such an expressive suit. Still, it was a question he often asked himself every day. The mind of Kaitou Kid; Kuroba Kaito. It was something worth investigating.

Kaito didn't even flinch or react to his question. Instead, he still seemed focus with his bags of goodies.

"What about you? Do you miss being in your tiny self already? A better view of women's underwear I guess."

Shinichi glared. "Your nonsense is getting out of hand."

Kaito glanced over his shoulder and smirked before returning his attention to his kit. This wasn't the first time Kaito used careful and indirect words to turn the conversation away from him and onto Shinichi. Kaito might have thought it wasn't obvious, but it was something Shinichi noticed long time ago. He cleared his throat, determined to get the conversation back to how it was.

"My circumstances and yours are different; you're well-received and worshiped by thousands of people, I'm obviously not."

"Don't undermined yourself." Kaito glanced over his shoulders. "You're on the newspaper several times."

_He did it, again._ "You mean Sleeping Kogoro."

"Nemesis of Kaitou Kid." Kaito turned and frisbee-ed the white top hat as it landed safely on Shinchi's head, much to the latter's annoyance.

Shinichi felt the brim of the hat between his fingers. "This hat is ridiculous."

Kaito said nothing, just showing a small smile that tug on his lips. "Anyway, here's the replica." He handed the gem to Shinichi.

"The craft is flawless." Shinichi breathed out as he inspected the stone, eyes both wide. "I don't think I can tell if it's fake or not."

"Of course you can't." Kaito scoffed.

"How did you make this? Or rather, how did you get this?"

"Are you thinking of quitting your detective dreams to become a fake gem seller?" He chuckled while Shinichi rolled his eyes. "And you shouldn't ask questions to answers you don't want to hear."

"I want to hear."

"One of the ingredient to make this is dog poop."

"W-What?"

Kaito snickered. "There isn't anymore time to waste. Kaitou Kid's never late. You'll stay here."

"I know."

"And it'll be over in ten seconds."

Shinichi scoffed. "_That's_ a record."

"Well, I wouldn't mind showing some tricks, but I can't afford to waste the time I have." Kaito lowered his gaze onto the ground, a small flicker emotion that Shinichi swore he saw was gone by the time Shinichi blinked. Before he could say anything, Kaito turned back to him.

"Regretfully_,_ I'll be counting on you."

"_Regretfully_." Shinichi drawled.

With that, Kaito set a hat on his head, tipping it low to cover most of his features and picked up his kit before dashing up the stairs and out of the exit door on the next floor, leaving only the echo of his steps behind. Shinichi sighed and leaned heavily against the white wall, his attire blending in perfectly.

Not just from the still air and thick suit, the nervousness in Shinichi body was causing him to sweat. This wasn't the first time jumping into danger and risking himself in situations, but this was the first time he did it in _this_ body. It was weird to say _this_ body, like it was something foreign when this was the real him all along.

_What if I can't even last for four hours?_

Shaking his head, in hopes of getting rid of the pessimistic feeling that was slowly eating his conscious, he straightened his posture and cleared his throat. If he forced his body, he could last an extra ten minutes or so, and that should be enough for him to think of an alternate plan if danger was near. Besides, the worst outcome had been thought of and plans had been done to counter it so Shinichi had no excuse to be worried.

First thing first, he decided to relax himself. Kaito had made sure all exit doors could only be open from the inside of the stairs, so there wouldn't be anyone to disturb him for now. Shinichi tried to think of Ran, which was what he always did whenever he felt troubled, but he couldn't bear to do so when it reminded him that her birthday was just around the corner.

Furthermore, Haibara didn't know he was taking the last pill now. She only gave in to his request because he explained it was for Ran's sake, and now... Shinichi pinched the bridge on his nose. There were more problems coming after he fixed this case, and who was going to fix it?

He sighed. Rather than being troubled about things that had no relation to what he had to do, Shinichi decided to recall the past few days' events that lead to today.

Although it was his idea that lead to this plan, Kaito was the one who filled up the gap that was left. And every single word that Kaito said was already tattooed into his brain. So when Shinichi closed his eyes, replaying the plan they formed three days ago, Kaito's voice flowed out like a smooth melody.

_"First, Kaitou Kid will appear to steal the jewel."_

Shinichi felt the cold gem pressing against his white glove.

_"Afterwards, I'll execute the escape, and you'll continue from where I am as planned."_

The corridors, the windows, the emergency exits, everything in the blueprints were already etched in Shinichi's mind. He got a good memory, maybe not as great at Kaitou Kid's and that wasn't something he would admit out loud, but remembering the details of the building and escapes routes was considered easy for Shinichi to handle.

_"Then, I'll disguise myself as one of the squad, to know where and when the exchange will occur. I'll contact you through Bluetooth again."_

Unconsciously, Shinichi tapped on his ear.

_"I'll keep a look out for you; the police and the kidnappers. The latter wouldn't act alone, so once I've got a clear shot of one of their men, I'll bring in the disguise to replace him and infiltrate their gang. Of course, sleeping gas. I'm not going to provide you murder cases to solve."_

Shinichi took in a deep breath.

_"And that's when the fun's going to start_."


	17. Embrace

Ginzo gritted his teeth and sent an annoyed look over to the nearest squad member he could see.

"Where's Sarutobi?"

"I'm not sure."

He sighed to himself and started walking in circles for the hundredth time that day. The carpet in the mansion were magnificent, but with the amount of times he paced up and down on it, it wouldn't be a surprise if it started to wear out.

"S-Sorry! I was on the phone with my wife."

Ginzo turned to the voice as he watched Sarutobi dashing towards his place. The former quickly wiped off that scowl on his face. There wasn't a need to show his anger at another worried father.

"Did they contact you?"

Sarutobi glanced down at his phone, the disappointed look was enough for him to know the answer.

Still, the question was answered. "No, they didn't."

"Then where they hell are they?" Ginzo growled. "The heist is about to start in ten minutes!"

"They'll call." Sarutobi clutched onto the phone. "They said they would. They wanted Kaitou Kid after all."

"I know." Ginzo sighed and regarded his only subordinate that was able to understand him more than anyone else. "I'm just... frustrated, you see."

"Nakamori-san will be fine."

"Same goes for Arima."

This was the comfort he could give and that was about it. They spent three sleepless night, screwing their brain out to find where and who the kidnappers could be, until they considered the deal was the only way out. It was a bet they were willing to offer, but he wasn't sure Kaitou Kid was willing to accept. The phantom thief was all about honor and glory and Ginzo admired him a little for that. He wondered if Aoko and Arima's safety would even be within the list of things he cared about.

They lingered at the main hall for a bit, roaming about the glass case and checking up on the equipment. The ten minutes to the heist was just about the same as waiting for hell to arrive. Ginzo couldn't stop fidgeting in annoyance.

When the main lights began to flicker and everyone were in their readied stance, he got himself on full alert and glimpsed at his watch. The ten minutes was up, and this was the only chance he would have to get in order to ever see Aoko again.

The lights continued flickering until everything turned dark. It was the most common trick, one that Ginzo was all too familiar with. That was why he got the lights equipment prepared, ones that were powered by solar energy and were ready to go. He ordered his members to shine them on the jewel case in the very next second when the lights went out, but much to his horror, the lights showed nothing but an empty glass case.

"Turn on the main lights!" Ginzo growled into his radio. "I want all of it switched on!"

It almost seemed like Kaitou Kid was in a rush too. Everything happened too quickly for Ginzo's taste and he knew it would result in a huge disappointment for not just him but every reporters that were filming in process. Now the phantom thief was gone, leaving behind an empty cushion and a card that stated his appreciation in having the jewel.

Did he even appear in the first place?

When the scene was all too clear for Ginzo to accept, his scowl grew even worse and he pointed at every single task force members before sending them out of the hall. "Find him!" He roared and all the members scurried on their feet.

That was also when he felt a huge vibration on his chest.

He scrambled and pulled out the phone from his jacket and answered it without a second to spare.

_"Inspector Nakamori, I'm expecting Kaitou Kid."_

"He's already gone!"

Sarutobi was by his side again, his face etched with worry and desperation.

"They called?"

Ginzo nodded and showed the phone to him before setting it in its speaker mode.

_"Lure Kaitou Kid to the first floor lobby."_ The voice spoke. _"We'll take him from there."_

"Where's the kids?!"

The call was unceremoniously cut off. Ginzo growled and slapped is phone onto his thigh before running his fingers through his hair. He yearned for Aoko's voice so long. All he wanted was to know that she was safe, and that would be enough. He would trade the world for that.

"Lure Kaitou Kid to the first floor lobby." Sarutobi repeated.

Ginzo sent an irritated look. "We don't even know where the heck he is. This plan is getting out of hand."

It was then their walkie-talkie crackled to life. He pushed his phone back into his pocket and grudgingly pulled the radio to his face.

"If it's nothing good, don't bother reporting!"

_"Kaitou Kid's sighted on the first floor!"_

"What?!" He screamed right back at the device. Sarutobi seemed perked up as well.

This was like a test for his righteousness as a police officer. _Negotiating_ with the kidnappers was understandable and could be compromised, but_ obeying_ the instructions of the kidnappers was another thing; it was basically a mockery to his rank and position. He shouldn't do it, using his post and instruct his men to do such a thing. But for Aoko and Arima's safety, along with the rarest chance of having Kaitou Kid appearing at the place where Ginzo needed him to be the most; it was too tempting to resist.

Shaking his head, Ginzo went back to focus on relying the needed instructions. "Gather all men and surround him until he reached the lobby! I'll head there straight! No matter what, just make sure he goes to the lobby!"

With a curt nod, Ginzo and Sarutobi rushed over to the said lobby together.

It was congested, like what Ginzo expected. He did order _all_ of his men to surround Kaitou Kid after all. But one thing he never realize was the efficiency rate of the kidnappers. He managed to get Kaitou Kid to the needed venue, but he didn't expect the kidnappers to be already there, ready to take Kaitou Kid away like what they had claimed.

"Inspector Nakamori!" A squad member glanced back over his shoulder, his gun pointing at the bunch of men who were clearly not invited to participate in the involvement of Kaitou Kid's capture. "We have company."

Kaito Kid was in the middle of the lobby, with four men standing around him. It was a similar setting; Kid was the jewel and the four men were the guards. Just that clearly, the men had no intention in protecting their _jewel. _Each of them had a gun, two pointed at Kaitou Kid and two pointing at the direction of the police members.

Without any hesitation, Ginzo whipped out his gun and pointed at one of the men. He couldn't care which one was the leader or whatsoever. He just wanted the kids.

"Where are the hostages?!"

"We'll finish the exchange after we settle the score with Kaitou Kid." One of the men said.

_Settle the score? _Ginzo narrowed his eyes. "This isn't stated in the deal. We won't hand over Kaitou Kid over unless the-"

"I'm going." Kaito Kid interrupted.

Ginzo couldn't breathe. "What the heck are you saying?!" His gun turned to aim right at the phantom thief. His other squad members were carrying their guns, aiming at all sorts of direction but none at the thief, only Ginzo himself. He couldn't tell who or what he should shoot anymore. Everyone seemed like a foe to him, just because Aoko or Arima weren't here safe.

Kaitou Kid watched him carefully. "I'd got a debt to settle, do I not? It's my duty to do so."

"Kid, you are not allowed to-"

Before he, or anyone could fire a shot, Kid dropped a couple of smoke bombs and the Task Force began a chorus of choking and coughing fit. Ginzo stuffed his weapon into his gun holder and dashed forward, hoping to grab onto anyone. All he could feel in his hands were the smoke and dusts.

Ginzo slammed his fist against the nearest wall, but it wasn't enough to quieten down the bustling Task Force. He was already expecting a ruckus after all.

Kaitou Kid was gone. Taken away, willingly.

Not by the Task Force.

What had he done? What the heck had he done? Ginzo clenched his eyes shut tightly. He never intend to sacrifice Kid, and of course not the hostages. This wasn't the outcome he wanted. Now he just handed the thief over, yet Aoko and Arima wasn't back safely in their hands.

He was a failure. A failure of a leader, a father and a man. He didn't have the energy to deal with any more nonsense today. He might as well die right here, really.

What was he supposed to do? He gritted his teeth and was about to prepare his new orders when his name was being called out.

"Inspector Nakamori!"

Ginzo tilted his head over to one of the squad members who was rushing over to his side, still coughing from the smoke and gas.

He straightened his posture, showing that mighty pose he used every time to his subordinates after Kaitou Kid escaped. This was the best he could do.

"Sarutobi-! Sarutobi is found in the restroom! Unconscious and tied up!"

That certainly wasn't what he expected. He thought some reporter or the Superintendent was going to screw his job when he was already screwed enough, but the news he heard wasn't something that make him feel any better either.

"Sarutobi?" He blinked and began glancing around. He swore he last saw him standing beside him, confronting Kaitou Kid-

He widened his eyes. There was only one man he knew on this planet, who was bold enough to tackle his men and disguise as them.

"Where's he?"

"The others are trying to wake him up."

Without further ado, Ginzo instructed him to direct him to where Sarutobi was. And as they were stomping their way over, he began to put the pieces together.

If _the_ Sarutobi standing beside him all the time was Kaitou Kid, then who the heck was_ that_ Kaitou Kid?

.o.

Kaito would have screwed up if he made the wrong choice, which he almost did.

He thought of disgusting the man with the huge mole beside his nose, since his height and size was almost the same as his own. But then he thought of choosing the one with a scar that run down the left eye.

And he was glad he did.

The man with the mole was actually the assigned driver for the gang, and if he had chosen him, he would be so bloody _dead. _How the hell would he know where to drive to?

He already registered the information of the man with the scar after he knocked him out when the gang were escaping towards the secret exit. _Kinosuke Keiji, age 37, a married man with two boys_. All Kaito needed to know about him was in his wallet, ID… photos… those were enough.

Kinosuke Keiji sat beside the handcuffed Kaitou Kid, and on the other side was another man he had yet to know. The driver was the one with the mole, and sitting beside the driver's seat was again, a person Kaito didn't know. Actually, he didn't recognize anyone in the car, saved for the thief of course.

There was something in his gut that told him they all had no relation with Snake. It was just his gut feeling, no concrete evidence to confirm his guess. But it would all be clear to him once they reached the place they were going, wherever it was.

He eyed over at the calm thief beside him.

"Where are we going?" Kaitou Kid, or rather, Shinichi said.

It was splendid that their Bluetooth wasn't the only thing they used to communicate. Kaito never realize they had such telepathic skills.

"To meet our boss."

"At least enlighten me on who your boss is."

Kaito smirked inwardly. This detective had done some homework in intimating his way of speaking.

It seemed like the driver was about to speak, but the one sitting beside the driver cut him off.

"Remember what the boss said, don't talk to him or say anything to him. He's a cunning person. Who knows what scheme he is going to plan if we reveal too much."

He could feel Shinichi sinking into his seat.

The whole drive was silent afterwards.

.o.

"Tie him up on the chair."

Shinichi recognized the voice. It was the same voice Kaito mimicked for him to hear, even reciting a line from his favorite Sherlock Holmes series for it. Indeed, it was these bunch of men that were involved in the kidnapping. He calmly observed the men that were evenly spread across the dark room, except for the man that Kaito disguised.

It wasn't like Shinichi had super eyes to see through Kaito's disguise. It was perfect to the point where he couldn't tell. The only hint that Kaito gave to him about his new identity was when Kaito tapped on his own ear in the car beside him, and Shinichi could hear that scratching noise coming from the Bluetooth. That was the only sign.

Two other men pushed him to the chair and he was forced to sit on it as the tying process began. He felt his chest being squeezed and his suit clinging tightly onto his body, making him a little hard to breathe.

Wonderful. Just ropes and strings. Shinichi did imagine a cell or some sort of place to imprison him and he was glad that wasn't the case. It would be easy to wiggle out of this later on.

"It's been 18 years." The mustache man towered over him. "And the debt can be settled."

There were two kind of debts Shinichi thought of. Money and life, it was either one of those. He wished for the case to be based on the former, but things usually wouldn't go according to everyone's way. All he could do was to pray that he was right. He didn't sign up for this to pay his own life for Kaitou Kid.

"Debt? No one owes me one." He flicked his gaze upwards. "Though I'm not sure about owing someone one."

There was a pause. "You don't remember me?"

Of course Shinichi had no idea who he was. He always thought the one involved in this kidnap was from the Black Organization, yet he recognized_ none_ of the people here. His eyes moved to Kaito. Although his expression was displayed though his typical poker face, there was that small and almost unnoticeable frown etched on his face. Just how many enemies did he make? Wait… he already started making them since he was born?!

Shinichi cleared his throat. "Like you said, it's been 18 years. I fear that-"

"You don't remember me!" He confirmed his words and grabbed onto his collar, his top hat toppled onto the ground. That was good, the hat had been ridiculous after all.

"Probably so." Shinichi mustered a smirk. That was the best he could do.

The leader pushed him down.

Kinosuke Keiji stepped forward. "How dare you forget our boss?" He growled. "He's the great Gouzen, the brother of Gouzu who landed in jail because of you."

"You've talked a lot today, Keiji."

"I thought it'll be the best to defend you, boss."

Shinichi set his gaze upon Kaito's disguise before looking up at Gouzen. Great, it seemed Kaito recognized who his enemy was, but Shinichi still had no idea who the hell Gouzu or Gouzen were. He tried remembering the news or some article he came across with something about landing in jail because of-

Right! Shinichi flashed a small grin. He recalled Ran telling him about an incident at the Touto Tower, where a car just crashed into Shiba Park for no reason and how a bunch of people from a fraud company got rounded up. He managed to remember such a case, simply because Ran mentioned she felt like eating Gyoza afterwards. It was the faint similarity between the names that caused her cravings.

"I remembered your brother." Shinichi never thought that car crash could have been linked to Kaitou Kid. Nonetheless, he would take note of the incident. It was something worth investigating in. "A rather pleasant encounter."

"18 years ago, our company suffered. 18 years later, my brother sought revenge but things crumbled." Gouzen cracked his knuckles. "But now, I'll take revenge in_ my_ own way."

"What are you going to do?" Shinichi sounded more curious than scared. Really, what exactly was he supposed to portray himself in such situation?

"Are you excited for it?"

He caught a glimpse of movement from Kaito before focusing back on the leader. He almost, _almost_ forgotten about their main objective here. He was expecting to come across a couple of Black Organization members, or even Vermouth. He had a lot of things to settle with her. Yet, this was just...

There was no reason to dawdle about that. "It'll be interesting, but where are the hostages?"

"Ah." Gouzen smirked. "That, you don't have to worry. They'll have fun too."

"What do you mean?"

"Matsuda."

"Yes boss."

"Bring the hostages over."

"I'll go." Kaito volunteered.

Gouzen watched Kaito immensely and Shinichi pursed his lips. To him, Kuroba Kaito sounded almost too eager in his request. He tentatively moved his attention back at the boss, not sure if this entire disguise would end up a flop. The leader did mention_ Keiji_ was acting a little different from before.

"You're rather attach to that boy, Keiji. He's not your son."

"I know."

"Fine, you'll take them here."

Shinichi almost sighed out in relief. He tried to send some signals to warn the stupid thief to put his own safety in consideration. Of course he couldn't do so when Kaito was already heading towards the door, not even sparing one glance back. Shinichi knew the importance of saving the hostages, but as the perfectionist, Shinichi thought Kaito would at least keep his own role in check.

As he watched Kaito disappeared, Shinichi pondered if he had known he was _safe_ with this bunch of absurd kidnappers, which was the result of him leaving him here so willingly and going off to save the hostages.

He hoped_ that_ was the case.

"Prepare the car." Gouzen instructed another underling before glaring back at Shinichi. "Let's see how you'll like the taste of being strapped onto a pillar."

Shinichi chuckled dryly to himself.

_Is this guy serious?_

The humidity in the room wasn't helping, same goes for the thickness of the suit. He could feel the sweat accumulating on his back and the heat rising within him. He was sure at least an hour had passed and the feverish feeling wasn't a good sign. It was exactly the feeling he felt whenever the pill's effect was coming to an end. All that could be done was to hope it was just his imagination or an unnecessary fear.

He flicked his gaze over at the door one last time.

It wasn't just a hunch. Shinichi was pretty sure he was left all on his own now.

.o.

Aoko quietly scrutinized the dark room.

There were originally five people who kept watch over them in the beginning, and it had been constant until today. Only one was left behind here, which was a rather drastic decrease.

And the best thing was, this _bodyguard_ loved to sleep the most.

She analysed all of them while she was being captured, based on the way they communicated with each other and the way they treated her and Arima. Most of them meant no harm and clearly stated it too, but they were easily agitated and impatient and Aoko couldn't hide that fact. Sometimes when Arima cried or hated the food they gave to him, most of them almost resort to violence until Aoko volunteered to coax Arima in eating. He was just a child, why wouldn't they get it?

Aoko took in a deep breath, smelling in the stale air and she regretted instantly. She needed to calm herself down from the excited and bubbling hope that was bursting in her chest from her new discovery about this best chance to escape. Not just for her own sake but for Arima's, she needed to make sure her eagerness wouldn't ruin the plan she had in stored for them.

"Arima." She whispered softly in his ears and bumped her legs a little. He was lying on her lap, fast asleep a long while ago. Aoko had no idea what the time was anymore.

He moved in his sleep and groaned a little before she quickly hushed him down. Arima peeled opened his sleepy eyes and struggled to sit himself up. Aoko would have helped, but both of them had their hands tied behind after all.

"Aoko-neechan?" He mumbled.

She glanced at the sleeping kidnapper before looking back at Arima. "Listen, we are going to escape."

This time, he was clearly awake. "How?"

"First, I will untie you." She signalled him to turn around and he did obediently. Arima had been listening to her since the day they were captured and she was entirely grateful for that. It was an advantage to her when she was the only one able to make Arima stop crying and such. Those kidnappers couldn't stand it.

Their ropes had always been an easy knot to untie. The problem was there were always too many people in the same room. Even if Aoko could untie herself, she couldn't escape at all.

Arima was finally freed and without any instructions given, he began to untie hers too. After doing so, they abandoned their ropes and scrambled on their feet as fast and quiet as they could before directing their gaze at the door on the other side of the room.

"Ok, Arima. I need to see if there's anyone outside before we can escape." She whispered in his ears and he nodded. "You'll follow behind me, closely."

They tiptoed their way over to the door and Aoko prayed for the miracle that the kidnapper wouldn't wake up at this moment. In the dark room, they skipped past a few debris and packets of half-finished food that were littered on the floor and other than that, their trip towards the door was a successful one.

Outside was a long corridor that extended to the stairs on the other side. It was already dark at night and she still couldn't tell the exact time. But that wasn't important. She gestured Arima over and they advanced out of the door and finally were out in the corridor.

She heaved a silent sigh and watched Arima's positive and bubbly appearance back. He looked almost deadly these past few days and she was worried sick for his health and mental well-being. Seeing him back at this state told Aoko that she must not fail this time, no matter what it would take her to make sure Arima would be safe.

Aoko nudged Arima close to the wall of the corridor, hoping to hide themselves better. Running would induce sound and she warned him not to do so unless instructed by her. They slowly crept along the corridor and finally reached the stairs after an eternity of tip-toeing their way over. She gave one look back at the door they came out from and almost smiled. It seemed the kidnapper still hadn't noticed their disappearance.

Down the flight of stairs, Aoko could see the outside from the huge but damaged windows on the side of the wall. The building was around five stories high and appeared very old. The interior reminded her of an old abandoned school, a perfect place for the kidnappers to hold their hostages. She always thought these plot points in books or movies were so cliché, she never once realize such cliché thing could happen to her.

"My legs are wobbly, Aoko-neechan."

"You've sat down for too long after all." Aoko whispered back. "Can you still walk?"

"It feels like ants crawling all over my leg." He cringed.

Aoko glanced back at the room again and then down the stairs. Each seconds mattered right now and she was giving no chance in wasting it at all. She stepped down a few steps and showed her back to Arima.

"I'll piggy back you. Hop on me."

"B-But… you've sat down for very long too. Don't your legs feel like there's ants crawling on it?"

She smiled. "A little. But it's okay. Hop onto me." It was the truth. The food they forced them to eat were nothing nutrition too. Her body was feeling rather weak, but the hope of seeing the sky above them again littered with stars was too tempting for her. Even if she was on the verge of death, she would find the strength within her to escape.

In the end, Arima obeyed, though with a hint of reluctance in his eyes. Aoko steadied him on her back before carefully descended down the stairs. There was still a long way to go, but Aoko swallowed down the slight familiar pain that was throbbing on her arm, along with her aching back and legs.

The pain didn't matter at first when she forced herself to continue for the sake of their safety. But when she heard the thunderous steps that followed behind her when she was reached the second floor, she realized the pain could end up being a huge burden to her.

"Shit!" Aoko breathed out, casting a glance behind her back and quickly skipped down the stairs as quickly and carefully her legs would allow her. She felt Arima's arm tightened around her shoulders and neck and it managed to feed her some strength in ignoring the vast pain that began to spread across her body.

"Stop!" The kidnappers yelled.

Why, _oh_ why was she running again? She gritted her teeth and tried to focus her mind in her escape. It must have been karma for the times she always chased Kaito all over the school. She had always do the chasing and he do the running after all. But it was over the shot, she thought. She never feel like she deserved such a running spree from anyone at all.

_Kaito._

That was when Aoko stopped on her track and she felt her heart squeezed tightly in her chest.

She recognized the kidnapper before her, the one with the long, terrible scar that cut right through his left eye. He was a terrifying man, Aoko labelled him that since the day she met him. For some reason, he treated Arima with certain level of kindness, but to her, she felt like she was just some rotten bug in his eyes.

A really, terrifying man.

She could hear Arima's sob beside her ears and she knew it was bound to be her turn soon. She was trapped. They were trapped. And she didn't know what to do anymore.

The terrifying man stalked up the stairs at ease and she took a step back, unstable. She was cornered, with nowhere to run. Up or down, it was a dead zone. Aoko considered running around the man and continue down the stairs, but her weak form reminded her that it would be pointless. It was like her mind had decided to accept this fate, to be captured again and tortured again.

Really?

No. Aoko couldn't let that happen, at least not for Arima. When the man took her wrist, she pulled back, feeling a shock running down her right arm and she cried out in pain. Like what she thought, her strength really wasn't enough. When she was doomed and stuck in his grip, she expected a blow from the man, or at least some threatening words. But there were none.

"L-Let go of me!"

Clearly ignoring her, he continued to drag them until they were shoved in between two out-of-place yet convenient walls by the windows.

It wasn't even a space fitted for two, much less three people. But the terrifying man managed to do it. He pushed Aoko to his chest, with Arima still hanging on her back and they stood like that the entire time.

"Shit! Shit!" She could hear the continuous curse coming closer and closer before it began to fade and fade, along with the steps as well. And until there was no longer any angry curses or echoes of footsteps, Aoko was able hear the sound of a soft heartbeat thumping against her ears.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump_

Aoko slowly raised her head to stare at the terrifying man who was looking down at her since who-knows-when. There was something off about the man before him. She thought he often smelt of beer and cigarette, yet there was none. But that wasn't the main point.

The place around them was dark, dimly-lit. The only source of light was the full moon, casting its gentle glow inside the building. The nasty scar was something that always caught her attention whenever this terrifying man appeared before her. This time, she didn't take notice of it.

There was an emotion that lingered in his eyes for quite a while, allowing Aoko to have the time to register what the feeling could be. Until a moment passed, she decided it was relief.

Relief?

Yes. Relief. Was it possible for such a man to show this kind of expression? Aoko blinked, not sure if she was hallucinating, but it was still there.

_What is going on?! Did this man… this terrifying man just… saved us…?_

She understood nothing. Why did she suddenly feel so, peaceful at calm with this person? He was part of the people who kidnapped them, wasn't he? Yet...

It was when Arima's sob was becoming louder and more uncontrollable than her mind was focused back on the child. She stepped out from behind the wall and out of the small space to set Arima down and pulled him to a hug.

"Everything's alright now." Aoko looked up at the terrifying man again. She wasn't sure how fine this was, but currently as of now, maybe it was.

The terrifying man squatted beside Arima and the latter flinched. Aoko pulled the child closer to her chest, shielding him away from the man's touch. His hand hovered over the empty air before settling it back to his own side.

"It's me." Was all he said.

Aoko froze. She once swore that she would recognize the voice even if she died, but at the moment, she almost thought she couldn't anymore. It had been so long since they met after all.

"K-Kaitou Kid?"

He gave a small smile before looking over at Arima. "First thing first, we need to get out of here. But you have to stop crying though, Arima-kun."

Arima rubbed her sore eyes and shook his head repeatedly.

"He had a scare. You can't blame him for that." Aoko snapped. Even she had a scare too when she thought it was the end for them.

"I understand."

_He understands? He understands?! _Aoko screamed in her head. What did he understands? The terror and pain they both suffered at the hands of the kidnappers for the past three days? Her lips quivered but she bit them to stop herself from tearing up.

How could he have understood that pain? She was so scared, so fearful of what could happen to both of them. More torture? Some pain worse than death? She was afraid to face those things, and more afraid to know that a four year old child, supposedly to be innocent and naive at this age, had to go through such a thing too.

Aoko wanted to lash out right at the moment at him, but she held back. Arima was beside her after all. He didn't need another scare anymore. Biting back her own tears, she began patting Arima's back, but her effort to calm him down was fruitless. He was still in the midst of sobbing.

"Arima-kun. Look over here. The bear wants to say hi."

Kaitou Kid then waved his hand, and what displayed between his fingers was a small chocolate shaped like a bear.

The child stared at Kaitou Kid before his gaze fell onto the chocolate. Once he did, Kaitou kid waved his hand again and the chocolate disappeared.

"Oh? Where's the little bear? On my left? Or on my right?"

Aoko widened her eyes.

During her capture, she thought about a lot of things she had yet to do; Cafe-hopping around Japan, travel around the world, eat lots of food... Those that she wanted to do on her bucket list, things she wanted to try and experience. If she couldn't do it before she die, there wouldn't be much regret, just a little bit pitiful.

Then Aoko thought about a lot of_ other_ thing she had yet to do; those that would end her up in huge regrets if she never get to do before she dies. There were a couple of things, all of it revolved solely around the people she cared about more often than herself. And all these while, she kept on wishing that she had done them sooner, or even before she ended up in this mess.

She wanted to tell her father to rest, to stop chasing Kaitou Kid, to stay with her, to accompany her. She didn't know how to say her feelings through words because it just couldn't get out. She wanted to tell her father she loved him, and he was the most important person that no one would ever replace in her heart. She never told him that, not by words. But she hoped the dinners, lunch and visits to Kaitou Kid's heist could showed that she cared a lot about his well-being. Though, was that enough?

She wanted to tell Kaito she loved him. She loved him. She loved him all these time. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and make his legs wobble just by seeing her. She wanted to lie on his stomach and watch fish documentary and see him cringe in disgust. She wanted to have lots of fun with him, more in the future. She never tell him all these, but unlike her father, she didn't show her feelings to Kaito, or maybe she didn't know how. Or maybe she did and he never notice. He would never have noticed. Because she was just his childhood best friend.

And it sucked, because she always wanted to shout at his charming yet idiotic face of his.

"_Stupid Bakaito! I love you!"_

With a snap that brought her thoughts to an end, Aoko blinked, letting the tears to fall and roll down her cheeks. Kaitou Kid finished his trick and pulled out the chocolate bear behind Arima's ears and handed it over to the already quieten child. He pat Arima's head, ruffling his hair before looking over at Aoko.

He frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Are you hurt?"

She wanted to tell Kaitou Kid to stop. To stop endangering himself. To stop being so idiotic. To stop acting like he wasn't a human. He was as human as she was, but he always, always made himself seemed like an unfeeling robot who only steals jewel and flirt with people. She hated how he thought he was invincible. He was not. He was just a jerk. A jerk who also showed resemblance in Kaito's famous poker face, in Kaito's famous nonchalant acts... She wanted to tell Kaitou Kid to stop acting like her Kuroba Kaito.

"Kaito…" She began and the rest of her words were caught up in her tongue. The trick. Even the chocolate bear. Why was everything about Kaito?

Kaitou Kid.

Kuroba Kaito.

Why did Kaitou Kid just had to remind her so much of Kuroba Kaito? The familiarity, the comfort. She hated Kaitou Kid. This shouldn't be happening. She loved Kuroba Kaito.

That was then sudden yells and shouts broke their moment of silence. Kaitou Kid stood up and pulled Aoko to her feet before pushing Arima and her back into the space they were hiding before.

"You two stay here. Don't come out, not even when you think it's safe. Safety will come to you."

Aoko didn't have the chance to say anything more before he ran off. The sudden shouts and yells were all incoherent to Aoko and she had no idea who or what they were shouting at or for. She squatted again beside Arima in the small confined space and enveloped him tightly as he returned the comfort.

Running steps. Shouts. Yells. Running steps. Shouts. Yell. But thankfully, there wasn't a sound of gunfire. Aoko hated that, she never ever want to hear that sound. As she wiped away the dried tears lines on her cheeks, she continued to pray and hold onto the belief about what Kaitou Kid had said.

"Aoko-neechan, th-there's something in your pocket that is making my stomach uncomfortable." Arima spoke in a soft whisper.

She wanted to tell him to be hush for a few more minutes until safety really came, but she couldn't ignore what he said. How could there be something in her pocket? Aoko released the hug and touched her side pocket of her clothes and realized it was true. Hastily, she fished out the item.

It was a glorious gem.

"Aoko is here!"

She blinked and spun her head and towards the stairs of thundering footsteps. It was the voice of a man she heard since she was born.

Aoko stood up, her legs were shaky and sweaty.

"Arima too?!"

Aoko clutched onto the gem, and with another hand, held it against Arima's mouth before he shouted back. This was too good to be true. Was it a dream? Or a bait to lure them out? But those voices…

She carefully peeked from behind the wall to check on who or what could be imitating their fathers' voice, but tears already filled her eyes before she could say anything. After releasing her hand from Arima's mouth, they sprang out of their hiding spot and cried out.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Both father spun around.

"They are here!"

She landed right into her father's embrace. It was another round of long hugging, one that Aoko wished for in her whole life.

"You're safe. Aoko. I'm so sorry. Thank God you're safe. Thank you." He whispered into her shoulder and pulled her further into his chest. She squeezed him tighter.

"I love you, dad." She exclaimed in between tears and nearly choked in the process. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Still clutching onto the jewel, she gazed at what supposed to be the lucky item in her hand. It was only when Aoko blinked away her tears then she realized the only shiny thing about the gem wasn't just because of its crystal surface, but also the transmitter that had been constantly blinking at the edge of the gem too.

* * *

PHEW.  
This seemed _really_ rushed, and I won't blame anyone who thought so too. But still, I'm really glad I'm finally done with this chapter. The first part took almost forever.  
Thanks for reading and reviews are really appreciated!


	18. Aftermath

Shinichi thought he was going to die.

The blood in his veins was on fire. Every inch of his body was on fire. He felt like he was being roasted inside the core of the sun, a fat marshmallow on a stick and melting down into nothing.

His hand shrunk, his feet shrunk, every part of him shrunk and when the heat and pain in his chest and head were gone, Conan finally could breathe. He peeled open his eyes and licked his dry and bleeding lips, which was caused for biting them too hard while he was suppressing a scream.

Gasping for air, he threw the thick suit aside and poked his tiny head out from the pile of Kaitou Kid's costume. The ropes and chair that bound him down was toppled over the ground, forgotten. He glanced around and heaved another sigh of relief when he noted the room was still empty like before.

His shrinking process happened a while after the kidnappers bailed themselves out and left him all alone in the dark room after they got a tip off that the police came. Shinichi tried to struggle himself out of the rope, but his efforts were pointless. All he could do was to wait for the pain to come and at the same time, pray the police wouldn't come this way.

Now what was left of him was the costume and his naked body and his butt sitting on the cold ground. He perked up his ears and pulled himself to his feet, only taking the white suit with him as he wrapped it around his body.

He noted the soft sounds of shouts were coming from the other side of the building, far from where he was. Conan tapped on his ear. It seemed either his or Kaito's Bluetooth wasn't working.

"Shit. Now what?" Conan growled. He didn't have anything that Conan always wore. His multi-purpose spectacles, belt, enhance-kicking shoes... Conan shook his head and tightened his clutch on the suit. First, he need to get out of here.

He quickly skipped over to the door and looked out of the dark corridor. Empty, like what he hoped. Conan then hopped to start of the steps down the floor and stared at the couple of levels he had to go to reach the first floor. He sighed.

It was that moment when he felt something behind him. Conan froze and watched the shadow walking closer and closer to him. He tightly grabbed onto the white suit and rubbed his bare feet together. Inwardly counting to three, he turned and gave a swift kick, but the intruder was faster and Conan missed his shin.

He clicked his tongue and was about to attempt another embarrassed weak kick when he felt both his shoulders were squeezed by two hands.

"Oi." The man with the scar spoke in a voice which Conan thought was familiar.

"Kinosuke-"

"Kaitou Kid." Kaito hushed.

Conan widened his eyes. "Why are you here? Where's the hostages?!"

"Safe."

"Safe?"

"The police managed to find the transmitter device that I've left on Aoko." Kaito then wrapped the suit even tighter around Conan, as if he was a small baby before picking Conan from the ground and the latter couldn't help but gave a small surprise yelp. Kaito then tugged the _bundle_ under his arm.

Conan's mind was no longer on anything or anyone else, other than himself and the situation he was currently in. He tried to wiggle his arms out of the cocoon and at least gave a punch to Kaito's face, but to no avail. The only thing he could move was just the tip of his toes and his head.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting out of here, what do you think? This place is surrounded and half of the members were already captured." In a swift, Kaito's disguise was being replaced with the old and usual Kaito Kid's getup. Without saying anything, Kaitou Kid ran up a level and threw something onto the window that was lined on the wall of the stairs, instantly shattering the glass before jumping right through it without a moment of hesitation.

Conan winced and shut his eyes, and only after a few seconds, he managed to muster enough courage to peel open his eye to see he was still in one piece. He tilted his head up, to find himself already tightly strapped onto Kaito's chest as they glide through the night. Conan glanced down quickly and noted dozen of police cars and an ambulance parked outside the building, with policemen scattered all over the place.

Height wasn't something Conan feared. He had tried using a hang glider once when he was in Hawaii with his father, but this was a different circumstances. He was basically wrapped like a dumpling, and it was not comfortable _at all_. The worst part was, he couldn't move to adjust himself too.

"Where the hell are we going?" Conan grumbled.

On the cue, Conan felt the glider tilted and was making a movement for landing. Apparently, they had descended at a roof top, not far from where the abandoned building was.

Kaito unbuckled the safety strap away from Conan and set him down on the ground. He retracted his glider as Conan watched grumpily.

"And what the hell are we doing now?" He spat.

Kaito loosened the tightness of the suit around Conan's body before pulling out his old and small clothes from his own white jacket, with the spectacles neatly placed on it.

"Your clothes."

When Conan finally managed to pull one of his arms out, he grabbed his clothes and scowled. "Turn around."

Kaito laughed, but didn't comment. Instead, he obeyed his instructions and turned, much to Conan's surprise. The detective quickly gathered his clothes and hurriedly fitted them in after dumping his temporary attire aside.

"Thought I'll abandon you?"

Conan glanced up and stared at Kaitou Kid's back before scoffing to himself while buttoning up his shirt. "Pretty sure."

"I'm not as heartless as you think, you know."

"You've proved me wrong." Conan cleared his throat. "But the way you _bundled_ me up was totally unnecessary and..."

Kaito understood Conan's signal well and turned his head before his whole body. "And?"

Conan just growled under his breath. He didn't have the motivation to show his anger. There was not point to it after all. He choose to switch the conversation. "So we're done. And the enemy wasn't what we thought."

"Yeah." Kaito scratched his cheeks and chuckled. "Unexpected, to be honest. At least that's for the better."

"Is Nakamori-san and the child fine?"

"Unhurt, from what I can tell." Kaito glanced away. "But they must have been traumatized."

"No doubt." Conan crossed his arms as he took a step closer to the railing of the roof and stared out at the distant. "Time can heal, I suppose."

"I know."

"If you know, then you should start treasuring Nakamori-san."

"Instead of being a detective or a fake jewel maker, you're considering becoming a love guru?"

At that moment, Conan felt as if he had won a lottery. He cast a mocking gaze at Kaito. "Ah, I never did mention_ love_, did I?"

Kaito was still, but the tense movement from his shoulder didn't go unnoticed. Conan's smirk grew bigger. He was expecting the brief silence so he decided to carry on instead of letting Kaito get his brain to react fast enough to say some useless excuse.

"Don't regret the things you have yet to do when you still can. Appreciate what you have, and your chances."

Kaito sighed. "I do."

Conan was surprised. Was Kaito this_ exhausted_ to not even bother cooking up a witty comeback and mock him like he always did? Instead of taunting Kaito any further, Conan continued.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you treasure her."

There was a pause. "She often underestimated her worth."

Conan cocked his head to a side. "I assume that's a no?"

"I assume you should stop assuming." Kaito turned and gave a slightly irritated look over at Conan. The latter smirked inwardly. He guess he just crossed the line where he shouldn't have crossed. After all, Conan did calculated; this was usually the limit _and_ the most Kaito was willing to divulge his feelings.

"Anyway, the current problem now lies with you, not me anymore." Kaito scorned. "Your girlfriend's birthday is coming."

"I know."

"And your choice? I can act as you if you allow me to."

"No way."

Kaito frowned. "Why not? It seems like the best idea to me."

"Best idea for _you_." Conan lowered his gaze and let the gentle breeze to settle in between them before he continued. "I would rather if I tell her things myself, as Kudo Shinichi."

"I'm sorry."

Conan blinked and in a robotic movement, he turned his head to Kaito. "Did you just said something?"

"I said I'm sorry." There was no sigh, no rolling of eyes, no teasing smirk. Nothing. Kaito glanced over at Conan with his typical poker face. "Honestly, I really am sorry." He repeated.

"It's weird for me to hear that from you." Conan admitted softly.

"I caused a havoc to your plans, and that's a fact I can't change." Kaito muttered. "I should be sorry."

"Actually, I should be grateful."

"What?"

Conan managed a small smile. "I thought about it when I was held captive. Appearing as a temporary Kudo Shinichi isn't going to make things better actually, but worse."

Kaito quirked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't she be happy if you appear?"

Conan would trade everything in the world to make her happy. But that happiness was not worth the sadness she would feel after he left her. He knew from the disappointed look, her quivering lips and the tears Ran always held back. Conan knew all of it, and seen them before. He tucked both hands into his pocket and continued the silence.

"Fine. If you really don't want my help, I won't force you." Kaito added. "But the offer is open as long as you want, just so you know."

"... Got it."

.o.

_Darkness._

_Tied-up hands._

_Grinding teeth. Slamming of fists. Shaking of guns. Waving of knifes._

Aoko flung open her eyes and watched the ceiling above her. Cold sweat drenching her hair and pillow, like she was swimming in a calm pool when she had been drowning and gasping for air the entire time.

Her door swung open and a familiar figure stomped into her room, one that she had been seeing for the past three days since she returned safely to her home. Her father approached to her bed and caressed her forehead, pushing the sticky hair to the back of her ears.

"Nightmares again?" He whispered.

She would hide the fact if it wasn't so obvious. "Did I wake you up with my shouts?"

"It's morning anyway." He glanced towards the curtains hung by her balcony.

"I should make breakfast."

"Sleep more if you can." He pat her down. "I'll make them."

Aoko held back her retorts. To be honest, she didn't have the energy to argue and make breakfast anyway. Nodding her head, she sunk back onto her bed and pulled the covers to her neck. "Thanks dad."

"That's nothing." He stood up from her bedside and headed for the door, but stopped mid-way and turned back towards her again. "I should make an appointment with a counsellor for you."

She tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. It's just nightmares."

"It's not _just_ nightmares."

"I don't need counselling." Aoko sighed. "I just need, maybe... more sleep?"

Her father stared at her and she stared back, hoping her firm gaze would be able to change his mind, but her eye bags were even bigger than her eyes itself and it was just bringing her to a disadvantage.

"We'll see if you'll have a nightmare again tonight." He pursed his lips. "If not, _that's_ settled."

She knew it was this was the furthest her father was willing to give in, and maybe that was enough. She smiled a little and nodded. "Okay, we'll see."

It had been getting better. Her nightmares were becoming shorter and less frequent, she could tell. From waking up in the middle of the night to morning like this, it was an improvement. There was a need to spend money for these counselling sessions. It was a waste of money.

He closed the door behind him and began making breakfast. Aoko closed her eyes, perking her ears to hear the light clanking of pans and pots and the sound of water rushing. And then she opened her eyes again.

If sleeping back was as easy as it sounded, life would have been great. She pushed her covers aside and lifted herself up from her bed. _I need some sun_, she decided. She had been staying at home in her room for as long as she could remember after all. Aoko dragged herself to the balcony and drew the curtains. Her hair couldn't be anymore messy than before, she realized as she stared at her faint reflection on the glass.

Pushing the balcony window aside, she stepped out at the small open space and took in a deep breath. She felt refreshed instantly. But the tiredness came back as quickly as it went. She took in another deep breath, hoping to find the relax feeling again.

When Aoko stopped her weird breathing exercise she came up on her own, her eyes set upon on her neighbourhood.

The houses, the trees, the familiar residence walking down the streets. She recognized all of it like it was part of the map in her brain. This was the exact scene she saw every time she stood at this spot, one she wished she could see back in that hellhole. And now she did, it couldn't be anything better.

Her eyes slowly lingered over the calm and quiet district until it laid onto the lone house not far from hers.

Aoko knew Kaito knew she was kidnapped. She asked her father and he told her everything, about how he instructed Kaito to stay out of this since it was the police's responsibility. Aoko never blame him, neither of them. It was indeed something Kaito had no chance in taking part after all, right?

_"Kaitou Kid? Why was he there?"_

_"They didn't want any money, they want him."_

_"Then what happened to Kaitou Kid?"_

_"Gone. But safe. We'd seen him flying away."_

She lowered her gaze before returning back into her room.

Her father mentioned Kaito visited her twice, right at the moment when she was sleeping. Was it the work of fate? Maybe. She wished Kaito could have just called her up, or even text her and told her he visited or something. Either was fine, as long as she got something from him. She only knew about it because her father told her so.

_Why am I always thinking about pointless things?_

That was the moment when her phone lit up on her table. She trudged towards it and picked it up, expecting some reminder about her library book loan or something else when her eyes widened.

It was a message from Kaito.

Aoko wondered if this was one of Kaito's magic too. Able to read her mind even when he was not with her. The way his brain worked, it scared her sometimes.

She opened the message.

_'Wanna hang out later at noon?'_

Her fingers hovered over her phone pad for a very long while, not sure of what to say. Of course she wanted to hang out-! She cringed inwardly at how enthusiastic she was right now. She then self-proclaimed it was because she really need to step out of her house instead of sleeping all day.

Tapping her chin, Aoko sat on her bed, still unsure of what to reply. Would _'Yes'_ be too direct? '_Okay sure!'_ sounded too girly for her.

Finally, her fingers acted on their own.

_'Same place?'_

She decided replying with another question would lessen her a whole bunch of awkwardness needed.

_'Yeah. The late one's treating.'_

Aoko scoffed.

.o.

"Ice coffee." Aoko shut the menu.

The waitress looked over at Kaito.

"Oh- Erm. Same as her."

The waitress departed with their orders and Aoko set the menu back onto its stand.

"You're drinking Ice coffee?" Kaito gave a skeptical look.

"The caffeine is stronger than my Ice latte."

"What's with the change?"

Aoko thought Kaito was smart enough to know, still, she decided to entertain his question just to satisfy him. "I'm tired." She stated bluntly. There was no point in sugar-coating her words.

He silently watched her, in a way that made Aoko's spine to shiver.

"And I'd rather keep myself fully awake for now. In case you turn my hair into another blob of candy floss or something." Aoko added when she realized he wasn't going to say anything. For some reason, she didn't want the conversation to lead back to that three days and nights. She just wanted to see Kaito, there was no need to reminisce about those days, not even the last day when Kaitou Kid-

Kaito chuckled. "Let me be honest with you, there's a cost for doing that trick. And right now, I'm on a tight budget."

"So I should be grateful, huh?"

He shrugged and added a playful smile. "You can say so." Kaito then straightened his posture. "Anyway, I want to bring you to a place."

"A place?" She echoed dumbly.

"Yeah."

Like some weird magic, his voice gave the power to switch her mind blank. At that instant, the only image she could see was Kaitou Kid's portrait in his room and her chest cringed so hard she thought her lungs were going to burst. She jerked a little in her position, trying to regain her composure and erase that picture from her head and it earned her a weird look from Kaito.

"You okay?"

_'Why did I...'_ She nodded, her weary eyes looking over at Kaito before mustering a smile. "What place are you talking about?"

Kaito glanced down at his watch. "The park. But not for another eight hours. Before that, we should drop by somewhere first."

"Park? Eight hours?" That totally didn't explain anything to Aoko. When their drinks came, she got distracted by her coffee and the soothing icy feeling that ran down her throat after taking a sip, but her attention was quickly back at Kaito again. "Why are we going to the park?"

"There's meteor shower today. I've got a great place to see it."

Aoko realized his words kept her more awake than the coffee before her. Her eyes widened. Her butt was already at the edge of her seat. When it was her lucky day, she could see the sky filled with a dozen or two stars. But meteor showers?! It was a dream she never think that simply Japan or her neighbourhood could fulfill.

"Me-Meteor showers? Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about this?"

"How do you know about it? The news never say it, as far as I know."

Kaito chuckled proudly. "I happened to see it when I was researching something. And I knew you like these kind of things, so I thought I'll bring you to see it."

Aoko snorted. "What kind of your research makes you chance upon in knowing a meteor shower is going to happen today?"

He shrugged and began his new distraction by asking how her coffee tasted and she just answered him her opinion. She knew he wouldn't answer her question, not directly even if she tried. Aoko was used to these kind of distraction technique.

Still, she decided not to press on. His answers wouldn't do anything to her anyway. Besides, she was a little busy trying to suppress that fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach; to think he thought of her even without her being his side. A simple, yet utterly stupid feeling. Aoko shook her head inwardly.

"Then for the next eight hours, what are we going to do?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

Aoko straightened her posture. "Okay. But not the latest horror one."

.o.

After crossing a small river bank and passing through a couple of fences and gardens, they reached the place where Kaito wanted to show to Aoko. It wasn't anything secretive or a place where nobody should trespass, it was just too out of a way in the park for anyone to notice, that was why.

Once they stood in the middle of the grounds, they both faced the sky in sync and watched the stars surrounding the large crescent moon, like kids dancing around their mother. Kaito noted a couple of constellations he recognized from his research but he held his tongue. This girl was probably too distracted by _all_ the stars to even know which stars he was referring to anyway.

"Why haven't I found this place before?" Aoko pouted as she waved her arms around. "This is the best place to see stars!"

"You sound like a kid." Kaito shook his head. "No, you _look_ like a kid."

Aoko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You should have expected my reaction to be like this when you showed me this place, don't act like you're surprise about it." She placed her arms to her side, her anger gone like the wind as she continued skipping around the field. "This place is amazing!"

"I wouldn't show off this place if it isn't."

Kaito rubbed his nose and smirked under his hand. He always knew Aoko was easy to please. This was the only time when Aoko finally looked like the Aoko he knew. All the other time, she looked so worn out that it scared Kaito a little and he even considered if he should just sent Aoko back home to rest. Now, he knew this moment was worth it.

"Since when did you know this place existed?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Not long after the park renovated a year ago."

Her bright smile was wiped off and was replaced with a teasing look. "Did you bring other girls here for a date?"

"I don't bring anyone here, except for you." Kaito raised an eyebrow. "So is this a date?"

Aoko wasn't just easy to please, she was easy to tease too. Even under dim light, Kaito could see her face turned pink at that instant. She turned away before glaring back at him and shouted a _No! _and stomped a few more feet away from him. He pretended to not see her blush and just followed her.

"Stop walking around and sit down, you'll miss the meteor shower." Kaito glanced down at his watch.

Aoko bounced back to his side and sat on the ground before Kaito even did. He inwardly shook his head and sat down. Many of their classmates always claimed that Aoko was the only one who could chill his playful pranks down, but they spoke too soon when they never seen them this way. In such situations, Aoko was often the bubbly one out of the two of them.

"We should lie down." Aoko suggested and she laid on the grass even before Kaito could say anything. "It's easier to see it this way."

Without a word said, Kaito followed suit. In the big field, only the two of them existed. Compared to the vast sky, they weren't even worth the size of a dust. But here on the ground, Kaito felt like this was his world. Unknowingly, his lips tugged a little, not until when he felt a jerk on his arm and he jolted from his thoughts.

"It's really here!" Aoko gasped and Kaito blinked as his eyes focused of the dazzling fallen sky running across the sky. "Look at them! They're gorgeous!"

"Yeah." It was indeed beautiful.

"Oh! They say if you make a wish and count to seven, it will come true!"

Kaito gave a dry laugh. "You believe that? And what's with the counting of seven?"

Aoko rolled her eyes. "You won't ever understand such things." She quickly clasped her hands together and brought them close to her chest.

_One_

Wishes. Pandora. Volley Comet. Immortality... such things weren't proofed to have exist, and also because they weren't proofed to _not_ exist, people cling onto these beliefs and believe what they want to believe.

_Two_

Kaito pursed his lips and tilted his head, feeling the grass tickling the side of his cheeks. He stared at Aoko who was still mumbling incoherently to herself.

_Three_

Miracles doesn't happen. He believed things happened because people acted on them. Like a normal teenager able to shrink into a child; that wasn't a miracle, it was because people create pills and the side effects caused such a thing to happen.

_Four_

Same for the moment right now. Both Aoko and him were lying in this piece of grass field wasn't because it _just_ happened. It was because ten years ago, he decided to present that rose to a girl under the clock tower. And they were neighbors. And they were friends. And they were here.

_Five_

Kaito closed his eyes and moved just a little bit closer to Aoko. She no longer smelt like strawberry shampoo or lemon soap. It was just the Aoko smell.

_Six_

He opened his eyes again. Her smooth and bouncy cheeks was just an inch away from his lips. Kaito couldn't smell the Aoko smell anymore; he wasn't even breathing. His composure, his breath, those things that made him complete his perfect poker face were all engulfed by her.

This closeness, ironically created by him, was driving him insane.

_Seven._

Not just his movements stopped, his heart stopped too. The time stood still on its own and the flash of stars and sparkle of diamonds that littered all over the sky weren't even there anymore. All his eyes could see was what was before him; _the love of his life_, he decided in his mind. It wasn't too late to realize that, right?

When the seven seconds was up, he rolled to his back and released the air he was holding inside him. He didn't know how long he took to regain back his composure, but it was definitely long enough for Aoko to finish her wish and began blabbering about the stars again. Kaito turned his head towards the quiet girl beside him.

"Aoko...?" He raised himself off the ground and sat up. There was no response. Kaito frowned, his hand lightly touched her shoulder. "Hey, Aoko-?"

Sleepovers happened ages ago, when they were still young and innocent, and when his father was still around too. But even after so long, he still remembered her default sleeping face as clear as the song of ABC. Her soft, slow breathing and the rise and fall of her chest; that was when he knew nothing _bad_ happened, but this situation wasn't really _good_ either.

Kaito set a hand on the grass and leaned his weight onto his arm as he scoffed to himself. So Aoko was asleep, when his heart was about to burst into flames all the time. _Great, just great. What the heck am I doing, and about to do?_ He used his other hand and brushed it across his messy hair before glancing back at Aoko.

Her lips were now parted and her hands weren't clutched together as tightly as before. She looked exactly like an angel.

He shook his head and gritted his teeth. What was wrong with his mind today?

Slowly, he laid back on the soft grass field again and decided to stay like this for a while more before deciding what he should do to this sleeping beauty. Just when he thought the meteor shower was long over, one last shooting star finally made its way and flashed across the vast sky.

He closed his eyes and made a silly wish before counting to seven too.

* * *

My tests are finally over! So sorry for the sudden disappearance, but you can say I'm kinda back. Updates' pace should be back to normal too.  
Also, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated again!


	19. Wrong

It had been long since Aoko dreamt of something pleasant, which in this case, was her mother.

She couldn't see herself anywhere in her dream, or anyone else in particular. Just her mother, smiling at a distant on a plain field. The same gentleness from her smile, the twinkle in her soft eyes, those photos that were left behind helped Aoko to remember those things about her mother.

Though the dream seemed like it lasted for a few seconds, it was already morning when Aoko woke up.

She sat on her bed for a few minutes, contemplating what that dream was all about until her door quietly creaked open and her father's head popped in.

"You're finally awake."

"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes.

He entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Nearing 12."

"That's... a record." Aoko breathed out. She glanced at her curtains, wondering whether she should share the dream she had to her dad. They never really talked much about her mother, saved for the days when it was her birthday or death anniversary. Other than that, there was nothing.

Aoko didn't really mind, because she knew there were no words to describe those fondest yet little memories she had with her mother. Besides, not talking about it saved her tons of heartache, and she was sure it saved her father's tons of it too.

Instead, she turned back to her father and showed a smile. "I didn't have any nightmares." It sounded more like a question than a statement. Well, even Aoko couldn't believe it for a second, neither did her father. But what happened, did happen.

"No," he gave a short pause. "You didn't."

Aoko smiled. "Then no consultation."

Now he gave a longer pause and she gave a raised an eyebrow. Defeated, he nodded.

"No consultation."

She grinned like a winner. It was only after a mere second when Aoko realized something was off. She tightened her grip on her warm covers before tilting her head. "Anyway, how did I..." Was the meteor shower all a dream as well?

Her father seemed to know what she meant. "Kaito-kun brought you back."

Aoko widened her eyes. So last night wasn't a dream? It made her happy instantly, but the answer actually lead her to more questions. "He did? How?"

"Carry you of course."

"B-But how did he carry me?" Aoko gasped. Although she suffered malnutrition from_ those_ days, the times she was in the hospital and at home covered up most of the weights she had lost. Worse of all, she was pretty sure she had over-eaten and gained a couple of pounds instead.

"Piggyback." Her father didn't seem to notice her fears. "You must be really exhausted. It was like you could sleep through an earthquake, though your snoring could have been the cause of the earthquake. "

Now Aoko was clearly mortified. "Snoring? I _don't_ snore."

"Kaito-kun can be the witness. He was the one that commented about the earthquake, by the way."

Aoko would have flipped the bed if Kaito was around to see her anger, but she was more worried about her snoring than the earthquake remark Kaito said, even in front of _her_ father. "Yo-You mean he was present when I was snoring?!"

"You were already snoring when he piggybacked you."

Now she wished she could just dig a hole somewhere and hibernate forever. She couldn't imagine herself on Kaito's back, snoring all the way as he carried her heavy body from the park to her house. She slumped back on her bed and pulled the covers over her head, giving a muffled scream.

Her father sighed and pat on her bed roughly. "Get up soon, the porridge is turning cold." With that, he left her room.

It wasn't until ten minutes of screaming than Aoko managed to crawl herself out of bed and head to the bathroom. She swore to herself that she would not see Kaito for this week, or not until when she completely forgotten about this incident. Though she wasn't sure if she was able to do either both; able to ignore Kaito if he _did_ contact her, or _able_ to forget about this humiliation until forever.

.o.

It didn't take Aoko long before she forgotten her promise to never see Kaito until her embarrassment died down and agreed to meet him during the final week of holiday. A new cafe in the middle of the town recently opened and the reviews were amazingly good.

When both of them reached, the queue was long, but it didn't stop them from wanting to try the food. And with Kaito's tricks and pranks, the queue was cut shorter and shorter until they were already ahead within a solid ten minutes. Aoko chided him for that, though secretly she was a little glad to be the head of the line. Her feet were aching from standing on the train.

"Table for?"

"Two please."

The waiter brought then in to the window seat and they settled themselves quickly, hoping to cool themselves for a bit. Although it was near the end of their summer break, the heat still didn't go away.

"What are you picking?"

Aoko tapped her chin as she continued browsing the menu. "I want to try the chocolate mousse."

"Hmm..."

The pictures were too pretty and distracting for Aoko to notice a figure stepping towards their table. When the shadow casted over her menu, blocking some light from seeing the cute cupcakes, she glanced up, wanting to tell the waiter or waitress they weren't really ready to order.

But she couldn't say anything since the lady wasn't even looking at her anyway.

"Sh-Shinichi?"

Kaito, who was also distracted by the menu, glanced up at Aoko before looking over at the sudden intruder standing by their table. He blinked and blinked again.

"Uhh... what?"

The lady slammed her hand onto the table and Aoko almost heard a crack. She was pretty sure the sound didn't come from a bone but rather the ceramic table instead. She gulped and tilted her head over to the lady, hoping to get her attention.

"Can we help you?" Aoko squeaked.

She turned and glared hard at Aoko, but her face fell before she looked away shamefully. Her beautiful purple eyes, Aoko noticed, turned to glower back at Kaito. "So you've missed my birthday party two days ago, saying you're in the middle of Africa on a very difficult case, and now you're here with another girl? You stupid detective jerk!"

"Ran-chan!"

Another lady with a ponytail rushed to the raging lady's side and grabbed onto her arm. "S-So sorry about that ya! She's in a very bad mood today cos' of some stuff ya!" She gave an apologetic bow over at Aoko before looking at Kaito, wanting to give a bow as well but she stopped in her track.

"Kudo-kun?"

"Is there something wrong?" A waiter finally interrupted. It was then Aoko realized the whole cafe became quiet because of their table. She wasn't sure what to say, at least not to the waiter when she didn't even know what was wrong.

"Hold up a second." Kaito shove the menu to his side. "I'm not Kudo-kun. Neither am I Shinichi. I'm Kuroba Kaito. You've mistaken me for someone else."

Aoko thought it was a good time to speak up. "I-I can vouch for that." She said. The strong-looking girl spun her head to look at her for confirmation. Although this lady had beautiful features, nice hair, great body... a girl that Kaito would surely fall in love with, she sure was just as strong and scary as she looked. That, Aoko wasn't sure if it fits Kaito's taste.

"You're not... Shinichi?" The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want me to show you my ID?"

"Ran-chan, I don't think he's lyin' to us ya."

The lady named Ran lifted her hand away from their table and cooled down a whole lot more than before. She showed a smile, one that did not reached her eyes and began apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry for the ruckus caused. I must have mistaken."

Kaito pursed his lips.

"It's okay." Aoko managed a soft laugh and the other friend quickly brought Ran back to their table, which was not far from theirs. The waiter left shortly and the cafe was bustling back to life again. The only difference was both the intruder's and their table became so cold and quiet than Aoko thought summer was over ages ago.

Pretending to look at the menu, Aoko flipped a page and took a tiny peek at Kaito, who wasn't saying a word but staring ahead. If the menu wasn't blocking her chest, Aoko would have thought he was checking out her boobs. Then again, he did mention they were still as flat as her back just an hour ago when they met.

"Earth to Kuroba Kaito."

It was that easy to just snap his thoughts away. Were his thoughts as fragile as it looked? He glanced away and then brought the menu back on the table and began flipping.

"What's going on?" Aoko mustered the courage to speak up again.

"_What_ what's going on?"

"That girl seemed to know you."

"What are you talking about?" Kaito waved her off. "This is the first time we met."

"Maybe you never meet her, but she _knows_ you."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I know I'm popular but not till this extent."

She rolled back her eyes, even harder than him. Aoko gave a quick glance over at the other table before casting her gaze back at Kaito. "The gaze she gave you seemed opposite of what you said." She recognized those gaze as much as she seen from movies and TV shows, and sometimes, ever herself.

Maybe this was the reason why Kaito was always busy with his_ nothing_. He was finding girls outside of school, like what she guessed long long time ago. Aoko suddenly narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why don't you go and say hello or something." Aoko drawled. "I'll just pretend I've never went out with Kuroba Kaito today and you can act as your second identity. Kudo Shinpachi."

"It's Kudo Shinichi."

"Yeah, go ahead. Kudo Shinichi."

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, Ahouko." Kaito muttered and a chill went down Aoko's spine. "And just shut up about this and order. We'll miss the last off-peak train thanks to your rambling."

Aoko knew she was nudging him closer and closer to the end of his patience line. This was something that occurred once in a blue moon but it wasn't something she was looking forward to see so often.

It was suffocating for Aoko to enjoy any of the delicious treats when she felt like she was being watched. At least the main target wasn't her, but having someone gawking at Kaito made Aoko just as uncomfortable too, moreover when the person was a beautiful lady. And when Aoko officially dropped the subject, Kaito was nonchalant all the way, giving comments about the food like nothing ever happened and eating like he was the hungriest man on earth. This made things all much weirder.

Aoko felt a little better after the two ladies left the cafe a short while later, but that tiny uneasy feeling was still haunting Aoko even when she tried to push all those thoughts to the back of her mind and enjoy her day today. Something was off, yet she wasn't sure what it was. That stupid made-up story about Kaito's second identity...? It was supposed to be meant as a joke right? It was already weird that this thought appeared in her head.

Still, Aoko decided it would be better if she kept the rest of her unnecessary comments to herself. She didn't feel lucky enough to test Kaito's limits today, though that was what she always did when they were bickering about things that didn't matter.

.o.

"I've heard of what happened over your summer holiday from my father." Hakuba gave an impression like he was reciting a tragic poem. "Pardon me for not being around to help."

Aoko afforded a sincere smile from her desk. "You're not to blame, Hakuba-kun." It was something she couldn't forget or get over, but the scare from it grew less enough for her to smile naturally without having to force it anymore. "And anyway," she stood up from her seat and stepped a little closer to the detective, whispering into his ear. "I'd appreciate if you don't let anyone else know about it. Saved for Kaito, no one else knew."

"It isn't something pleasant to tell anyone too."

Finally, maybe someone did understand why Aoko liked to keep some things to herself. Why bother telling other people when it wasn't going to solve anything but increase the burden of others? "Thanks Hakuba-kun."

At that moment, their eardrums were almost destroyed by a loud _GOOD MORNING_ and before Aoko knew it, Kaito split the two apart and dropped his bag unceremoniously on his desk. Aoko rolled her eyes while Hakuba swatted the part of his clothes where Kaito knocked him over, like he just touched something dirty.

"Good morning, Kuroba-kun." Hakuba said dryly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Aoko huffed.

"Why do you like to complain so much?" Kaito sneered. "You called me ill-mannered for not saying any greetings. Now that I'm making the effort, you're being angry about it."

"You're not saying your greetings_ properly_."

"Oh Aoko, it's just the first day of school and you two are already fighting?" Keiko and the rest of her friends chuckled from the other side of the classroom. "Haven't fought enough during the holidays?"

Aoko would shout her answer back to Keiko that no, she hadn't because Kaito was just asking for it, until she realized it wasn't an actual question but more of a teasing remark. She puffed up her cheeks and stuck out her tongue at her friends before looking back at Hakuba, deciding to ignore Kaito for the moment. She needed to clarify something before the teacher comes in anytime.

"There's something I want to ask you Hakuba-kun."

"Go ahead."

"Shhhhh! Rude! Can't you see I'm studying? Talk somewhere else."

"Fine. We will." Aoko snapped back at her _oh-so-considerate_ table partner and she pulled Hakuba away, who willingly let her. She noticed the growing annoyance from Kaito as the latter watched them walking nearer to the side of the window, far enough from Kaito to prevent him from eavesdropping. She lowered her voice, just in case.

"Have you heard of anyone named Kudo Shinpachi?"

There was a short pause. "You mean Kudo Shinichi?"

"Uh." Aoko blushed. "Yeah, Kudo Shinichi."

"I've never met him in person, but he's rather famous." Hakuba chuckled and Aoko thought his tone sounded a little bit sour. "Detective of the East, that's his other name."

"Detective?" So it means she didn't hear wrongly, back when she was at the cafe.

"Yeah, he disappeared and rarely or never appear anymore. If you search his name on the web, you should be able to find some things about him."

The thought of researching someone online didn't come to her mind. She never know this Kudo person was that famous to be found on online search. The only person she ever did, other than for projects and historical figures, was Kaitou Kid, and the mere thought about that thief suddenly got the hair on Aoko's arm to stand. She shook her head inwardly.

"So this guy does exist?"

Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

Aoko chuckled and scratched the side of her cheeks nervously. "Ah, it's nothing. Just pretend that you didn't hear that."

"Why did you ask about him?"

She knew there was no way Hakuba would let her off so easily after her weird and random question. "I just got a feeling you'd know him."

"Your gut-feeling is amazing if that's the case."

That's not a good news to hear. She always thought that too, but lately, she wished her intuitions were wrong. Aoko glanced at Kaito before giving a smile back at Hakuba. "Thanks."

"You didn't answer me though."

"We'll save that for next time." Aoko gestured her chin over at the entrance when their home-room teacher entered. It was pure luck that she could avoid that question, but she wasn't counting on whether Hakuba will let her go just because their teacher came. It seemed he did and he went back to his seat like what she hoped for. She followed suit as well and went back to her seat with quick steps.

Surprisingly, Kaito wasn't asleep while his book was open and this might have been the first time Aoko seen such scenario. He almost seemed like he was studying, if the scribbles on his books were actually words instead of doodles and messy circles.

"What's up with you suddenly, getting cranky on the first day of school?"

"Huh? How am I cranky?" Kaito laughed. "It's the start of my brand new life for a brand new term."

What on earth must she do to have the chance to crack open his head and read what on earth was going through his mind?! She crossed her arms and dug into her seat uncomfortably. To think that people says woman's heart and mind are the hardest thing to decipher, wait till they meet _Kuroba Kaito; _the hardest person for Aoko to love and understand.

.o.

The first week of school went by quickly, and finally after she managed to get her work done and her time table scheduled for all the next up-coming activities and tests, she rewarded herself to watch the TV for a while.

When she switched on the television, almost every channel, except for the animal documentary, were talking about Kaitou Kid's heist. She almost forgotten all about it, and her best source of relaxation just had to remind her about it.

Aoko watched the screen for a little longer than she usually did, one reason was she really didn't want to switch it off and ended up more bored than now. She propped up her knee and watched the reporter shouting animatedly about the whole ordeal as the crowd of fans behind him continued cheering like it was the end of the world.

_"It had been fifteen minutes passed the time Kaitou Kid promised in his note. Will he succeed? Or will he-"_

She leaned forward towards the television. _Come on, just once. Just for once it'd work._

All of the sudden, the crowd began screaming even louder than before and the camera zoomed right at the sky as white wings glided away from the building.

_"It seemed Kaitou Kid got the jewel and has escaped from the building!"_ The reporter yelled and the camera zoomed into at the couple of helicopters following behind the glider. _"The Phantom thief is now heading towards south. Will the police manage to apprehend him this time?!"_

Aoko heavily laid back onto her sofa and dumped a decorative pillow onto her lap. She pounded on the soft lump a couple of times and rolled her eyes angrily at the news reporter, who was clearly a Kid's fan as he continued singing praises for that criminal. Why was he praising Kid for his act and calling him brilliant? This reporter should be fired!

She took in a deep breath and shut the television off, throwing the pillow and remote far across the couch and lifted herself off her seat. It would be good to sleep off the hate, but Aoko was fuming with energy and it was impossible to sleep right now. Trying to calm herself down, she mindlessly walked around her quiet house, before finding herself out in her front yard and slowly on the streets of her neighborhood. She now felt better after being away from the empty house.

When she was halfway down the streets, she realized she was only clad in her pajamas; loose comfy pants and baggy T-shirt. Aoko thought about going home instead of embarrassing herself in public, then again, she realized she never really have any reputation to begin with. She wasn't a beauty, or had the best figure. And it was late, no one would notice her.

There wasn't anywhere Aoko could think of going. So she wander and wander, until she noticed her feet were bringing her to somewhere familiar yet foreign at the same time. It wasn't exactly a Deja Vu feeling; she had been here before, but not often to remember clearly what route to take to reach where she wanted to go.

Miraculously, it took her the first try before she found herself at the place she longed for. The big field where Kaito brought her to see the meteor showers a few weeks back.

Aoko smiled. She first took a step into the big field, feeling a little breeze passing by. It was extremely dark around this area, with no lamppost around to illuminate anything for her to see anything clearly beyond an arm distance. What she could see were the stars above her head, shining brightly and making her feel like she was protected. Her mother must have been one of the stars, maybe that biggest one closest to the moon-

She blinked and lowered her gaze when she noticed a slight movement across the field. It was then she realized there was something, _or_ someone there with her. She held her breath, her hands began to shake.

A small and growing fear began creeping from the back and to her chest. Aoko suddenly realized how dark and intimidating her surroundings were. The stars weren't the center of her focus anymore. No matter how comforting they were when they shone confidently and brightly in the pool of blackness, the distance between them was something she couldn't imagine and this reminded her that she was _all alone_.

Then all of the sudden, she noticed a tiny glint of light in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, curiosity overwhelming her fears all of the sudden. She stood still in her tracks, not sure whether to step forward or back.

It was then she realized she recognized the thing, no- person. She recognized the person in front of her, the person who caused her to wander out in the streets just because she was too angry to sleep.

"K-Kaitou Kid."

The movement of the jewel stopped and the glint disappeared. The white hat wasn't where it was supposed to be, but in that second when her mouth moved on its own, the white hat was back on its position and the movement of a large cloth could be heard. Now it was even clearer that the person in front of her was Kaitou Kid after he showed most of his whiteness. He must have took down some parts of his costume to camouflage well enough in the darkness.

"Is that you Nakamori-san?"

At least Kaitou Kid didn't scare her, not enough as those men that made her toss and turn and wake up in nightmares. He wasn't that scary to that extent. He was just... mysterious.

No. Mysterious wasn't a good thing. That totally did not increase the_ cool_ factor like what Keiko always said.

Aoko took a large step forward, but there was still quite a big distance between the two of them. "It's me."

"It's dark. You shouldn't be out here alone. Not safe for a fine lady like you."

"Why do you care?" She challenged.

"I wouldn't want your father to be distracted again. It's no fun when the cat is looking for its kitten and delaying the chase."

_Fun?_ Aoko wasn't sure what kind of emotion she should show, though not like the thief could see her anyway. She owed him, again, for saving her. She owed him a lot of things. But the way he treated everything like they were some kind of adventure... fun... joy... That was why Aoko hated. She always felt Kaitou Kid never treat her father seriously, yet her father put all his life and effort into the plans of capturing the thief. Aoko could feel the humiliation burning her skin.

She shouldn't have come out. She was now more angrier than before.

Aoko gritted her teeth. "Just give up your stupid stealing so the chase can be over!"

"It this how you're going to convince me to stop stealing?" He chuckled. "It's been a long time since we met like this, I was expecting something better."

"This is _not_ a reunion."

"I never say it was."

She stomped forward and she could hear the rustling of grass as Kid took the same number of steps back. "I wouldn't approach me if I were you."

"Why not? I think it'll be great to have my hands around your neck. And I need to approach you to do that."

"That's murder, Nakamori-san."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm dangerous, Nakamori-san. You shouldn't even be talking to me now."

"Then why don't you glide your ass away?!" Aoko yelled. This was the place Kaito- Kaito... brought her. This was the place she came once and she treasured it so much. Why should she leave just because he was there? Why was he here? Why was he ruining _everything_?

There was a short pause and Aoko scoffed. Hah. Was he loss for words now? What she said did make sense anyway. He was always the one who leave her when he felt like it. She was never given the chance to stop talking, or to not approach him. She tried chasing after him, but he choose to approach her. She had so much to yell at him about, but he was the one who choose when to end the conversation by flying off.

He was always the one in control. The almighty Kaitou Kid.

The short silence was interrupted by the same sound of rustling grass, but this time, the figure was coming closer instead of further away from her. Under the help of the moonlight, Aoko was able to see Kid much better than before. His hat was tipped low, white cape flowing behind him like usual. Not until when he stood just an inch away from her, she couldn't see those things she always noticed when she was far away from him anymore.

Instead, she noticed other things.

His monocle was extremely clean and clear from any dust. He didn't smell like sweat or any fancy perfume like what she thought. He just smelt... nice. And his messy lock of hair that covered his forehead-

"You're not afraid I'll hurt you?" His voice was cold and low, nothing like what was supposed to come from a playful and proud Kaitou Kid.

Her baggy shirt just made her look bloated from the beginning, so when she tried puffing out her chest, her effort was a waste. Her confidence dropped a little and it didn't take too long for her to feel the nervousness kicking in. She remembered the first time she was trapped in a room with Kaitou Kid, but this time, the feeling was a thousand times worse.

There wasn't any words she could say and her mind was just a swirl of lines, as if her brain was instructed to process like a fish. She no longer could concentrate on those tiny yet important details she see about Kaitou Kid, not his eyes, not his nose, not anything. She only understood that Kaitou Kid was standing right in front of her.

"Look at you. You can't even speak." He whispered the obvious. "You should learn to avoid and ignore what is dangerous. You're too reckless and careless, the worse combination to screw yourself in any situation. You shouldn't have called me from the start. I'm bigger, stronger and more powerful than you. Why are _you_ challenging _me_?"

Was Kaitou Kid feeling a little more narcissistic today? He thought he was the best, better than everyone, better than her of course. He sure was, but in a way that didn't make her feel any more intimidated than she should. He carried card guns, pink smoke bombs and poker cards. He never harm her. He never did. And he told her that he didn't want her hurt before.

Now, it sounded more like he was reprimanding her, but his words were going around in circles and Aoko didn't know what exactly was he referring to, and how he knew _anything_ to refer to at all. Did he know how she literally approached the doorstep of those men in trench coats, got caught and ended up breaking an arm? Did he know how she headed to the van filled with men, ignoring the meaning of the word_ dangerous_ and ended up being kidnapped for several days?

Still, she couldn't say anything.

She felt his gloved hands running up her arms slowly and that entire arm of hers felt like it was about to break apart from her body. She was numbed to the point where she thought she might as well be paralyzed. "Right now, I can tie up up, just like those men did." Kaitou Kid murmured. "Gag you. Throw you aside. Pull your hair. Trap you-"

His words acted out the scenes in her head on its own. And it was only when she couldn't continue to see those images anymore, she finally found her strength and gave a loud shout.

"Enough!" Aoko pushed him hard and he stumbled a few steps back, not enough to let him fall on his butt. She wished she had the strength to do that, but this was what her currently trembling and numbed hands could do best.

He replied back with his silence.

"You're the worst." She growled, finally able to find her voice. Her ignorance towards her own safety was her problem, so the way he was worried about it made her felt confused. _Is he so caring to everyone?_ Still, she couldn't forgive him for doing _that_ to her, despite how he was trying to prove his point that everyone around her could be dangerous, even himself. He was going too far.

The next sentence came out from her mouth as soon as the previous one did.

"I never want to see you again."

He surely wanted this outcome, didn't he?

Aoko rubbed the part of her arm where she remembered his hand touched, digging her nails into her skin before spinning her body around and dashing out of the field. In mere minutes, she was out of the park and into the lit-up street. Everything should have been clear to her eyes, yet everywhere was still foggy and blur. She blinked a couple of times, and when those accumulated tears rolled down her cheeks, her views were clear again.

She cried into the sleeve of her arm as she walked all the way home.


	20. Repeat

The summer heat was slowly transitioning into a cooler and calmer weather. September was a busy month for Aoko, and it helped her to keep many things off her mind when she couldn't find the time to worry about anything else.

But September was also the month of her birthday, and the date coincidentally fall on a Saturday as well. It would give her plenty of time to prepare for her birthday party, one that would definitely fill her empty and lonely house while her father would be busy chasing a certain thief in white.

Before her father left for the museum that morning, he gave her an envelope filled with money.

"Buy something you like. A dress would be nice."

"I'll consider something more practical. The oven needs to be changed."

She wasn't sure which part of her words sounded like a joke, but her father definitely didn't take her seriously. He wished her again before heading off.

One by one, her friends began knocking on her door as evening came. She welcomed them with the greatest hug and pulled them in excitedly to the living room, where the food were neatly arranged all by herself.

In the middle of fun chatters and laughter, Keiko nudged Aoko's and took her attention away from the games.

"Kuroba-kun isn't coming?" Her best friend quirked an eyebrow.

Aoko shrugged nonchalantly. She was hoping no one would ask, but how was that possible? Her eyes drooped down a little, though she effectively kept the smile in place. "He said he'll try to make it."

Keiko pursed her lips. "I sure hope he does."

It was close to midnight when people started to leave. Her friends volunteered to help packing up, but Aoko insisted she wanted to do it on her own. Sometimes, cleaning up restrained her from thinking things she shouldn't think about and tonight, she needed _a ton_ of cleaning. As they wished her their last birthday wishes and left for the door, Aoko stared down at the mess of empty plates, bits of foods and game pieces loitered all over the floor.

She slapped both side of her cheeks and pulled up both of her sleeves. It wouldn't be great to dawdle any longer if she planned to sleep early tonight.

In the midst of washing the plates, the doorbell suddenly rang. She quirked an eyebrow and quickly rinsed her hands, wiping it on a nearby towel. _Did someone left something behind? _Before she was about to jog to the door, her feet stopped on their own.

_"You should learn to avoid and ignore what is dangerous. You're too reckless and careless, the worse combination to screw yourself in any situation."_

Slowly, Aoko backtracked, heading to the tall cabinet by the fridge and whipping out a mop. Clenching it tightly to her chest, she skipped quickly out of the kitchen and towards the door.

The peephole was always useful in this sort of a situation, but it was pointless when she could barely see what was outside due to how late and dark it was now. She squinted her eyes to get a better look; there was nothing there, just her front yard in sight.

_Is the doorbell spoilt? _She pondered. Beside, there was no reason someone would ring her doorbell at such a-

Aoko froze when the chime of the bell rang in her living room again. Her eyes quickly went back to the peephole, and when she looked through again, there was no one out there. She twisted her grip around the mop, making a creaking sound as it threatened to break into two.

It couldn't be her friends. They should know how much she was afraid of ghosts. If they were planing to play a prank of all days but her birthday, it would be going a little too far. If then, who else-

Something in her mind clicked and she widened her eyes. Her hand flew to the door knob and she swung it open. Yet again, the only thing in view was her front yard.

She frowned and sighed, disappointment washing her like a huge wave. Finally deciding that her doorbell was just malfunctioning and was about to close the door, her eyes fell upon a child-size teddy bear sitting in front of her feet. Before she could react to the current situation, a figure stepped out from the dark shadows and his smile was enough to light up the whole night.

"11:48pm." Kaito looked up from his watch. "Happy Birthday Aoko."

This was the first time a mop was held in Aoko's hand, yet she never feel any urge to hit it over Kaito's head.

.o.

Aoko held up the glass of bittersweet and fizzy drink in her hand and shook it to the point where the content was about to spill. "This is great." She hiccuped and brought it to her lips. Jii told her the name of her alcohol a while ago, but she couldn't remember anymore. All she remembered was that Kaito was an asshole.

It took her lots of persuasion before Jii agreed to give her something to try and drink so that she could feel tipsy and wash down her anger at the same time. If Aoko wanted to drink a smoothie, she wouldn't even be here in the first place. Kaito and her had a fight nearly an hour ago. Now that she think back about it, she couldn't recall what heated up that argument. Still, the fact that Kaito pissed her off so much didn't change.

"I think that's enough for now, Aoko-chan." Jii took her glass and tried to replace it with a cup of warm water.

She shook her head, tightening her grip around her glass and gulped down the remaining of the alcohol.

This was her second glass, and by the time she finished it, her head was already on the counter, arms acting like cushion. Aoko could hear Jii sigh and part of her suddenly felt apologetic towards the old man. Her presence here at a bar and drinking at such an age would sure bring him trouble, even so, he did not push her away like how Kaito always did.

"Stupid Kaito." Aoko muttered. "He's so stupid."

"Sometimes he is."

Aoko struggled to lift her head up as she set her chin uncomfortably on the counter. "Jii-san, how much do you know about Bakaito?"

Jii raised an eyebrow. "Well, I've watched him grow up. That's got to be something."

"Me too." Aoko mumbled. "I grew up with him, in fact."

"Yeah."

"But why do I feel like I still don't know anything about him?" Aoko shut her eyes and snuggled her head into the crook of her arm. She could feel the tears whelming up in her eyes and it was something she didn't want the kind old man to see. He doesn't deserve to be affected by her silly feelings.

"What do you mean?" She could hear Jii's voice much closer than before. Was he inspecting her? She was too afraid to lift up her head to check. She swallowed hard, hoping to get rid of her possible raspy voice.

"I know that he hates fish. I know he wants to be a magician in the future. I know he loves his dad more than anything else." She balled her fist. "But at the same time, I don't know anything about him. He's Kaito, but who_ exactly_ is he?"

She couldn't hear any words other than the soft soothing music echoing within the bar. It was the perfect music to keep the headaches at bay.

"It may be just my weird intuition," Aoko tried to dry her wet eyes on the hem of her sleeve before glancing up. "but ever since the appearance of Kaitou Kid, I cannot see Kaito anymore. The Kaito I've known, or knew or assumed to know... He's disappearing."

There was a cringe in Jii's face and it was gone when Aoko blinked. She hiccuped and rubbed her swollen eyes, feeling the dizziness coming in. The heavy feeling, in the end, still didn't go like what she expected after drinking. Aoko watched her father drank multiple times when her mother died, and she thought it was alright at the moment since it may have eased his pain. But it didn't work for her at all. Or maybe it never work for her father too.

"Kaitou Kid, I hope he go bald." Aoko chuckled at the thought of it. "Let's see if Kaito will still worship him."

Just two rounds of drink and it was enough to knock Aoko out. Her head fell right back at the counter, luckily cushioned by her arms. A soft snore soon escaped from her lips and it was soon enveloped by the music in the bar.

Jii sighed. He carefully put the glass in her hand aside and was planning to walk out from the counter to carry Aoko to the staff lounge when a man appeared right beside the Aoko's side. The old man froze at his original position and stared carefully at the man who was eyeing her with a obviously sinister gaze.

"Are you ordering?" Jii mustered a smile.

"Oh, no." The other man smiled back as he placed a hand on Aoko's arm. "Just taking-"

"What are you trying to do to my girlfriend?"

Jii widened his eyes when his gaze set upon the young master who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was getting really as skilled as his father at appearing with such a quiet entrance.

It seemed Jii wasn't the only one surprised. The man snapped his gaze at Kaito, took a second to register the new intruder before giving a sneer.

"You shouldn't leave your things around if you don't want someone else to pick it up."

Kaito leaned against the counter.

"Because I never think that anyone would _dare_ to pick up what's mine." Kaito smirked, carefully blinking his eyes. In that split second, his cocky smile was gone and his eyes was replaced with a hardened look. "You're the first."

"You want to pick a fight? Brat?"

Out of the blue, Kaito threw a thick and fat wallet across the counter. "Let me bet everything in this wallet that I'm winning the fight."

The man gasped out loud and began rummaging his pockets after realizing what just happened. Growling, he grabbed the wallet on the table and fished about the contents before sending an ominous glare over at the magician. Kaito simply smiled.

Not knowing what else to say, he cast one disdain look over at Aoko before departing into the small crowd of people who were oblivious to the small commotion. Kaito gritted his teeth and turned over to Jii, who was gaping at him the entire time.

"Since when did your bar attract such people?" Kaito scowled. It wasn't much of a question though, he knew Jii's bar was by far safest compared to the rest on the streets.

"Giving threats isn't your style, Kaito-boochama." Jii casually put a clean glass on the rack. "When did you arrive?"

"I've followed her here after she left my house in a huff." Kaito scoffed and sat on the tall stool beside Aoko. "Of all places, she choose to come here and try to act like she can drink. What a dumb girl."

"You can't blame Aoko-chan. Don't you know the reason why she's even like this?"

That kept Kaito's mouth shut and the conversation ended. He leaned his arms onto the counter and stared at the twinkles and shines of the wine glasses over his head. It suddenly brought him back to that night a few months ago and his lips twitched a little at the memory. Slowly, he gave a sidelong glance back at the unconscious girl beside him.

Not long after, Kaito jumped off from his seat and took Aoko's arm, hanging it over his shoulder. "I'll send her home now."

"You sure you can handle?"

Kaito glanced back at Jii over his shoulder and tried to suppress a chuckle. "I had it worse."

As he dragged Aoko's body out of the bar, her feet were taking steps on its own even though they were slow and wobbly. Once they were out on the streets and in the open space, he propped her on his back and carried her the way he brought her home on the night of that meteor showers.

Her head was resting on one side of his cheeks, mouth parting and hair messy from lying on the counter. She didn't drink much to smell like a drunk person, but the amount seemed enough to knock her out like a sleeping beauty. Kaito wondered what did Jii even let her drink. He wanted to try it one day just for the effect as sleep was getting harder for him these days.

He clutched tightly onto her thigh, making sure she wouldn't fall. _She's heavier than that night. _Kaito nodded his head inwardly. _That's a good thing. She was too skinny back then._

The weather was getting a little chilly and the only way for Kaito to forget about the cold was the sound of Aoko's soft breathing. Creepy as it seemed, the image of her staying alive, to him, was a reassuring scene. Those nightmares of blood and death were coming back for some reason and he hated it to bits. That was mostly the reason why he was getting so cranky easily and their quarrels weren't helping. When she left his house after the argument, Kaito wanted to explain why he became so irritated and said those unintentional words, but how could he tell her about those dreams of her... dying in his arms?

After a quiet and slow walk, Kaito finally reached her door. The house was empty and dark and he remembered Aoko mentioning her father was out at some dinner event organized by the police force. Now that no one was there to open the door for him, Kaito fished out a tool from his back pocket and began picking the locks. Aoko would definitely kill him if he knew he broke into her house using such a method, but what could he do? Run through her pockets and searched the keys on her? That would only possibly wake her up and earning himself a tight slap.

Then again, she was dead drunk.

He quietly pushed the door open keeping the picks into his pocket before closing it back and muttered a soft apology for intruding. Despite how dark it was, Kaito was already used to the set up of the house since ages ago. He easily maneuvered his way to Aoko's room and entered without any hesitation.

Aoko was still sleeping with no signs of waking up at all. Kaito then carefully sat on the edge of her bed and slowly laid Aoko's body onto the soft mattress, making sure her head rest nicely on her fluffy pillow. He pulled out her shoes and placed it aside before throwing the covers over her small body.

Kaito sighed and stretched his back as his gaze reached to the large soft toy sitting at the corner of her bed, which was the one he gave her on her birthday.

It was all his fault. Kuroba Kaito or Kaitou Kid, whoever it was, it_ is_ still him. He turned to Aoko's desk and plucked out a pen and a small notepad. He didn't know what else he could say, except for those two words that he sincerely felt from the bottom of his heart.

_I'm sorry._

He tore the paper from the notepad and placed it on her bedside. There were many things Kaito was sorry for, like Aoko's drunk talk that he overheard loud and clear at the bar. He couldn't let her into his world, not now even when he knew she wanted to. He had a lot of things undone, and he didn't intend to involve Aoko in _any_ of it. All he could do was to keep that wall, building it higher and higher until one day, he could smash the bricks down with that bloody _Pandora_.

"I'm sorry." Kaito muttered. "I'm sorry, Aoko."

With a turn, he walked out into the chilly air of Aoko's balcony and jumped.

.o.

Aoko had many things to prepare for this Halloween. The sweets, the costumes, the decorations...

She could only make it out in the streets that late evening after completing her homework, which she promised to prioritize to her father. The list of items needed was already in her hand and she was on her way to the busiest mall in town to buy as much things she could carry by herself.

If only she gets off the bus one stop later. If only she looks to her left the entire time she was walking. If only if she she listens to her music and blocking out the sound of her surrounding. If only she done either one of it, she wouldn't have to see the crowd standing outside a well-known building and shouting Kaitou Kid's name constantly.

The helicopters were rotating around the tall building while police cars were littered around the entrance. Even when Aoko was forcing herself to turn away and walk back, the shouts and screams were levitating her towards the scene. Ended up, the list on her hand was long forgotten in her bag and she was now standing in the middle of the crowd, being squeezed like a pack of sardines.

Aoko shouldn't be here. She swore she didn't want to see that hideous and awful man in white anymore. Yet...

If it was so easy to forget someone you hates for so long, life would have been great.

Her father told her about the heists briefly, though she shut those information out and focused on getting breakfast done that day. She was so close in succession to not care about Kaitou Kid's heist for the first time for so long, but she ended up researching the information online right at the moment on her phone. She sighed to herself at how pathetic she was.

_Goddess of the Moon _was Kid's prize today. On the cue, she gazed up at the dark sky, where only the bright full moon was visible tonight.

It gave a weird and uneasy feeling in her gut.

All of the sudden, a loud explosion could be heard and everyone around Aoko began screaming. She gave a startled shout at first before regaining her composure well enough as her eyes began darting around to find the source of the sound.

The building, which was the location of the heist, was on fire. The flame was burning rather strongly and Aoko couldn't tell which floor was the fire from. She choked at the dust and felt herself being pushed back and front constantly as the crowd around her were running in all sorts of direction, but away from the building.

She thought it was the best case too, until she realized about her father's well being. _Oh shit!_ She cried in her head and turned back to see the burning building again. Her lips began quivering on its own and she fumbled for her phone in her bag and fished it out. Her shivering fingers began searching for her father contacts and she dialed in the next second she found it.

It took two seconds till he picked up.

_"Aoko?"_

Relief washed all over her face. "Dad! Are you alright?!"

_"You're looking at the news?"_

She didn't have the courage to correct him. "Yeah. Are you alright?"

_"We are at the rooftop, you don't have to worry. I'll talk to you later."_ The call went dead the next instance Aoko tried to speak. She heaved a sigh and glanced up at the rooftop that was blurry due to the amount of smoke. At least her father was safe and sound, that was all that she cared about.

_Kaitou Kid..._

"Please leave the scene in an orderly manner! No pushing!"

A couple of policemen were trying to control the movement of the people, although little or none were listening to them. Staying as calm as possible, Aoko decided to move along with the flow of the crowd and to get to safety too. She knew how disappointing and irritating it was when people do not behave accordingly to the police's kind efforts; well, she was _part_ of the team before.

As her eyes stayed straight and focused on the other side of the safer buildings, something caught her attention and she tilted her head towards the direction. Aoko was about to look away when she widened her eyes and focused again.

It was the young, smart little boy Aoko came to adore; Edogawa Conan. He was skateboarding around the police cars and making his way... to Aoko's horror, the entrance of the burning building.

"Conan-kun!" She cried out, desperately pushing herself through the sea of people. Her shouts were drowned by the loud sirens and screaming of escaping Kid's fans and onlookers, but her eyes were able to follow the little detective very well. When his portable vehicle skidded to a stop, he put it under one of his arm and rushed straight into the building like what she thought.

"Conan-kun, stop!" Aoko gritted her teeth and finally made her way out of the suffocating crowd . She raised her head and scrutinized the tall and burning tower. The heat from the fire could be felt even when she was standing so far away, yet that kid ran in without any hesitation...

_All along, I thought he's a really clever boy. Why is he being like this?_ Then her breath hitched. _Or did something happen to make him do such a reckless thing?_

She lowered her gaze and stared at the entrance.

_Is someone... in there?_

"Even there's no one in there, Conan-kun's in there!" Aoko shouted to herself. Without further hesitation, she ran past the barriers and into the entrance that was clouded in smoke. It seemed the ground level didn't look as bad as from outside the building. The explosion must have happened at the second or third floor, though the fire was slowly spreading both upwards and downwards. She deemed that the floor she was should be safe, at least for now.

_"You should learn to avoid and ignore what is dangerous. You're too reckless and careless, the worse combination to screw yourself in any situation."_

_Screw that!_

"Conan-kun!"

Aoko pulled up the collar of her shirt up to her nose, waving her arms around to fan the smoke away from her eyes. She continued yelling and shouting for Conan's name, and when there wasn't any response, she moved further in, where more smoke was constantly irritating her eyes.

"Conan-kun!"

She was still in the midst of contemplating her decision about going up to the second floor, until when she found a body of a man by the stairs lying flat down on the ground. Aoko gasped and rushed over.

"H-Hey!"

Not wasting any more time, she hastily flipped the body over and was instantly stunned of what she found.

White suit, red tie and a monocle. The cape and the hat was gone; those were always the things Aoko recognized Kaitou Kid when he was a distance away. With those things gone, it was hard for Aoko to expect the person could be the thief at all. But now, it was a fact. Kaitou Kid was lying on the ground before her, unconscious with black patches of dirt and dust all over his body. His suit wasn't even white anymore. It was more like grey to Aoko.

"K-Kaitou Kid?" Her throat tightened. "Hey, Kaitou Kid?!" Aoko began shaking him by his shoulder, but there was still no reaction given. Without thinking too much, she kneeled on the ground and quickly rest one side of her ear to his chest, closing her eyes.

_Ba-thump... Ba-thump_

The sound of his faint heartbeat brought her back to the time she was saved on the last night of her kidnapped days. She shook her head at the memory and heaved a sigh of relief that the thief was at least not dead, though she regretted the next moment when she was forced to inhale a large amount of smoke. She covered her nose with the collar of her shirt again and quickly fumbled for her phone.

_"You're too reckless and careless, __the worse combination to screw yourself in any situation."_

_The joke's on you. _She quickly scrolled through her contact list till it reached her father's name, but before she could do what she should do and press the call button, her eyes wandered a few contacts just above her father's.

_Bakaito_

She bit her lips and tentatively moved her gaze over at Kaitou Kid who was still not moving on the floor. Since his hat was gone, the only thing that was stopping Aoko from knowing the identity of the man who stolen her father away for years was the monocle. The grip on her collar tightened. She needed to confirm it to let her sleep in peace without having anymore worries. She needed to confirm it because there would be no more tiring guessing games. She needed to confirm it so she could know how to love the man she wanted to love with all her heart. She needed to confirm it, and she just had to grab that monocle away from his face.

That was it.

The phone was forgotten as she let it fell to ground beside her. She slowly moved, inching closer and closer to the face of Kaitou Kid as her trembling fingers reached out for the monocle. The smoke didn't matter, the humid heat inside the building didn't matter. All that mattered was-

Aoko was just one step away from discovering Kid's true identity when her wrist was roughly grabbed onto and pulled away from Kaitou's Kid face. Aoko collapsed back onto her butt, shocked by the sudden abrupt touch as she glanced at the owner of the hand that caused the sudden disturbance.

She stared dazedly at the small detective. He was panting hard, his eyes were hard as steel.

The boy finally acted his age and softened his gaze, pulling back his hand away from Aoko's touch. "I'm sorry, Aoko-neechan."

"Conan-kun...?" His name sounded salty for some odd reason. Seeming to understand the cause, Aoko naturally touched the side of her cheek, realizing her face was stained with tears. She stared at her wet fingers, dumbfounded, before looking back at the kid again.

Everything felt so wrong.

"We need to put out the fire from the inside!"

Aoko blinked and glanced back over her shoulder. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, but she could see figures coming towards their direction. They wanted to move up using the stairs, and this was the only way to do so. She went into her kneeling position again and stared down at the still unconscious thief on the ground. There were only two choices for her. To let him be caught, or help him get away.

_What should I do?_

She widened her eyes.

_Why on earth did that second idea cross my mind?!_

"Sorry again, Aoko-neechan. I need you as a distraction."

Not understanding what Conan meant, she turned and was about to ask but was too dumbstruck to move. What she expected was an innocent boy holding onto his skateboard, not a boy who flipped a crosshair from his watch and was aiming right at her neck.

Before she could comprehend anything else, the world turned black.


	21. Consequences

The simple red gem originally didn't look worthy enough to be called the _Goddess of the Moon_. It sounded too majestic for something like this. But now, Kaito understood why.

Diamonds reflect light, but he was sure the one he held now was _glowing_ on its own. Out of the hundreds of heists he held, Kaito had never seen such a beautiful jewel before. Standing before the large window on the third floor of the building, he watched the red diamond in his hand, shining and radiating enough warmth to seep past his gloves and felt on the tips of his fingers. The bright moon hanging in the sky was long forgotten, all Kaito- Kaitou Kid could see was the glowing red _Goddess of the Moon_.

His lips twitched.

_Pandora._

His ears suddenly picked up a faint sound of steady and fast footsteps that didn't remind him of the police force or even the Snake's pathetic underlings. Kaito glanced behind his back and finally noted a gang of men turning to his directions. With guns.

He ran down the corridor and purposely turned down a corner that led to a dead end. Despite how stupid it seemed, there was a vent readied for him to use to get to safety. No matter who his pursuers were, be it the police or his enemies, he was going to execute his escape plans accordingly anyway.

When he finally reached the said dead end, he whirled around, his cape swirled behind him beautifully before it settled on his back. He raised his hand high and showed the jewel.

The chasers stopped just a few meters away and aimed their pistols at him. Now that Kaito had the time to notice, they were all clad in black coats, a much darker colour than what Snake wore.

"Surrender the gemstone to us now."

Kaito already checked it well enough, but of course he wouldn't admit that. "Allow me to have the honor to see if this is what _we_ want."

"We will do it." They continued to point their guns threateningly at him and Kaito began waving the gemstone around his body playfully.

"If you want to aim," He smiled. "I would recommend a sniper."

The leader smirked. "We already kept that in mind."

On the cue, a small yet shiny glint suddenly shone in the opposite building, which Kaito caught it as an ominous sign. He gave a sidelong glance before noticing a red dot steadily climbing up from the ground and to his pants, suit and then-

Kaito spun around and fell to a safe position as the large window before him blasted into million pieces and the wall behind him cracked by the impact of a bullet. Just a millisecond late, _that_ bullet would be in his head instead. He scurried to his feet again and popped out a couple of his handy-dandy smoke bombs and slammed them down on the ground.

As the coughing and irritated yells erupted the corridor, he used his card gun and knocked down the ceiling vent above him and jumped, climbing up to his safety. At least here, he's safe from the sniper that was possibly opposite the building. Feeling the gem inside his suit pocket, he hastily crawled in the vent. If he remembered correctly, which he always did, this vent would lead him to the fifth room on the third floor, at least somewhere far and safe from the commotion he created. But it wouldn't be long till they realize he escaped through this way either.

His enemies today, Kaito noted, were much alert and quick, as if there was a careful and thought out plan being put in place rather than random bullets flying all around. He kept that thought stored somewhere in his mind before putting his full attention on trying to reach his escape route.

But he couldn't.

"Shit-"

A tiny red flash suddenly began shining at the other end of the tunnel, and by the time the red flash appeared for the seventh time, Kaito didn't have the chance to prepare fully well for the full blast that blew up the whole vent. All he could do before it happened was to scoop out a deflated air bag he prepared beforehand, but obviously not for this. When the airbag was inflated to the width of the tunnel, he felt the impact of the blast and crashed down, along with the entire tunnel of the vent and fell hard onto the second floor. Instantly, dust, smoke and the fire created by the explosion began spreading from the level to everywhere else.

Kaito choked and wheezed, feeling the sharp pain in the back of his head. His hat was nowhere to be found, and his cape was caught under a large debris. He abandoned his cape and tried to crawl up to his feet, but he couldn't see where he was going. But first, his gloved hands quickly reached out to the chest to confirm if the gem was still kept in his pocket.

After making sure it was, he continued his plan of escape, though obviously it was pretty messed up now. At least he still know where he was, just from the blue prints he memorized. All he had to do was to head straight and down the stairs to the ground floor and he would be out of the building.

_Out. Out. Out. I. Need to. Get out._

He tugged onto his white suit, preparing to change out into a police officer uniform to blend in much more easily. But when his foot stepped right on the stairs, he slipped into a sudden unconsciousness and tumbled all the way down.

.o.

Aoko yawned.

After she managed to keep her mouth shut, she wiped her weary eyes and looked around before realizing she was in a car, with a familiar grey suit spread out on her body. She slowly got up from her lying position as the suit pooled on her lap. Dazed, she blinked, and blinked again before her hand shot up to the right side of her neck.

"What in the world...?" Aoko frowned to herself. A sudden flash of light blinded her for a second and she squinted her eyes to stare at a passing ambulance that was roaring to a stop not far from the car she was in.

Her eyes widened.

Aoko hastily shoved the suit away, which she finally recognized was her father's and jumped out of the car. Pushing away a couple of on-lookers who were around to view the commotion, she rushed to the ambulance and watched a stretcher being pushed right inside.

"W-Wait!" She grabbed onto the door of the ambulance just in time before it closed.

The paramedic shot her an annoyed look. "The patient is injured, if you would please."

In that split second, Aoko managed to catch a glimpse of the injured man inside. It was someone she didn't know.

"Sorry, really sorry." She let go and the door closed before her and the ambulance sped away in an instant. Whatever feeling that suddenly occurred to her, she had no idea, but the firemen yelling orders, worried comments passing around and all the other voices and echoes died around her.

She gazed down at her hand and remembered the monocle and Conan.

"I need to find them." Aoko muttered to herself as she jabbed her fist into the palm of her hand. "What if they're still inside?" With that horrifying thought, she quickly spun around, but her face was slammed into the chest of the man she wasn't hoping to expect at the moment.

"D-Dad!"

He returned her greeting with two narrowed eyes.

Before she let him speak, Aoko quickly interrupted. "Are there anyone else that are hurt?"

"None that are serious for immediate medical attention." He glanced at a group of people who were gathering at the side of the pavement, with a couple of first aid kit lying around. "Only a few Kaitou Kid fans were seriously hurt by the impact of small debris that flew out of the building during the explosion."

"What about inside?!" Aoko exclaimed.

"We found no casualties inside; everyone was out when the explosion occurred. This case is now handled by the Tokyo Police bomb squadron so-"

"No casualties?" Aoko widened her eyes. How was this possible? How on earth did the two of them... escape? Still skeptical, she tried to confirm again. "Really?"

Her father's frown deepened. "Except for you."

She glanced away briefly. "That's not what I meant..."

"What are you doing inside there, _Aoko_?" He snapped.

"I was worried!" She retorted, but her father's glare caused her to squirm in her position and her outburst died down instantly. "I...I'm sorry."

"Don't think about that stupid Halloween party anymore."

"W-What?"

"I've said it."

Aoko's throat stung. She bit her quivering lips and hung her head low just so that the tears wouldn't gather so quickly in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said again. If Aoko had to think it through her father's perspective, she was clearly in the wrong and really had nothing to say. But Conan went in, and that Kaitou Kid... All those things she saw, how could she explain? There was nothing much she could say other than apologies.

"I don't want to hear that. And I'm still not allowing that party."

She silently wiped her tears away. "I get it."

Her father's walkie-talkie suddenly came to life as he muttered a few words into it before looking back at her again.

"Stay in the car. I'll get Sakata to send you home."

Aoko didn't have a say.

.o.

Half of the time Aoko was having a conversation with Kaito, he was usually on his phone, even during school hours as well and mostly, he would be browsing that stupid Kaitou Kid forum to look at the updated news of that thief. It especially irked Aoko whenever he ignored her and continued reading, even out loud at times. She wondered why she hadn't smashed his phone against a wall yet.

This was exactly why Aoko didn't understand why Kaito hadn't replied her text for a whole day when his phone was always with him. Yes, during the holidays, there were times when he ignored his phone for who-knows-what reason and wouldn't reply till very late at night or the next morning. But it was a normal school week, and it had been exactly a day since Aoko sent him a text message and he didn't reply.

Aoko stared at her phone screen, wondering if she said something wrong.

_'Can we meet for a bit?'_

She thought she needed to see him on that night of the explosion, heck, even when there was still school tomorrow. But he didn't reply, and she waited till it was three in the morning before she decided to sleep. For some reason, calling his phone never occur to her mind.

But he never come to school the next day. Her friends teased her about how she looked so concerned and worried, although she tried to deny everything. Hakuba didn't say much, but there was something in his face that doubled Aoko's worries.

_It can't be..._

Nobody understood the real troubles in her mind. They thought she was concerned because of silly reasons like how her _husband_ had eloped with another girl, or some sort of made-up stories that Aoko couldn't bother to remember. She remembered Kaitou Kid's body in the fire, she remembered the man in cloaks armed with guns, and she remembered them shooting him.

She remembered many things about Kaitou Kid.

_But he isn't Kaito._

As she walked home alone, her bag was filled with not just her homework sheets but Kaito's too. As his desk mate, typically, she was tasked to hand the papers to him. Without complain, she took the role and walked past her house and towards Kaito's.

Once Aoko reached his home, she knocked a moment and rang the bell a couple of times. When there were no sound coming from inside, she stood in her position for a long while before fishing out her ring with a number of keys hanging from it. It had been long, really long since Aoko used his house key to enter, and she recalled the unforeseen consequences from that day when they had that silent war. Aoko stared at the sole key in her hand before slotting it into the hole.

It wasn't like she didn't ask if he wanted the key back. She did, and he never give a reply. It was more like an indirect warning to not use it again without his permission, but it was still _alright_ for her to keep it.

Now that it came to this moment, Aoko couldn't care less.

She turned the door knob and widened her eyes.

It was still lock.

Aoko pulled out the key and stared hard at it.

This was definitely the key to Kaito's house.

_So this was really it._ Aoko pursed her lips. _He allowed me to keep the key, giving me some sort of an assurance. But the fact is, he changed the lock, making this key useless._

Was she half-expecting this?

But she remembered getting into Kaito's house on his birthday to surprise him... Aoko's memories were slowly seeping into her mind and something clicked. Because she wasn't intending to get on his bad side on such a special day, she asked Jii along and they went in_ together_, with an excuse that she needed his help with the decoration. Now that she carefully think back, it wasn't her that opened the door. It was Jii.

Clutching tightly onto the key, she turned and threw it as far as she could, watching the metal flying in the air before bouncing onto the walls of Kaito's gate and landing onto the soft grass. Aoko turned and glared up at the house before her and dropped her schoolbag.

_He's clearly underestimating me._ She gritted her teeth.

Aoko stomped around the house and stood by the window of the kitchen. She gave a quick glance at the front gates and placed both of her hands at each side of the window, shaking it till it budge. After a few shakes, the window neatly came off and she placed it the ground as gently as she could before climbing inside the house.

She had been going in and out of his house when they were young, and hide and seek was the only thing they found enjoyable when there was nothing else to play. Aoko always lost since her best places were all discovered, not until the day when Kaito's father gave her a tip.

_"Where is the place you'd go to the least?"_

_"...Outside?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Kaito would definitely know when I open the door."_

_"Then how about going out, but not through the door?"_

That gave Aoko a new hope, but the bubbles were burst when realization dawned upon her that all the windows on the first floor of Kaito's home had grills. There was no way she could jump off from the second floor too. But Kuroba Toichi's smile, she remembered, didn't waver.

_"Have you ever seen a detachable window?"_

Ever since then, Kaito just couldn't get any straight wins and mock at Aoko anymore.

She carefully stepped onto the sink and jumped down evenly on the floor before dusting her school uniform. For the moment, she pushed back the importance of fixing that window and avoiding Kaito to know of this tiny secret she and his father shared to the back of her mind. There were many things she already planned to do, and she had no concern for other things.

Aoko headed up the stairs and swung open the door of Kaito's bedroom. She glanced around and found everything still in place, but there was no sign of Kaito, not like she was expecting him to be here anyway. Her eyes darted to the wall instead.

It was the frame of the respectable Kuroba Toichi.

Her fist loosened as she took a step and turned to face the portrait perfectly. Aoko admired this man and adored him like her second father. After his death, there was no one sadder than Kaito, but Aoko was in the third place, just after his mother.

Tentatively, she raised her hand towards the portrait and carefully stroke the large photo. Aoko sighed, before briefly wondering why Kaitou Kid's photo was in this important place that day. It was that exact moment when she felt the entire frame flipped under her slight pressure and in the next second, she was falling forward.

Aoko gave a loud yelp before her palms and knees came in contact with the ground. She winced in pain, feeling the soreness on her bruised hand and looked up at the suddenly lit up room.

Everything around her was white.

Slowly and steadily, Aoko stood up on her feet again, trying to ignore the painful feeling on her kneecap and continued scrutinizing around the vast room, one that was nearly the size or even bigger than Kaito's room.

"What in the world..." She gasped.

It was then she realized why the room was so white.

White hat. White suit. White pants. It was basically the whiteness that Kaitou Kid always wore at night.

Aoko felt her heart stopped beating.

She stood there for a very long time, her eyes still on the white suit. There wasn't just one attire, there were a couple of sets neatly kept in place inside the transparent wardrobe, as if this was a normal _and_ frequent thing to wear.

"He-He's into cosplay, right?" Aoko chuckled. "N-Never know he had such a hobby."

Aoko bit her lips hard enough to nearly draw blood. Taking a huge breath, she slowly made her way to a large desk, with a large map hanging right above it. She never think she would ever see this scene other than from movies or television series.

The map was dotted with red threads all over the place. The strings were spread throughout the world; Germany, China, Australia, Britain and many more, but it all led to Japan. The pins that kept them all in place were all blue, saved for one.

Red.

The thread was led from Myanmar to Japan and Aoko understood why instantly. It wasn't just a random spot on Myanmar, it was exactly the point where the _Goddess of the Moon_ was taken and then exhibited in Japan, here. She knew that because she researched it that night.

"He's never this hardworking before." Aoko's chortled out loud. "That stupid Kaito sure is researching the hell out of Kaitou Kid. He could just write a book dedicated to his findings!"

Her laughter faded away soon when her eyes left the map and was onto the next object that was stuck on the wall. Aoko really wondered how long was she going to continue to find excuses and lies to herself.

It was a monocle, pinned onto the wall with a card stuck in the middle of the four-leaf clover tag. When the tears started spilling out of her eyes, Aoko knew it was enough.

The monocle wasn't just _any_ monocle. It had that same, lightning crack shape that Aoko recognized on the day she picked it up from the scene where Kaitou Kid crashed after the men in grey cloaks fired a couple of gun shots.

She knew she handed it to no one, _no one_ but Kaitou Kid himself.

Aoko's trembling fingers touched the firm card on the wall and pluck it out, allowing the monocle to fall. Something in her gut made her flipped the card around. It was a blank card, but there were words on it. Rubbing the moisture out of her eyes, she squinted hard.

_"Know the consequences."_

The card gently slipped out of her fingers and fell.

_What am I expecting all these time?_

She turned her heels and dashed right through the frame, flipped it over forcefully and almost flung herself out of the secret room. She fell onto the floor again, this time in Kaito's bedroom and drops of tears hit the ground like rain, with the soft sound of _pitter patter_.

"Kuroba Kaito. H-He is Kaitou Kid." She continued repeating it in her head.

Aoko had no idea how much time had passed, but her legs had already grew numb by the time she was conscious and sensible enough to know that she should stop the pool of tears she was creating. She balled her fist and helped herself up to her feet and slowly made her way down the stairs and to the living room.

.o.

It took Kaito an ounce of effort before he could peel open his eyes. The bright light pierced his eyes uncomfortably as he shut them before mustering the courage to open again.

He blinked as he stared at the white ceiling before taking a deep breath and was expecting the smell of cinnamon and medicines. But there was none. He tilted his head and felt a sharp pain digging in the back of his head, causing him to jerk in his lying position.

"Don't move too much."

Kaito turned to the sound and stared at Conan, who was sitting on a chair beside him.

He wondered if things could get any weirder than this. "Are you watching me sleep?" He said hoarsely.

"I'm not a psycho like you." Conan spat. "You're struggling in your sleep a minute ago and showing signs of waking up. I'm just here to standby in case you disappear like always."

"Where am I?"

"My house. I took you back here."

Ignoring his warnings, Kaito shuffled his arms back and propped himself up on the bed. It took him a few seconds to do that, but he was glad Conan didn't help. The image of them being nice and courteous towards each other just didn't click well in his mind.

"How long am I out?" Kaito asked after he was in his sitting position.

"A day."

"A day?!" He couldn't help but hollered and threw the blanket away from his body. But the sudden pain in the back of his head stung him so bad Kaito had no choice but to stay in his position as his hand tried to massage his head to get the horrible feeling away.

Conan watched him quietly the entire time, as if he knew this would happen. He crossed his tiny arms. "Don't forget you're still a human. You're not a superman."

"And you're not my mother." Kaito muttered.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "You should be at least grateful that I saved you."

"I could have-"

"No, you cannot save yourself this time, and you know it." Conan gave a pointed look. "Besides, I'm not just talking about saving your ass."

Kaito really, _really_ didn't want to play any guessing games today. He sighed out loud and gestured his head in a way to make Conan to continue what he had to say.

"Nakamori-san was there."

That sudden spike of energy lifted him up from his seat but he winced, and fell back onto the bed again. He tightened his grip around the back of his neck. "What the hell did you just say?"

"She was there, and about to uncover your identity by pulling off your monocle. I stopped her."

His words were not helping to solve his tension but to only add more unanswered questions. "How do you stop her?"

"I literally stopped her. I grabbed her hand before she could do what she wanted to do."

"And then? Just like that?"

Conan paused for a while and glanced away for a second that made Kaito narrowed his eyes. He leaned dangerously towards the detective.

"I tranquilized her, I needed her as a distraction too so I can get you out of there."

Kaito widened his eyes before grabbing Conan's bow tie and shaking the hell out of the small boy. "You bastard! You put her to sleep in that dangerous building?!"

"She's fine!" Conan tugged onto Kaito's wrists. "There was a rescue squad coming our way, and I made sure they got to her and took her out to safety before I dragged you out by another exit. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No you don't. You risked her safety-"

"I'm doing it for your safety-"

"My safety doesn't matter!" Kaito yelled. "It doesn't matter, alright?!"

Conan watched him for a second and sighed, instantly releasing the tension that was hanging in the air.

"You're stupid."

Kaito loosened his grip around Conan's bow tie and slumped heavily on his bed. "If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself. And there's nothing for me to blame on, not even on the-"

When those words left his mouth, Kaito's hand flew to his chest. He glanced down at a normal white shirt that didn't belong to him before he snapped his gaze to Conan.

"Give it to me."

"What." Conan said nonchalantly.

"The gemstone. Give it to me."

"I don't have it."

Kaito swiftly moved his hands over and fished out the small bulge that Conan was hiding in his suit. The brat tried to move away, but Kaito was faster. He had been in this trade for far too long to be challenged by a measly boy who only knew how to solve cases for the good.

The glowing gem was in his hand.

"I thought you'd be smarter and asked the Suzuki family to lock it up or something."

Conan narrowed his eyes. "You and I know fully well why I didn't."

Kaito lowered his gaze down at the red gem and watched the small light swirling in the core. It wasn't as bright like the time he saw at night, though it shouldn't be surprising. His eyes hardened like a stone and his grip turned tighter, squeezing the diamond as if he was trying to make a juice out of it.

"You deduced this gem as the Pandora but the enemies seemed to have considered it as well." Conan began his long-ass speech that Kaito was tired to hear. Detectives always had so much things to say. "If you want to do anything to it, you should consider the consequences of-"

From the start, he already blocked out whatever Conan was telling him. All he could understand from this stone in his hand was that his father died for this. And how much people were hurt because of this. And so much things he had to sacrifice for this. All for this stone.

Kaito suddenly brought the gem onto the table beside the bed and lifted a digital clock that was placed on it. He raised the heavy clock above his head, preparing for the impact.

It all happened very fast that Conan wasn't able to react, but someone else did; someone that Kaito knew had been standing by the door for some time.

"If you break that, I'll make sure you'll be sleeping for at least a week."

They turned their heads towards the voice of the intruder by the door of the room, and there was Haibara Ai, pointing a small pistol at Kaito with a high level of confidence that kids shouldn't have when they were handling guns.

Thinking Kaito was distracted, Conan whipped out his watch and aimed at him, but as usual, Kaito reacted faster again. He kicked his feet and flipped the blanket over Conan as the latter instantly missed his one and only shot he could use. The detective aggressively threw the cover off him with a scowl.

Kaito's head was aching again, but the pain was much bearable than before. He continued keeping his position in place.

"Put that clock down." She snarled.

"Give me a hundred reasons why I should."

"I just need to tell you one and it's enough to give you thousands of reason why you _must_."

"Enlighten me."

She huffed.

He raised the clock higher.

"I wouldn't be saying this much if Pandora didn't exist, but since it really wasn't a myth created by the organization..." Haibara muttered. "You should know the legend of how the _tear_ works. But actually, the so-called_ tear_ doesn't bring about immortality. Their plan was to erase people for their benefits.

"What is your damn point?"

Haibara gritted her teeth. "Chemically, the content of the _tear_ contains something more dangerous than the APTX 4869."

Kaito sent a questioning look over to Conan, which the latter understood. "It's the name of pill they fed me with to become like this. I've told you about it before."

He clenched onto the digital clock tighter. "That's why I _must_ destroy it."

"_But_ it's the key to bringing our bodies back." Haibara injected quickly. "Something stronger that APTX 4869 to erase the poison completely within us. I need that for the antidote. And it's also something that could be used for other benefits for many-"

Kaito turned over to Conan again in the middle of her sentence.

"You believed what she said?" He laughed sardonically. "Are you brainwashed? Have you forgotten where she'd came from?"

"I don't need you to teach me who to trust and not to trust." Conan growled. "And I don't see why I shouldn't believe it too."

"You're blinded by your temptation in getting your body back and ignoring all the underlying facts."

"And you're blinded with hate for the stone, for who knows what reason."

That sentence took Kaito aback. It was true, but he didn't care.

Without a word, he slammed the clock down and Haibara shrieked a _no!_, but the pistol in her hands didn't fire. Her running was cut short when he lifted the clock again, revealing the perfectly fine stone still resting between two of his fingers.

What were they taking him for? An amateur that just joined the trade of thieving? Did they really thought that thieving was such a simple job to do? Kaito knew the pistol was fake the moment when his eyes laid upon it. She wanted to scare him? He thought he would return the favor.

But this simple act of threat was enough to let that girl spilled the beans and Kaito finally got what he needed to hear and know. He knew it. No one was alive till this day to prove that immortality existed. Creating an Organization for a purpose that could be all just a myth? He would call them a foolish one. But using the formula and a special chemical to kill. That was what Kaito would call the Organization a sinister one. And this fitted them better.

Haibara finally regained her composure and scowled. "You tricked me."

Kaito tossed the gem in the air before catching it effortlessly. As a magician, those three words was basically what he loved to hear. Though in all honesty, Kaito was tempted; He really wanted to break this gem into two.

"I'll keep the gem till the day of the volley comet."

"No. It's too risky. They'll find you." She stated the obvious.

"I know, that's why I have to return the gem. An indirect message that this gem wasn't Pandora."

Haibara was showing signs of disagreement, but Conan finally cut both of them off.

"He's got a good handyman who made counterfeits from dog poop." The detective scoffed. "He should know what he needs to do."

At least this brat was thinking at the same wave length as him, saving him the trouble of a round of convincing. But an excellent counterfeit may not be the only thing he needed. There would be tons of documentations swapping and bribery he had to settle with the insurance company and the possible number of experienced gemstone collectors who would check if the diamond that was returned real or not.

"And then I'll continue stealing." The words that left his mouth tasted sour. That brief image of Aoko flashed across his mind, though he effectively kept his poker face intact. "That'll keep them alert and focused on other gems instead."

"You're going to trust him?" Haibara narrowed her eyes at Conan.

"I don't need you to teach me who to trust and not to trust too." The detective then turned towards Kaito. "And I don't see why I shouldn't believe him."

"We're just his chess pieces, so don't expect much." Kaito muttered to Haibara.

Conan shot a withering look.

"Anyway," Kaito returned a solemn gaze. "What happened to those men after the blast. Were they captured?"

The detective glanced away.

"They're gone when the police forces came."

.o.

It was only till late Friday evening when he finally left the detective's house, which equalled to a day and a half since Kuroba Kaito went completely missing and uncontactable. He had put his phone in one of his desk's drawers, and he was half expecting it to almost run out of battery by the amount of spams he might receive.

When Kaito reached his house, he fished out his key and was about to unlock it when his hands froze.

The door was already unlocked and left ajar.

He carefully opened the door and stepped in, hearing nothing but the usual silence that echoed in the house. His eyes moved around the living room to quickly scan and see if there was a difference, until his eyes laid upon a couple of papers on the dining table.

His feet flew to the table and picked up the pieces of worksheets from school.

"What the..." Kaito's eyes slowly moved from the papers to his window-less kitchen, "...hell."

"Shit." He turned and dashed up to the stairs, the papers still unknowingly glued to his fingers as if they were something precious to him. He pushed open his bedroom door and glanced over to the portrait of his father, slightly panting and that throbbing feeling in his head was coming back. He took in a few deep breaths and entered his secret basement with the flipped of the secret door.

The room was the same, white and empty and _lonely_. His eyes scanned over from his attires, his equipment and then at the large map on the wall. There were no signs of anything being tampered, and a hope was bubbling in his chest till it all burst when he finally saw his monocle and the card that was shot out from his gun lying on the floor.

"No. No." Kaito approached to the objects on the ground, the papers in his hand slowly slipping from his fingers and falling like feathers. He really messed up a lot in life, but this was the worse. This was real bad. The damaged monocle Aoko returned him that night was used as a constant reminder about the danger, but now he was screwed up because of it. His eyes wavered at the slightly crumpled card.

He turned and ignored the fact he trampled on his homework and entered his bedroom again, his hand scrambled for the drawer that kept his phone and he fumbled in frantically.

There were 12 missed calls and 20 messages.

He scrolled through his missed calls, to find that they were all from Jii. No Aoko. He then moved to his inbox and scrolled through the worried messages of Jii and how he had been contacting his mother about his safety. No Aoko-

Until the first message he received.

_'Can we meet for a bit?'_

The timing of the message was irregular, but something in Kaito's gut swirled uncomfortably at the six eerie looking words. He was sure the message was sent before she realized what he hid in his house, but then again, maybe it was really time for it.

_'Sure. Where do you want?'_

Kaito wasn't sure if Aoko would bother to reply him at all. He plopped onto his bed, trying to put his expectation to the lowest point before he decided to call Jii to update several things. He also had to call his mom too. There were many things he needed to do, but he really want to meet Aoko as well, now.

"-And that's it, I need you to prepare the documents and the details about the people they will contact to check if the gem is real or not as soon as possible."

"Right away. And Kaito-bocchama?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You sounded a little, off. I'm glad you're fine and in piece, but..."

Kaito thought about asking for advice regarding Aoko's issue, just anything to rectify something about it. But all he did was to sigh.

That was when his phone suddenly buzzed and Kaito instantly perked up, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"I'm fine. I'll call you back later. Thanks for the help in advance."

He cut the call and quickly read the message that was sent to him a second ago. It was indeed... Aoko. His lips tugged up, and the heavy and cringe-y feeling in his chest died down just a little.

_'Clock tower in half an hour.'_

At least she replied. At least she still bothered. At least she still said something to _him_. And that was a good sign.

_'Okay.'_

.o.

He reached there ten minutes earlier before the stated time. She came a minute later after him.

The parade square before the clock tower was relatively empty, and Kaito didn't know if this was the reason why Aoko choose this place to meet; some peace and quiet. But this was also the place where they first met after all, so was she trying to hint him something? They often passed by this place too, and she would tease how she missed the kind and cute him he used to be, much to his annoyance. He never know how much he missed those moments until now.

When she approached nearer and stood under some light that was radiated by the lamp posts around them, Kaito noticed how puffy her eyes were. Something in Kaito's chest broke.

"Aoko..."

"If you tell me you are not Kaitou Kid. I will believe you."

Kaito widened his eyes. So Aoko really knew, although he inwardly wished it was all just his wild imagination and overreaction. She was rarely straightforward with her feelings, always hiding her desires and wants under carefully chosen words so that Kaito could decipher, even though he tried to act stupid some times. Now, he could tell she was too tired to beat around the bush.

He lowered his gaze and licked his lips nervously. He and nervous never come together before, but this time, Kaito had to admit he really was. He really didn't want to break this girl's heart again and he wasn't confident enough to guarantee that. But he had lied enough. He couldn't do this, even if he wanted her to believe a lie that would hurt her much lesser than the truth. But she already knew the truth, and this lie would just make things worse. He couldn't do what she wanted him to do, and it hurt him more than anything else.

"You can't expect me to lie again."

"Lie. So you knew that you lied."

He didn't have anything to say.

"Is this your scheme? Asking the inspector's daughter out and playing with her feelings. You just want to get closer to her so you can plan your heists much easier and effectively right?"

Kaito raised his head sharply. "No, no, Aoko. Don't say that."

"There's got to be a reason why you became Kaitou Kid. I know you love magic and fun, but for you to risk everything and putting your life on the line, I don't understand. You told me before, _Kaitou Kid_ told me before, that there are other dangerous people after you. What is going on? If you tell me, then I'll have a reason to forgive you. And please, just please." Aoko said exasperatedly and clenched onto the hem of her shirt. "Please let me forgive you."

He couldn't give her the reason, not now. Kaito couldn't afford her to be on his side. He didn't want to have anyone involved in his game, if he could. And even if he had dragged Jii and Conan in several times, the last person he ever wanted was Aoko. The consequences was just too heavy for him to bear. He bit his lips and prepared for what he had to say.

"Would it be hard for you... to hate me just like how you hate Kaitou Kid?"

She looked at him with moist eyes and oh, _oh_ how much Kaito just wanted to wipe them away.

"So you're not going to tell me the reason?"

"There's no reason."

Aoko flared.

"I'm-I'm already having difficulties trying to hate Kaitou Kid, and you want me to hate you?! You stupid asshole that I've known... for so many years? Do you think hating someone is so easy, Kuroba Kaito? It's tiring as hell!" She brought her fist to her chest and continuing beating it, as if she was choking. "Ended up, the only person I hate is myself. I hate myself because I can't hate the man that stolen my father away. I hate myself for being so blind and stupid all these time. I hate myself because I always thought you're just the happy Kuroba Kaito I know, but you're always, always hurting yourself and still putting that smile for, everyone, for me. I hate-"

"Stop-Stop Stop it, Aoko." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them down to her side. "Don't hate yourself. You never done anything wrong. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Is apologizing the only thing you can do?" Aoko looked up to him, her eyes filled with expectation.

Kaito glanced away. "There's nothing_ else_ I can do." _This is the only way to keep you safe._

She shrugged his touch away and he let her. There was a short silence between the two of them, slowly filling in the gap that was growing bigger and bigger every second. He couldn't look at her, but he was worried by how quiet she suddenly was.

"A-Aoko...?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Not the reason-"

"Have you, ever... Have you ever lik-l-loved me before?"

Before? No. He still _love_ her. Shit. Why didn't she get it? He_ still love_ her. Hell, this damn clock tower that was right in front of them; he had stolen it just for her. But how was he going to say it? Kaito couldn't breathe, his tongue was tied too. He could feel his eyes turning moist and his nose was itchy. If he had to admit, he was just too afraid that once he spoke, everything would just spill out. Not just his reasons to become Kaitou Kid or his proclamation that he loved her so badly... it was the tears that he didn't want to show too.

But from that silence, Aoko seemed to come up with a conclusion on her own.

"I'll do as you wish. I hate you. To make my job easier, please pretend that those years and times we spent together doesn't exist." With that, she sent him the coldest eyes he had ever seen in his life and she spun around, walking away to another direction of the street.

Just like usual, this was the outcome Kaito led it to. He should be expecting it. But he didn't realize just how much this would hurt him, almost as much as the day when he knew his father died.

He clenched his chest and watched Aoko's fragile back disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

21 CHAPTERS. 21 CHAPTERS OMG and finally it's the chapter you guys have been asking for.

Phew, now that we've reached here, I want every single one of you who is reading this right now to know how thankful I am towards you. Your support, especially the reviews, kept me writing until now. Honestly, I've been considering abandoning this story and just leave it to rot... but you guys pulled me back here.

Oh my, I'm writing the author's note like this is the last chapter, but it's not! I just want to remind all of you that you guys are the best.  
More chapters to come :) And yes! Reviews are really appreciated :)

Ps: If you guys can't remember where that _lightning crack-shaped monocle_ came from, it's from chapter 5!


	22. Now

There was no way in hell she could sleep through the pain and troubled thoughts, but she was tired and ended up crying herself to sleep.

After she dozed off, about an hour had passed when Aoko felt a buzz by her cheek and the soft melody that played to alert her of a new message. Her eyes slowly peeled open and instantly, she could feel the soreness in her eyes and how dry they were from the amount of tears she shed them.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she slowly sat up on her bed and stared down at her phone.

Aoko was at a blank state at first, but once she sloppily unlock her phone to see the message, the tightened feeling in her chest came back as fast as a bolt.

_'Sure. Where do you want?'_

The explosion, the fire, the unconscious Kaitou Kid lying on the ground... She tightened her grip on her phone and laid back on her bed again.

_He's safe._

A tear slowly slid down the side of her face. Aoko didn't know how on earth her eyes could produce so much tears for her to cry. She quickly wiped the side of her cheek with the back of her hand and stared down at her phone, the images of what she saw in Kaito's house slowly seeped into her memory.

_He's a liar._

She wasn't ready to face him yet, not in this state. Besides, her message about wanting to meet him beforehand wasn't about _this_. Aoko just wanted to meet Kaito for a moment that night because she felt like she had to. And now he was asking her about where to meet after she uncovered something she knew she shouldn't...

_He must have known that I knew too, from the ruckus I've caused at his house._ Aoko bit her lips and sniffed. Abruptly, she sat up right, her eyes showing sudden determination.

_Then this is the time to settle it all out._

That was it. Aoko began typing her reply.

_'Clock tower in half an hour.'_

_'Okay.'_

She wearily lifted herself off the bed to get ready to go.

.o.

He reached there much earlier than her. _Maybe he flew here with his glider._ She thought bitterly in her mind and took careful steps towards Kaito who was standing under a few lamps before the clock tower. She tried to puff out her chest to look more confident for this matter, but she couldn't ever handle her numb and wobbly legs now.

Aoko remembered how lively this place was when they first met, with happy families and couples laughing all around. The parade square now was all quiet and empty, just like what she wished for. She didn't know how she would react if they started talking. Hit him? Slap him? Either of those, maybe, and she didn't want anyone else to see that. There was nothing pleasant about it.

But she thought of wanting to end things with the same place it all started.

With every step she took towards Kuroba Kaito, bits and pieces of memories they had jabbed her like needles, slowly and painfully killing her. Still, she put on the best poker face she learnt from this so-called _master_ and finally reached where he was.

"Aoko..."

Her heart throbbed.

"If you tell me you are not Kaitou Kid. I will believe you."

Aoko was too tired to begin an introductory speech or some sort. She needed an answer now.

She watched him as closely as possible under the lamp light. Kaito fidget a little and didn't look into her gaze for a split second, and with just those simple movements, Aoko came up with the conclusion herself. The confident Kaito she knew would never, ever show these sort of reaction to any question. This was the first time, and possibly the last time she would see him like this.

"You can't expect me to lie again."

Aoko was expecting to hear that last word of his answer, and she was sincerely grateful for that. At least he _admitted _and was finally truthful towards her this time round after lying for the other thousands of times. Aoko thought he didn't know he lied, or at least treated all these _lies_ he created as something that could pass off as the joke of the century. He should know how much she hated people who lied. So... _Why? Why did he have to lie to me?_

"Lie. So you knew that you lied."

Kaito remained silent.

She was slightly disappointed. No, there was no way she was _just_ slightly disappointed because Kuroba Kaito was Kaitou Kid. She was beyond devastated about that. The part where she was mildly upset was that she wanted Kaito to explain for himself. She was trying to make openings for him and giving him the chance to tell her something, anything. Or really... Was everything simply his plan, and there was nothing to explain about?

That thought crashed her.

"Is this your scheme?" She bit her quivering lips. "Asking the inspector's daughter out and playing with her feelings. You just want to get closer to her so you can plan your heists much easier and effectively right?"

He looked utterly in shock and desperate, and again, a reaction Aoko seen for the first time.

"No, no, Aoko. Don't say that."

Her heart was already squeezing too painfully and she couldn't take it anymore. Must she really be direct?

"There's got to be a reason why you became Kaitou Kid." Aoko spat the words out like poison. "I know you love magic and fun, but for you to risk everything and putting your life on the line, I don't understand. You told me before, _Kaitou Kid_ told me before, that there are other dangerous people after you. What is going on? If you tell me, then I'll have a reason to forgive you. And please, just please-"

Aoko felt her throat tightened. She couldn't forgive Kaitou Kid for putting her life through hell for the past years. But she could always forgive Kaito. That was how their fights always worked. The amount of feelings and love she placed in Kaito was far greater and stronger than whatever she was feeling towards Kaitou Kid, even if they were the same person. That thought was the one that gave her the strength to mutter out the next sentence to Kuroba Kaito _and_ Kaitou Kid.

"Please let me forgive you."

There was a short silence that kept her on her toes. This was the part where she wanted to hug him and tell him that she understood all his pains and misery now, about how awful he must have felt to put up those smiles and tricks just to make her feel better than before. She wanted that to happen, and she had been playing that image in her mind all the way here from her house.

Just an explanation would do.

"Would it be hard for you to hate me just like how you hate Kaitou Kid?"

She couldn't breathe for a moment. Aoko gaped at him and she could feel her eyes turning moist and the image of Kaito was turning blurry. This was far too much and Aoko felt like her heart was going to burst if she just let this conversation to continue on this path.

"So you're not going to tell me the reason?"

"There's no reason." Kaito said almost immediately.

He looked dejected, and showed no signs like he was going to give in to her request and that made her felt like shit.

In the past, they shared opinions, views and everything about Kaitou Kid, which often led to them quarreling and having cold wars for approximately three minutes. He obviously knew about _her_ reason for hating the thief. But now that Aoko thought about it, she never really try to understand why Kaito was so supportive of Kid in the past because she had been too firm in her opinion to care. Maybe it was too late, but Aoko wanted to know _his_ reasons now.

Was this asking too much?

Instead, he asked her to hate him like how she hated Kaitou Kid. This stupid jackass! This selfish-

"I'm-I'm already having difficulties trying to hate Kaitou Kid, and you want me to hate you?! You stupid asshole that I've known..." _and love,_ "for so many years? Do you think hating someone is so easy, Kuroba Kaito? It's tiring as hell!"

She brought her fist to her chest and started beating it, hoping to take away the pain. It was better to be hurt physically than having to_ feel_ this pain that she didn't know how to get rid of.

"Ended up, the only person I hate is myself."

Aoko heard him taking in a sharp breath.

"I hate myself because I can't hate the man that stolen my father away." She just thought that she had to say it this plainly for him to understand.

"I hate myself for being so blind and stupid all these time."

Aoko couldn't imagine it was Kaito who saved her from being run over the truck when they _first_ met. She couldn't imagine Kaito was the one who saved her father that night he fell into the sea. She couldn't imagine the day when Kaito crashed into the building after being hit by a bullet. She couldn't imagine Kaito was the one who held her in his arms, hiding her from the kidnapper that would harm her in sight.

She couldn't imagine that irritating, arrogant yet charismatic criminal who often rested his wings at her balcony, was Kaito.

If she didn't use her feelings to think and compare, it wouldn't be hard to realize that there really wasn't much difference between the two of them at all. She could only blame herself for being so blind everytime.

"I hate myself because I always thought you're just the happy Kuroba Kaito I know, but you're always, always hurting yourself and still putting that smile for, everyone, for me." Aoko choked.

This was what haunted her the most. She always thought she was the one hurting, the one in a mess, the one with the shittiest life that anyone could ever live. And she was wrong.

Kaito had it worst.

The bubbly and magic-crazed jerk, leading a normal life and fantasizing over Kaitou Kid like a fool. Aoko wished Kaito was just that. He would smile, laugh and be really happy. He wouldn't have to stay up late, worry about everything, about his safety, about her safety, about dodging bullets, about everything that couldn't afford a mistake to be made.

She always thought the caffeine he needed was all because of the silly computer games he stayed up for.

Why was she so blind?

"I hate-"

Her wrists were suddenly being forced to her side. "Stop-Stop Stop it, Aoko. Don't hate yourself. You never done anything wrong. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

Aoko glanced up at him. "Is apologizing the only thing you can do?"

Kaito looked away. "There's nothing_ else_ I can do."

This was the end of the straw.

She shrugged his touch away.

Funny. She wasn't even feeling angry towards Kaito. Upset, disappointment...? Aoko really didn't know what exactly she was feeling, but there wasn't hate. She should have slapped him, kicked up, punched him and ranted at him. Why did she just gave a long speech about hating herself? It was weird how her stupid and childish emotions always ruined everything in play.

She then wondered who the fool was.

"A-Aoko...?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Not the reason-"

_Something else that I want to know, more important than that._

"Have you, ever..." Aoko braced herself. "Have you ever lik-l-loved me before?"

He stared at her and she stared back.

That was it. The deadly silence that lasted more than an eternity to Aoko.

She was too tired to wait for the answer that she already knew.

"I'll do as you wish." Aoko muttered. "I hate _you_. To make my job easier, please pretend that those years and times we spent together doesn't exist."

Finishing what she had to say, she spun around and bit her inner cheeks, stomping towards the shadows of the streets without looking back once. Once again, her tears began flowing like it would never end.

.o.

When Aoko reached home after the confrontation, she stayed up all night, ignoring all her dried stained tears and wondered how she would cope with the pretense and act once school began.

She wasn't surprised when Kaito missed school. Aoko was tempted herself, but if she wanted to keep to her words, she really had to act like nothing happen. And missing school would be exactly going against what she said

But the next day, Kaito didn't turn up.

The next too.

And so on.

_"Aoko! What on Earth happened to Kuroba-kun?"_

_"I don't know."_

It had been the second Friday since Aoko last saw Kaito. With the bundle of worksheets that their teacher made Aoko to be in charge of handing them to Kaito, she stared down at the papers before looking up at the door she had been seeing for the past two weeks.

Aoko sighed.

Of course she couldn't say no to her teachers, and definitely she couldn't fake and act all happy about this table-partner responsibility she had to carry. Aoko just had to do it impassively like she always did before she realized the truth. But her heart was a million times heavier that the sheet of paper she took from the teacher's hand.

_What if I saw Kaito? What if he just happen to open the door as I slip his papers through?_

Life just got to mess with her like this.

Aoko took in a deep breath and squatted before the door, slotting each piece of papers through the gap beneath the door one by one. She was just sticking in the second piece of worksheet when she realized something was stuck and she couldn't slot in any more papers. She stood up, her frown deepened.

_What the heck now?_

She couldn't see what was beyond the door through the tiny gap and obviously, she had no key to find out what was inside Kaito's house either. She glanced down the walls of Kaito's house and walked down to the sides before she reached a window. Aoko didn't have to try hard to see what was inside.

Her eyes widened.

Nothing but papers were scattered over the floor right behind the door. She easily recognized a few by the big titles printed on the worksheets; those were all the worksheets Aoko had been pushing through the gap for the past two weeks.

Aoko's eyes lowered back to the remaining worksheets in her hand.

What she thought she had to do was to pretend and act like nothing happen between them since the past. No longer friends, just classmates, just someone that passed you by along the corridor without a smile.

But Kaito did the_ job_ in a different way than she expected, but perhaps far more _easier_ for Aoko to handle.

He left without a word.

Aoko slammed the pieces of papers onto the glass window, not realizing her face was already wet with tears.

_How the hell did it make easier? Nothing was easy at all._ She bitterly admitted in her mind.

.o.

Her teachers stopped giving Aoko the responsibility to pass him the homework too. They were all informed, like what her homeroom teacher had privately told Aoko in the staff's room, that Kaito had went overseas after being scouted during one of his magic performance.

Aoko wasn't sure if it was true. How could everything be timed so perfectly? But she half believed so because she always knew one day Kaito would be scouted by some great magician. Japan was too small for Kaito to explore and show off his magic skills and-

She shook her head. Enough. All Aoko need to know was the news and there shouldn't be any reason for her to think more than that. It was none of her business.

But then Aoko knew everything was a lie when a heist was held nearly after a month since she last saw Kaito.

It wasn't at a place where Aoko could conveniently go. Of all places, the thief choose Osaka to settle his wings and show off his feathers. Aoko gritted her teeth and tried not to rip her phone in half after reading the updates. She really, _really_ wanted to go there since ages ago and now her father was going to go, but for what? Not for her, but for _him_.

Aoko tossed her phone into her bag after the next teacher came to class.

Hakuba joined her for lunch that day, obviously a little annoyed after reading about Kaitou Kid's plans too. He sat on Kaito's seat and Aoko had to make sure to keep up that cheery and oblivious smile she always shown in front of the detective, and of course that raging fist and disgusted frown when their conversation led to Kaitou Kid.

The last thing she needed was for Hakuba to know she knew about Kid's identity. And it was hard when her true emotions usually or always win over her poor acting skills.

"Haven't you wondered why Kuroba-kun left so suddenly? Like why of all times, he choose now to go?"

"Who the hell cares even if he chok-" Aoko straightened her posture. She almost, _almost_ wanted to blurt out a curt remark about wishing he would choke on a Takoyaki ball. She cleared her throat. "What do you mean? Go where?"

"Wasn't it Las Vegas? He was being scouted by a magician there, right?"

"Oh, yeah. To Las Vegas. Where else?" She added a laugh before biting a piece of meat from her bento. She never think it like this before but she wished she could eat her lunch alone.

Hakuba gave a smile that sent shivers down Aoko's spine. It wasn't the polite smile that Hakuba always showed, but more like a triumphant smirk, as if he just finished a case.

"Kuroba-kun messaged me a few times, he said all was well."

Aoko really didn't know what to say.

"I guess you probably didn't care, like what he said too." Hakuba suddenly stood up from his seat. "Not even if he chokes on a Takoyaki ball."

Her head shot up as she watched the detective strolled out of the classroom.

_He couldn't have..._ Aoko bit her lips.

She didn't quite understand anymore.

.o.

After her father, like usual, failed to capture Kaitou Kid and came back from Osaka, his mood wasn't as dampened like he often was. Instead, he came back with a few goodies that Aoko never expect her father would buy, for her.

"How did you know I always wanted to try these? Thanks Dad!"

"It was Kaito-kun who told me."

Aoko instantly stopped ogling at her snacks and turned to stare at her father. It took her a few seconds to process what he said. "What do you mean?"

By the time her question was asked, her father was already munching onto one of her titbits while she was too distracted to notice. "I was consulting him on the phone about Kid's case, and he told me afterwards." He waved the half-eaten biscuit in his hand. "This is good."

_If Dad knew who Kaitou Kid really is..._

It had been a long _long_ time since she told Kaito about her frustration of not able to find time to go Osaka to buy all these food she wanted to try. Even she herself had forgotten the day they both sat at the cafe and chat about random little things like this. Her dad was the one who brought the memories back.

Aoko told her father she needed to use the bathroom as she quickly skipped to the toilet and shut herself inside. She cupped her hand over her mouth, hoping to suppress the sounds of her hiccups.

Until today, she realized she was rather immersed in her role about pretending those pasts didn't exist anymore. She never think about going to _their_ cafe to drink, or to that aquarium shop that Aoko loved to purposely pass by when Kaito was with her. She never consider finding any cheap places to have fun, or bother about the number of leaflets she kept a while back regarding skiing classes.

Other than the existence of Kaitou Kid's heist, a month from not seeing Kaito really made her thought lesser of him, although that was for the best. What she least needed was more heartaches and tears.

But at this rate of things and memories slipping away, it all seemed too frightening for her.

Deep down in her heart, Aoko just wanted to _pretend_ and not really forget. How the hell could she forget all those memories? She couldn't and she wouldn't, but she had to, or else... or else what?

Or else she would end up randomly crying in the bathroom, like now.

Just then, a thought suddenly struck her.

Maybe Kaito couldn't bear to pretend those memories didn't exist like what she told him to, which was why he choose to leave. It made her easier to forget, but harder for him.

She wasn't sure if she was right, but a part of her heart whispered that it must have been this way.

.o.

It had been a month, but Kaito still wasn't getting used to it.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he always saw was his father portrait, but when he turned his head to his side, it was just a piece of blank wall.

Kaito pushed his covers away and dragged himself out of the room. The first thing he looked was the windows by the corridor, watching the dark clouds drifting past the moon.

This had been going on for the month too. Sleeping in the day, waking up at night. He just need to grow a pair of wings and he would officially be an owl.

The glider didn't count.

His eyes cast at the full moon hanging in the sky. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing outside the bedroom dumbly, watching the bright moon shining its glow through the gloomy corridor. Kaito only began to notice himself in daze when he heard a noise at the end of the darkness. He turned his head sharply and was expecting something there.

But definitely not a vampire.

He let out a short shout in surprise.

It took him a split second to also realize that the surprisingly small Dracula wore big round spectacles too.

"What the hell man!"

Conan winced. "Are you trying to turn me deaf?"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kaito snarled. "What the hell are you wearing? Where's your usual dumb bow tie?"

There was a short pause and Kaito could tell the detective was reluctant to explain, but with the prolonged silence and his refusal to change the conversation or breaking the silence, Conan had no choice but to answer to make things less awkward. "It's for Halloween."

The word hit him like a truck.

_Halloween..._

Conan was too focused and affected by his costume to notice Kaito's sudden change of mood. "Ran made it for me. She sew all the extra cloth and buttons by hand too." The little brat muttered and mindlessly caressed his tiny Dracula costume before he poked his fangs uncomfortably.

Kaito would have puked at how disgustingly romantic it sounded, but deep down, he really thought it was nice. Still, he would rather die than to admit that. "How great. You can save it for your future kids too. Kill two birds with one stone."

It seemed like it was a good time to change the direction of the topic, for Conan at least. He took out a packet of documents he had hid inside his coat and handed it over with his tiny hand. "That rendezvous at Osaka wasn't for nothing. Hattori rarely disappoints me."

"I'm not even complaining anymore, so can you stop advertising how great your other detective friends are?" Kaito mumbled and pulled the papers out from the folder before slotting it back in.

"Your face says otherwise. I just thought you need a reminder since you always build those unnecessary barriers and it's really time-consuming to break them so as to properly work together."

Jii said something similar to him before. He kept that in mind, but never really bother to change himself for this saying. Like he always swore to himself, he wanted the least possible of people to be involve in his case, and best if he could work alone. But apparently this tiny brat started gathering people like they were in some sort of campfire and now even that so called detective of the west knew something about him. Kaito just didn't like the feeling when someone was onto him. Hakuba was a great example for his dislike.

For Conan's repetitive comment, Kaito decided to keep any remarks to himself, saved for more arguments. He needed to read up on the information that was supplied to him and he thought that today was nothing but the best day to do it for him.

"You should get lost. Don't want to be late for your Halloween Party."

Conan gave a dry laugh back. "And are you getting ready for yours?" He waved at the lights above them, which were not switched on.

"You won't be laughing when you see your bills."

"I'm charging you."

"Haha." Kaito shot a withering look.

With nothing more to say, the detective poked his fangs for the last time and turned his back towards him. When Kaito focused hard enough, he could hear a soft click, which he didn't first notice when the brat entered the house. Knowing he was definitely alone, he dragged himself to the other side of corridor and to the study room.

He switched on all the lights in the room, in hopes to raise the bills just a little before he slumped himself on the chair behind a desk and in the middle of the tall shelves of books surrounding him. Ever since he began moving here, Kaito didn't care if he acted like a proper and well-mannered guest. Some books were taken from their shelves, some of the things that belonged on the desk were placed on the floor... He wonder what would the brat says if sees this mess, but that was the least of his worries. Conan often dropped by for a minute before leaving. He thought it would be too suspicious if he came back to his great _Shinichi-niisan'_s house too often and long.

Kaito patted the document he received. It was time to begin his work.

Ten minutes passed was all it took for Kaito to throw the chunk of papers onto the desk and sighed deeply into the air. It was just one simple word from that detective brat that brought his mind towards Aoko. All he had been doing was reading the same sentence over and over for the whole time.

So much for being hardworking today.

There were piles of other files that contains little bits of the Black organization, maps, plans and blueprints for his future heist that he had yet to declare to the social media all scattered across the desk; but all of these didn't matter to him now. Simply the thought of Aoko possibly smiling about today's event seemed like the most important thing in the universe.

Dates and time were something he often lost track of, unless it was related to his heist. But he knew how excited Aoko was about Halloween.

He tried picturing her in a costume and importantly, a cheeky smile on her face. His brows furrowed at the image he tried to come up in his mind. It was all foggy and hazy so he gave up in the end.

This was giving him hell.

Kaito began swirling around the large room in his roller chair, using the shelves to push himself around. Something to do when he wanted to keep himself cheerful.

He heard Aoko was organizing a Halloween Party, then again, he also heard from a _source_ that it had been cancelled.

His chair stopped in the middle of the room.

"I want to see her." Kaito abruptly said.

When those words mindlessly left his lips, his heart dropped, if possible, to the bottom of his feet. He stared up at all the hovering tall shelves, watching them seeming to be mocking about his pathetic thoughts once again. It must be his imagination, but when he closed his eyes, he could hear murmurs speaking closely to his ears, telling him things he already knew.

_You don't deserve Aoko._ He didn't deserve Aoko._ Aoko don't deserve this. _Aoko deserved better._ Aoko hates you. _Aoko-

Kaito pursed his lips, his shoulders slouched terribly.

He decided he had enough of thinking today. He had just woken up a while ago and he would be drained if this continue. A distraction was what he needed and work was the only thing that could help. Kaito pushed himself back to his original position and began what he was going to do from the start.

.o.

Barely half an hour had passed before Kaito jumped off his seat and headed back to his room.

It wasn't just his mind. His heart, his body, every fiber in his being wanted to see Aoko.

And he had to see her now.

* * *

Awfully thankful to everyone who reviewed the past chapters, YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO KIND AND AWESOME UGHH T.T  
I'M UTTERLy Sorry FOR THE Sudden lack of updates. It wasn't on purpose. My internship started and many shitty things happened but i guess those reasons aren't important because VIOLA, the update is already here. Thanks for reading, review is much much appreciated!


	23. Apart

The streets were lit up brightly with the lamp posts lined along the pavement. But what really shine the most were the bright ghostly decorations and lights that were in the yards of houses and gates.

Kaito tucked his hands deep into his black jacket as he walked down the slightly crowded district with kids in weird costume and teenagers like him, laughing and posing around for nice pictures

He wasn't going to drown himself among these bunch of people in their large and bulky costume. Kaito already had a goal about where to go, and it was all thanks to the _source_ he had. _Saguru Hakuba_, he thought bitterly in his mind. Kaito sort of owed him for getting some information he couldn't get, so might as well he acknowledge that the detective had a name.

Hakuba told him that though Aoko had cancelled her party, their class monitor had organized one instead and the entire class was invited. Aoko went, definitely, and the detective added an extra information about how he wasn't attending and he would be unable to bear the responsibility of Aoko's safety at that moment. _That dumbass horse._ He wasn't sure if it was because Hakuba was too _highly-notable_ to attend such kind of party, or was it entirely his plan to lure him out and get Kaito to check on Aoko himself.

Oh well. Kaito wanted to see Aoko anyway.

The house came into view in just a few minutes and the loud blaring of music could be heard from a distance away. Kaito scrutinized the building before pulling out the needed disguise he had prepared beforehand. Hakuba better hold onto his words and made sure he didn't come to the party at the last minute or shit would bound to happen once Kaito stepped into the house with his new identity.

But before he could set up the mask, Kaito noticed a figure walking out of the front door and towards the gate. He quickly skipped aside, hiding in the shadow of a convenient tall tree and watched the person who left the party at such a timing.

Kaito widened his eyes.

It was none other than Aoko.

She was wearing a dark black sleeveless dress that reached her knees, with a pair of black boots that thumped loudly against the pavement with every step she took. Aoko removed the witch-like hat from her head and ruffled her hair as she set out of the front gate and down the streets.

Although Aoko was dressed entirely in black, but to Kaito, she was shining as bright as white. Something about her today just couldn't let Kaito get his eyes off her. Was it because of her smooth-looking shoulders, or was it how the way her wavy and bouncy hair hit her back every time she took a step?

He shook his head inwardly and chucked his disguise into the back pocket of his jeans. Implementing one of Kid's usual skills, he easily blended in naturally with some people to make it less obvious he was following Aoko.

Based on the direction she was going, Kaito deduced she was heading home. He wasn't sure about the timing, but it should be unusual since the party looked like it barely started and there were still many people on the streets and showing off their treats and costumes; it shouldn't have been the time to go home yet. Nonetheless, he kept quiet the entire time and continued watching Aoko's back.

Somehow, Kaito noticed that her steps were uneven. Sometimes she would slant to her left and then right again. Or she would almost trip onto nothing, and the funny thing was, she didn't seem like she noticed she even tripped at all. Either she was drunk, or something was weighing in her mind and her focus wasn't on the road. He guessed it was the latter. The Aoko he knew could barely walk if she was drunk anyway.

"That girl looks hot."

His ears perked up and blue eyes shot to the direction of the voice just a few feet away from him. Kaito couldn't care less for any other girls tonight, but something in that tone he heard didn't seem right for him to ignore. As he was right. Two boys were gawking at Aoko's direction, with looks that were closed to nothing but sinister and evil.

"She's alone too." The other commented.

He quietly watched the two talking feverishly towards each other, with jokes and snickers that followed behind their plans that Kaito wasn't interested in, since he would make sure the two guys would be going to hell first before they could even execute their silly ideas. After they finished theirs whispers, they started following closer and closer behind Aoko, but Kaito was on the move too. His steps grew wider and in a few seconds, he was already behind them.

Without a sound and their knowledge, Kaito pulled out two pink balls from his jacket and stealthily hit it right onto their head.

"What the heck!-"

"Shit! My hair!"

Kaito ducked and mixed perfectly into a crowd that was not far from him, while pretending to be picking up candies for a small child that had spilled out some from his pumpkin bag. He smirked as he watch his masterpiece unfold.

Two giant pink blob of candy floss head, walking in circles and screaming like girls. Their shouts were enough to gain attention from many, and even Aoko's.

She had stopped in her track and had turned around to see the commotion that happened behind her. Now Kaito could see her features even better. The blush on her cheeks and her dark red lips...

Aoko looked completely oblivious and uninterested in whatever was happening right then. Only sparing a glance, she turned on her heels and began to walk again.

He sighed and began following behind Aoko like usual. How could he not worry about her every single time? Despite being smart and witty at times, she had no idea how to handle her safety and well-being at all. What could have happened if he didn't follow Aoko instead? What could have the two guys done to her? Kaito had the urge to shake Aoko awake, reminding her to open her eyes wide and care about herself first, but he knew he didn't really have the rights now.

His fingers twitched and he hid them deep into his jacket's pocket again.

Now he was asking for more. Originally, he just wanted to take a quick look at her and leave. What was he doing now? Following her like some stalker. And then what did he just have on mind? Talking to her.

_Damn it. _How selfish could he get?

They finally reached the street that Kaito hadn't seen for a long time and he thought he was right about Aoko heading home. Did she forget something to make her leave the party? What could it be? She had the perfect attire and accessories on her body and Kaito couldn't imagine what else she could add on to her costume.

Aoko tugged the hat under her arms and unlocked her front gate before heading to her front door.

He waited outside, obviously, and waited and waited and waited until he saw the light in her room switched on. He waited again, for Aoko to possibly come out from her house again after doing whatever she was going to do. At that moment, Kaito promised himself that he would _send_ Aoko back to the party and leave. Nothing more. Yeah, that was what he planned.

But for the next fifteen to twenty minutes, her bedroom lights were still on and there were no signs of Aoko leaving her room at all.

Kaito bit his lips.

_Did something happen?_

.o.

Aoko's phone had been vibrating on her desk for the past five minutes, but if it wasn't because she felt her eyes dried from staring at the computer, she wouldn't have noticed that someone was trying to contact her at all.

She quickly fumbled through the pieces of papers on her table and scooped up the phone as fast as possible before the caller hung up.

"...Hello?"

_"Nakamouri Aoko!"_

The said girl winced. She slouched into her seat and gave the best laugh she could afford. "Hey Keiko-"

_"Have you actually left? It's just nine!"_

Aoko fiddled with the hem of her black dress. It was part of Keiko's effort that got her this costume and she must have disappointed her best friend by a ton for leaving the party like this. Aoko sighed inwardly and bit her lips.

"I'm not feeling well and... I've got something on hand too."

_"But what could be more important that celebrating Halloween with us? The fun barely started."_ Keiko groaned and Aoko felt a pang of guilt hitting straight into her chest.

"I would promise you I'll come before everything ends, but I'm not sure if I can fulfil it..." What else could be worse than lying? Giving people hope and shattering it afterwards. Aoko knew how much it hurts, and the last thing she wanted was for Keiko to feel that. "I'm sorry."

There was a short silence, and Aoko thought that Keiko was angry and hung up on her. But hearing a sigh a second later proved her wrong.

_"Are you upset because Kuroba-kun isn't here?"_

Aoko combed her hair through her fingers and propped her knees up on her seat and to chest. "No I'm not." Her voice cracked and she cursed herself inwardly for that simple mistake she made in front of her best friend. Now Keiko would definitely never let this go.

A sigh again. _"Aoko-"_

There were sudden mumble and muffles and Aoko waited before Keiko came back to finish what she had to say. _"I'll interrogate you next time. But if you can come back while the party is still on... Please do come, alright?"_

Deep down, Aoko was hoping something would distract Keiko so to get away from this conversation, and it seemed luck was on her side.

"Okay. I'll try."

_"See you."_

The line went dead and Aoko gently placed her phone back on the table with all the notes and pieces of crushed paper balls littered all around. Aoko rubbed her eyes and stretched her back to let all the tension go. It worked like heaven and she slumped back onto her seat after a round of stretches.

While she was unofficially declaring a rest, Aoko stared down at all her notes on her desk and to roughly go through what she had learnt so far. It was the just a week ago when Aoko decided that_ this was it_. She didn't want to not know anything when everything had been bothering her since the day Kuroba Kaito left her all alone. She had finally woken up and realized how stupid of her to be dumbly waiting for that asshole to come back. Aoko would find him instead. And when she did, she would know everything without forcing him to tell her anymore.

But the starting was always the toughest and finding answers was just like finding a needle in the haystack. Where and how on earth was she supposed to start? That was what she first thought, but now she had researched enough about Kaitou Kid to even know how many fan clubs he had, though of course there were more than that. She even drew a timeline on a long roll of paper that started from one end of her table to the other. It seemed the number of heists held since Kaitou Kid appeared was climbing to a hundred.

What Aoko got were things she already knew before she needed to look up the Internet. Kaitou Kid had been part of her life for so long since she was young and even if she hated that fact, she knew enough things to be called as his so-called _fan_.

What she knew was that her father had being angst over his own failure to capture the grand and well-known magician thief eighteen years ago. And then when Aoko thought her father was finally back to her side ever since Kaitou Kid disappeared for eight years, he suddenly appeared to steal nothing but gems and stones (and her father) again.

There was another thing Aoko was very sure of too, without the need of even looking it up on her computer; Kuroba Kaito was just barely nine when Kaitou Kid first disappeared. And eighteen years ago, Kuroba Kaito wasn't even born.

Aoko thought of many possibilities. It was possible that Kaito was such a huge fan of Kaitou Kid and he was unhappy with his idol's disappearance, so he became the thief for the sake of bringing back the fame and spotlight. Then again, it could be possible someone challenged him to become Kaitou Kid, and not wanting to lose, he took up this silly game and got hooked with it.

And then this was the biggest possibility that seriously made Aoko a little scared to think about it.

What if Kuroba Toichi, was Kaitou Kid? And Kaito, who came to realize this secret, took up this identity because he missed his father?

It all made sense, somehow, with the dates and timing of Kaito's father's death. But still, it was just _her_ guess. All these things she knew were just the surface, nothing more. What was the first Kaitou Kid's purpose? Why did he disappear for eight whole years? Why did Kuroba Kaito become Kaitou Kid? What was _his_ purpose instead? What was with all the gems and diamonds? Why did he return the gems in the end? Was it all... just a game?

The questions never end.

Aoko sighed and roughly pushed the long detailed timeline to one side before dragging her laptop to a closer distance. It was only till two days ago when she decided to put Kid's investigation aside and directed her attention on a new case that may help with her, somehow. Aoko just couldn't give up. Something about everything was a little messed up, but she couldn't put her finger to it. And since she couldn't find anything just by researching about Kaitou Kid, she thought maybe that disturbed look on Kaito's face during the day the lady mistaken him for Kudo Shinichi might have meant something to all of it.

Kudo Shinichi.

_Detective disappeared a year ago..._

_Detective of the east... Missing..._

There hadn't been any latest news about this so-called Kudo Shinichi anymore. But there were tons of information for Aoko to be glued to her computer for almost two days straight and possibly more if there wasn't school. But there were more notable things, like what she had written on her papers and notepad that struck Aoko odd.

First, Kudo Shinichi disappeared just three months after Kaitou Kid appeared again.

Secondly, he looked uncannily like Kaito.

When Aoko first saw the images of Kudo Shinichi, she came to realize why the lady back then was so persistent that Kaito was Kudo Shinichi. She began fiddling with a few seemingly useless notes before staring at one blank piece of paper with the title written in black marker.

_Kaitou Kid and Detective of the East?_

She tapped onto her chin for almost a minute before a bulb in her head lit up.

_If there's a detective of the East, there's got to be a detective of the North or something!_ It was a perfectly random thought, but there wasn't a harm trying to look from another angle anyway. She cracked her knuckles and began typing on her keyboard when she noticed the search engine automatically gave her a couple of options to look at.

Detective of the-_  
East missing  
East Kudo Shinichi  
West  
East VS West_

West was more popular searched compared to the North and South. Not thinking much, Aoko clicked on the third choice and she was instantly directed to a list of pages.

Osaka_._

Aoko narrowed her eyes.

Hattori Heiji.

_Hold on. Where did I hear this name before? _She frowned and bit her lips. It felt like she could reach out for the answer any time soon, but yet it was slipping away with every seconds that passed.

She then clicked on the images option.

And then it all hit her like a truck.

Hattori Heiji was_ Conan's _friend, the one she met during the time she went to the cafe alone. Aoko sprung up from her chair and began pacing up and down in her bedroom, her brows furrowed the entire time.

This was definitely the newest and sort of juiciest information she ever got for the past week. It all seemed like it had nothing to do with Kaitou Kid, and of course Kuroba Kaito. But there was a link, a thread, something that had been bugging Aoko since forever about the weird connection between everything and everyone.

_Just what the hell is it?_ She screamed in her mind before she sat back onto her seat and began looking at other related images, like Hattori's school, parents, the police force and-

There was one picture that caught Aoko's eyes.

She hastily slammed her mouse around to enlarge the image bigger for her to see.

Sleeping Kogoro.

And Conan.

And the lady with beautiful purple eyes.

_I need more information._ Aoko straightened her posture and headed out and towards the storage room just the end of the corridor. She would have said that the night was young for this Halloween, but she felt that time had been passing too fast when she was barely starting on what she was finding. She switched on the lights in the small storage room and began ransacking a couple of boxes until she found one that kept a book with all her clipped newspaper articles.

Aoko wasn't kidding when she said she was a fan of Conan.

Lately there hadn't been news of Conan getting in Kaitou Kid's way, moreover, Aoko had stopped keeping track of Kaitou Kid's activities since the day she was taken out of Kaitou Kid's squad because of her arm injury. She quickly flipped through the pages of her newspaper clippings before tucking the book under her arm and decided to continue reading back in her room.

As she was about to step into her room, she felt a cool breeze and noticed a shadow stretched out towards the door. But her reaction was too slow and before she could stop herself entering the room and at least hide behind the wall to see what on earth was happening, she stepped into the view of the intruder and turned to face directly at the person.

The book slipped out from under her arm and was slammed down, hard, onto the floor. Pieces of clippings and newspaper fell out from her book and scattered all across her feet, though right at that moment, those things weren't important to Aoko at all.

"Why-Wh-Why..." Aoko croaked. "Why a-are you h-here...?"

Kuroba Kaito looked up from her messy desk, his hand held onto a couple of papers that Aoko wrote about Kaitou Kid and Kudo Shinichi. He instantly placed her things back down respectfully, as if he was afraid she would accuse him of contaminating her belongings.

"Hi." That was what he only said before he glanced down at her feet and the greyish newspaper all over the ground. He walked forward and bent to pick it up, and Aoko quickly picked them up on her own too.

"I'll handle it." She muttered, hurriedly grabbing the papers without a care if her harsh grasp would tear those fragile papers. She stood up and stepped to her desk again, remembering to create a decent amount of space between them so it may lower the chance of him hearing how hard and fast her heart was beating right now.

_Is this a dream?_ She shut her eyes tight and counted to three before opening them to cast a side long glance at his feet.

She could sense him bending back down on the floor again. And afterwards, he silently approached to her side and slipped a piece of article she didn't notice to pick up.

The silence was slowly creeping in, but he broke it in an instant.

"What are you planning to do with all these?"

In such a situation, it was pretty easy to get her shouting. "Why do you care?" She turned her glare on Kaito. It was just one month, and she didn't know a month could change a person's appearance so much. _Did he grow taller? Did he comb his hair the other way? Did he eat well at all?_ She tried to fixate her glare at him for a while longer before moving her eyes away. Aoko didn't want to show that deep down, she cared. And Kaito was always good at reading her since forever.

"It does; involves me. Unless you're calling this stalking."

_What the hell... what the hell?! _Did he really come all the way here to say all these to her?

Before she could retort, his words beat hers.

"Stop doing whatever you are doing."

"Why should I?" Her eyes left her table and she glared at him again. "I'm finding the reasons by myself because_ someone_ refuses to tell me."

He gave a soft sigh and messed up his already messy hair. His blue eyes were downcast and this time, it was him that seemed unwilling to look at her. "Please don't go back to that conversation again." His words were barely a whisper.

"Then don't try to stop me."

"I didn't come here... to argue." If one could speak and sigh at the same time, Kaito did it.

Aoko was at the limit of her capability to withhold her temper. She abandoned the pieces of newspapers she was clinging to as support and grabbed the collar of Kaito's jacket to pull him down to her level. Their eyes met, and she was pretty sure it the _second_ time she had seen such raw shock in his expression. The first time... she had been trying to forget that day all along.

"Then why the hell are you here for?! Why are you standing here in _my_ room and talking to _me_?!"

He snapped his gaze from hers again. Out of the sudden, he looked exhausted and deflated. His blue eyes were vast chambers that Aoko wanted to explore since ages ago, but she could tell it was locked, from her and from everyone else too. Aoko remembered it was a few weeks ago when Kaito already missed school and their class went on an excursion to a pet rescue centre. She wanted to be there to help and make all the dogs happy, but they looked distant and isolated, even when there were food and sharing of cages.

Kaito wore a similar look.

Weirdly, she felt terrible. Her lips quivered and her grip loosened. This wasn't what Aoko wanted in the first place. She always hoped to see Kaito again, not as strangers, but best friends again. She would know and understand everything about him and his other identity and he would come to her, telling her it was all over and the Kuroba Kaito that she always knew since they were young was back.

But those looks he gave her told her nothing was over, whatever he was up to anyway.

Her hand slipped from his collar and she was about to move away when her hand was gently taken hold by a bundle of warmth. She inwardly gasped and glanced up, staring at Kaito who was looking and holding her hand like it was the world's most precious gem he ever came across. Fragile... and beautiful. She never knew her hand could make someone turned so mesmerized like that, but Kaito always proved her wrong.

_Is he out of his mind? Did he crash and hit his head when he flew in his glider?_

Aoko couldn't breathe. She couldn't move her hands away too. She was frozen, everything was frozen to her. But not Kaito. She watched Kaito, dumbstruck at his sudden action and she wasn't sure how to react at all.

Not just that. Kaito wasn't just holding onto her hand. The moment his thumb caressed her fingers was making her inside jumble everywhere.

_Oh God..._ She prayed hard she wouldn't faint from the lack of oxygen reaching her brain.

When she thought thing couldn't get any _shocking_ from there, Kaito finally choose to reply her question at that moment. "Because I miss you." He said in a low but audible squeak.

Remarkably from those words, she gained enough strength to move her hand away from his and stepped back. Aoko shook her head and gave a curt scoff before slumping hard onto her bed. Her legs were too wobbly to stand for any more second.

"Don't give me all that bullshit."

He smiled. He_ bloody_ smiled at her. "It's the only truth that I can tell you."

She looked up at him sharply, entirely loss for words.

"Sorry." Kaito suddenly said. "I shouldn't have said those things. It's just going to make you feel... worse."

"You knew, but you've said it."

"I couldn't help it."

Aoko closed her eyes and wiped her hand over her weary-looking face. It wasn't luck that her tears hadn't fell, it was a skill she had mastered well enough for the past one month. "Why do you always love to do this to me?"

"It's always been my duty to annoy you since forever. Though-" He bit his lips. "Though I really should stop now. I don't know what I'm saying. I just- I'm sorry that I... couldn't do what you wanted me to do... I've missed... talking to you."

She wanted him to treat like their past didn't exist, and that they would be strangers from now on. She was the horrible one, in asking for such a favour that night before turning to leave and never looking back. And now, here he was, standing here and apologizing for failing to do something, which she herself couldn't even do as well.

What could she say now? She was the one who stated such request, and even if she wanted to back out, her mouth wouldn't move like what she wanted. Sealed and close, like her heart. Aoko was too tired to do anything. And besides, if she really said something to mend this, was she supposed to forget that he was Kaitou Kid and pretended nothing happen? Was she going to continue sticking around even when he warned her about the bad guys coming after him? He wouldn't let her anyway, and she knew she couldn't force her way into his circumstances too.

It hurts like shit to stay away, and then at the same time, she couldn't even enter his world. So what on earth could she exactly do, other than to keep silent right now?

"That's all I've got to say." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and headed to her balcony. And with a glance back, he gave her a smile again. "Happy Halloween, Aoko. You look really nice tonight."

Aoko quietly watched him disappeared into the darkness, just like the Kaitou Kid that she always knew.

* * *

oh... Too much information, too little moments.  
Terribly sorry for the lack of updates, this was supposed to be up by Halloween but oh well. But on a happy note, internship is ending in two weeks' time and I'll probably get my life back. Reviews are much appreciated!


	24. Deal

_"It had been speculated by over a dozen famous Astronomers around the world that a famous Volley comet, which passes Earth once every 10,000 years, will appear very soon this month. Many astronomers also believed that this event could be a mind-blowing experiences as-_

Kaito gazed down at the red gem in his hand, his mind instantly turned away from the television. He set his legs on the fine glass coffee table before him, thumb twiddling with the cold diamond. For a moment, he wondered if it would break if he pressed just a little hard enough...

_"And now let's move on to the next breaking news! The video declaration that Kaitou Kid had uploaded, concerning about the last heist he will be holding this Friday had reached 5 million views around the world, and the number is still on the rise! Let us proceed with the video."_

He lazily blinked as he watched the news reporter disappeared, to be replaced by himself on the screen and waving that very Pandora gem in his hand. Kaitou Kid smirked.

_"Ladies and gentleman, it had always been a pleasure performing for everyone but at last, I have attained what I needed and there is no need for me to appear ever again. However, to show and return the love and great support for all of you fans, I have decided to hold my last show this Friday as the Great Kaitou Kid. See you then."_

The news reporter came back on screen again. _"Will Kaitou Kid disappear forever after his final performance or is there something more to his words? The police is currently investigating on the source of this video and deciphering the clues left behind, regarding his performance and the location. More details will be-"_

Kaito abruptly stood up on his feet and switched the television off before departing back into the library.

The door swung open smoothly, without a sound of creak compared to the first day he came. Here was where he spent the past hundred days or so in the room with many piles of articles and computers, doing all those researches from information that Conan had been supplying. His high IQ wasn't just a number to show off, and there were results from his painstaking efforts. And all of it would be showcase on that Friday.

That was why the floor was clean from any papers and all the computers were closed and neatly placed on the desk like where it was supposed to be. Everything was tidied up like before, well, because today was be his last day here.

Kaito twiddled with the gem.

"I'm going to miss here." He scoffed. "Not."

He withdrew a Bluetooth from the drawers and replaced it with the household keys before heading out of the library, this time locking it behind him. There wasn't a reason to come back anymore after all. Kaito stuffed the Bluetooth into his ear, gave a soft tap and spoke.

"Ready for the final discussion."

_"Ok. Meet you there."_

"Yeah."

.o.

Kaito remembered just around a year ago, the cold air, the starless sky, the bright full moon that hung above his head... it was the same setting where he interacted with Aoko for the first time, as Kaitou Kid.

"I've got it ya."

His blue eyes snapped away from the sky as he gazed down at the three men; more like two men and a little brat. Kaito had never felt such intense feeling of justice and righteousness before, not until the day when he was in the same place with three detectives that ruled over Japan.

Hakuba glanced over from Heiji and onto him. "This is your last show. Think about everything only after this; don't get too distracted."

"Thanks for your _concern._" Kaito showed his clean set of teeth while Hakuba smiled graciously back.

Conan sighed. "Then we'll head out.

For the fifteenth time that Kaito counted, Hattori Heiji gave one suspicious look at him before he hung the helmet over his head and rode away in his motorbike and down the quiet road. Hakuba departed to his own destination in his car, leaving the two behind.

"It's now or never." Conan broke the silence.

Kaito would leave a sarcastic comment if he wanted, but he thought of saving it for later. "I'm counting on you for that."

"Same to you."

Conan showed no sign of leaving even after Kaito's respond. Trying to fill in the sudden silence, the latter spoke. "Jii-chan will take good care of you." He cast down at the detective.

"I know you'll make sure of that." Conan peeled open his fist to reveal a pill in his hand. "Just trying to say my prayers to make sure _my_ body will take _good care_ of _me_."

"That scientist did meddle with Pandora for a bit. That pill got to show some results."

Conan fist his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "It's weird hearing nice things from you."

An image of a certain feisty girl appeared in his mind. "You're not the first to say this." But really, what else could he say at such situation? He had been trying to keep his conversations clean and nice all along, despite having some people who clearly wasn't cooperating with him. It wasn't like he was the only one who had a girl waiting for him. Kaito knew this little brat had his own problems too.

The small detective smirked and scooped up his skateboard. "I'll be going."

"You should have thirty-six seconds ago."

And with that, Conan sped off with his own form of vehicle too.

Finally alone, Kaito turned to the direction of the tall building. Not by any bike, car or silly skateboards. It was just him and his legs. His wings were not up for show tonight.

As he made his way down, he noticed cars were illegally being parked everywhere and the streets he passed and jogged through were relatively empty and quiet. The only reason was because of the destination he was heading, where everyone was attracted to it like how iron nails were being attracted by a magnet.

He was finally close to the building when he stopped on his track to witness the enormous crowd before the building. Kaito had never seen such a huge number of people gathered at his heist before, especially when it was the start of the cold season. He gave himself a few moments to stare at the fans holding onto signboards, banners and everything fanciful to get Kaitou Kid's attention. They sure did, and he didn't know how to feel about it.

Nonetheless, he kept his goals in mind and pulled the tip of his hat low, all prepared to-

-Kaito stopped.

He spun around on his heels, his eyes darting across all corners to see everything normal and what it should be. There was a tickling sensation at the back of his neck, a feeling that someone was _somewhere_ out there and watching his every move. Kaito squinted his eyes and thought of using his ears to track it down, but it was a stupid thing to do when shouts and cheers were echoing nearby.

Other than himself, he trusted his own guts; which was technically himself too. Not going to give any chance of getting his plans spoiled, Kaito turned his body fully and took quick steps towards the small alley he suspected. But before he could reach there, the Bluetooth in his ear crackled to life.

_"I'm in position. Jii-san is all prepared too."_

"Good." Kaito muttered back. Stealthily, he reached out for the card gun at the back of his jeans and took a giant leap forward, pointing the pistol down the empty and dark lane.

The lamp beside him flickered.

_"This is your last show. Think about everything only after this; don't get too distracted."_

_Shit, I've wasted enough time. _He scowled in his mind and stuffed his gun back before whirling around and rushing down his path. The time-freak's words never get to him before and he was making sure this time would not be different.

.o.

_"Kaito-bocchama, Kudo-kun, the video is up."_

_"I'm watching it. Can totally understand why my fans just couldn't get enough of me."_

Shinichi hoped his silence was obvious enough about his disdain towards Kuroba. He stepped to a nearby window, watching the fans below screaming and crying at the video playing the air, just above the building that was opposite the one he was in. The screen projected by the projector was shaking due to the strong wind, but Shinichi was already impressed enough with those fancy equipment Kuroba and his assistant always had.

_"Ladies and gentlemen!" _The Kaitou Kid on the screen smirked. "_Thank you all for coming by tonight. Before my show starts, let me give you a little recap of all my heist, to show how much love and support you all had showered me for the past year."_

_Just to stroke his own ego. _Shinichi shook his head. He moved his attention away from all those pictures and clips of his fans being shown on screen and focused to the crowd below. From the place and angle he was standing, Shinichi wasn't at a good location to spy on any suspicions people, though it wasn't his duty anyway.

"So did you find anything?"

A few seconds ticked by then Kaito finally replied. _"I've spotted Snake. He's moving in with his people."_ There was a pause. _"I think there's that long-haired man at the scene too, the dangerous one you've talked about. They aren't in a good mood."_

_Gin's here. _Shinichi rubbed the hem of his tall hat_._ "I supposed that's good, maybe Hattori will handle better at his side."

_"Most importantly; I don't see Vermouth."_

"She's always fast." Shinichi whispered, his lips twitched once he noticed a shadow of a raised arm holding a gun approaching to his side. "Maybe she's already here."

_"I'll head to my position."_

Shinichi smiled and turned suavely, and like what he guessed, it was none other than Vermouth greeting him with the barrel of her gun, which was just an inch away from his head.

She certainly wasn't wasting any time. "To show my gratitude towards your father, I'm sparing you three seconds to give me the Pandora before I shoot."

"What if I refuse?"

"If that's the case, I'll bless your wish to see your father." Vermouth purred. "Then you'll finally live up your name as a_ phantom_ thief."

_Father? Is this something regarding about Kuroba? _A brief puzzlement spread across his face. It didn't went unnoticed to Vermouth as she frowned at his reaction too. It was hard keeping up with this dumb poker face rule. He was more accustomed to his own detective style; furrowing his eyebrows as his brain started matching and piecing people's words together. But right now it wasn't the right time. Furthermore, he noted the sound of footsteps coming his way and he still hadn't done what he needed to do, yet.

"Father or whatever, I'm pretty sure mine is still alive and kicking and hasn't had his latest draft for his novel done. I still have a score to settle with you, regarding how you've went against the promise and messed with Haibara Ai." Shinichi's eyes narrowed. "You're supposed to leave her_ alone._"

"Wait- You're not Kaitou Kid." It happened all in a split second when Vermouth's gun trembled under her grip. "Silver-bullet?"

"Kaitou Kid! Don't think of escaping!" A voice roared from a close distance. "Vermouth catch him!"

Snake, along with Gin and Vodka and a good number of subordinates, or rather a _bad_ number in Shinichi's case, were sprinting towards their direction, their gun readied in their hands.

Shinichi made a haste turn as he dashed to a corner and down the corridor.

_"Turn right and you'll see an intersection."_

"Okay."

It had been so long since he did so much workout in this body, but he didn't feel... wrong. It felt natural, like he had been in this body since forever, but he wondered how long more would this body hold. He quickly put off any thoughts before anything negative started spilling through his mind. After the quick turn, the legit Kaitou Kid was right in the middle of the said intersection, standing there and waving a blood-glowing gem in his hand.

_"You know what to do."_ Kaito said into the Bluetooth as Shinichi continued racing towards him.

It seemed his roll of eyes wasn't evident enough. "Of course." He scoffed.

"Why the hell are there two Kaitou Kid?!"

The two glanced back at Snake and the rest, who were also slowly closing their distance. Shinichi took out a red jewel from the pocket of his suit, attracting everyone's attention as well. They started aiming and firing a few shots, but it was too late for them as Shinichi finally reached Kaito side. And with a simple signal, they bolted to their direction and the walls prevented them from getting hit by any bullets. Kaito rushed to the left that led to an exit while Shinichi ran to the right that led to the stairs up the roof.

"You go get that one while I'll handle this." Vermouth spat.

"I don't take orders from you." Gin glowered.

Ignoring him, Vermouth followed Shinichi and as much to Gin's disapproval, he had no other choice but to send Snake and his men to follow Vermouth while he and Vodka chase the other.

Clinging onto the stone, Shinichi focused on the door to the roof, clearly leading the men in coats to where he intended to go. He managed to catch a glimpse of Vermouth as well, running up the stairs like what he thought she would.

The door to the roof burst open and the cold icy wind hit him hard. He stabled himself for a second and made his way to the corner of the roof, stepping onto the ledge dangerously. Nervously, he watched the bottom of the building, the crowd still blindly admiring the video in the air. It was an amazing view, and a sudden spike of energy rushed to his head, just like how he felt when he received tons of fan letters in his mail. Maybe this was the sort of satisfaction Kuroba felt,_ if_ he was enjoying what he was doing at all.

He glanced away and made sure his poker face was intact. It wouldn't be good if he looked like he was afraid of falling, but his legs were starting to ache from staying put despite the merciless wind trying to knock him over. The monocle that was set firmly on his face felt like it was about to be blew off by the wind as well.

"Kaitou Kid!" Snake screamed once he stood before Shinichi. The gun was aimed right at his head. "Surrender the Pandora now!"

Nearly a dozen of subordinates reached Snake's side, along with Vermouth.

"Don't shoot him." Vermouth warned. She was the only one with the gun aiming at Snake.

"What are you talking about?! He's our enemy."

"You don't understand. If you shoot him and he falls, how are we going to get that gem?"

"Then I'll shoot his chest instead."

No wonder Kuroba mentioned how he couldn't take his enemies seriously enough sometimes, except for Vermouth, the only one he interacted other than the rest of the Black organization Shinichi made contact with. Snake didn't or never have a plan. All he care about was when and where to use his gun to shoot at something, just to get _things done_. He shook his head inwardly and watched the dumb argument until Snake put his plan into action and pulled back the hammer of his gun.

Vermouth was fast, but Snake was just as fast too. She aimed and shoot his gun away, but Snake had already fired a shot, though his aim was off as a result. The bullet that was meant for Shinichi's chest hit the gem in his hand instead and it slipped out of his hand.

Shinichi widened his eyes in horror, witnessing the diamond falling down and disappeared from his view. _Damn it!_ With nothing in hand to secure his life and use for negotiation, they were _definitely_ going to rage.

"No!" Everyone roared.

The subordinates were at loss, same goes for Vermouth. Snake scrambled for his gun on the ground and Shinichi knew this was it.

"Kill him!" Snake was the only one that yelled in the darkness.

"Jii-san!"

_"Roger!"_

Fireworks instantly blasted the sky, and all of Kaitou Kid's fan lifted their heads. White could be easily distinguished from the black sky and the bright colours, and just as planned, everyone spotted Shinichi on the roof instantly.

"Kaitou Kid!"

"Kaitou Kid is there on that roof!"

The Kaitou Kid squad knew of this matter soon enough, and men were sent to head up to that said roof in a speed of lightning. Snake, along with his subordinates, were still staring the sky with mix feelings of panic and shock. Vermouth, on the other hand, stared calmly at Shinichi, her gun was finally turned towards him.

"Don't make me do this." She growled.

Shinichi smirked. "You don't have to."

With specific and tedious training by the real Kaitou Kid, Shinichi skilfully slipped the flash bomb so quick that Vermouth couldn't make a move and the entire scene was engulfed by white, instantly blinding everything. Shinichi whipped off his white uniform and what remained on him was entirely black like the sky; it was the only way for him to camouflage into the darkness and escape from the roof without the other audiences' knowledge. Without sparing another second, he turned and jumped off the roof.

Jii certainly didn't fail him; after dropping a few floors, he fell into a safety net and was reeled into the building within a millisecond. After he was safe on solid ground, the window he just came in through was sealed back by some equipment that Jii had on hand.

Shinichi panted and cough, trying to catch his breath and make his heart start beating again after he forced himself to jump. It wasn't an everyday thing when one just falls off a roof on a cold December night without much training for that dare. Somewhat, his mind wandered to how Kuroba Kaito managed to do _it_ immediately he took up this identity.

"Kudo-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes. All thanks to you." The part-time Kaitou Kid then furrowed his brows. "The _real_ Pandora...?"

Jii gave a confident nod. "Still safe. Nonetheless, the fake one had been retrieved too."

Shinichi heaved a sigh, clutching onto his dark shirt and digging his nails deep into the bullet vest that was strapped around his chest. "Good. Now it's all up to them to finish this."

.o.

Kaito finally escaped the building after leaps and jumps down the stairs and his mad charge for the exit. He avoided the crowd's attention with his skills, cutting through the alley of a street and hopped onto a motorbike that was prepared a long time ago. The motor roared to life and he sped down the road, his cape flapping around, almost as loud as a hundred of birds beating their wings at the same time. He rode to different streets continuously, but Gin was constantly on his tail without fail. The few threatening shots Gin fired from his car didn't make the situation any better too.

Just when Kaito swivelled to the next street, a black menacing car was coming his way and he let out a curse before he flung the handle to one side and his bike skidded and hit a phone booth in the middle of the pavement. He flung out from his seat, but his nimble body managed to react fast and he fell onto his side before _more_ damage was done.

Gin wasn't left unscathed too. His car hit the other and the front part of both vehicles were a goner. Kaito took the chance and scrambled to his feet, to only realize there was something wrong with his body. He limped on one side, and his hand flew to his side abdomen on reflex. Something, very painful...

A glass shard was stuck in his waist and where his hand was clutching. He scowled and in a fit of anger, he pulled out the piece and threw it aside to allow himself better movement, rather than having a burden sticking in his body. He dashed as fast as he could and tried to find somewhere safe to get cover. Before that, he gave one side long glance out of curiosity, to see Gin stumbling out of the car while Vodka seemed unconscious in his seat.

His pain shot his attention back to where it was supposed to be as his eyes focused at an uncompleted building.

Kaito abandoned his eye-catching cape and white coat with a few hits over his shoulders and jumped over the fence of a construction site. To play safe, he ran into the building and after a frantic search, he dived safely behind the huge tyres of an unused wheel loader.

He tried to catch his breath while he could, and it wasn't very long till he could hear fast steps approaching his direction, slowly becoming tentative and gone. Kaito glimpsed through the holes of the tyres and spotted Gin watching the couple of trucks and equipment carefully, including the wheel loader that he was hiding behind. When their eyes nearly met, he dodged down, wincing and cursing badly in his mind as he pressed his hands on his abdomen. He pressed his knees tightly to his chest, his original whites pants had turned all brown due to the environment he was in.

It was that exact moment when Gin pulled back the hammer of his gun, giving a loud _clack_ sound that sent Kaito's eyes shut. He pressed his hand further down on abdomen, taking one last breath and holding it in as much as he could. It wasn't helping when the large breath he took it smelt nothing but shit and mud.

There was nothing positive that ran through his mind, although he wished there could be something that could save him from this situation. His other trembling hand reached to his ear, softly tapping the Bluetooth, but there was no respond.

"I know you're out there." The icy tone sent a shiver down his spine. He wondered how long he would get used to this voice before he could mimic it. "If you just hand over the Pandora, I'll let you go."

Kaito almost wished he could trust him with his words; he was kind of desperate here. His eyes began darting around, in hopes to see anything he could use as part of his magic or a diversion.

All of the sudden, a loud splashing sound could be heard. And just a millisecond later, thunderous footsteps echoed through site and towards them. His body stiffened. If those people that were coming their way were Gin's back up... there was nothing worse than that right now.

"There he is!"

"Freeze! You're under arrest for possessing a gun illegally in-"

Gin didn't wait for the police to finish his declaration and sprinted to the cleared opening. Kaito leaned so hard against the truck that it wouldn't be a surprise if they started to merge. He watched with relief eyes as Gin's back disappeared into the darkness, with a couple of policemen shouting signals everywhere and chasing after him. Their focus was on Gin, clearly ignoring him as their loud and annoying heels thumped against the ground past him, giving Kaito a massive headache until the very last bit of the sound was finally gone.

He slacked his posture and heaved a loud sigh when he felt the peace.

_"Kaito...?"_

_"Kaito."_

_"Kaito!"_

Kaito peeled open his eyes, his gaze instantly noted the figure before him. A shadow, frizzy hair, and the smell of mud and shit was gone. He smelt strawberry, strawberry shampoo...

_Is this... a dream...?_

There was no lamp, no light anywhere. But he could see it... He squinted his eyes for a better focus and there it was, those familiar blue eyes he had been staring at since a decade ago was gazing at him like he was about to disappear.

"Oi! Kuroba Kaito!" Aoko's strong voice made his ears twitched.

It really wasn't a dream. But if it was, Kaito didn't mind having it.

"Are you alright?!" She gave his arms a light squeeze, her concerned eyes glazing over his face. How long had it been since she looked at him like that? He felt like it had been forever.

Kaito tried to sit up straight to indirectly answer her question. "Why are you here?" He whispered meekly.

"I-" She straightened herself from her kneeling position, her eyes glanced away before she nervously turned back at him again. "I've always thought Conan-kun is a special kid. Recently, I've started to follow him." Aoko's bit her lips. "Tonight, it seemed he had led me to you. And I've decided to follow you until...here. And you even mentioned today marks your final performance. Everything that you are dealing with... it's all ending, right?"

He knew it when he felt a gaze on him behind his back just now; so it had been Aoko all along.

"Haven't I told you to stop those research?"

Aoko frowned. "You've been missing for two- For so long! I-I wasn't counting. And I've told you before. If you're not telling me, or _before_ you managed to tell me, I'll find the answers myself." She looked away again, but something told Kaito it wasn't because she was mad or upset; more like she was embarrassed. "Besides, I didn't come here alone." Aoko turned to the direction where Gin and the other policemen went.

This girl saved him. Nakamouri Aoko saved him. She _saved_ him yet again, like how she did a long, long time ago...

Honestly, he wasn't sure what else he could do other than throwing mud at Gin's face if he came to his hiding place.

Still, Kaito wished he could have sensed it was Aoko earlier, or maybe checked the alley more thoroughly. If he knew it was Aoko, he would never let her near him tonight. What if Gin caught her? What if Gin did something to her? There was no way in hell he could forgive himself if anything happened to her. What about Inspector Nakamouri? He had lost his wife, he_ couldn't_ lose his daughter too. And him. Kaito had lost his father. He _couldn't_ lose his childhood best friend too. It was his last day as Kaitou Kid today, and he was hoping for this day to end because he had so much to say, so much to explain and he had thought a whole lot about what he wanted to tell her. And now she was here. What if she was hurt? What if she-

_Ugh._ Those silly ramblings were making him dizzy. He shook his head to regain back his composure, till he realized the dizziness didn't come from his over-thinking. It seemed he had forgotten something more important. He lowered his gaze to his waist that was slowing growing numb.

"There's actually a lot, _a lot_ of things I've kept from you." He muttered. _Will I even have the time?_ "B-But I don't know where to start."

"I know that! Idiot. I've always been waiting to hear you explain _everything_." She blurted. "And I'm not going to let _anyone_ touches you before that."

He pressed his abdomen, hoping the scent of blood would not come. Oh, what a mess he had made. Kaito didn't care shit about the sorry state he was in before, but now that Aoko was here, he began to feel guilty for getting hurt. All along, her words cut him deeper than anything. But at the same time, something deep in his heart told him that _those_ words were just the surface of what she truly felt; all she wanted was to hear the answers he couldn't say. A reason for her not to hate him for who he was.

He tried to let her forget him, but he failed. And judging that she was here before him, she had failed in her own parts too. It was thick-skinned and over-confident of him to think like this, but he knew all about Aoko. If something really happened to him, Aoko would definitely cry. A lot. Even if she was safe and he wasn't, he still wouldn't want her to regret for ignoring him and having to go through a hell of a pain that Kaito wasn't sure if she could endure.

And most importantly, he still hadn't even told her-

"I love you, Nakamouri Aoko." Kaito cracked a smile. "Since a long, long time ago. I've loved you."

Aoko blinked, and blinked a whole lot more times that Kaito couldn't count. He could feel her cheeks heating up, even at this distance from her face.

"What- what- wh-what are-are yo-you sayi-saying! I-I-"

If Kaito had that energy, he wished he could plunge his lips into hers. That was what he planned. But before it could happen, his head was the one that plunged forward, hitting her chest as he faded into darkness.

* * *

It was a hard time trying to find motivation to update this. I know the Black Organization looked a little stupid here compared to canon... I love writing romance, but unfolding-mysteries and action-pack scenes? Ugh get that away from me. Really apologize if there were scenes that made everything unbelievable or cringe-y. Despite that, what made me continue was that I really wish to finish this story and not leave it there like that.

WhAT? ENDING?!  
if it isn't obvious enough, yeap, this story is finally (phew) reaching its end very very soon. I shall not say more. Reviews are really appreciated! I swear if I've got the time, I really MUST reply all of you guys because all of you are just toO NICE UGH T.T


	25. Showdown

It was the Fall Festival at Kaito's Elementary school that day.

The magic table, top hat with the secret compartment, the handy-dandy box that stored all the tricks the children could ever imagine at their age... Little Kaito's booth was all prepared to go. Seats were placed neatly in rows to watch the performance, but no one was there.

Because no one was at the booth either.

Kaito was sitting behind his booth, his knee tucked against his chest as he quietly stared at the ground. His mother used all her energy to send him here to school to prepare this mini-stage for him, leaving with the teachers to their meeting room to discuss about the future and plans they had in store for Kaito afterwards.

Counselling?

Medications?

For this poor, broken-hearted child who lost his father, to something he loved?

Magic?

Kaito's dull eyes continued staring at the ground.

"There you are!"

He instantly recognized the voice that blasted near his ears. He briefly watched Aoko standing before him, looking monstrous and demanding like she always was. She was wearing an apron, with some weird black stain smudged all over it. Kaito could sniff out a faint burning smell and he instantly knew what the cause was.

"Did you lose that baking competition?"

Aoko stuck out her tongue. "The results aren't out yet."

"Soon enough."

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"There's nothing to do."

She huffed. "Your mom had set up your booth! Come on!"

Kaito glanced away and pouted.

He wasn't sure if Aoko understood his message when she suddenly left him alone and went away. For a weird moment, he felt cold and lonely without her around him, even if he suspected that she had cooties once in a while.

All of the sudden, he heard loud flapping and a soft shriek.

He flew up from his position and went to the front of his booth, to see Aoko trying to catch a couple of doves that escaped from the secret compartment of Kaito's magic table. He quickly whipped out some snacks for the birds and eased them before sending them back to their position under the table.

After clearing up Aoko's mess, he turned to see her messing with his box of tools instead. She pulled several pink bombs and roughly threw them onto the ground, to which Kaito yell a _"Stop!" _but it was a second too late. The entire stage was a pink, smokey mess

"What are you doing?!" He coughed, and waved the smoke from his face.

A crowd had started to gather in front of Kaito's booth, giving a few snickers here and there and some even shouting encore. Aoko still continued her silly plan and twiddled with the magic rose, which burst into cloud of smoke after accidentally _and_ luckily triggered the secret switch under the stem.

"If you guys want to see more, please sit down!" Aoko yelled, her face was dusted in pink and her hair was in a complete mess, yet she didn't seem bother by it.

Interestingly, the kids and some of the adults did obey her words and find their seats. Kaito stared in dismay.

"However, please wait for a few minutes as the main magician prepares the final showdown!" She added quickly.

With that, Aoko started pulling Kaito off stage and behind the booth. She picked up the top hat from his mini-backstage table and placed it on his head, to which Kaito let her grudgingly.

"I don't even want to-"

"Your magic will get rusty if you continuing like this!" Aoko snapped before she lowered her eyes innocently. "And I don't want that."

Kaito sighed and stared at his hands. Indeed, it had been a while since...

"Anyway, what do you mean by showdown?" He shook his head. "Are you going to challenge me?"

"Of course not! I'm afraid of your silly doves. You are going to show them your nice _showdown_!"

"You mean_ performance_?"

Aoko stuck out her tongue. "I just copied the lines I heard on Television." Before she pushed him back on stage, she grabbed the tie that Kaito previously took it off after her mother helped him with it.

"You need this." She hung it around his neck and began tying.

"Do you even know how?"

"I've done this for my dad a million times, trust me."

And there, two eight year old kids standing behind a tall booth. One tugging onto the tie, while the other was starting to notice the pink smudges on her forehead, her deep blue eyes, looking so focused on nothing else but his neck...

"L-Let me do this myself." He pushed her hands away, but she remained firmed by pulling him closer, as a form of warning to not interfere with her job. For Kaito, all it did for him was to make his heart skip faster than any other time of his life.

As young as 8, he had trained himself enough to keep that poker face intact, though inwardly, his heart still wasn't beating at a normal pace.

"Why are you even doing this?"

"Silly Kaito." She finally finished the tie and gently pat his neck, turning him around and gave him a encouraging push. "Because you're my best-est friend."

He entered the stage with an impressive entrance that got the crowd bigger than all the other booths and stalls in the Fall Festival within seconds. When his mother saw him on stage in the middle of his show, she burst into embarrassing and happy tears that made him cringed a little. At least the constant loud applause managed to cover that moment well enough.

But he didn't do it because he wanted to confirm he was still Toichi's prodigy son, or the glory and recognition of his talent, or to show his mother that he forgave the magic that got his father killed.

Selfishly, it was for his silly best-est friend, who had been clapping till her hands looked like tomatoes during the entire time.

In certain good dreams, the older Kaito would remember this pink-dusted bubbly face and Aoko's famous black-stained apron on her body. And that was enough memory for Kaito to smile till his jaw hurts like hell.

.o.

This, was one of the rare times he had the dream again.

Kaito's slowly opened his eyes, his cheeks twitched when he noted the surrounding was too bright for him to handle. He blinked a few more times, getting more accustomed to the lights as he observed what was above his head.

White ceilings, as expected.

He smelt the faint and familiar chemicals and wrinkled his nose. Kaito twitched his toes, and tried moving the rest of his body. A sharp pain stung his abdomen, but other than that, there was nothing else wrong with his body-

A frown appeared. He couldn't move his left arm.

Kaito glanced over, eyes widening at the reason for his numbed arm. One side of Aoko's cheek was lying on it, a soft snore coming out from her mouth. He stared for a minute before he was satisfied that it was not a dream.

_She's here. Still here. _He closed his eyes and his head fell back onto the soft pillow. He didn't realize he was so tense that he had raised himself from the bed. Aoko was here, and it certainly meant something. He wouldn't dare to think it was forgiveness, but he hoped it was something close to that meaning.

He stared at her for a while more, until out of the blue, he felt a tingle of pins and needles running through his left arm. He would choose to ignore it and watch Aoko's sleeping form for the rest of the day, but the numbness of his arm was getting too annoying to ignore. Kaito carefully moved his fingers slowly, hoping the small movement would get rid of the feeling and wouldn't wake her up at the same time, but it failed in the end.

Aoko stirred in her position, her brows furrowed together and she yawned. Straightening her posture, she rubbed her eyes and blinked wearily before she snapped her full attention on Kaito.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed.

He managed a small smile, one that he wasn't sure if Aoko would appreciate seeing for the misery he caused. But she didn't seem to care.

"I'll call the doctors!" She sprinted to the door before he could say another word.

She came back with a doctor and nurses and they started checking up on him while Aoko waited behind his curtains. They deemed him to be on a verge of recovery and that he was just in a comatose state for two days because he was _tired_, and not because of anything life-threatening. Kaito wasn't sure what to reply.

After the doctor and nurses left, Aoko returned back to the small stool beside his bed and sat there in short silence.

He thought he should start the conversation.

"Thank you." Awkwardly, the two words were the only thing his dried mouth could say.

"Jii-san was the one that helped you, not me." Aoko replied softly. "I was scared out of my wits, Kaito. I thought you were dead. If Jii-san didn't arrive and get you to the hospital, I'm not sure what I would do."

"I-"

"There's something else I think I have to tell you-" Aoko bit her lips, clearly contemplating her decision and Kaito waited patiently. She finally gave in. "Jii explained to the Kaitou Kid Squad, including my father, that you and him witnessed the car collision outside the building you were hiding, that's why you got hurt."

"So that's the planned story." He looked back up at Aoko and realization dawned over him.

She had just helped to cover his identity.

He lowered his eyes to his feet. There were so many things he wished he could avoid, and this was one of them. Aoko hated lying. Having to hear the conversation between Jii and her father must have been a turmoil. Since he woke up in a _normal_ ward and with her by his side, it was easy to guess that she had kept quiet the entire time.

This is so-

"Kuroba Kaito."

The said man blinked and stared at her in response. Aoko's face was totally hardened with determination, and it scared Kaito a little. The last time she looked like this, it was when she decided to kick a senior that was bullying Keiko when they were just freshman.

"Y-You said you-" She coughed again. "You-you lo-lo-"

_Oh boy. _Kaito gulped.

"Yeah, I did." He scratched the side of his cheeks and mildly glanced away. Kaito knew what Aoko was referring to, and before he even hear that word, his chest was so feeling so warm and tight, as if it could explode any second. But it was a good tingling sensation that Kaito didn't mind having.

But Kaito wasn't prepared for this scene. The script he had in mind didn't involve him sitting on the hospital bed and a wound in the stomach. It was supposed to be, perhaps, under the clock tower, with a rose- no, a bouquet of roses, and maybe a puppy. Yes, a puppy would help to lessen the awkwardness. Then he would tell her about Pandora, about everything and then he would confess-

He sighed inwardly. That was _definitely_ not his main idea either. He was so busy with the planning of the last heist that he never really consider about how he would explain and confess. He thought of giving himself a short break in between and think of something fanciful before finding Aoko. Not right now_._

_And God, of all places, I just had to confess in that pile of shit and mud. _Kaito grimaced as he recalled the smell. He remembered a short (teasing) conversation between Hattori and the brat about the latter's confession in _London_. What a move.

Life's just got to be unfair.

She shyly rubbed her thumbs against each other and cleared her throat after the long silence. "You said it was fr-from a long time ago. When was that?"

He cracked a smile. "It sucks when you have such a good memory."

Aoko scoffed, something Kaito was more familiar to hear her do. "Same goes to you."

He could recite his mother love story all over again if he bothered to. And from what he knew, her mother fell in love with his father when they both kissed, while falling off the Eiffel tower. (He was suddenly reminded of his terrible luck and the gross shithole he was in when he confessed again)

_"Yes yes, I've understood that your heart was about to burst out of your chest, even though you tried to act all cool like the Phantom Lady you are." Kaito drawled._

_"You clearly don't understand." His mother scorned into the webcam. "For a person who is still a virgin."_

_He slammed his computer shut the next second._

So when did he fell in love? Perhaps it all began from that tiny attraction he had when he noticed the lonely girl under the clock tower. His heart didn't exactly burst out of his chest at any sudden point of time when he was being all close to Aoko, saved for the those incidents when he hurt her and how it hurt him back. It was something small, just that specific moment when his heart thumped a little harder and faster because of something that didn't involve magic.

And sure as hell it had been a long time ago, that dream, that very day when Aoko pulled him a tad bit closer to her face, just to tie his tie on the Fall Festival ten years ago.

"It-It-" Now he was getting tongue tied. Kaito wasn't sure if he should exactly admit this moment that happened so, so long ago...

The door to his room suddenly swung open.

Their blue eyes moved to the entrance, and came stomping into his ward was none other than the Inspector that had been chasing Kaitou Kid for all his life.

"Dad!" Aoko groaned.

"What? Did I interrupt something important?"

Aoko face palmed as Kaito afforded a soft chuckle.

_Lucky timing._

"It's nothing important." She muttered.

Oh hell, Kaito knew this was definitely important to Aoko. He would save it for later, or next time, or maybe never. He already promised himself he had a lot of explanation to do to Aoko, about Pandora and the lies and hurt he created. But regarding this issue, Kaito was awkwardly... embarrassed to talk about it.

"I've heard from the doctors that you've woken up so I've came down. Your guardian, Jii had finished his witness testimony long ago, regarding the car accident outside the construction building, but he said he had lost his glasses and couldn't see a thing at that point of time." Inspector Nakamori sighed heavily. "Your statement is important for us."

His daughter crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "As you said Dad, Kaito_ just_ woke up."

"It's alright, I'm fine to do the statement. The doctor did say it beforehand." Kaito informed.

Aoko gave a quick glance at him and stood up from her seat. "Then I'll be going first." Her tone didn't sound angry, or disappointed and it made Kaito wonder why. He was hoping she would sound at least irritated. All he could do was to make a guess that she wished to avoid everything and her feelings about the lies he was going to come up with now.

"Actually-"

She quickened her steps.

"Aoko."

She halted and turned a little. Inspector Nakamori raised an eyebrow.

He took a deep breath.

"Actually," Kaito moved his gaze away from Aoko and then onto her farther. "Actually, I'm Kai-"

"Kaito!" Aoko suddenly exclaimed. "Kuroba Kaito of course!"

There was a silence.

Aoko returned back to Kaito's bed side. "He's Kuroba Kaito!" She yelled again.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Inspector Nakamori frowned. "Of course I know he's Kuroba Kaito."

"I'm just reminding this idiot, in case he forgets."

Their eyes met for a brief second before Aoko turned away and left the room.

When the door closed behind her, Inspector Nakamori took his seat and flipped through his notebook. "Pardon my daughter, she's cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep." He paused. "She had been by your bedside since you admitted into the hospital."

"I would have known." Kaito gave a weary smile.

"Anyway, one of the cars involved in the accident belonged to a dangerous organization. But because Kaitou Kid was implicated as well, I'm required to take down your statement."

His ears perked up. "The dangerous organization-?"

"All the criminals are handed over to a much higher department of the police force, nothing a squad for catching Kaitou Kid could do. By the way, they'll be coming down to take your statement later, regarding the main accident." Inspector Nakmori muttered. "And I can bring you the newspaper about the latest news of the organization, if you're interested."

"I see." Kaito heaved a sigh that he couldn't hide. He expected this turnout, but it felt better to hear and confirm it. "And about the newspaper, that would be good."

"Back to business, on the night of the accident, what had you witnessed? Take your time to recall the details. How did Kaitou Kid escaped? Where did he go?"

Kaito bit his lips and fist his hands under the sheets. He closed his eyes, pretending to be recollecting the incident when he was contemplating what to say. Of course Kaito wasn't interested in being in jail, but that moment when he watched Aoko leave, he thought he shouldn't lie anymore. Not in front of her, or behind her back. And especially towards her father too, who had been chasing foolishly for Kaitou Kid when the thief was just living in the same street as him.

_"He's Kuroba Kaito!"_

But her words were telling him otherwise. The Kuroba Kaito he was now, Aoko wouldn't want him to change, or to be known as the person she hated, even if she had to pretend and forget what she knew...

_Now is not the time._

"I saw Kaito Kid escaped just in time before the collision. He skidded away from the main road and..."

.o.

It had been three days since the downfall of the Black Organization and three days since he was Edogawa Conan. This was the first time the antidote lasted for so long, yet Shinichi was wasting his time in Professor Agasa's empty house when he could be by Ran's side, be in his own school, leading the ever normal life that was supposed to be his. But he was afraid once he stepped out of the house, he would revert back to Conan, and all this hope would end up becoming a disappointment.

That, was what he originally thought.

When Haibara returned back home from the little getaway with Professor Agasa, which Conan specially planned to get them out of the entire plotted plan, he was finally told the truth.

_"What did you do to the antidote?" Shinichi mumbled. He would have acted more nicely, if he hadn't waiting for two days for their return, just to receive an answer for this question._

_"Hmm?" Her eyes were stuck on the TV screen once she entered through the front door. Professor Agasa was too busy unloading the souvenirs and goodies from the trunk of his car._

_"I'm still Kudo Shinichi."_

_Haibara looked at him. "Of course. I've given you the final cure."_

_"What?"_

_"I didn't borrow the Pandora from Kaitou Kid for fun." Haibara drawled. "I've finished the prototype way before the showdown. I wouldn't want to admit this, but I was quite confident with the plan to bring down the Organization..."_

_"So you've decided it's time to give me the final antidote."_

_"..."_

_"You're not lying right? In the next minute, I'm not going to turn back to Conan, right?"_

_Haibara sighed. "If you don't wish to believe me, suit yourself."_

_"Then why... You didn't eat the antidote?"_

_"I'm not intending to return back to my old body, for now." There was a short pause. "There's nothing for Sherry to return to."_

_Shinichi didn't know what to say._

_"Well, now you've got your answer, you should hurry and do what you need to do." She returned her attention on the television. "You've wasted enough time, I assumed that was what you're thinking the entire time."_

_"Just another hour wouldn't make a difference." Shinichi casually rested his legs on the table, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Let me sit here and you can pretend I'm Conan and reminisce about the old days for the last time."_

_"Why would I want to do that?"_

_"In case you misses me."_

_"Disgusting."_

_Shinichi sat upright and frowned at himself. "I think I've spent too much unhealthy time with that thief."_

Pushing back the memory, he picked up the newspaper that was placed beside him on the lonely bench.

**"Biggest Raid against Largest Criminal Organization since decades!"**

Wanting to pass time, he briefly scanned through the paragraphs, even though he clearly knew what was written inside the news. Illegally manufacturing of un-known drugs, illegal drug trafficking, illegal weapons, records of illegal human tests subjects... the word illegal had been used nearly a dozen of times, and it was clear to Shinichi that today's newspaper was not enough to cover the entire case of the Black Organization. This might even last more than a week.

After tons and tons of research, the three detectives and one lonesome thief managed to locate each Black Organization's warehouse and its individual purposes. There were all kinds of illegal activities, you named it, and the Organization had done it. The biggest shit they had done were the different types of drugs they were trying to create and sell to the black market, and even to a handful of powerful people that belonged in the government sector.

Immortality.

It was all thanks to Hattori and Hakuba's father and their connections with the prefectures of Japan, things became easier to handle. With Kuroba and himself being the main star in the city area, Hattori and Hakuba took the chance and sent the needed back up to the warehouses that were located in desolated area. With the dangerous and troublesome people being distracted by Kaitou Kid, it was easier for the other two detective to make the raid turn out to be a successful one.

Everything had went well so peacefully without a hitch, like it was too good to be true. The Black Organization was taken down, Conan turning back to Shinichi and finally being able to get back his life he longed for everyday... It was like he had just woken up from a dream, but at the same time, he felt like he wasn't ready to leave everything behind so abruptly. The Detective Boys, the small yet earnest relationship he had with everyone as Edogawa Conan. Those were things he could never have as Kudo Shinichi, and he would miss it _a lot._ Truthfully.

Then again, there were many things he couldn't have as Edogawa Conan. Definitely a long list... such as-

"Shinichi."

The said man looked up from his newspaper and stared at the figure approaching him. Right there, was the first thing on the list that Kudo Shinichi missed the most as Edogawa Conan.

_Ran._

He stood up from his position and set the newspaper aside. They began walking towards each other and their pace gradually grew faster and faster and-

"I missed you." Shinichi whispered into Ran's ears once they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I missed you too." He heard her speak hoarsely into the crook of his neck.

They stayed in that position for a while, and for how long, Shinichi wasn't sure. When they mutually broke the hug, Shinichi solemnly fished out Edogawa Conan's spectacles from his pocket and began fiddling it with his hands.

"That's-" Ran widened her eyes.

"Yeah. It belonged to Conan."

"Did...Did something happen to him?" Ran cupped her mouth.

Shinichi pulled her to the bench to sit. Making themselves comfortable, he intertwined his hand with hers and set the glasses on top of the newspaper.

"There's a long, long story I want and need to tell you." He squeezed her hand. "I hope you'll hear me out."

.o.

"Here's two hot chocolate."

"Thank you." Aoko chimed, while Hakuba, who sat opposite of her nodded in acknowledgement of his drink being served to him. They wanted to continue the conversation, but their eyes moved to the waitress as she was still standing by their table without moving away.

"Is there something wrong?" Aoko inclined her head.

Narumi, the waitress that had been mostly serving Aoko whenever she visited moved towards her ears and spoke in a harsh whisper. "Did you break up with your magician boyfriend and found a new one?"

"What nonsense-" Aoko exclaimed into Narumi's face, while the latter stepped back in shock. "Hakuba is just a friend, nothing else. A-And no, Bakaito is not my boyfriend, I thought we've talked about this a thousand times over."

"So he's single?" Narumi gestured her head over Hakuba and gave a wink over at the blonde. Aoko sighed while Saguru politely smiled back like the gentleman he always was. Aoko quickly shooed the waitress away before more damage could be done.

"Excuse that terrible moment."

"It seemed you and Kuroba-kun hung out a lot."

She gave an awkward laugh and sipped onto her drink just to prolong the silence. "You can say so. But not so much now."

"Even after his night-time hobby?"

Aoko blinked.

Hakuba raised an eyebrow. "Kuroba-kun told me that you knew."

"Yeah, I do." She wrapped her hands around the warm glass. "Though I tried to pretend I don't."

It was hard to imagine the charismatic man that rested his wings on her balcony, saved her from dangers and being so delicate and sensitive to her feelings... to be Kuroba Kaito she known for her entire life. The more she tried to think, the more confused she got every time. The two were complete opposite, saved for the love for magic. It had been so long since she discovered the truth, yet this weird, puzzling feeling about the whole matter wouldn't go away.

"I bet you're confused about his other identity, or something along that line."

She wearily smiled. "Is my face that readable?"

His lip tugged into a smile. "It's obvious you cared a lot for him. If you're not confused, that would be a problem."

Aoko wondered if it was just Hakuba's detective skills or was it just a natural thing people would comment over two best friends. Even though it was the truth.

"...What would Kaito's sentencebe_ if_ he was found guilty for whatever he did?"

"Sad to say, I'm not an expertise in that field. It depends on how his lawyer would justify his actions for him. It could range from a few years to twenty, in fact."

"But what he did was for the good, right? Whatever the organization you guys have taken down, it should be great enough to offset his crimes."

Hakuba gave a weak smile. "The law doesn't work this way."

She slumped back onto her seat and muttered. "He's such a jerk. A troublesome jerk who I have to worry again and again."

"I'm feeling rather pathetic to say this, but if it could give you the slightest comfort... He already decided to retire. If he kept to his promise, it would give no chance for Kaitou Kid squad to ever catch him. Up till now, he left no clues or traces that lead the police to suspect it was him." Hakuba quickly raised a hand. "Of course, I've already decided to close an eye, for the sake of the reasons behind his acts."

Aoko gave a wry smile. "Leaving no traces, huh? For tricking me for so long, he's either one lucky smart ass or I'm just a blind idiot."

"You're smart." Hakuba interjected. "Dangerously smart, as quoted by Kuroba-kun."

"Dangerous because I always hit his head with a mop?"

He chortled. "It would be nice if that's the only case." Hakuba's face suddenly fell lax. "When he was absent from school, he asked me to look out for you. Turns out I was a step behind him, despite his lack of presence around you. He mentioned you were doing research."

"Because he's a creep who drops by people's balcony without permission."

"Ah."

"I just wanted to find answers myself, since he refused to give it to me."

"He wants to tell you someday."

"I don't have a lot of patience."

"So have he told you everything?"

"He asked me out tomorrow."

Hakuba blinked.

"I-I mean, for him to explain. He's busy for the past week, with his recovery and matters regarding his other identity."

It wasn't like she really needed a fully detailed story. To be honest, she was more concern about that _confession _than anything else. Her own research had brought some light to certain questions that she needed to know; About Kaitou Kid, about Kuroba Toichi. And with so many news article about the criminal organization that Kaito and the rest brought down, things were becoming clear on its own.

Nonetheless, whatever Kaito was going to tell her, Aoko felt that she would automatically understand.

She just needed a simple reason.

"That's good to hear. Finally, he's doing what he should do. I think I've said it before; he cares a lot about you too."

Aoko narrowed her eyes. "Now that I think about it, did he send you to me to tell me that?"

"Of course not. I have better things to do than to even see or listen to him after our collaboration. I have enough of those weeks staying up at night with him and looking over documents and computers." Hakuba shivered at the memory. "I just thought you should know. In case you think otherwise."

She blinked and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. She always thought otherwise, till the day Kaito finally confessed to her after so long. This matter hadn't been told to anyone yet, and recently, she was worried if that moment was all just a dream or a fantasy she came up with. Aoko nervously glanced at Hakuba, wondering if she should speak up but she sealed her lips.

_It's embarrassing._ She retorted in her mind.

At that moment, it suddenly hit her that until now, she didn't reply, or directly confess her feelings for him at all.

Aoko frowned to herself. Was her actions _so_ obvious to Kaito, making him confident that he didn't have to hear it? This thought infuriated her for some reason.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked, and was snapped back to reality. She awkwardly drank her hot chocolate to soothe her nerves. "Yeah." Her lips twitched.

Hakuba quirked an eyebrows, clearly unconvinced.

"Then tomorrow; what are you going to do?"

Her eyes moved to the windows and stared out onto the busy street.

"Forgive him." Aoko sighed, as a form of relief that those words came out of her mouth more naturally and easier than she thought. "What else can I do anyway?"

* * *

It had bEEN SO LONG I'M SORRY. No excuses this time, but here is the second final chapter. Thank you for enduring the long wait, hopefully there is someone out there that is still attached to this story OPPS.  
Last chapter/epilogue will be coming as soon as possible!  
Reviews are always dearly appreciated hehe.


	26. End

Aoko was late.

It wasn't on purpose. It was hard to find the thing she needed during this period of the year.

She decided on walking to the clock tower instead to catch her breath along the way. After her meeting with Hakuba yesterday, she had thought about it the whole day and night. Forgiving Kaito was one thing she knew she had to do, but she wanted Kaito to forgive himself too.

He had a knack for pretending everything was fine when it was not. And as his best friend, it was depressing to say that it wasn't once she mistakened his weariness, indifference and distant nature for something else but the true reason. That silly Kaito was anything but expressive with his true feelings, and Aoko knew his intention for today's meeting was because he thought it was his duty to explain things to her.

But she didn't really want that. She wanted him to share his story with her, not for necessity.

She wanted to start everything over.

Start anew.

Aoko spotted Kaito on the lone bench in front of the clock tower. The weather was slightly turning cold despite reaching the noon of the day, and it was just as crowded as Aoko thought it would be. Despite her observations, it still wouldn't be stopping her from doing what she wanted to do.

She carefully tiptoed behind Kaito, closing the distance between them. His usual poker face, messy hair and those bright blue eyes that lit up much more than those miserable days; it was distracting her and her racing heartbeat wasn't helping.

Finally reaching the bench, she heavily slumped onto the cold seat beside Kaito. He glanced up with a look of relief washing over his face, as if he didn't expect her to come at all.

"Ao-"

She cut him off with a firm look and whipped out a bouquet of roses she hid inside her jacket and showed it before Kaito's face. Showers of red petals fluttered all over and littered onto the bench and onto their lap.

Kaito blinked.

"H-Hello." She took in a deep breath. "My name is Nakamori Aoko! Nice to meet you!"

He blinked again before he tentatively looked at Aoko who was hiding behind the roses, her face so red it would blend perfectly with the flowers. She was not a pretty girl like Akako, or charismatic like Hakuba, but here she was, presenting flowers to a boy in the middle of the day. From her side long glance, she noted several passer-by looking over their direction and some even stopped to watch.

Aoko felt a sense of warmth wrapping around her hands and the bouquet of roses was set onto their laps. She nervously glanced up, eyes widened at the slightly red-looking Kaito sitting before her. Her eyes twitched when the snort finally escaped from his mouth and he began chortling behind the back of his hand.

"Wh-What-"

His laughter died down. It was then Aoko realized she actually wanted to hear more of it.

"Hello." His lips curled up. "My name is Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you too."

.o.

.

.

.

.o.

"I think we need to talk to the school teacher about Emi's sexual harassment."

"Don't be silly. How is that sexual harassment?"

"Well, maybe because even the neighbours are asking if we're selling roses as our part-time jobs. I think it's getting way too ridiculous."

Shinichi recalled the dozen of vases and pots Emi pestered him to buy, all lined up along the front garden in neat rows. Each of the vases and pots contained a handful of roses that she always brought back home from school. Some were fresh while some were withered and old. He could barely see any green on his yard now, and he had seen enough red during work that he wasn't really anticipating back at home too.

"She loves them." Ran said.

"Did she mention who she got it from?"

"A boy in a class."

"What's his name?"

"She didn't say, and I didn't pry either."

"You should have."

"Well, maybe because I'm too busy pitying myself that my daughter gets more flowers from a boy than me in my whole life."

"Ran-"

"I'll talk to the teachers first thing in the morning. Just get some sleep now. You have a big meeting tomorrow."

She pecked her husband's cheeks, muttered a good night and closed the bed lights to sleep. Just when she was all comfortable under the warm blankets, she felt a hand smoothly wrapping around her waist.

"What is your favourite flower?" Shinichi whispered into her ears.

Ran chuckled. "Too late for that."

.o.

"And all along I've been wondering if some rat was using my roses to hook up when it's _you_ who's been stealing them."

"I'm sorr-"

Kaito bent down and ruffled Conan's hair. "Well done son, I've taught you well."

"What the heck are you saying?!"

"Ow-Ow Ahouko! My ear!"

Aoko released her grip while Kaito grudgingly rubbed the side of his cheeks. "First thing first," She knelt in front of Conan with a sweet smile. "Stealing is bad. You should ask before you take things that doesn't belong to you, even if it's your father's. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Second. Why did you give roses to the girl?"

"Because she's pretty and I like her."

Aoko smiled. "And what did she say"

"She say it's pretty and thank you."

"The problem must have been her parents. Overprotective and boring." Kaito muttered. "What's the girl's name?"

"Emi." Conan pondered hard. "Kudo Emi."

There was a short silence.

Aoko glanced back at Kaito. "The teacher told me about her before and her family name has always been ringing a bell. Are we of acquaintance?"

"Nope. A total blank. I have no idea who it is. You must have remembered wrongly."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You're going to go to the teacher-meeting session with me tomorrow."

"Can I skip it?"

"What do you think?"

Kaito sighed.

_Oh God..._

.end.

.

.

.

* * *

A/n:  
I'm... done... yeap it's the end.  
It's been a long ride and YOU have NO idea how much it means to be that you are still sticking to this and reading on for so long. I have nothing to give but this final chapter, which I hope it's good enough. About the ultimate ending of Emi and Conan and the possible_ in-laws_, I'll leave the imagination up to you.  
(Kaito and Aoko's kid is named after Conan?! Yeap, I just thought it would be a funny joke between the two. The Kid killer, you know.)  
Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you once again, and hope to see you soon, I hope. :p


End file.
